Encontro de amor
by lady diana
Summary: Bruxaria? maldiçao? espiritos? Deuses? E o amor mudará sua vida para sempre, depois de viver tal experiencia.Porque o impossivel se torna possivel. Revisada e turbinada confiram.
1. Prologo

Considerações importantes:

_Ola pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fic publicada. Até agora tenho escrito tudo num caderno ou no computador e poucas pessoas conhecem. Esta é uma Self Inserction. _

_A historia se passa pós saga de Hades. Como todo mundo imagina a vida dos cavaleiros pós essa batalha sangrenta. Ela tem um tema muito sério. Não se assustem se, pois alguns capítulos serão pesados, outros comedia, romance, enfim... Uma boa dose de dramalhão mexicano o que não pode faltar né? A fic está enorme. Eu queria que ficasse menor mais não deu virou uma novela. O titulo ta muito meloso eu sei. Eu até pensei em mudá-la mais no fim resolvi deixar como no original e vocês entenderão o porquê do título._

_Saint Seiya não me pertence. _

_As minhas personagens criadas são:_

_As bruxas malignas. O nome escolhido para o mascara da morte e os personagens centrais como a irmã do Aldebaran, por exemplo._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**ENCONTRO DE AMOR**_

_**PROLOGO **_

_É já se foram dois anos depois de tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida. Tudo foi tão rápido. Hoje estou feliz, sou uma mulher completa, mas ainda não consegui esquecer aqueles dias que eu passei como se tivesse num filme de terror. Ainda hoje tenho pesadelos repentinos e penso que ela vai voltar e me tragar para debaixo da terra. Lembro bem da misteriosa cigana que encontrei na praia antes de vir pra cá me dizendo que eu conseguiria o que tanto desejava quando visse a morte de perto. E ela acertou... Não gosto de comentar nada pra ninguém, se não podem pensar que eu fiquei louca, traumatizada ou eu sei lá. Não posso negar que fiquei muito impressionada, pois passei momentos terríveis, mais sei que vou superar tudo isso, pois hoje tenho minhas amigas por perto, um homem que me ama e me conforta e uma família feliz. Rezo sempre pra que sejam apenas pesadelos e a maluca não tenha sobrevivido àquela noite de horror..._

_- Q_uerida anda vem logo! Vamos tomar café preciso ir pros treinos!

- Estou indo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bem, por enquanto é isso. Espero que acompanhem essa historia. Alguns termos que muitos desconhecem irão aparecer, mas não se preocupem porque em cada fim de capitulo explicarei o significado, origem e etc. Os capítulos serão publicados semanalmente._

_Gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga Chiisana Hana pelo incentivo em publicar minha fic. E Perolinha pelas dicas e sugestões. Thanks girls._


	2. Capitulo I

**CAPITULO I**

Bom, meu marido foi treinar então eu posso continuar. Eu ja disse como ele é lindo e maravilhoso e como ele mudou minha vida pra melhor? (suspira) antes eu preciso contar os fatos que aconteceram que me fizeram chegar até aqui. Então vamos lá:

_... Minha mãe é uma pessoa fantastica. É aquele tipo de pessoas que saber viver. Ela não faz o tipo chata que pega no meu pé que controla meus horários de chegar em casa por exemplo. Ela sempre me diz que me criou pro mundo e que não devo ficar dependendo dela e vivendo debaixo de suas asas a vida toda pois um dia ela vai morrer e aí ? bla bla bla... Pior que ela tem razão. Mais ela sempre se preocupou comigo. E uma das coisas que ela mais se preocupa é com meu lado espiritual. De formação Espírita (Kardecista) minha família toda tem o dom ( mediunidade) inclusive eu e isso sempre me assustou o que me fez afastar desse lado muitas vezes, principalmente quando a coisa começava a se manifestar pra valer. A minha mãe sempre me diz: - menina você tem muita energia espiritual que não sabe usar plenamente. Mais quando dominar esse dom nunca use para tirar proveito próprio pois você arranjará sérios problemas. Tudo que vai volta seja o que você faz de bom ou de rium. Sabe aquele ditado de que praga de mãe sempre pega? Pois é, vocês verão mais a frente que tenho razão quando digo isso. Outra coisa que ela sempre me diz quando eu fico com medo desses ''poderes'' é: - confie na espiritualidade, pede para eles te guiarem no caminho certo. E foi assim que eu fiz. E Se não fosse por isso, hoje poderia não estar mais aqui e..._

_**RIO DE JANEIRO. AEROPORTO TOM JOBIM:**_

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem aqui? Não quero te deixar pra enfrentar a maluca sozinha. – Disse, muito preocupada com minha mãe.

- Não se preocupe comigo querida eu sei me cuidar. E não é a mim que ela quer então trate de sumir por uns tempos.

''_ Atenção senhores passageiros com destino à Athenas, Grécia favor embarcar no portão 16...''_

_- _Vamos está na hora! E não se esqueça de dizer ao meu irmão quando encontrá-lo que estou morrendo de saudades. E treine seu lado espiritual ok? Proteja-se.

- Obrigada mãe. Por tudo! As duas se abraçam longamente. - Odeio despedidas...

_**ATHENAS,GRÉCIA:**_

Ainda explorava a cultura, as pessoas, a culinária. Tudo ainda era novidade. Mas seu objetivo maior era encontrar a todo custo o seu tio e pedir ajuda. Ele é nada mais nada menos que Aldebaram, o cavaleiro ouro de Touro. '' Como encontrá-lo? Esse santuário existe mesmo?'' pensava. Foi quando de Súbito lembrou-se da ultima carta que seu tio escrevera citado a cidade mais próxima chamada Rodorio. Ele contava a ela que sempre saí pra fazer compras no final de semana e curtir a pequena cidade.

- Como não pensei nisso antes? Perfeito!

- Ow não grita! To com dor de cabeça. Karen uma de suas colegas de quarto reclamava colocando o travesseiro na cabeça. Karen é americana. Alta , de pele branca, loira e com os olhos cor de mel usava um óculos fundo de garrafa.

- Vou sair. Lane você vem?

- Claro. – Respondeu, levantando-se animadamente.

- Ei! Vocês vão sair em pleno Sábado sem mim? Nem pensar. Também vou. - Karen finalmente levantou e foi se trocar.

- ué? Você não está com enxaqueca? É corajosa.- Debochei. - E não demora, porque se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é ficar esperando mais que quinze minutos!!! – Terminei e saí em seguida com Lane.

**Na Recepção:**

**- **Di já te falei que não fui com a cara da Karen? Não confio nela.

-Ih Lane para de nóia. Ta certo que ela é porra louca, mas ela até que é legal. –Afirmei.

- O seu problema amiga é que você acha que todo mundo é bonzinho. Ainda vai se ferrar por causa disso. –Respondeu Lane suspirando.

- Cheguei! Vamos logo!

**Três finais de semana depois...**

**- **Ai que lugarzinho chato! Karen reclamava o tempo todo, o que já me irritava e muito . - Não sei por que, agora resolveu vir pra cá todo final de semana. – Continuou ela a reclamar.

- Tenho meus motivos não é da sua conta! Aliás, você veio porque quis. Então fica fria ou volta pra Universidade! –Não me pergunte por que ainda tive saco para respondê-la.

- Apoiado miga! - Lane diz enquanto as três andam pela feira Karen continua a resmungar.

Eis que ali também estavam Aiolia, Shura e Milo dando uma voltinha quando estes observam o clima de tensão das três garotas.

- Ih forasteiras! Beleza!

- Que forma grosseira de se referir a elas, são turistas! E aqui o que não falta é forasteiro incluiu aí seu melhor amigo! - Aiolia passou um sermão em Milo.

- Ta senhor Leão! Seja como for, não gosto nada do modo que conversam. Se caírem na porrada teremos que interferir. – Respondeu o escorpião doido pra que isso acontece-se.

- Teremos?

- Claro. Nada de Zona em Rodorio.

- Isso aí sem confusões por aqui! Mas, vamos tomar um sorvete que o calor hoje ta foda! - Shura rogava.

- Que linguajar em capricórnio! Ta ficando com a boca suja igual ao Aldebaran.

- É o Deba ta me ensinando português, principalmente as gírias, Ta ligado? –Retrucou, tentando dar o sotaque brasileiro.

- Ta ligado que? Por acaso eu tenho cara de tomada? - Milo pergunta totalmente perdido. Aiolia solta uma gargalhada.

- Não vai me dizer que você não sabe o que é isso? Até eu que não sei português, de tanto ouvir Aldebaran falar,sei o que é!

- Até tu Aiolia? – Milo disse, indignado.

- Ih, tu é tapado mesmo heim bicho do deserto! -Shura debocha de Milo.

- Eu vou te explicar: Ta ligado é o mesmo que, ta entendendo? Você Entendeu? É isso.

- Agora sim! - Milo responde. E Shura continua: - Daí quando alguém perguntar ou disser ta ligado, daí se você ta ligado responde:- to ligado. E se não tiver responde:- to por fora. Milo assentia com a cabeça.

- Também tem essa aqui: - Se liga quero trocar uma idéia contigo. - Aiolia gargalhava.

- Como é que é?

- Calma vou te explicar: Se liga é o mesmo que: - Presta atenção. Quero trocar uma idéia contigo: Quero conversar com você!

- Caraca! Que doideira! Acho que posso entrar na onda do Deba. – E Aiolia ria observando aquela cena engraçada.

Estávamos muito bem nos divertindo, olhando as barraquinhas, tinha uma só de bijuterias feitas pelo pessoal da Vila. Cada brinco lindo, só eu comprei uns 5 pares. Eu adoro brincos. Estava experimentando uma saia indiana verde água, mesclado com verde escuro e com pedrinhas que dava um brilho leve e um toque gracioso a roupa, quando a chata da Karen começou a reclamar novamente, o que acabou estressando Lane.

- Sua idota! Quer parar de encher o saco? Você já passou dos limites, volta pra universidade, sua chata horrorosa. – Disse Lane aos berros.

- Eu não dou ouvido a uma desclassificada!

- Desclassificada eu?- Isso fica perigoso. Lane se alterou ainda mais. Quando ela se estressa não tem limites com as palavras. Eu fiquei na minha. - Quem você pensa que é sua piranha? -Ela retrucou aos gritos e todos olhavam para nós agora. –Você se faz de sonsa feiosa, mas não passa de uma piranha vagabunda!

Os dourados voltaram sua atenção novamente para nós três. Enquanto Milo vibrava com o barraco que se armava, doido pra se meter e dar lição de moral.

- Olha aqui querida! Eu sou americana os americanos mandam entendeu? Exijo respeito! - Karen respondia também aos berros.

- Ah você sempre vem com esse mesmo discurso quando não tem argumento. Que ridícula. Estou de saco cheio de você. Quer ver quem é que manda? - Lane ia avançar em Karen. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, se não ia acabar parando na delegacia.

- Parem vocês duas! Que ridículas!

- Mas ela que começou! –Protestou Lane. Eu a silenciei , erguendo as mãos.

- E Karen você encheu por hoje, volte pro alojamento. E fique sabendo que na segunda a primeira hora, vou pedir pra mudarem você para outro quarto! Disfarce vocês duas, não vê que todo mundo está olhando para a gente? Que horror!!! – Eu disse em tom de esporro e Karen saiu furiosa da feira. Puxei Lane pelo braço, dando as costas pra ela. Foi aí que ela caiu em si e viu a besteira que fez, mas... Já era tarde demais.

- Ei Lane? Tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos. - Dizia um pouco zonza. Sentei-a na beiradinha da fonte que ficava no meio da feira.

- Espere um pouco, eu volto já! - Diana vai à barraca de sorvete pedir água.

- Com licença. –Disse ao se aproximar, observando aqueles deuses gregos a minha frente. Não deu pra resistir né? -Ei moça poderia me dar água, por favor? Minha amiga não está se sentindo muito bem e...

- Claro querida, aqui está. E depois que sua amiga se recuperar venha tomar um sorvete é por conta da casa.

- Não precisava, mas muito obrigada!- Respondi, me despedindo da simpática senhora e indo até a fonte onde Lane está sentada.

- Prontinho, beba!

- Valeu miga!

_**Alguns minutos depois...**_

- Você está melhor?

- Sim. Desculpe me descontrolei. Que garota chata! Eu disse e digo não confio nela.

- Calma vou cuidar disso. Anda. Vamos, tira essa cara de bunda e vamos tirar fotos! –Disse, tentando quebrar o clima chato que ficou.

- Estou com uma cara péssima. – Ela respondeu desanimada.

- Ah não aceito não como resposta, estamos aqui pra nos divertir, pois, esta semana teremos muito estudo pela frente. Ta ligada? E depois vou tomar um sorvete porque o calor ta foda, aff!

Lane adorou a idéia. Realmente fazia muito calor na Grécia. Eu me aproximei dos três rapazes e gentilmente pedi pra um deles bater a foto, já que eram os mais pertos e não disfarçavam em nos observar desde que chegamos. Shura prontamente me fez o favor.

- O senhor sabe usar câmera digital né? – Perguntei, sem graça.

- Claro que sei. Acha que não conheço as maravilhas tecnológicas? _"O pirralha!" -Ele pensou indignado -" quem ela pensa que eu sou?''._

- Me desculpe. – Respondi sem graça.

- Tudo bem. Você não é daqui não é mesmo? - Ele continuou a puxar assunto, enquanto tirava as fotos. – prontinho, aqui está. Ele devolve a câmera.

- Obrigada.- Agradeci com um sorriso. Shura baixou a guarda. Dirigi-me até a barraca de sorvete onde estão Aiolia e Milo pedindo licença novamente. Milo me olhava de cima a baixo, o que me causava arrepios. Shura vinha atrás.

- Dois sorvetes, por favor. Um com três bolas de baunilha e um com uma bola de chocolate. – Disse sentando a frente do balcão da barraca.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. - Shura interrompia me interrompeu.

- Desculpe, o que o senhor me perguntou mesmo?

- Perguntei se você era daqui.

- Não, eu sou estudante.

- Aqui estão os pedidos.- Disse a gentil senhora. Fiz questão de pagar pelos pedidos.

- Posso lhe fazer outra pergunta? - Shura se pronuncia.

- Pode.

- De onde vocês são? - Referindo-se também a amiga.

- Ih não ligue meninas, mas o senhor Shura é muito curioso. –Respondeu a gentil senhora, que parecia já conhecê-los. Shura fica sem graça. Os outros dois tentam não rirem.

- Sou brasileira. –Respondi, devorando meu sorvete.

- Você é brasileira? – Perguntou a senhorinha.

- Si, sim senhora. E a minha amiga Lane também. - Respondi sem graça.

- É raro encontrar brasileiros na Grécia. –Retrucou a dona da barraca vindo me cumprimentar em português. Logo senti confiança, baixando minha guarda e sorrindo.

Aiolia vendo que estava sobrando ali se despede de Dona Maria e arrastou Shura e Milo que não queriam ir embora de jeito nenhum.

- Qual é Leão? Logo agora que ta interessante? - Shura reclamava.

- Já deu né? Vamos embora. - Aiolia respondia enquanto os dois iam atrás.

- Desculpe Di, mas não fui com a cara daqueles três.

- Relaxa Lane. Você não vai com cara de ninguém. Além disso, eu senti uma coisa boa neles.

- Coisa boa? Lá vem você de novo com isso... Eu desconfio de Deus e o mundo até ter certeza do contrario. Eles parecem seguranças de shopping. - Diz Lane, que deu de ombros.

- É mesmo pode crê!!! - Exclamei, gargalhando em seguida.

- Não se preocupem meninas. Eles são assim, mas são do bem posso lhes garantir, conheço-os muito bem. São muito respeitados por aqui. – A senhora afirmou com muita segurança.

- A senhora mora por aqui? -Lane perguntou.

- Sim minha filha, a mais de 20 anos. Longa historia. Que saudades do Brasil. -A senhora ficou triste.

Fiquei com pena e acabei dizendo que não devia pra mudar de assunto:

- Eu tenho um tio que mora aqui por essa região , e que não vejo a anos também. Perdi as contas de quantos anos.

- Mesmo? Puxa que coisa. Como eu disse, não é fácil achar brasileiros por aqui, já que não há colônia nossa na Grecia.

Continuamos a conversar até que...

- Mas você disse que seu tio mora aqui? Onde exatamente?- Dona Maria a interrompe.

- Aqui é a cidade mais próxima. Ele não me deu localização exata. –Disse, tentando não falar sobre o santuário, já que eu sabia que era segredo, mas não sabia que o povo daquela cidadezinha sabia sobre eles. – O acesso parece restrito também...

- Já tentou lhe mandar uma carta? Telegrama? Telefonema? -Diz a senhora_.- "Só conheço um brasileiro que mora aqui além de mim". Será que é um dos senhores de ouro?"-pensava._

- Minha querida se quiser posso procurar seu tio. Conheço todo mundo aqui.

Eu me senti animada e minha intuição disse para tentar com ela , então entreguei o envelope com o nome do Meu tio em negrito.

- Por favor, quando o encontrar entregue a ele.

A mulher sorri. -"Eu sabia era um dos de ouro". Pensava vitoriosa.

- Pode deixar minha querida eu entrego. Farei com que isso chegue às mãos dele.

- Pelo visto a senhora conhece meu tio. –Respondi surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada e feliz. - Aqui está o numero do meu telefone, um fica para senhora e o outro, por favor, entregue ao meu tio. Passamos mais algumas horas a conversar, e depois nos despedimos.

- Vá tranqüila. Eu entro em contato com você assim que tiver notícias.

- Muito obrigada mesmo, nem sei como agradecer.

- Não precisa se preocupar menina. Apenas proteja-se! – Levei um susto quando a senhora lhe disse aquelas palavras, porque lembraram exatamente as palavras de minha mãe.

Novamente me despedi e voltamos pro alojamento da Universidade.

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

MEDIUNIDADE: Faculdade que dota o homem de sensibilidade permitindo percepção e interação com o mundo espiritual. Conforme sua intensidade viabiliza plena a comunicação entre os dois ambientes.

MEDIUM: O ser dotado de faculdade que permite interagir entre o ambiente espiritual e material. É o que chamamos de intermediário ( o que se comunica) entre os dois mundos. Ver livros dos espíritos de Allan Kardec.

------------------

_Finalmente o primeiro capitulo! Gostaria de deixar claro aqui para todos que não é minha intenção fazer propaganda e nem tão pouco converter ninguém ao espiritismo. Eu achei necessário esclarecer o significado de termos que poucos conhecem ou as vezes nem tem noção para pode entender o contexto da minha história. Já que ela gira em torno de magia, bruxaria e mistérios do além. Constantemente apareceram temas interessantes nos capítulos e termos e fenômenos que eu tenho que explicar só pra vocês entenderem como funciona esse mundo. Caberão a vocês pesquisarem , acreditar ou não. Repito: Não estou aqui escrevendo essa fic pra converter ninguém ao Espiritismo. O espiritismo e o esotérico são apenas a base da minha história de amor..._

_Agradecimentos especiais: como sempre a Chiisana Hana pelos papos e etc... nossas conversar no msn são demais yuhu. Perolinha o que dizer de nossos planos de masoquismo? mirabolantes!!! voce é melhor aspirante a vila que eu conheço( brincadeirinha) ahuahuahauahauahua fantástico!!!Brotam e brotam idéias. Sem masoquismo fica chato, tem que haver ação!!!_

_E também agradecendo a Nina niveani por ter me passado o tutoral pra publicar a fic. bju_

_Lannyluck voce está na historia! E ae gostou?Eu disse que você ia entrar. Se prepare altas zuaçoes a caminho..._

_Ah e pra terminar agradeço a todos os leitores e farei o possível pra postar novo capitulo todo sábado. E façam essa menina feliz não esqueçam de deixar recadinhos!! bjokas a todos inté a próxima! _


	3. Capitulo II

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**Universidade Capodistriana de Atenas.**_

_**Horário de almoço. Duas semanas depois:**_

Estava uma Lane alegremente a fofocar, quando der repente...

- Você está bem?- Lane me perguntou,já que percebeu que eu estava completamente aérea e não prestei atenção em nada do que dissera. -Di? Diana?

- Hã? O que?

- Você está tão distante hoje. Seu rendimento em sala caiu muito essa semana.

- É são muitas coisas na cabeça sabe...

- Quer conversar?

- Vamos dar uma volta na Universidade?- Desconversei, não querendo tocar no assunto que me perturbava. - Esse final de semana não quero sair. – Disse, entregando a bandeja no refeitório.

_**Jardim da Universidade:**_

- Qual é Di? Para de disfarçar. Você não me engana. Conta o que está acontecendo? – Lane continuava a me pressionar a falar. Suspirei com pesar, após um breve silencio, até que finalmente soltei.

- Eu decidi voltar pro Brasil.

- O QUE? COMO É QUE É?

- Sabe aqueles sonhos voltaram. Ela me achou e... –Respondi gaguejando, quase chorando.

- Ah não! O que ela quer afinal?

- E eu é que sei? Só sei que eu tenho que embora.

- E você vai fugir assim de novo? Miga escuta! Você é forte, tem que lutar contra essa doida!

- Você pirou Lane? Nas minhas atuais circunstancias, não tenho o mesmo poder que a louca, ela me venceria muito fácil. Eu acabei deixando meu espiritual de lado novamente e...

- Então vamos treinar! Você tem o dom! Podemos vencê-la. - Lane respondeu, dando uma de heroína.

- Ai Lane não é tão fácil assim. Você não sabe nem da metade das coisas sobre ela. Ela é capaz de tudo, até de matar.

- Nossa fiquei toda arrepiada! – Disse impressionada. - Mas de qualquer forma precisamos tentar.

- Mas como? Nem sei por onde começar. – Respondi, dando de ombros.

- Descobrindo primeiro o que ela pretende fazer contra você! É a melhor forma de se proteger!

- Sei não... Acho que não vou encontrar meu tio e preciso fugir.

- Então é isso. Você está preocupada porque até agora aquela senhora não deu resposta.

- É... – Eu disse, não me contendo, deixei uma lagrima escapar.- Não vou conseguir, ela vai me pegar. – chorei, e Lane me abraçou.

- Eu tive uma idéia! Vem comigo.

- Ei aonde vamos? Eu disse que não estou afim de sair!

Lane não me deu ouvidos e me arrastou na marra...

_**Santuário:**_

Após os treinos Aldebaran recebe a visita do cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.

- Olá Mu!

- Sinto que você não anda muito bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ando preocupado com a minha família no Brasil. Em especial minha baixinha. Sonhei com ela essa noite.

- E por que não liga?

- Até tentei. Nunca há ninguém em casa. Minha irmã parou de escrever não sei por que e isso me preocupa.

Neste instante Kiki entra afobado atropelando todo mundo.

- Com licença, com licença.

-Que afobação é essa kiki?Por que não usou o teletransporte? - Mu perguntou indignado.

- Desculpe mestre Mu. Estou com tanta pressa que me esqueci desse detalhe, hehehehe. – O garoto respondeu, dirigindo-se a Aldebaran.

- Aldebaran, isto é pra você parece que é urgente. -Tia Maria me pediu pra lhe entregar.

- E por que não mandou me chamar?

- Foi maltratada pelos guardas dos portões de entrada do santuário.

- Que absurdo!Ela é conhecida e respeitada por todos. - Mu não se conformava com a situação. - Eu vou resolver isso já!

- O Que houve? Porque o stress?- Aiolia perguntava entrando na casa de Touro, junto com Shura e Milo, enquanto Kiki tratava de explicar os fatos.

- Calma aí Mu! Depois você resolve isso. – Disse Shura. - Deba o que diz aí? –Perguntou curioso.

- Deixa de ser fofoqueiro chifrudo! - Milo dava resposta do fora de hoje cedo.

- Ah não se meta, bicho do deserto! -Shura e Milo começavam o bate-boca.

- Opa! PARO!!! Vocês só sabem brigar. Por Zeus! – Mu tentava acalmar a situação.

- De qualquer forma, eu vou ler pra todos. Não tenho nada a esconder dos meus amigos, até porque mais cedo ou mais tarde todos saberiam do que se tratam, as fofocas correm nesse santuário.

Eles concordaram rindo.

- Interrompo?-Kanon entrava na casa de Touro. - Senti a conversa tão animada que resolvi me juntar a vocês. – Posso saber o que se passa?

- Claro seja bem vindo. –Respondeu o tio. - Vou começar a ler a carta que chegou pra mim. Silencio, por favor. O tio foi narrando tudo que eu estava passando, naquele momento e pelo que me contou, a cara dele não era nada agradável. Shura tentou quebrar a tenção que formava na casa de Touro.

- Nossa ela é poliglota. Que maravilha. Ela também cozinha?

- Ah cala a boca e deixa o Deba terminar de ler, coisa!- Milo novamente discutia com Shura. Aldebaran, continuava a ler e novamente é interrompido.

- Que terrível! Como uma pessoa tem poderes pra isso sendo apenas uma civil?- Aiolia perguntava pasmo daquilo que ouvia. Todos se entreolhavam preocupados com as revelações.

Após terminar de ler um silencio paira na casa de Touro. Mu se pronuncia preocupado.

- Aldebaran isso que sua sobrinha relatou é muito grave. Magia é coisa séria.

- Pra mim bruxa só existe nos contos de fada. Sua sobrinha devia estar bêbada quando escreveu isso, ou está querendo chamar atenção ou ainda...

- Continua a debochar da minha sobrinha e eu parto a sua cara agora! – O tio gritou descontrolado.

- Essa historia merece ser relatada a Atena. Eu acho grave. –Comentou Aiolia.

- Concordo. E temos que dar proteção a sua sobrinha , Touro. Sabe se lá o que essa doida pretende. – Kanon disse em seguida. – E sabe onde encontrá-la? Como ela é?

O tio começou a me descrever. Quando shura abre a boca sem querer.

- Ih sujo!!! -Milo e Aiolia dão um pedala em shura que protesta.

- Po pega leve!

- Do que estão cochichando ae heim? -Aldebaran sério olha pros três.

- Devemos contar?- Aiolia pergunta pra Milo, Que dá de ombros.

- Por mim...

- Olha Aldebaran, acho que cruzamos com sua sobrinha sem querer e sem saber semana passada. -Aiolia comenta sem graça.

- Ah então o episódio na feira se tratava dela e vocês não me avisaram nada?- Aldebaran começa a se stressar agarrando a gola de Aiolia.

- Ei calma aí nós não sabíamos que se tratava dela. Qualquer brasileira que pintar na área vai ser seu parente? Quantos brasileiros existem, mundo a fora? Tia Maria é um exemplo disso. - Shura defendeu o Leão.

- Shura tem razão.- Confirmou Kanon.

- É, mas se tivessem dito como ela era eu teria reconhecido, aff!- Aldebaran solta Aiolia.

- Aonde vai a essa hora? – Mu pergunta a Aldebaran que ia saindo porta a fora.

- Vou buscar minha sobrinha. Que horas são?

- Mais de 23hrs. Não acha que é tarde? Além disso, tem que pedir permissão a Atena. -Aiolia opinava

- Acho que desta vez ele está certo. Mesmo sendo parente, precisa da autorização da Deusa para entrar.

- Desta vez? O.o Obrigado pela parte que me toca Mu. - Aiolia fica inconformado.

- Modos de dizer Aiolia sem dramas!- Mu responde muito preocupado. - Precisamos falar com Atena já.

- Além do mais, acho que ela não vai se impor. - Kiki se pronuncia.

- Kiki tem razão. Vamos falar com ela agora mesmo. Enquanto os demais, vão dar ordens àqueles soldados inúteis de não arrumar confusão com a garota quando ela chegar.

- Ela é legal agora, porque o Seiya disse que ela quando criança era uma chata mimada. - Disse shura , o que deixava os outros pasmos.

- Olha o respeito com Atena, Espetadinho!- Milo implicava com ele.

- E tem mais, duvido que algum de nós a suportasse se ela fosse mimada e mandona como era.

- Concordo Shura.- Kanon disse. – Mas, de qualquer forma teríamos que obedecê-la, já que ela manda no santuário.

- Felizmente Saori mudou é muito legal e querida por todos, que o diga o Seiya. - Kiki começa a rir. Todos olhavam serio para. -Vai me dizer que ninguém nunca sacou o lance?

- Ah que o Seiya é apaixonado por Atena? Isso eu já sabia.- Aldebaran respondeu, soltando uma gargalhada. – Ta escrito na testa dele, só falta assumir o namoro e casar logo.

Todos olham perplexos pro Aldebaran.

- Qual o problema? Vai me dizer que ninguém nunca notou isso? Vocês são lerdos mesmos, aff. Estão precisando de namorada vocês todos. Vamos Mu, temos que falar com Atena.

Os outros continuam a fofocar sobre a vinda da estrangeira.

- Bem que eu a achei gostosa, a baixinha tem seios fartos. - Shura dizia aos outros.

- Ainda bem que o Deba não ouviu você dizer isso cara.

- É mesmo, se fosse minha sobrinha já tinha quebrado a sua cara na mesma hora. - Kanon respondia.

- Por falar nisso, Aldebaran acabou não respondendo minhas perguntas. - Shura suspirou decepcionado.

- Isso é o de menos depois nós conversamos com ele, porque também fiquei curioso sobre esse lance ae de espíritos e bruxas, Apesar de saber que eles existem. - Aiolia comenta.

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Finalmente mais um capitulo no ar. Agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar. No decorrer dos capítulos haverá um flashback pra explicar certos detalhes ocultos.**_

_**Obrigado as todos os leitores e minhas amigas !**_

_**Até a próxima!**_


	4. Capitulo III

_**CAPITULO III:**_

Foi uma longa conversa no salão do grande mestre. O tio explicou em detalhes e expôs sua vida particular ao Mestre e a Deusa. Os dois leram a carta em seguida, e assim Saori pronunciou.

- Aldebaran, você não precisa pedir permissão para trazer qualquer parente para o santuário, até porque esse caso é urgente.

- E quando irá buscá-la?

- Por mim iria agora mesmo mestre. Estou muito preocupado com ela.

- Eu também fiquei preocupada.- Saori responde. – Mas, você não tem nenhuma idéia do porque disso tudo?

- Motivo concreto, ainda não. Realmente não entendo, porque Lúcia resolveu agir assim. Ela era uma pessoa normal, cheia de alegria e vontade de viver. Não sei por que mudou assim de repente. Essa não foi à base da educação que minha irmã e eu demos a ela.

- Eu entendo. De qualquer forma aqui sua sobrinha estará em segurança. Pode trazê-la o mais rápido possível e lutaremos contra a bruxa se for necessário. –Afirmou a Deusa com segurança, sob aprovação de Dohko, o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra.

- E se minha própria sobrinha mais velha virou mesmo um demônio, não impedirei de puni-la. Eu mesmo faço isso. –O tio respondeu, com pesar.

- Eu sinto muito por estar passando por um problema desses Aldebaran. Não se preocupe, nós também vamos ajudar-lo a solucionar tudo.

- Obrigado Atena, mas isto é assunto particular. Resolvo eu! - Aldebaran disse, pedindo licença e saindo em seguida junto com Mu. Assim que fecharam à porta do grande salão...

- O que acha Dohko?

- Não estou gostando nada disso.

- Teremos uma nova guerra?

- Guerra? Não chega a ser uma guerra, mas, teremos alguns problemas sérios.

- Não sei por que, mas estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Não se preocupe marcarei uma reunião extraordinária com todos os dourados.

- Ótimo, faça isso, por favor. –Saori, se levanta do trono e vai em direção a estatua.

**Casa de Touro, 00h30min:**

Aldebaran caminha de um lado para o outro pensativo. Lembra dos tempo em que a família se reunia todo final de ano e ficava armada aquela mesa gigante cheia de fartura. Lembra das sobrinhas, dos irmãos. Quando fora nomeado cavaleiro de ouro já não tinha mais o tempo disponível pra se dedicar à família. Sempre fora muito grudado com a irmã do meio e sempre que podia manteve o contato com ela por carta, telefoma e etc, até hoje.

Preocupado, agora ele se perguntava por que tomaram rumos tão diferentes duas pessoas que se tratavam como irmãs, que eram as melhores amigas. Ele não conseguia entender.

''...Ainda não consigo entender o porquê Lúcia. Porque virou uma bruxa maligna? Porque atacar a própria prima que era sua melhor amiga e irmã?'' - Ele diz alto pra si mesmo quando lágrimas escorrem sobre seu rosto. Aldebaran senta nas escadarias da casa de Touro e de cabeça baixa chora.

- É o destino amigo.

- Destino? Que destino, o sabe tudo? Nem vem.

- Calma Aldebaran, só vim lhe trazer um chá. Você está muito angustiado e precisa descansar.

- Eu, estou sem sono. Pode levar de volta as suas ervas medicinais Mu! – Respondeu o Touro, virando a cara pro chá. O cavaleiro de Áries senta-se ao seu lado respira fundo e olhando pras estrelas.

- Meu amigo, sua sobrinha mais nova precisa passar por uma transformação em sua vida. As duas meninas tem contas a acertar de um passado distante.

- ih lá vem você com essa história de reencarnação.

- Porque está falando assim? Você é o primeiro que acredita nisso com veemência.

- É verdade. Mas ainda não entendi que resgate é esse. - Aldebaran comentava e sem perceber, já estava tomando o chá.

- Bom, só posso dizer que é a prova final para elas. Chegou à hora de ver se as duas realmente aprenderam à lição de suas muitas vidas. E tudo tem o porquê de acontecer.

- Mu , não gosto quando você vem com essas suas vidências*. Você não está me escondendo nada está?

- Eu? Claro que não. Só digo o que eu posso dizer.

- Ah então tem mais coisa? Pode acabando de soltar tudo que viu , senhor mestre dos magos! - Mu gargalha.

- Sério Deba. Deixe as coisas acontecerem e voce vai entender o que eu te disse.

- Hum... Ta certo sabe tudo, está certo. Vamos ver o que acontece. - Aldebaran disse, levantando-se sonolento e entrando pra casa de Touro.

- Oh voce sabe que eu odeio quando fala em códigos né? - O Touro parou, enquanto Mu respondeu com um sorriso.

- Vai descansar anda! Amanha você tem um dia agitado.

- É nóis. Fui!!!

E Mu ria do jeito engraçado de falar do amigo brasileiro enquanto voltava pra casa de Áries.

_**Alojamento universitário, muito tarde da noite:**_

Coberta de suor e muito pálida, tudo que eu fazia era tentar gritar, mas não conseguia. Eu gemia forte, sentindo meu corpo ficar dormente. Tentava a todo custo não me entregar aquele som, mas era inútil. As batidas de tambor, um cântico misterioso, muitas velas, taça com sangue, risadas maléficas e muitas delas a minha volta. Todas encapuzadas, um local sombrio. Estava deitada, como se fosse num altar, não estava amarrada, mas sentia como se estivesse,pois não conseguia mexer as mãos. A taça vermelha era passada de mão em mão, enquanto o capuz que estava acima de minha cabeça, tocava em pontos no meu corpo. A musica e as batidas iam ficando cada vez mais fortes, e à medida que ela tocava nesses pontos , me sentia cada vez mais grogue, o vomito já subia a minha boca, até que a taça chegava em suas mãos. Ela recitava com as mãos para o céu, tocava com o dedo no liquido vermelho, olhava pra mim de modo sombrio depositando a taça ao lado da minha cabeça. Erguendo um punhal dourado, deslizou-o sobre meu corpo até chegar em minha testa, fazendo assim um circulo, e em seguida depositou o dedo com o liquido em cima e recitou um cântico macabro. Senti um arrepio no corpo todo e um puxão muito forte. Ela tentava, e eu lutava, ela tentava e eu lutava em não deixá-la abrir meu chakra frontal, não podia me entregar. Tudo acontecia muito rápido e muito, mas muito real. Era real. Os gemidos e o suor aumentaram e aos poucos ia ficando sem forças, quando eu ouvi alguém me chamar e senti sacudir.

- Di? Diana? Acorda pelo amor de Deus! Acorda!

Finalmente consegui sair do transe, soltando um berro. Tremia muito e estava com frio.

– Lane ? Eu, eu...

- Não fala nada não. - Lane abraçava assustada. - Que bom que te salvei a tempo. Tudo bem?

- Na,não. –Respondi, Caindo no choro. – Eu não agüento mais, não agüento. Vou me entregar assim acaba tudo logo. – Tremia de novo, meu dentes batiam um no outro.

- Ficou maluca? Para de pensar besteira. É exatamente o que a ela quer! Que você fique assim não vai permitir, vamos pega-la! O lugar dela é no hospício. Já está passando todos os limites.

- Agora você acredita em mim?

Abraçamo-nos e eu chorava mais. Depois de ficar um longo tempo me abraçando, fui me acalmando e assim, Lane foi pegar um copo de água gelado com açúcar para mim . Ficamos um tempão conversando, pra tentar-me distrair, mas Lane não agüentou e caiu no sono. Eu não queria dormir de jeito nenhum, com medo de ser pega novamente e fiquei o resto da noite acordada. Li um livro, ouvi musica no mp3, tomei um pote de sorvete...

_**E no dia seguinte:**_

- Bom dia. Por favor, gostaria de falar com a senhorita do apartamento 307? Diga-lhe que é urgente. Assunto de família.

- Sim senhor um momento. - Então a recepcionista faz a ligação pro quarto.

- Pois não? Ah sim, um momento que eu irei atendê-lo. Obrigada.

- Senhor ela já está vindo. Se quiser pode ficar à-vontade. Aceita uma água ou café?

- Não obrigado. Na verdade estou com um pouco de pressa.

Alguns minutos depois na recepção.

- O que Houve?

- Aquele senhor quer falar com a Diana.

- Ok. Deixe que eu resolvo. - Lane diz se aproximando. – Com licença, está procurando minha amiga, posso ajudá-lo?

- Estou aqui a pedido do tio da Diana. Vim buscá-la. –Respondeu Mu cordialmente.

- Ah não acredito, até que enfim! Ela esperou tanto por isso.- Era verdade, já tinha se passado um mês e meio, desde que fomos à feira e conhecemos a Tia Maria.

- Acompanhe-me, por favor. - Lane disse, enquanto seguia o corredor largo que dava pro elevador.

- Pronto chegamos. Espere um momentinho vou chamá-la.

- Ok.

- Dianinha? Amiga? Acorda. – Disse ela, tentando me acordar de leve.

-Hum ... Que você quer?- Resmunguei, mal humorada.

- O seu tio mandou um cara lindo com cara de anjo vir te buscar. Ele ta lá na sala te esperando. – Quando ouvi isso, não acreditei. Imediatamente dei um pulo de felicidade.

- É sério? Não acredito!

- Seríssimo. Eu não disse que seu tio ia te achar? Se arruma e vá logo recebe-lo.

Fui me arrumar toda feliz, finalmente tinha encontrado meu tio. Alguns minutos depois.

- Bom dia.- Disse, chegando de fininho, Enquanto para pra observar o homem que está a me olhar perdi o fôlego de como ele era lindo, mas eu o reconheci, pela descrição do tio nas cartas que me enviava sempre ao Brasil. Eu usava um vestido um pouco abaixo do joelho, em branco de alcinha estampados com borboletas verdes, brincos de cigana em prata e um crucifixo de prata no pescoço.

- Então quer dizer que o senhor é o famoso Mu, o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.- Ele se mostrou bastante surpreso por eu saber que era, mas me respondeu.

- Sim eu mesmo. – Sorri gentilmente. Ai e que sorriso. Estaria eu no paraíso? Sorri de volta e falei.

- É meu tio me falava muito do senhor nas cartas. O cara das pintinhas e cabelos lavanda é muito meu amigo. - Mu gargalhou.

- A propósito, vim lhe buscar a pedido dele. Na verdade ele viria só que, como tem andado muito preocupado e não conseguia dormir acabei lhe dando um calmante.

- Não devia te-lo preocupado tanto. –Pensei logo que fosse a carta que escrevi.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Nós precisamos ir. –Respondeu sério, levantando-se. - E por favor, não me chame de senhor ok?

- Mas já? Então vou arrumar as malas, já! –Volto correndo pro meu quarto.

Enquanto isso Lane faz sala para o Ariano, servindo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com coca-cola. Ela inicia uma conversa discreta e logo fica à-vontade com ele e acaba contado o sonho desta noite a ele. Mu ficou visivelmente preocupado.

- Por favor senhor, proteja minha amiga. – Lane pediu em suplica e ele prontamente assentiu. Ia falar algo mas, eu interrompi chegando de mala na sala.

- To pronta, nós podemos ir e...

– Lane? Lane? O que você está fazendo parada aí? Você também vai junto!

- Quem eu?

- Mas é claro! E pare de me olhar com essa cara de espanto. Você acha que eu ia deixar você aqui sozinha? Nem pensar, estamos juntas nessa!

Os olhinhos de Lane brilham. Eu tive que pedir licença ao cavaleiro e fui com Lane às pressas arrumar as malas, enquanto o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries esperava tranquilamente no sofá. Terminado nós duas, após um pequeno stress na recepção estamos a caminho do santuário. Foi difícil explicar a moça que eu já tinha onde ficar, fora a burocracia. Tive que deixar uma carta a diretoria do campus, avisando de que não ia abandonar a faculdade nem a bolsa, mas depois fiquei sabendo que Saori Kido com suas influencias, já tinha passado na frente e contatado a diretoria do campus. O que ela não consegue? É a Deusa!

**Santuário , Arena dos treinos: **

Durante os treinos, a fofoca era uma só em todo o santuário. A chegada da sobrinha do cavaleiro de Touro. A maioria dos cavaleiros geralmente é órfã mas, o tio tinha família, era um dos poucos. Ele escondeu até dos amigos sua vida, para não expor a família aos perigos do santuário. Hoje vendo toda essa estrutura e de como funciona , entendo o tio.

Milo, Shura, Aiolia e Afrodite treinam duro. Kamus, Kanon,Saga, Shaka e Mascara da morte já tinham feito sua series de treinamento e estavam observando os colegas, sentados nas arquibancadas do coliseu. É quando o cavaleiro de escorpião se distrai e...

-Porra, Milo! Quase acerto você pra valer. O que deu eu você ta viajando? Acorda bicho do deserto!

- Ah cala a boca Facas guinzu! Não é da sua conta!!!

- Como é que é?

- Oh,Oh,Oh!!! Parem vocês dois, só sabem brigar!

– Ah é? Vai ver só! Dessa vez vou te atacar pra valer, se liga nos treinos. – Disse Shura, que neste momento é desafiado por Milo.

- Ah é, lá vou eu! - Shura parte pra cima do escorpião e cai no chão.

- credo Milo não precisava pegar pesado!

- Ué? Você mesmo falou que não ia dar mole. - Milo cabava da sua força.

- Seu sem graça!!!

Os dois gargalhavam.

- Ei Aiolia a que horas a sobrinha do Deba chega?- Afrodite voltava à fofoca do momento.

- Bom não sei. Ele e o Mu irão buscá-la. Mas pelo visto, Aldebaran ainda dorme.

- Logo ele que acorda tão cedo pra correr?

- Mu me disse mais cedo que o Deba não conseguia dormir por causa daquela carta. Então ele deu um chá calmante.

- Espera! Espera um pouqinho aí! Que carta é essa que eu não estou sabendo?

Você ainda não sabe? Não creio! – Shura debocha de Afrodite.

Então Aiolia explica o conteúdo da carta.

- Gente que babado!! A própria prima? –Exclamou completamente surpreso, enquanto bebia um gole de água gelada.

- É pra você ver como é sério. – Respondeu Aiolia.

- É sacrifício humano. – O cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes deixou escapar, dando de ombros.

- Como é que é? – Todos se voltaram assustados. O que chamou a atenção dos outros que estavam sentados assim, reunindo todos novamente na arena.

- Afrodite, você tem provas do que diz? –Perguntou o moderador Shaka de Virgem, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- Porque o espanto? Nunca estudaram historia, magia e esoterismo não? – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros novamente.

- Afrodite, isso é coisa seria. Sacrifício já não é feito há séculos. Por Zeus! – Protestou Aiolia.

- E o que você acha que faz uma pessoa que está obcecada por alguém e que pratica magia negra? Dar susto apenas? – Dessa vez foi Mascara da morte quem disse. – Pra mim tem muito mais por detrás disso.

- Concordo com o Mascara. – Disse Afrodite.

- Isso não tem nada haver. – Protestou Aiolia mais uma vez.

- Queridinho só pra te alertar, ela não está de brincadeira. Do jeito que persegue a garota a todo custo, só penso uma coisa.

- O que? – Todos responderam em uníssono.

- Ai, bando de sem cultura. – Disse Afrodite, negando com a cabeça. - Quem pratica magia negra quer poder, fama e riqueza, mas essa louca quer mais do que isso. Pelo que ouvi da carta, ela está absorvendo energia. Energia vital entendeu? Ela quer mais que poder, aumentar a magia, Poder cósmico, sabe La. Coisas assim.

- Exatamente. –Confirmou Mascara.- E a garota não ia procurar o tio dela se não fosse tão serio assim, não acham?

- Faz sentido. – Disse Shura. - Os povos antigos da Europa, principalmente os ingleses eram pagãos e mexiam com magia. E naquela época era bem mais forte, quando se usava magia pro bem ou para o mal.

- Isso mesmo Shurinha. E hoje a bruxaria foi separada em magia branca e negra. Não preciso nem dizer mais. – Concordou Afrodite.

- Sacrifício humano em pleno século XX a troco de que afinal? – Comentou Saga.

- Suspeita de algo? –Perguntou Aiolia.

- Prefiro não confirmar até ter certeza.. –Mas, concordo com Afrodite e o Mascara , sobre não ser só questão de vingança e poder, tem mais aí. – Disse o Geminiano, pensativo.

- Eu não disse? Chupa essa manga!- Disse Afrodite.

- Acalmem-se! Vocês não podem tirar conclusões precipitadas. – Afirmou Shaka.

- Ele tem razão. Nada de criar pânico agora. Precisamos é investigar primeiro. – Disse Kamus, que até agora só observamos.

- Eu duvido de tudo e todos. Pelo visto teremos encrenca a vista, e das boas não? – Comentou Afrodite.

- Disso não tenho dúvidas. Eu sinto que é mais sério do que imaginamos. – Afirmou Aiolia. Milo só ouvia, não dando importância ao assunto.

- Vocês adoram ler livros de ficção inglesa. – Disse o Escorpião, dando de ombros.- Não acredito em conto de fada, ou de bruxa, que seja. Eu não estou nem aí pra essa palhaçada. – Disse categórico, e todos olharam pra ele, incrédulos e negam com a cabeça. Afrodite volta a falar.

- Coitado do Deba, que situação. Ter que matar a própria sobrinha.

- Se for o caso ele fará isso mesmo.

- Quer saber? Até que vai ser legal. Bem que esse santuário está precisando de uma agitação isso aqui ta parado demais! Muito sem graça.

**TEMPLO DE ATENA:**

Saori treinava com Seiya e os outros.

- Atacar! Ela ordenava com um apito e Shiriu, Hyoga e Shun partiram pra cima de Seiya.

- Quem, eu? O.o - Seiya se atrapalhou pra se defender dos golpes. Todos caíram um por cima do outro.

- Horrível! Vamos fazer de novo. -Saori disse séria.

- Ah Saori, vamos parar por hoje vai! -Shun respondeu,já sentado no chão

- Ah não mesmo! Não é porque a nossa ultima batalha terminou que vocês vão dar mole e parar de treinar.

- Ainda bem né?- Disse Seiya. – Zeus ta pensando que somos o que? Escravos de

batalhas? Quero ter minha vida normal também eu mereço. Com todo respeito viu? -Seiya dizia olhando pra cima. Os outros prendiam o riso.

- Mas tem que continuar os treinos do mesmo jeito. Não quero meus quatro bebes morrendo de novo. Tem que ficar mais fortes pra me tranqüilizar. - Saori retrucou, botando a mão na cintura.

- E já não somos? Eu derrotei Hades. -Seiya se gaba.

-Claro que com nossa ajuda pra chegar lá né seu convencido. -Shiryu zomba de Seiya.

- Ta! Ta! Ta! Vocês venceram! -Seiya se rendia.- Somos uma equipe unida, o mérito é de todos. - Hyoga opina.

- Concordo com ele. E também porque somos uma família. Temos que ficar unidos sempre. - Shun se emocionava.

- Pessoal, vamos levar os treinos a serio! Os cavaleiros de ouro treinam na arena todos os dia!!!! – Disse Saori, remexendo nos meninos.

- É isso aí cunhada! Nada de moleza!!- Seika aparece.

- Oi Seika. Algum problema?

- Só vim comunicar que a visitante chegou como pediu. Já está lá na entrada das doze casas.

- Ótimo vamos parar por hoje. E faremos um grande almoço de boas-vindas a ela.

- Opa! Agora sim ta falando a minha língua. To varado de fome.

- E a que horas você não está maninho?

- Vai ficar me zuando agora é? Você também não pode falar muito não porque você é a fofoqueira numero um desse santuário.

- Claro que sim!!! Noticia fresquinha em primeira mão.

- Sua boba.

- É você!

- Não você! E os dois ficam brincando um com o outro.

- Vamos receber a visitante logo. – Disse Saori indo se trocar.

**Entrada do santuário:**

Aldebaran dá um pulo da cama quando percebe que está muito tarde e se lembra que tinha combinado com Mu de ir buscar sua sobrinha na universidade. Então ele se arruma rápido e desce as escadarias as pressas. Quando chega à casa de Áries vê que não há ninguém então decide ir sozinho a universidade. Chegando à entrada dá de cara com Mu e as duas meninas.

- Oi Deba. Sua sobrinha está entregue!

- Mu nem sei o que dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu que me antecipei passando sua frente e indo buscá-la já que você estava sob o efeito do calmante.

- Pô valeu mesmo. -Os dois estalam as mãos no alto.

- Agora me deixa olhar pra essa gata linda. – Disse Aldebaran morrendo de saudade me abraçou.

- Seja bem- vinda minha querida.

O abracei aliviada.

_**CONTINUA**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__._

_**Vidência: faculdade que dota o homem de ver o presente, passado ( também de outras vidas) e o futuro das pessoas. Mais que isso ele também pode ver todo o tipo de espíritos. Ver livro dos médiuns Allan Kardec**_

_Olá pessoal. Enfim mais um capitulo no ar. Gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos os leitores por ter abandonado a minha historia. Na verdade fiquei sem tempo de postar devido à correria de vestibular eu precisava do tempo para estudar._

_Agora que tudo terminou posso finalmente me dedicar por inteiro a fic. Não se preocupem, pois ela não mais ficará abandonada vou publicar até o fim como sempre todos os Sábados._


	5. Capitulo IV

_**CAPITULO IV**_

Mal podia acreditar. Finalmente estava com meu tio. Não me contive e chorei, chorei feito criança. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu não queria largar o tio de jeito nenhum. Estava com medo, muito medo do que podia acontecer. O tio foi me acalmando, sussurrando no meu ouvido que estava tudo bem, e assim, fui me acalmando.

- Lane, adorei rever você. Como sempre vocês duas continuam muito amigas.

- Ah ... Valeu. E com certeza eu adoro a Di. – Nos abraçamos.

- Vocês devem estar exaustas. Por que não entramos e fazemos um lanchinho?

- Oba! Falou a palavrinha mágica tio! – Disse mais calma, minha barriga dava sinal de fome mesmo.

- É já vi que você vai se dar muito bem com alguém que eu conheço.

- Com quem?

- Ah você irá conhecê-lo em breve.

- Não será necessário esperar muito Aldebaran. Lá vem ele com Atena.- Disse Mu, que observou toda a cena do meu desespero. Teria uma longa conversa com ele pela frente, já que ele e o cavaleiro de Virgem são os entendedores do assunto.

Mu e Aldebaran reverenciam a Deusa, enquanto eu fiquei sem ação, só sentindo aquela grande e maravilhosa energia que vinha dela. É quando tive a idéia de inclinar o corpo num cumprimento japonês.

– Cumprimenta. Disse a Lane sussurrando e curvando o corpo dela.

- Sejam bem-vindas.

- Desculpe o incomodo senhorita. – Disse totalmente sem graça.

- Como? Não é incomodo nenhum e, por favor, sem formalidades. Chamo-me Saori.

- Muito prazer.

Após todas as apresentações, Saori as convida para um almoço no Templo.

- Estão cansadas? Se quiser marcamos pra amanha.

- Cansadas? As duas dizem ao mesmo tempo. – Nem pensar!- respondemos.Não sei por que, depois de sentir aquela energia toda, sensação de paz eu me senti mais forte e segura.

- Tudo bem se elas forem Aldebaran?

- Se elas estão tão animadas por mim tudo bem. Assim já vão conhecendo o santuário.

- Maravilha. Então vamos subindo. Aldebaran você também está convidado.

- Obrigado Atena, mas prefiro deixar as meninas curtirem.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos?

Era magnífica a estrutura do lugar. O que o tio me contava nas cartas , era do jeitinho que eu imaginava. Realmente um santuário de muita energia, cada templo que subia, sentia uma energia diferente. Minha intuição dizia que estava no lugar certo. Cada cavaleiro protegia seu templo ao mesmo tempo em que residia La também. Todos os templos com seus grandes salões onde ocorriam às batalhas, tinham cômodos muito bem confortáveis para seus respectivos guardiões. E cada um tinha um criado, que chegava bem cedo, arrumava tudo, cozinhava, fazia compras e coisas assim. Mas alguns cavaleiros iam mesmo as compras, e também cozinhavam, como meu tio. Eu fui percebendo como eles eram unidos e mantinham aquele lugar de pé. A responsabilidade dos cavaleiros de ouro não era só com o Santuário, mas também, com a Cidade de Rodorio que servia de fachada pra guardar o lugar. Eles eram conhecidos e respeitados nessa região.

As amazonas faziam a ronda e cuidavam dos aspirantes a cavaleiros, tinham vila própria, onde era proibida a entrada de homens, havia também um grande centro medico muito bem equipado e com uma equipe de profissionais pronto a atender qualquer caso que ocorresse , montado ao lado do Coliseu, local onde se realizava não só as batalhas os soldados também mantinham a ordem no lugar, tudo seguia uma hierarquia, cuidadosamente planejada. Aos poucos a Deusa da justiça quebrava certas regras que existiam a séculos naquele lugar. O tio me contou toda a historia dela e deles e vendo de perto, pude perceber e compreender melhor esse universo, enquanto subia as escadarias, agradecia a Zeus a oportunidade de ter uma Deusa perto de nós, nos protegendo, junto com os seus guardiões...

- Ual isso aqui parece coisa de filme né? –Fofocava com minha amiga no , banheiro pros íntimos.

- Com certeza. E você viu quantas maravilhas temos aqui? Só filé!

- Sabia que você ia dizer isso.¬¬

- E não é obvio? E você tem certeza que ainda quer casar com o japonês com tanto filé dourado por aqui? Fala serio!

- Por enquanto, eu tenho problemas maiores pra resolver, do que ficar pensando em namoricos. –Disse resmungando.

– E vamos logo, antes que dêem nossa falta. – Respondi saindo do banheiro.

- Puxa nem me chamou pra fofoca.- Seika zoava.

- O que? - Perguntei surpresa.

- Eu adoro fofocar no banheiro.

- Mentira, sério? Eu pensei que isso fosse coisa só de brasileiras. –Respondi sem graça;

- Ah que nada. Quer lugar melhor pra fofocar do que o banheiro? Eu adoro!!!

Gargalhei.

- Ual que maravilha! Entao podemos fazer uma daquelas reuniões grandes no banheiro! – Disse.

- Adorei a idéia! Lane respondia.

- Uhu! Agora que isso aqui fica bom demais! - Seika se empolga.

- Mulheres... Agora eu sei por que demoram tanto no banheiro, tsc tsc tsc. - Seiya resmungava, negando com a cabeça, enquanto os outros gargalhavam.

O almoço é servido.

- Hum que delícia! É hoje que me acabo de tanto comer. – Eu disse, olhando aquela mesa farta cheia de diversos tipos queijos, saladas, salgadinhos, camarões frescos, Massas saborosas, frutas, croassans, tortas de morango, chocolate e sorvete. Um verdadeiro buffet digno de hotel de luxo.

- Saori dessa vez você se superou. Esse banquete está perfeito! - Seiya comentou empolgado beijando com vontade o rosto de Saori. Ela fica morrendo de vergonha.

- Ah cunhada pra que ficar encabulada? Assumi logo esse romance vai!

- Seika! - Saori ficava mais envergonhada ainda.

- Ainda bem que cheguei em boa hora!

- Ikki!! Que bom que veio. - Saori corta o assunto anterior indo dar as boas vindas ao cavaleiro de fênix.

- É, senti cheiro de encrencas em casa, então resolvi passar pra ver se está todo mundo ok. – Ele respondeu me olhando de cima a baixo. Como eu fiquei sem graça.

- Esta é a Diana, sobrinha do cavaleiro de Touro. – Disse Saori aproximando Ikki de mim. – Diana este é Ikki, o irmão de Shun e o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Ah muito prazer. – Disse, respondendo com um sorriso. Ele me olhou novamente de cima a baixo e só assentiu.

- Ela e sua amiga Lane vão passar um tempo conosco no santuário. –Disse Saori.

- Hum... – Disse ele. Shun interrompe Ikki.

- Que bom que você está aqui mano. Agora sim podemos comemorar. Estou muito feliz. – Ele vibra.

- Começou a criança. – Disse Seiya.

- Como é que é?

- Entao, podemos almoçar pessoal! –Saori quebrou o clima.

Depois do almoço, passamos a tarde toda no templo. Conversei a sós com Saori e o mestre, ele que cuida das questões e mantém a ordem auxiliando Atena, principalmente quando ela não está. Eles me tranqüilizaram dizendo que iam resolver o meu caso, mas para mim estavam muito misteriosos, como se estivessem me escondendo algo grave.

**No quarto de Diana à noite:**

- Então Lane o que achou?

- Amiga me amarrei. To sintindo que muitas coisas irão acontecer. Quem sabe até vamos desencalhar?

- Ah, você só pensa nisso. Esquece, já estou conformada em ficar encalhada.- Resmunguei.

- Lá vem você com isso de novo. Vamos animo.

- Vamos mudar de assunto então.-Disse.

- Ótimo. E o que achou das meninas? - Lane perguntava empolgada.

- Muito legais. Adorei a irmã do Seiya e a Marin. Alias-me vi uma coisa pra ela.

- Você teve uma vidência? Conta o que foi?

- Curiosa! Eu conto porque você acredita nisso. Bom eu vi uma luz dourada no ventre dela. Em breve ela vai ter um filho.

- Que lindo. Foi por isso que você a olhou firme por alguns segundos? E qual o sexo?

- Isso aí! Não vi por que foi muito rápido e quando me chamaram só tinha visto a luz mesmo. Só sei que a criança já está pronta pra vir.

- Deveria ter contado a ela.

- Não. Acabamos de nos conhecer. E alem disso, não sei se ela acredita nessas coisas. Não posso sair me expondo por aí.

- Você tem razão. As duas continuam a fofoca quando são interrompidas por batidas na porta. – O tio percebe que a porta está entreaberta e entra.

- Meninas o lanche ta na mesa, vamos?

- Beleza!!!

No meio do caminho para a cozinha , distraída por meus devaneios, resolvo sair um pouco pra ficar sozinha. Subo algumas pedras perto das escadarias e fico ali de pé a observar todos os templos à cima. E começa a refletir sobre tudo que está acontecendo...

'' Será que é como aquela cigana me falou? Que verei a morte de perto? Que o mal tomou conta da Lúcia e ela vai passar por cima de tudo e de todos pra conseguir o que quer? Mas por quê? O que foi que eu fiz a ela? Porque tudo isso?''

E assim depois de um silencio.

- Meu Deus! Que loucura! – Disse, fechando meus olhos e sentindo uma tonteira.

- Diana? Tudo bem?

- Atena? –Levei um susto, mas me segurei, para não cambalear.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? Todos estão a sua procura.

- Eu queria ficar sozinha um pouco. Desculpe.

- Senti que você estava um pouco tensa no almoço hoje. Quer conversar?

- Não quero criar problemas. Achou que vou embora.

- Mas não é problema algum. E nem pense nisso, seu tio e nem nós vamos permitir que se vá. Aqui está segura.

- É que eu to com medo. Pela primeira vez eu to sentido que realmente algo muito sinistro vai acontecer. – Saori que já estava do meu lado, sentiu toda minha aflição e me abraçou.

- Fique calma! Vai dar tudo certo. E, além disso, o que você mais deseja está aqui sabia? Você encontrou o seu destino.

Me assustei com as palavras de Saori. Quando ia perguntar alguma coisa é interrompida.

- Então você está aí? Estamos te procurando faz tempos. Ih olá Saori.

- Olá Lane. Está bem hospedada?

- Sim obrigada. Aqui realmente tem uma energia muito boa. Estou adorando tudo.

- Que bom. E você está melhor Di? Posso te chamar assim?

- Claro Ate...Quero dizer Saori.

- E então. Vamos comer? O tio ta esperando e...

- Lancha com agente Saori? – Fiz o convite.

- Eu posso?

- Claro! Nem precisava perguntar né?

- Oba! Então eu aceito. Vamos! ''Acabei não sabendo o que queria saber... '' Saori pensava.

Após o lanche Saori volta pro templo, enquanto todos se recolhem. Seika tinha saído pra dar uma voltinha com Kiki pelos arredores do santuário. É quando Kiki sente algo estranho no ar.

- Kiki o que houve?

- A espera um pouquinho aqui , volto já!

É quando um vulto preto aparece rapidamente para Seika. Brinca com ela assustando-a e depois desaparece na sua frente. Seika desesperada da um berro.

- O que foi Seika? Você está branca feito papel.

- Eu vi! Eu vi!

- Viu o que?

- FANTASMA!!! VAMOS EMBORA AGORA!

E seika sai correndo assustada. Sem perceber chega à casa de Áries.

- Socorro Mu!!!! Tem Um, tem um... - Seika dizia completamente apavorada tropeçando uma palavra na outra.

- Acalme-se Seika! O que aconteceu? - Mu tentava entender o que a garota queria dizer.

- Mu Eu vi! Eu vi era de verdade! Eu juro.

- Viu o que?

- Um fantasma!!!! - Ela disse com os olhos arregalados. - Era assustador queria me pegar mais eu corri a tempo.

- Fantasma? No santuário? Impossível! - Mu afirmava intrigado. ''- Eu não senti nada ainda há pouco... '' – E como era esse fantasma? - O ariano perguntou, trazendo-lhe um copo de água.

- Não deu pra ver o rosto nem como era direito. Era preto e tinha um capuz, isso eu me lembro bem e...

- Kiki? Onde estava? Posso saber o que se passa?

- Desculpe mestre! Fui atrás do fantasma.

- Você também viu?

''- Senti algo estranho e fui ver o que era mais não vi nada''.- Kiki respondeu por cosmo.

- Leve a Seika pro templo . Depois quero saber de tudo.

- Certo mestre!

Deixando Seika no templo Kiki volta pra casa de Áries.

- Mana? Tudo bem? O que aconteceu? Você está pálida!- Seiya perguntava visivelmente preocupado. E Seika abraçada a Seiya conta toda historia.

- Fantasma? O.o - Shun perguntava assustado.

- Sim era um fantasma do mal. Tava todo de preto e flutuava, ele queria me pegar e...

- Pois eu só gosto de um fantasminha sexy!Debaixo de uma arvore, vem chamar agente assim: - E aí garotão, tem um programa essa noite? Heim?

- Ikki! Isso dae não é bem um fantasma!

- Viu só, você entendeu o lance!

- Ora! Era um fantasma de verdade! - Seika diz muito irritada com a zoaçao.

- Calma Seika eu acredito em você. E isso merece uma investigação. –Disse Saori com veemência. - Shun você poderia fazer uma ronda no santuário, por favor?

- Quem Eu? O.o – Ma, mas...

- O que foi? Ta com medinho agora é? – Foi à vez de o cisne provocar.

- Cala a boca Hyoga! Mas, Saori ,por que não pode ir o Seiya? Afinal ele é irmão da Seika não?

- Shun, você é o único que possui a corrente de Andrômeda capaz de detectar o inimigo. -Seiya retrucava a pergunta.

- Entao vamos todos juntos levando um lanchinho!!!

- Está bem Shun, eu vou com você. – Disse Ikki.

- Então eu também vou . Mana vem comigo pra me mostra o fantasma. Se ele aparecer eu acabo com ele.

- Jura mano que você faz isso por mim?

- É claro. Tenho que te proteger!!!

E assim Seika, Seiya, Shun e Ikki vão até o local onde a menina viu o fantasma pela ultima vez.

- Foi bem aqui.- Disse Seika observando.

- Eu não to vendo nada. – Respondeu Seiya.

- Nem eu. - Ikki responde em seguida. – Shun?

- Não sei. Tem algo de estranho por aqui.

Alguns segundos depois...

– Cuidado! Minha corrente ta vendo alguma coisa!

- Ai meu Deus deve ser o fantasma! - Seika se apavora e agarra em seu irmão.

- Mana fique atrás de mim, atrás de mim!

Shun lança a corrente pra dentro das arvores a fim de encontrar alguma coisa. Quando a corrente volta trás alguma coisa.

- O que significa isso?

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Ola pessoal. Estou de volta. Esse capitulo ficou demais não? Estou adiantando alguma coisa, pois fiquei muito tempo sem escrever. Tomara que eu consiga publicar até onde que queria que já estivesse a historia. Ainda tem muita zoaçao a caminho..._

_Espero que tenham gostado. Inté a próxima, bjokas_


	6. Capitulo V

_**CAPITULO V:**_

_**Os quatros olhavam assustados, o objeto trazido pela corrente de Andrômeda. Era um punhal com um crânio na ponta e a lamina estava banhanda em sangue com os dizeres: noite da morte...**_

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Todos levam um tremendo susto.

- Shina sua maluca, você pirou? Que me matar de susto? eu quase morri do coração!

- Seiya quanto drama! Eu posso saber o que estão fazendo por aqui à uma hora dessas?

- Nós viemos investigar... O fantasma.

- É já to sabendo dessa historia. Por isso estou aqui.

- Nossa como as notícias correm neste santuário.

- Mas , que diabos é isso? - Shina pegava o objeto de Shun e observava. – Morte?

- Estamos tentando descobrir. Parece que estava com o fantasma.

- Não acho que quem esteve com isso fosse mesmo um fantasma.

- Concordo com o Ikki.

- Esperem aqui vou dar uma sondada por aí. -Disse Ikki indo investigar.

- Seiya será que Atena está novamente correndo perigo?

- Claro que não Shun. Se fosse assim o inimigo atacaria sem aviso. Foi assim das outras vezes e...

- Até que enfim raciocinou logicamente! Parabéns.

- Não começa a provocar!

- Estou brincando seu bobo.

- Sua sem graça.

- Bom , não vi e nem senti nada no meio das árvores. Seja lá o que for já deu o seu recado e foi embora.

- Vamos voltar pessoal.

- Certo. E eu levo isto pro Mu. - Disse Shina , enrolando o objeto na fita amarela que estava em sua cintura.Enquanto voltavam pro santuário comentavam.

- Eu só não entendi uma coisa... O que significa exatamente essa mensagem?

- Eu também não entendi. - Shun respondia

- Só sei que não foi nem pra Saori nem pra sua irmã Seiya. - Ikki comenta. -_'' Se não foi pra Saori e também não foi pra mim, pra quem terá sido?''_ Seika ficava pensativa até que de repente.

- Essa não! De súbito ela sai correndo.

- Seika!! Aonde vai? - Seiya pergunta sem entender. – Séra que todo mundo pirou neste santuário?

- Vamos atrás dela.

**_Casa de Áries:_**

- E então Mu?

- Com certeza isso é coisa de alguém muito vivo que não está pra brincadeiras.

- Mas, qual o significado disso?

- Tenho minhas suspeistas, preciso verificar.

- Então realmente a coisa é seria. Está carregado de energia pesada.

- E eu acho que sei quem mandou isto.

- Eu não to entendendo nada.

- Vou lhe explicar com muita calma. Preste atenção, pois precisarei da sua ajuda. - Shina assenti com a cabeça. E assim, o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries conta tudo que sabe a respeito da bruxa. Shina fica pasma com o que ouvia.

- Então ela provavelmente camuflou o cosmo pra se aproximar do santuário e...

- Exatamente Shina. Por isso não a sentimos. Temos que estar muito atentos entendeu?

- E a outra? Será que eu posso vê-la?

- Pode ir. Mas, procure não preocupar nem a ela e nem o Aldebaran. Pelo menos não agora. Eu vou à casa de virgem checar minhas suspeitas...

_**Casa de touro:**_

- Antes que eu me esqueça, cuidado com o que pensam. - Seika avisa.

- E por quê? - Lane perguntava intrigada.

- Porque os cavaleiros sabem tudo o que agente pensa.

- Mentira? Sério? Estou me sentindo pelada agora. -Disse Lane, pasma com o que acabara de ouvir. - Mas, eles sabem tudo mesmo?

- Ahan! Tudinho.

- Eu já sabia. Meu tio sempre me disse isso nas carta, que eles conversam por cosmo né? Acho que é a mesma coisa.

- É por aí mesmo.

- Di! Você sabia e não me disse nada?!

- Amiga desculpe. Esqueci deste pequeno detalhe.

- Meu Deus já vi que to ferrada. - Dito isto as três gargalhavam.Seika já mais calma conversava alegremente com as meninas que até zoavam o tal fantasma. É quando batem na porta.

- Com licença? Atrapalho?

- Claro que não. Disse Diana sorrindo. Seika faz as apresentações.

- Meninas, esta é Shina, Amazona de prata de cobra.

- Muito prazer.

- Bom, eu só passei aqui pra ver se todas estão bem.

- Estamos obrigada. - As duas agradecem a preocupação. -'_' Agora entendo tudo... ''_ - Shina fica pensativa referindo-se a Diana.

- O que foi?

- Nada. -Respondeu seca. -Preciso ir.

- Shina não vai não. Fica aqui e come um pedaço de bolo com agente. Não fui eu que fiz mais to convidando. Ela pode ficar né Di?

- Com certeza! Vem. - Diana serve um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com coca-cola. E Shina passa algum tempo a conversar aproveitando pra conhecer melhor às meninas. E conta sobre o santuario, os caveleiros e a rotina do mesmo.

_**Templo de Athena 01h45min:**_

- Puxa até que enfim voltaram. Eu fiquei preocupada. - Disse Saori.

- Desculpe Saori , sabe como é minha irmã parou na casa de Touro pra tirar ela de lá foi uma luta.

- E o que custava deixar eu dormi com as meninas? Tava tão legal o papo sobre espíritos e...

- E como foi? Você viu o fantasma de novo? - Shunrei perguntava curiosa a Seika.

- Não vimos. Mas, achamos um treco sinistro. Eu fiquei toda arrepiada.

- E o que era Seika?

E Seika novamente contava os últimos acontecimentos.

- Como imaginei, não era um fantasma e sim alguém bem vivo. - Afirmava o sábio Dohko.

- E o que faremos? Vamos deixar a bruxa atacar de surpresa? Precisamos agir agora mesmo.

- Shiryu , se não soubermos onde ela está e qual o seu verdadeiro objetivo com a garota, nem adianta tentar fazer nada. De inicio, convoquei uma reunião extraordinária com os dourados para o próximo final de semana. Gostaria que todos vocês também estivessem presentes. Aí entenderão tudo o que está se passando. Todos concordam.

- Shi, fica um pouco comigo?

- O que foi Shunrei?

- Bem, é que eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada minha vida. Você realmente ficou muito impressionada com essa historia.

- Eu? Imagina! É que eu não gosto muito de espíritos.

- Tudo bem . -Shiryu sorri. - Que tal uma voltinha pra descontrair?

- Com você eu vou até o fim do mundo. Os dois se beijam apaixonados e aproveitam o que é bom e ficam namorando e jogando conversar fora.

A semana passa corrida e a rotina segue a mesma. Diana e Lane vão todos os dias pra universidade, mas procuram ser as mais discretas possíveis, já que o lance do santuário é mantido em segredo. O que elas não sabiam era que liberdade não era total, pois estavam sempre sendo vigiadas por Kiki, que estava o tempo do ao lado delas usando seus poderes de telecinese a pedido de Mu e Aldebaran.

_**Sexta-feira à tarde:**_

Aiolia vai até a casa de Touro convidar as meninas para irem à feira como pedido de desculpa por aquele dia em que se conheceram. Milo e Shura os aguardavam nas escadarias das doze casas.

- Ai que demora! - Shura diz impaciente.

- Não sei por que eu tenho que ir junto. -Resmungava Milo.

- Porque você também deve uma gentileza bicho do deserto. - Shura provocava, que nesse momento é interrompido pelo cavaleiro de Leão, que chegava com as meninas.

- Já vão começar a brigar? Por favor, hoje não ok?

Os cinco conversavam no caminho que leva a feira. Milo falava o mínimo possível, enquanto Aiolia e Shura estavam mais animados.

- Aiolia , eu adoro ver vocês treinando na arena. Poderia me ensinar alguma coisa de luta? - Diana pergunta, muito interessada.

- Defesa pessoal? Claro, sem problemas. - Ele responde. Mas ,o treinamento vai ser duro.

- Oba! Tudo bem eu agüento. - Ela diz toda empolgada.

- E você Lane não vai aproveitar e treinar com sua amiga? - Shura perguntava se metendo na conversa.

- Isso não é comigo. Detesto lutas, salvo casos raros.

- Você precisa se defender. É sempre bom. - Disse Shura sério.

Chegando à feira as meninas começam a fazer compras. Depois vão falar com Dona Maria no sorvete.

- Hoje eu pago o sorvete. - Disse Diana. - Olá Maria.

- Olá. Há muito que não a via. Me desculpe pelo atraso com seu tio, sabe como é a burocracia do santuário... Mas e aí conseguiu se adaptar bem?

- Só tem duas semanas , mas eu estou adorando tudo. Quanto ao atraso, não se preocupe o importante é que achei meu tio. Eu só tenho a lhe agradecer. - Diana sorri.

- Que bom. Preciso falar com você a sós. Domingo na minha casa pode ser? - Dona Maria dizia-lhe sussurrando e lhe entrega um bilhete com o endereço enquanto dá o troco.

- Estarei lá sem falta. -Responde.

- Hum... cheia de segredos. -Comenta Shura, tentando descobrir o assunto, mas de Diana só recebe um sorriso.

Eles resolvem sentar nos banquinhos da barraca e ficar ali mesmo conversando. Lane se separa do grupo pra ver uma barraca de bijuterias que lhe interessava desde que chegaram à feira e é esbarrada sem perceber. Quando se vira pra chamar a amiga para ver os brincos, dá de cara com Karen.

- Sabia que ia achar vocês aqui. - Ela ria maliciosamente, enquanto Lane tem uma forte vertigem. É quando passa a mão pelo rosto e vê sangue, aí percebe que aconteceu. Sua orelha havia se rasgado num corte profundo.

- Você é fraca mesmo. Isso é apenas um sangramento atoa e você já esta toda pálida. - Karen diz , com um olhar desafiador.

- Não começa sua idiota! - Lane se altera e atordoada com o ardor da orelha revida dando um tapa na cara de Karen. O rosto de Karen sangra, com o corte feito com o anel que Lane usava.

- Sua estúpida!Não lhe dei permissão pra machucar meu rosto. Vai se arrepender disso. - Karen parte pra cima de Lane quando é interrompida por Aiolia que segura as mãos dela por trás.

- Nem pense nisso! - Disse o Leão em seu tom de voz sério, segurando a mão da garota.

- Solte-me!Quem é você, seu idiota? - Karen estava totalmente descontrolada.

- Karen?O que você faz aqui? - Perguntava Diana, ao perceber os gritos.

- Sua tola ainda não percebeu? Eu vim me vingar de vocês pelo que fizeram comigo na universidade. Karen respondia irritada.

- Ah mais não vai fazer isso mesmo! Porque antes eu acabo com a tua raça. - Lane parte pra cima de Karen, que neste momento era segurada por Shura.

- Me larga e não se meta onde não foi chamado! - Disse Lane vervosa, debatendo e tentando se soltar de Shura.

- Você disse a pouco que não gosta de brigas. -Retrucou Shura.

- Mas agora é diferente. Bem que ela está precisando aprender uma lição!

- Chega de escândalos num lugar sagrado! - Milo dizia se metendo na conversa.

- Shura tira minha amiga daqui agora. Deixa que eu resolvo esse assunto. - Afirma Diana, com olhar de reprovação a Karen.

-Ok! Encontro vocês mais tarde. Shura se afasta do local, carregando Lane nas costas como saco de batatas, enquanto esta batia nele, tentando se soltar a todo custo.

- Me larga seu imbecil! - Lane fica ainda mais nervosa do que já estava. - Milo prende o riso vendo aquela situação. _-'' Boa cabeção gostei..'' - Dizia pra si mesmo._

- Você ta pensando o que? - Diana firme, mostrava valentia. - Que pode fazer o quer na hora que quiser? Esquece a gente falou!

- Você não sabe com quem está lhe dando. Acabou de jurar sua sentença de morte sua idiota. - Karen lança um olhar fulminante. Diana sente uma tontura só com aquele olhar. Milo percebe o clima pesado e se mete na frente da garota.

- Paro a palhaçada. Retiri-se imediatamente ou eu vou mostrar pra você quem vai esta jurado de morte! - Disse o escorpião, extremamente irritado.

- Milo , leve a Diana de volta, enquanto eu coloco essa escandalosa pra fora da feira. - Retrucou Aiolia. O escorpião assente com a cabeça e começar a arrastar Diana ,mesmo contra sua vontade para o santuário.

Chegando ao salão principal da casa de Capricórnio, Shura sente algo cair em suas mãos. É quando percebe que orelha direita de Lane esta sangrando.

-Você esta bem? - Ele perguntava preocupado.

-Isso? Não é nada. - Responde, se fazendo de forte.

- Não é grave, mas precisa de cuidados. - Shura se aproveita dando uma de herói, pega Lane nos braços e a leva para o seu quarto. Shura limpa o ferimento e começa a fazer o curativo.

-Isso deve arder um pouco mais não vai deixar cicatriz. Dizia ele pondo sua mão com o seu cosmo sobre o ferimento de Lane. Ela morde os lábios de leve.

_-'' Nossa que demais, adorei!...''_ - Ela fica perdida pensando, enquanto Shura da aquele sorriso maroto de vitória sem ela perceber.

- Pronto. Eu não sou o Mu, mas eu acho que fiz certo. - Diz ele orgulhoso. Lane sorri sem graça.

Ao mesmo tempo Milo chegava com Diana no o santuário levando direto pra décima casa onde estava sua amiga. Chegando à oitava casa...

- Ai!

- O que foi?

- Nada não. - Diana disfarça.

- Não é? Então deixa eu ver. - Disse Milo, puxando a sua mão.

- Na, Não! - Diana puxava de volta.

- Para de frescura. - Retrucou sério, puxando a mão da garota novamente. - Aha! Tem uma farpa enorme aqui!

- Eu acho que entrou quando pegava o papel na barraca e...

- Deixa que eu tiro.

- O que? Não precisa! - Disse Diana, assustada ao ver o sorriso sarcastico do cavaleiro.

- Qual o problema nanica? - Milo pega sua mão e em seguida arma a unha da agulha escarlate. Diana arregala os olhos e começa a tremer.

– O que foi? - Ele pergunta como quem não quer nada, enquanto se diverte ao ver a cara de pânico da garota.

_**Casa de Capricórnio.**_

- Descanse um pouco. Quando acordar vá ao templo de Atena estaremos todos os de ouro lá.

- Posso saber por quê? - Lane pergunta intrigada.

- Uma reunião extraordinária com os cavaleiros. Vamos debater alguns assuntos pendentes. Responde gentilmente.

- Está bem. - Um breve silencio...

– Shura?

- O que é?

- Obrigada. -Ela sorri. Ele retribui o sorriso e sai em seguida. No caminho decide voltar e ir até escorpião.E a briga do cavaleiro de escorpião pra tirar a farpa continua.

- Ai meu deus! O que é isso? O que você vai fazer? FICOU MALUCO? - Disse Diana completamente apavorada.

- Isso aqui? Ah isso faz parte da minha técnica de combate à agulha escarlate. Depois eu mostro como funciona. - Respondeu Milo, achando graça da cara de assutada dela e aproveitava para provocar mais.

- AGULHA? Ai meu Deus! Meu Buda ! Jesus Cristinho!! - Diana entrava em pânico, enquanto Milo segurava na marra o seu dedo.

- Fica quieta se não vai se pior. - Disse muito sério, enquanto ela tentava controlar a respiração que acelerava rapidamente. E finalmente, Milo consegue chegar sua unha no dedo.

– Tirei! Doeu? - Diana desmaia e de súbito ele a segura antes que ela chegasse ao chão. Milo gargalha.

– Sua Boboca!

- Ei o que ouve? - Shura presencia a cena pasmo, entrando na casa de escorpião.

- Calma ! Ela só desmaiou.

- E por quê?

- Medo de agulha! É mole?

- Sério?

- E o pior que é serio mesmo. Ela realmente está inconsciente. - Disse Milo que não se aguentando morre de rir. Shura tambem gargalhava.

- Não acho graça nenhuma , vocês ficarem rindo de um assunto sério. - Disse uma voz ecoando ao fundo do salão. Era Kamus, entrando na casa de escorpião pagando sessão esporro.

- Qual é Kamus? Fala sério né? Desmaiar por causa de agulha? -Comenta Shura.

- Ela está suando frio e vocês ficam aí parados debochando? Façam alguma coisa já!

- Ta, Ta Polo norte! Pega leve. - Milo dizia deita gentilmente Diana no chão e indo buscar um copo dagua. Kamus trata de acordar a garota.

- Tudo bem?

- O que aconteceu? -Perguntava ainda desnorteada. É quado se lembra e fica envergonhada. - Desculpe. - Diana fica com os olhos marejados.

- Não foi nada. -Responde Kamus, seco.

- E aí nanica ta tudo bem?

- Não. -Responde a garota chorando.

- Beba. É agua com açúcar. - Diz, lhe dando copo. Diana bebe devagar e vai se acalmando.

- E a Lane? -Pergunta preocupada com a amiga.

- Na casa de Capricórnio. Ela está bem. -Responde Milo.

- Quero vê-la.

- Estamos indo mesmo pra reunião no templo. Vamos.

Quando Milo, Kamus e Shura deixam à casa de Capricórnio, Diana observa sua amiga em sono profundo e toma uma decisão. Volta pra casa de Touro em silencio. E muito pensativa, resolve ir embora do santuário deixando que sua amiga fique. _-"É melhor para todos, não posso causar mais problemas"._ Pensava no episódio da feira de hoje cedo e na tal reunião que irá acontecer em poucos minutos, provavelmente por sua causa. ... Amiga, você encontrou o seu destino. Seja feliz.

Diana terminava de escrever as duas cartas e deixava um no quarto do Tio e a outra no quarto de Lane. Depois de fazer a mala as pressas aproveitando que todos estão no templo, ela começa a descer rumo à entrada da do santuário. Chegando à entrada da de cara com uma mulher encapuzada toda gótica rindo maliciosamente.

- Finalmente eu te encontrei. -Disse a mulher, que bloqueava passagem a Diana;

- Lucia ? - Diana perguntava assustada. - Vamos resolver isso lá fora. Ninguém aqui tem nada haver com isso!

A mulher misteriosa, gargalhava loucamente. - Eu não sou a mestra. Nós iremos resolver isso, mas será aqui e agora. Em um gesto rápido, sem dar tempo de reação, acorrenta o pescoço da garota. Diana dava um grito de pavor, enquanto sua garganta era estrangulada.

- Eu disse que ia acabar com você não disse? - A mulher apertava ainda mais a corrente.

- Eu reconheço essa voz... - Diana ofegante , tentava dizer algo.

- Cale-se! - Respondeu a gótica , que sem piedade continuava a estrangula-a, até que o sangue começava a jorrar no pescoço de Diana , que consegue soltar outro grito de pavor.

- Por quê? O que foi que eu fiz? - Dizia tentando respirar.

**_Templo de Atena:_**

Milo que sentia um aperto no peito como se fosse sentir falta de ar, tem um mau pressentimento, ao invés de subir resolve descer na direção da entrada das doze casas. Aiolia sente um cosmo estranho e pesado entrar no santuario, mas como fora uma coisa passageira, decide ir pro templo quando dá de cara com o Escorpião descendo que nem doido as escadarias.

- Você sentiu? - Milo perguntava preocupado.

- Senti o que? - Aiolia se fazia de desentendido.

- Esse cosmo maligno. Vem lá da entrada das doze casas.

- Eu também senti. Um Cosmo é muito forte.

- Será que os outros também sentiram?

- Não sei. Devem estar distraídos, se não estariam todos aos seus postos. - Respondeu o Leão.

- Precisamos ver o que é! - Milo dizia descendo as escadarias.

- E a reunião? Estamos atrasados!

- Eles podem esperar! Se for uma ameaça Aiolia, temos que impedi-lo ou chegará facilmente ao templo de Atena. Precisamos vefiricar o que é e expulsar do santuário. - Milo afirma seriamente.

- Você tem razão vamos!

Os dois correm até a entrada do santuário. Quando dão de cara com Diana sendo estrangulada e os guardas vigias daquele turno , mortos. A corrente no pescoço da garota afrouxa e a gótica cai no chão, sentindo seu corpo paralisar. Milo a atingira com uma de suas agulhas escarlate.

- O que pensa que está fazendo sua maluca? E com ordem de quem entra no santuário? - Disse Milo, enquanto fica entre Diana e a mulher.

- Você está bem? - Aiolia socorre Diana.

- Si. Sim. - Ela dizia tremula, com sangue jorrando pescoço a baixo e tentando se apoiar ao chão. Cambaleia . Aiolia a protege.

- E o que você fez comigo seu macumbeiro? - A gótica tentava entender o que acontecia com seu corpo paralisado e sua cabeça desnorteada.

- Macumba? Essa foi boa.Olha só quem fala. - Milo debocha. -Não sabe lutar com alguem do seu tamanho não?

- Eu é que pergunto quem é você, à atrevida que invade o santuário assim e sai atacando todo mundo? - Perguntava Aiolia com seu tom de voz feroz , se metendo na conversa.

- Ela é... Ela é... - Diana tentava dizer ofegante.

- Não se esforce. -Aiolia diz a ela.

- Ela é a Karen.

- Me reconheceu! - Karen ria e com uma voz de loucura sem limites.

- Karen, aquela da feira?

Diana apenas assentia com a cabeça. Em seguida perde os sentidos. Aiolia ao ver a garota ensangüentada seus braços se enfurece. Deita-a gentilmente no chão e se posiciona ao lado de Miro.

- Afinal o que você quer?

- Ora, ora você ainda não entendeu meu caro? - Karen dizia levantando-se.

- Eu quero a vida dela. Minha missão é capturá-la, a mestra a espera.

- Não mesmo! - Milo responde ríspido.

-Você não encostará mais nenhum dedo nela. - Aiolia completa.

- Que mestra, do que você está falando sua louca? - Milo perguntava, exijindo uma resposta.

Karen demonstra seu poder diante dos dois dourados ,que ficam realmente impressionados com a força do seu cosmo maligno.

- Entendeu agora? Sou uma bruxa. Uma das treze bruxas.

- Treze bruxas? - Respondiam ao mesmo tempo.

- Achei que era somente uma. -Aiolia fica surpreso.

- Eu também.

- Pois já viu que não. Somos treze. E agora chega de conversa fiada e me deixe terminar o que vim fazer.

- Nunca! - Aiolia se prepara para o combate e Milo o corta.

- Uma bruxa de meia tigela com um cosmo energia terrível. Gostei! Assim não terei piedade de voce. Matarei como uma bruxa merece. - Respondeu em tom sarcastico, o escorpiano.

Karen se concentra pra usar a magia, mas Aiolia foi mais rápido...

- CAPSULA DO PODER!

Ao lançar seu golpe, a bruxa seria certada em cheio, mas no susto, desaparece.

- Para onde ela foi? - Aiolia perguntava procurando-a.

- Acho que fugiu. Ela não resistiria ao seu ataque.

- É mas, tem um cosmo terrível.

Alguns minutos de silencio até que eles se lembram de algo.

- A Diana!!!! - Os dois rapidamente dirigem-se até onde a garota está desfalecida.

- Está bem ferida, mas não parece grave. Aioria dizia enquanto passava sua mão com o cosmo pra estancar o sangue. O escorpiano observa.

- Pronto não vai ficar cicatriz. O Mu termina de cuidar de você.

Milo coloca Diana em suas costas.

- Vamos embora. Aiolia diz

Os dois dourados correm pro Templo de Athena, muito atrasados com todos os acontecimentos, o que deixavam os demais preocupados. Quando Shura já está preparando-se para procurá-los eles chegam carregando Diana inconsciente .

- O que aconteceu com a minha sobrinha?

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Oba!!! Terminei mais um capitulo. Os mistérios começarão a ser desvendados em torno da bruxa. Ou melhor, das bruxas._

_Espero que tenham gostado. Será sempre neste ritmo misturando comedia, romance e suspense. E a fic está mais turbinada e erros devidamente corrigidos._

_Então até a próxima. E obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando. Beijocas._


	7. Capitulo VI

**_CAPITULO VI_**

Aldebaran fica descontrolado.

- Ela está bem. Apenas inconsciente. Dizia Milo entregando-a para Mu.

- Agora Aiolia, explique-nos o que realmente aconteceu.

- Uma longa historia. - Respondeu o Leão, que conta o que viu com detalhes.

- Vocês não sentiram o cosmo dela entrando no santuário não? - Milo perguntava indignado.

- Sentimos. Mas, sabíamos que vocês dois dariam conta do recado.

- Que covardia. Seiya fica inconformado. – Eu quero acabar com ela agora mesmo, porque deve ter sido ela que assustou minha irmã na semana passada.

- Com certeza só pode ter sido ela. - Concorda Ikki.

- Mu o que você sabe sobre as 13 bruxas? - Milo volta a perguntar.

- Acho que podemos começar a reunião. Vou lhes explicar sobre bruxaria. - Mu começa então falar sobre o assunto.

_**As raízes da feitiçaria são muito antigas e remontam à pré-história.  
Irritando alguns, assustando francamente outros, mas fascinando a muitos. Na antiguidade as bruxas eram condenadas a serem queimadas na fogueira.**_

_**Atualmente, a Bruxaria faz parte do que convencionou-se chamar "neo-paganismo"e multiplica-se em centenas de vertentes, cuja abordagem além de difícil, costuma suscitar acirradas disputas entre os fieis, digamos, mais fundamentalistas...**_

_**De uma maneira geral, os Bruxos modernos declaram-se seguidores da Antiga Religião, naturalmente recriada da forma como se imagina que fosse praticada ao tempo dos remotos cultos agrários, onde prevaleciam as Grandes Deusas-Mães.**_

_**A Wicca que é a magia branca, é a mais defendida pelos adolescentes de hoje. Ela prega a preservação da natureza e harmonia entre os mesmos e Cultuam a Grande Deusa Mãe. Hoje em dia a bruxaria está abertamente a todos porque já não existe mais o medo das fogueiras da Inquisição.**_

- Isso aí é coisa do bem. - Dizia Shun que ouvia atento e muito curioso.

- Sim, mas aí chega à parte critica. Como tudo que há o bem, também há aqueles que querem o mal. - Continua o calmo e sereno Ariano.

- Explique-nos.

_**A magia negra é voltada para o mal. As pessoas que aderem à magia negra fazem pacto com o demônio e chegando até a vender a alma pra ele.**_

_**A magia negra é praticada por aqueles que desejam o mal das pessoas. Tem por finalidade conseguir prestigio, fama, riqueza e poder. As bruxas que praticam magia negra têm o poder de manipular as pessoas como bem quiserem. Também podem ler os pensamentos como nós. Fazem rituais de todos os tipos, invocam o poder supremo do mal. Manipulam o comportamento das pessoas para tirarem proveito próprio e conseguirem o que desejam. Até matam se for o caso.**_

- Sinto muito por dizer Aldebaran, creio que sua sobrinha manipulou aquela mulher que entrou no santuário a pouco. Sinto dizer também que sua sobrinha já não tem salvação. - Completa Mu.

- Concordo. Quem usa seus poderes para o mal não merece compaixão. - Retruca Milo. -Eu não quero saber quem ela seja Aldebaran, mas se ela passa na minha frente eu juro que, o que acontecera com Diana não vai ficar assim.

- E eu apóio o Milo. - Disse Aiolia.

- Mu pelo que entendi, não é somente isto que a tal da Lúcia quer. Por que ela prejudicaria a prima? Tem mais coisa nisso aí. -Kamus agora entra no debate. A opinião do aquariano deixava a todos intrigado.

- Faz sentido Kamus. - Mascara concorda. - Ela não atacaria a prima sem motivos, só pra testar seus poderes.

- E o que as treze bruxas fazem no meio disso? - Pergunta Hyoga.

- Bom, isso tem haver com o numero treze, o numero místico de poder para as bruxas. - Agora , era a vez de Shaka dizer o que sabe a respeito. Nos dias de sexta-feira 13 elas se reúnem para festas e...

- Na verdade é mais que uma festa. Esse é o dia em que os rituais ficam mais poderosos e elas ganham mais força. - Completa Mascara da morte cortando Shaka.

- Então, ela reuniu as treze bruxas pra ficar mais forte. Certo? - Hyoga pergunta novamente.

- Também Hyoga. - Disse Kamus. – Claro que tem algo de muito sério por de trás disso. - Nada tirava da cabeça de Kamus que o real motivo para tudo isso, era algo que ia além do que estavam imaginando.

- Ei pessoal, quando é a próxima sexta-feira treze? - Shun pergunta de curiosidade.

- Daqui a seis meses teremos uma sexta-feira 13. Por que a pergunta? -Responde Aiolia intrigado.

- Eu acho que... - Opinou Shun, quando tem seu raciocinio cortado.

- Já entendi Shun. Ela provavelmente irá reunir suas 12 bruxas, invadir esse santuário e atacar a sua vítima. - Completa Hyoga.

- Ahan. Só pode ser isso. - Responde Shun afirmando o raciocínio de Hyoga.

- Temos que descobrir o que realmente há por de trás , para impedir o ataque a Diana! - Shiryu intervinha sentindo que algo de muito sinistro está pra acontecer.

- Apoiado.

Agora todos os cavaleiros começavam a discutir feio sobre o assunto. Falavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Senhores, por favor, acalmem-se! Quem decide o que será feito é o Aldebaran, afinal estamos falando de alguém da família dele. Bem ou mal ela também é sobrinha.

- Eu concordo com todos vocês. - Disse Aldebaran, levantando-se do chão e tomando a sobrinha nos braços. – Lucia já deixou de ser minha sobrinha no momento em que fez pacto com o demon. Não foi isso que ensinamos a ela, sempre ensinamos o amor e a justiça. É lamentável que ela não tenha aprendido a lição. -Termina, num tom de decepção.

- Eu mesmo vou acabar com ela.

- Calma aí! Tem três na sua frente querendo fazer isso. -Disse Shura irritado.

- Três não, quatro! Incluam-me nessa também. Vou pegar essa maldita por ter assustado minha irmã! Vai ver só vou acabar com todas elas! - Responde Seiya, empolgado.

- Esperem afobados! Magia se combate com Magia. - Disse Mascara.

- Mascara, você poderia ensinar a Diana alguns truques de magia? Ela tem um dom espiritual muito grande, só precisa de um empurrãozinho pra se dedicar.- Opina Shaka. -Tenho certeza que será bom para ela.

- Pode deixar comigo. Ensinarei tudo que puder. - Respondeu o cavaleiro de Cancer, aceitando a missão.

-Nada de induzi-la pro mau caminho.Ouviu?

- Qual é Deba? Ta certo que eu sou o terror do mais malvadão dos cavaleiros, mas agora eu uso minha má fama para lutar ao lado da Deusa. Eu luto no lado da justiça falo?

- Então vou lhe dar um crédito de confiança.

- Você não vai se arrepender pode apostar. Ela vai ficar muito poderosa!

- Ta certo então, concordo.

- E nós todos também. Iremos nos preparar pra enfrentaremos as bruxas. Vamos dar a lição que elas merecem. - Disse Seiya orgulhoso de sua força.

- Aldebaran, é melhor você levar sua sobrinha pra sala do mestre. É preferível que ela durma aqui. - Opina Shiryu.

- Ele tem razão. Ela pode ter febre devido ter ficado exposta no sereno.

- Não se preocupe amigão. Minha irmã e eu tomaremos conta dela. - Responde Pegaso.

- Por falar nisso Deba, a amiga dela esta na minha casa. Não se preocupe com nada. - Comenta Shura.

- Valeu rapaziada, vocês são demais! - Aldebaran disse, emocionado.

Encerrada a reunião Mu, Dohko e Mascara da Morte vão para na casa de virgem e ficam em reunião nas casa de Virgem.

- Fizemos bem em não contar exatamente do que se trata?

- Com certeza. Viu a cara do Aldebaran ,quando Milo chegou com a sobrinha dele? Se souber metade do que sabemos ele vai pirar. Deixa quieto ainda não é hora de saberem. - Pondera Shaka.

- Podem me explicar do que se trata , porque eu estou boiando? - Mascara perguntava. Shaka lhe mostra o tal punhal que fora encontrado por Shun. Mascara obserava.

- Então o que acha? É o que estamos pensando? - Mu pergunta.

- Não tenho dúvida. Muito mais grave do que pensamos. Isso é só o começo.

Os dourados ficam conversando, sobre que atitudes tomarem com relação a tudo isto.

Dispensados da reunião que durou cerca de duas horas, os cavaleiros retornam para suas casas. E chegando a casa de Capricórnio, Milo e Shura levam um susto com o tremendo grito.

- Lane? Tudo bem? - Shura socorre a garota que está em pânico.

- Diana, cadê a Di? Cadê ela? Eu vi! Eu sonhei! Sei lá! Machucaram ela não foi?

Shura faz sinal de negativo para Milo não dizer nada, enquanto continua abraçando-a.

- Diana está na casa de Escorpião me esperando. Quando ela veio-te ver estava muito preocupada, então eu não a deixei descer essas escadarias nervosa.

- Mas foi tão real. E você estava salvando ela Milo, junto com o Aiolia. Você não está mentindo pra mim está?

- Claro que não. E você também tem que descansar, porque está com uma cara péssima ,o pintora de roda pé. Amanha você fofoca com a sua amiga. Shura, cuide bem da sua namorada fui!!!

Lane fica super sem graça com o comentário de Milo, mas adorou ouvir aquilo.

- O que? Como é que é? - Shura fica pensativo e volta a olhar Lane que está de cabeça baixa. Ele se aproxima e senta a seu lado.

– Tudo bem? Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu pra ficar tão atordoada daquele jeito? Ficou até pálida. - Disse o cavaleiro, enquanto ia buscar um copo de água gelado com açúcar. – Beba.

- Obrigada. Lane agradece e começa a contar tudo que viu.

Milo que estava voltando para a casa de Escorpião decide ir para Aquário.

- Kamus? Kamus? Cadê você? - Milo chamava insistentemente o amigo, no salão principal da casa de Aquário.

- Calma criatura parece que vai tirar o pai da forca? O que foi?

- Preciso que você me ajude num seqüestro relâmpago.

- Como é? Você ficou maluco?

- Calma não é nada disso que você está pensando. Se liga que eu vou te explicar.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião conta tudo que se passou na casa de Capricórnio a Kamus.

- Só por isso você quer tirar a garota de lá? Porque não contou a verdade?

- Shura não deixou. A pintora de roda pé estava muito nervosa e como o cabeça ta apaixonado.

- Entendi! E como você também está apaixonado é uma boa desculpa pro tal seqüestro.

- Apaixonado eu?

- Exato. E não se faça de desentendido porque te conheço muito bem, afinal somos os melhores amigos não?

- Eu não estou apaixonado, oras! Só estou fazendo um favor pro cabeçudo!

- Ahan Sei! Escorpião vou fingir que acredito. Eu observei você na reunião de hoje. Você não tirou os olhos de Diana a reunião inteira.

- Qual é Kamus? Vai ficar me controlando agora é? ou vai me ajudar?

- Ta, ta! O que eu não faço pelo melhor amigo.

- Valeu Pólo Norte! Te devo uma.

Os dois seguem para o Templo de Athena. Lá dão a volta pelo pátio até que Milo sente algo.

- É ali.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu sinto ela. Não me pergunte como, mas sinto. E é aquela janela ali.

- Se você tem tanta certeza de que aquela janela vai em frente. - Disse Kamus, enquanto vigia os arredores.

Milo joga uma corda que havia arrumado na casa de Aquario e começa a escalar a parede. Kamus observar a ação do amigo e acha graça da loucura de amor não assumida. O cavaleiro de escorpião faz um buraco com sua agulha escarlate na janela conseguindo abrir por dentro.

- Consegui! - Ele diz sussurrando pro amigo fazendo um sinal de positivo.Milo se aproxima da cama e fita Diana por alguns segundos.

- _''O que eu faço? ''_ - Pensativo decide acorda-la. – Nanica? Ei acorde. Droga!

Diana nada respondia. Tem sono leve, mas como estava sob efeito do calmante dado por Mu ,dormia feito pedra.

- Não tem jeito, vai dormindo mesmo! - Milo tira sua capa e cobre a garota. Com ela nos braços se aproxima da janela fazendo sinal a Kamus.

- Kamus me ajuda. Não vou conseguir sair com ela assim. - Milo sussurrava.

- E por quê? Qual o problema?

- Estou com medo de machucá-la na descida.

- E ainda me diz que não ta apaixonado? Sei...

- Não é hora pra zuação faça alguma coisa Pólo Norte!

-Tá, ta! Faz o seguinte, joga ela que eu pego.

-Falo! Mas, se ela se machucar vai se ver comigo.

Milo solta Diana e Kamus consegue segura-la em cheio.

- Pronto está segura.

- Ok. Espera só um minutinho aí.

- Certo. Mas rápido antes que apareça um daqueles soldados incompetentes!- Bradou Kamus.

Então o escorpiano deixa um bilhete para Saori explicando o motivo do ''seqüestro'' e lhe pedindo desculpas pela invasão.

Voltando pra casa de Escorpião.

- Quem está aí? Fale ou não dará mais nenhum passo!

- Calma Afrodite. Somos nós. Tá muito nervosinho heim?

- Ufa. Que susto! Com essa historia de bruxa querendo invadir o santuário, é melhor manter estado de alerta sempre.

- É verdade. Também estamos em alerta!

- Ei. Espera aí! O que vocês estão fazendo com a Dianinha? Ela precisa descansar. Passou por um mau momento hoje.

- Seqüestro relâmpago. A nanica fica na minha casa.

- Posso saber o porque seu danadinho? - Afrodite dizia com malicia.

- O coisa é uma longa historia mas, não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- A não é? E porque você invadiria o templo assim, se não tem nada de mais?

- Olha só! Depois você conversa com o cabeção falo! Ele te explica a historia.

- Milozinho!Milozinho! Vejo que seus dias de pegador gostosão estão contados.

- Você pirou coisa? Vai sonhando. Ainda sou o maior pegador da Grécia! Podes crer!

- Ahan sei.

Diana se remexe nos braços de Milo. Ele a fita com ternura.

- Vamos nessa antes que a nanica acorde. Falou coisa! Depois conversa com o cabeça do Shura! Fui...

Milo e Kamus se despedem em Aquário. Milo se apressa pra chegar em Escorpião. Chegando lá acomoda Diana em sua própria cama.

- Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo? Pergunta-se. – Foi interessante e exitante.

Ele se acomoda em sua poltrona reclinável e fica cuidando de Diana a noite toda.

No dia seguinte depois dos treinos de sempre, Milo dá ordens a seu criado para pegar as roupas que Diana precisa pra tomar banho e se trocar. E assim ele faz.

- Aqui está senhor.

- Ótimo. Fez todas as compras que pedi?

- Sim senhor, não falta nada.

- Está dispensado por hoje. Pode ir Dimitri. Bom final de semana.

- Com licença. - O criado diz ,se retirando.

Milo deixa as coisa de Diana ao seu lado na cama. Senta-se na poltrona e acaba cochilando. Alguns minutos depois Diana acorda e leva um susto.

- Onde estou? Acorda apressada olhando pra todos os lados. Só se acalma quando reconhece o homem que está adormecido na sua frente. _-'' Milo de escorpião...''_ -pensava deitando novamente. – Não estou entendendo nada. - E começa a chorar , lembrando-se do que aconteceu ontem à noite. Milo acorda assustado.

- Nanica? Tudo bem?

- Não. - Responde ela, baixinho e chorando.

- Fique calma já acabou. Você está segura agora. - Milo dizia confortando Diana.

- Eu preciso ir embora. Quero ir pra casa. Não agüento mais.

- Nem pensar. Pode ficar quietinha aí, volto já. - Respondeu ele, indo até a cozinha e pegando um copo de água com açúcar. Ele volta pro quarto.

- Beba devagar. Sua amiga está bem, ela está com o Shura.

- O que aconteceu?

- Com o que?

- O que aconteceu com ela a...

- A filha da mãe? Nós a expulsamos do santuário. Posso saber o que a senhorita fazia ali sozinha?

- Eu estava indo embora.- Respondeu , seca.

- Embora? Digo pro Brasil?

- Eu acho melhor assim.

- Ficou maluca? Quer me matar é? Pode parar de pensar isso.

- Ma, Mas eu... -Diana tentava explicar seus motivos, mas estava sem graça.

- Sabe do que precisa? De um bom banho relaxante na minha banheira. Anda vem. Milo sai na frente e prepara a banheira pra Diana.

Diana fica parada e envergonhada.

- O que foi? Não se preocupe meu criado foi buscar roupas e tudo que você precisa. Prontinho. Anda vai relaxar enquanto preparo seu café –da –manha. Mas não se acostuma não viu? - Ele sai rindo.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? -Pergunta-se novamente.

_**Templo de Athena:**_

Seika vai até o quarto de Diana verificar se está tudo bem. Quando chega lá, encontra a janela arrombada, a cama revirada e dá um grito. Todos se assustam e vão ver o que é.

- Mana o que ouve?

- A Diana, ela sumiu!

- Como assim ?

- Alguém levou ela.

- Será que foi a bruxa fantasma? -Seika perguntava assustada.

- Seria muito atrevimento ela conseguir vir até aqui sem ser notada. -Disse Ikki.

- Deve estar no banheiro. - Saori responde indo até a porta e batendo. – Diana? Diana?

Saori abre a porta e nada. Todos começam a vasculhar o quarto, quando Saori acha o bilhete deixado por Milo e começa a rir.

- Está tudo bem pessoal. Ela está na casa de escorpião com o Milo.

- Como ele conseguiu pega-la? - Seiya pergunta surpreso.

- Coisas de um cavaleiro de ouro. - Disse Seika com sorriso sarcastico.

- Isso é o de menos. Vamos voltar e continuar tomando o café.

_**Casa de escorpião:**_

Milo trazia uma bandeja com café-da-manha para Diana. Quando chega, percebe que a porta do banheiro está aberta e vai expiar. Diana acabara de sair da banheira e entrou no chuveiro para finalizar o banho. Estava cantarolando alguma musica baixinho. Mesmo o vidro do Box escuro, dava muito bem para o cavaleiro observar seu corpo molhado. Mas, ao contrario de antes como fazia com todas as mulheres, ele não olhava com malicia e sim com ternura e muito respeito. Estaria mesmo apaixonado? Seria amor? Ele se sente muito satisfeito vendo que ela estava bem e fica aliviado. Muitas coisas passaram em sua cabeça. _- '' Ela não é como as outras. ''_ Pensava. '' -_ Mas o que está acontecendo? O que estou fazendo? Nós mal nos conhecemos. '' - Balançava a cabeça em negativo._

Diana sai do banho enxugando os cabelos. Milo a observa.

- Trouxe o café - da –manha. Se quiser eu tenho secador.

- Ah obrigada. Eu não costumo comer quando acordo.

- Nem adianta dizer não. A senhorita está há muitas horas sem comer. Pode comer tudinho. - Milo força a garota comer.

- Diana? Diana? - Um grito ecoa do salão principal da casa de Escorpião. Diana e Milo Levam um susto.

- Ai meu Deus é meu tio!

- Calma deixa que eu resolvo.

- O que aconteceu Aldebaran? Como soube que a Diana estava aqui?

- Seu criado contou.

- Dedo duro.

- Ela ainda está aqui? Está? - Aldebaran diz stressado quase a ponto de voar na gola de Milo.

-Calma aí toureiro! Ela tá sim e não fiz nada com ela.

- Não é isso. Eu fiquei nervoso com a carta que ela me deixou.

- Carta?

- Uma carta de despedida. Ela ia embora.

- E ia mesmo. Se não fosse a bruxa teria ido.

- Cadê ela? Preciso vê-la já!

- Calma tio estou aqui. - Disse Diana, surgindo no salão.

- O que você pensava que ia fazer? ficou maluca? - Disse o Touro com os nervos a flor da pele. – Nem pense em sair do santuário de novo ouviu? Você está proibida! De agora em diante só sai acompanhada de um cavaleiro de ouro. - Diana ouvia a sessão esporro de cabeça baixa.

O cavaleiro de escorpião também nada dizia só observava.

- Tio eu... Fiquei confusa me desculpe. Não quero causar problemas pra você nem ninguém. - Ela tentava se explicar. Milo agora sai em sua defesa.

- Aldebaran, pega leve. Ela passou por um mau momento ontem. Você não deveria estar brigando com ela assim. -Aldebaran se toca e realmente vê que pegou pesado.

- Desculpe querida, mas fiquei muito preocupado com essa carta. Sei que deve estar muito confusa, com medo, mas precisa confiar em mim. Se eu disse que aqui nada de mal irá te acontecer, é porque não irá.

- Seu tio está certo. Acredite. - Interveio Milo.

Os dois se abraçam.

- Desculpe tá? Você é o bem mais precioso que eu tenho. Não me deixa maluco não ok? - Aldebaran diz emocionado.

- Tudo bem tio, eu que te peço desculpas. Prometo que não vou mais fugir. - Responde ela, totalmente sem graça.

- É assim que se fala. Valeu Milo por cuidar dela.

- Não foi nada.

Neste momento Shura e Lane entram na casa de escorpião.

- Di? Amiga você está bem?

- Estou sim, não se preocupe.

- É que eu senti que você me chamou ontem e que estava em perigo.

- Está tudo bem amiga. É sério. - As duas se abraçam. O que deixa Shura e Milo comovidos com a sinceridade dessa amizade. Aldebaran se pronuncia.

- Milo, Shura, obrigada por tudo. Estão convidados a jantar hoje na casa de Touro. Tudo bem pra vocês?

- Sem problemas.

- Estarei lá com certeza.

- Vamos meninas. Até mais tarde.

- Estraga prazeres, cortou meu barato. - Milo remusngava.

- O que você disse bicho do deserto?

- Nada. Você vai ao jantar?

- É claro. Acha que eu vou perder a chance de ficar perto da minha donzela?

- Está apaixonado cabeça?

- Não é da sua conta, mas, estou. Pelo menos eu assumo. E você também deve estar né, porque ficou de péssimo humor der repente.

- Ah não enche cabeção! E pode vazando agora! Já não basta ter que te aturar a noite. - Respondeu Milo furioso, voltando pro seu quarto.

À noite se reuniram na casa de Touro para um jantar bem brasileiro feito por Diana. Feijão, arroz, salada,bife com batatas fritas e sorvete de sobremesa.

- Diana, seu jantar ficou divino. Já pode casar menina. - Shura provoca Milo.

- Obrigada Shura. -Responde sem graça.

- Minha amiga é prendada, cozinha muito bem. Tudo que ela faz fica uma delicia. - Lane ajudava Shura a provocar o escorpião.

- Bom já que vai ficar nessa lenga lenga, eu vou retirar a mesa e lavar a louça. -Disse Aldebaran.

- Não tio pode deixar que eu faço isso. Vá descansar.

- Quer ajuda Lane? -Pergunta Shura.

- Não precisa.

- Mas, mesmo assim vou te ajudar ok? - Shura diz, indo pra cozinha e deixando Diana e Milo sozinhos. Os dois ficam sem graça.

- Muito obrigada por tudo Shura. - Lane diz enquanto lavava louça ele ia enxugando os pratos.

- Não precisa agradecer. - Ele responde. Lane sorri.

Os dois ficam se fitando intensamente. Shura não resiste e beija com paixão Lane. Ela delira ao som da musica que embalará seu romance...

**Luis Miguel - No Me Platiques Mas**

_**Lo que debio pasar**_

_**Antes de conocernos**_

_**Se que has tenido, horas felices**_

_**Aun sin estar conmigo**_

_**No quiero ya saber**_

_**Que pudo suceder**_

_**En todos estos años**_

_**Que tu has vivido con otras gentes**_

_**Lejos de mi cariño**_

_**Te quiero tanto que me encelo**_

_**Hasta de lo que pudo ser**_

_**Y me figuro que por eso**_

_**Es que yo vivo, tan intranquilo**_

_**No me platiques ya**_

_**Dejame imaginar**_

_**Que no existe el pasado**_

_**Y que nacimos, el mismo instante**_

_**En que nos conocimos**_

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ai o amor é lindo. Romance está no ar. Primeiro encontro de amor da historia. Lane e Shura viverão altos lances.

E assim termino mais um capitulo. Como disse antes será uma mistura para fazer jus ao nome da fic.

Espero que tenham gostado. Até mais. Beijocas.


	8. Capitulo VII

_**CAPITULO VII**_

Depois do longo e ardente beijo, Lane tentava controlar a respiração e olhava pasma pra Shura.

- O que foi? Não gostou? - Ele perguntou a ela.

- Hã? Bem... - Ela fica totalmente sem graça.

- Fiquei impressionado com você, desde o primeiro dia a feria. Aquele a qual não fui tão gentil assim.

- Ah esquece isso. Ninguém sabia de nada. Só estou aqui por causa de minha amiga.

- Bom, sabemos disso, mas, você também tem a sua vida.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Ela perguntava.

- Que acho muito bonito a amizade que uma tem pela outra , mas também deve pensar em você não acha?

- Hum, pode ser. Mas... Ta cedo.

- Ta cedo? Pra que? - Ele pergunta sem entender.

- Olha eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo minha vida com um estranho. -Ela diz.

- Estranho eu? Se fosse tão estranho assim, não teria correspondido o beijo. - Ele dizia com o ar de vitória.

- Nós mal nos conhecemos da um tempo! - Ela dizia se revoltando.

- Tempo de que? E se pede tempo pra começar a gosta de alguém? - Ele continuava sem resposta.

- Gostar? Se Apaixonar? Amar?E desde quando sabe sobre isso? Você só sabe lutar. E pelo visto é...

- Pelo visto o que? Termine de dizer vamos. - Shura já estava com raiva.

- Pelo visto você deve ser um galinha pega todas! Pronto falei. -Ela dizia gritando.

- Eu? Como diz uma coisa dessas se você não me conhece? Não pode me julgar assim. - Ele dizia surpreso. Ele para a fita por alguns segundos.

– Vamos ver se sou isso aí mesmo que você diz... - Ele agarra e beija novamente com mais intensidade do que da primeira vez. Lane fica sem chão. E novamente se entrega ao beijo enquanto o bolero ecoa novamente no ar. _- ''Ai meu Deus..."_ -Ela pensava.

..._**No me platiques ya**_

_**Dejame imaginar**_

_**Que no existe el pasado**_

_**Y que nacimos, el mismo instante**_

_**En que nos conocimos...**_

Lane e Shura terminam com a louça e voltam pra sala de jantar.

- Ué? Cadê a Di?

- Deve estar por aí com o escorpião.

- Será?

- Claro! Ainda, mas agora que o bicho do deserto se apaixonou e...

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso?

- Ora porque eu conheço ele! Está diferente. Não é o mesmo.

Os dois caminhavam até a saída da casa de Touro e se despendem.

- Então te vejo amanha?

- Amanha? bem, tenho que ir com a Di a feira. Ela me pediu que fosse com ela .

- Beleza vou com vocês. Até porque pelo que sei ,o Aldebaran proibiu a Diana de sair sozinha. Só sai acompanhada de um dourado.

- É mesmo tinha esquecido.

- Ótimo e assim aproveitamos e tomamos um sorvete que tal?

- Por mim tudo bem. - Lane respondia sem graça.

- Até amanha e durma bem minha rainha. - Shura lhe dava um selinho. Lane delirava.

'_' Será que isso é de verdade? Não é um sonho? Ai como ele é divino... '' -_ Pensava enquanto ia toda boba pro quarto de Diana.

- Di? E aí tudo bem?

- Eu, queria ficar sozinha pode ser? -Diana dizia deprimida.

- O que foi? Ah não! Pode me contar o que aconteceu.

- Aquele estúpido.

- O Milo? Não entendo. Ele te tratou como uma rainha.

- Foi só fachada. Foi só todo mundo sair de perto que ele agiu feito um animal comigo.

- Mas o que ele fez? -Disse Lane tentando entender. E Diana conta o que aconteceu.

_**flashback da Diana**_

_- Bom eu vou indo... _

_- Tem certeza de que não quer mais nada?_

_- Não. Estou satisfeito. Com licença._

_- Espera! Eu... Queria agradecer, por tudo. Obrigada. -Ela sorri e o abraça._

_- Não precisa nanica. Saiba que só fiz minha obrigação como cavaleiro, que é salvar vidas. Qualquer um dos dourados teria feito o mesmo. -Ele respondia seco e frio. _

_Depois de dito isto dá as costas a Diana e vai embora. Arrependido decide voltar e concertar a besteira que fez, mas já era tarde demais, ela já tinha entrado. Diana chora._

_**fim do flashback**_

- E foi isso.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Como ele foi capaz de ser tão estúpido!

- Não sei, não quero saber, tenho raiva de quem sabe. E por mim ele que morra!

- Ah Di , não queria que você ficasse assim. -Lane abraça Diana que deixa escapar uma lagrima.

- Deixa quieto. Mas me conta e você e o Shura?

- Ele... Me beijou!

- Jura? Ual. Até que enfim um homem de atitude! Gostei. Só não quero ficar segurando vela. Fala serio!

- Que isso Di! Claro que não vai ficar. E Amanha o Shurinha vai com agente a feira.

- Hum já ta assim? Não esquenta pode namorar sussegada.

- Não. E lembre-se que agora você só sai acompanhada de um dourado.

- Aff, esqueci que agora tenho que andar com guarda-costas na minha cola. Ninguém merece viu.

- Pensa pelo lado bom Di. Eles são lindos, fortes, com aquelas armaduras douradas então? Ai que espetáculo!

Dito isto Diana da uma gargalhada.

- Só você pra me animar amiga. Valeu. Mas guarda-costas queria mesmo que fosse o Shaka. Queria tanto conversar com ele.

-Porque ele é seu protetor de signo né? Ele realmente parece um guia espiritual.

- Né? Eu sempre tive vontade de conhecê-lo. Meu tio sempre falou dele nas cartas. Mas, eu acho que ele não foi com a minha cara.

- E porque voce pensa isso?

- Não sei, eu sinto que não gosta de mim.

- Voce só vai ter certeza se falar com ele, Mas vive envergonhada.

- É mas, o bom é que matei minha curiosidade. Ele é do jeitinho que eu imaginava. E tem cara de ser muito poderoso não?

- Verdade. Naquela posição ali de meditação, dá pra ver que ele tem uma energia muito boa né? Di sabe de uma coisa? Posso investigar seu protetor com o Shurinha que tal? Dae eu posso saber o que ele pensa sobre voce e...

- Sério? Jura? Ai queria sim. Dependendo da resposta eu posso tentar me aproximar.

- Beleza! Vou conversar com o Shurinha amanhã na feira.

- Hum , já vi que voce está mesmo empolgada com ele.E eu não disse que voce desencalhava primeiro que eu?

- É mesmo. Mais uma vez voce acertou absolutamente tudo. Até que seria um estrangeiro. Ele é espanhol sabia?

- E como voce não gosta nenhum pouco dos espanhóis, mexicanos e todos os dominantes da língua espanhola delirou quando soube né?

- Sua sem graça. O que importa é que voce acertou mesmo não dando detalhes. Voce é demais miga!

-Ah que isso. Só disse o que o Tarot me mostrou, minhas cartas não mentem nunca.

E assim as duas ficam a fofocar e acabam dormindo no mesmo quarto.

_**Casa de Escorpião:**_

Milo se sente muito mal depois do fora sem motivo que dera em Diana e mal conseguiu dormi. Ficou andando de um lado pro outro pela casa. Pensou em ir até Aquário para conversar com Kamus , mas já sabia a resposta que teria. Tentou dormir em vão o pouco que conseguiu só teve pesadelos com Diana. Em todos eles acabava morta. -_'' Voce não vai morre, eu juro. Porque eu fiz aquilo?...''_ - Dizia não se perdoando pelo fora que dera na garota. – Idiota! Blasfemava.

Até que amanhece. Sem dormir o jeito era comer alguma coisa. Depois resolveu dar uma volta. Chegando ao salão principal da casa ele vê Diana vestida de branco, toda ensangüentada e com uma coroa de flores em sua cabeça. Estava morta. Milo leva um susto tão grande a ponto de ficar sem chão. Mal conseguia segurar suas pernas que tremiam muito. Ficou tonto e tentava se segurar em algo fechando os olhos quando é socorrido por Shura que estava indo para a casa de Touro.A imagem desaparece.

- O que houve? Ei Milo voce ta legal cara?

- Voce viu?

- Vi o que?

- A Diana ela está ali e...

- Onde? Eu não estou vendo nada... -Shura olhava a todos os cantos da casa de escorpião.

Milo volta a olhar o centro do salão e não vê mais nada. O escorpiano fica confuso.

- Não é possível! Parecia tão real.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? -Shura perguntava sem entender enquanto chamava Kamus por cosmo.

- Vamos pra dentro bicho do deserto, hoje voce não está bem.

_**Alguns minutos depois...**_

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Não sei Kamus. Quando cheguei, Milo estava branco feito papel olhando pro chão quase desmaiando.

- Deixa que eu fico com ele agora.

- Valeu eu tenho que ir mesmo.

- Vai tranqüilo!

- Fica bem aí cara. Depois eu volto pra te ver falou? Fui!!!

- Valeu cabeçudo!

E Kamus fica com Milo e o escorpiano conta todos os detalhes do pesadelo da noite passada... _**Afinal porque será que o cavaleiro de escorpião teve essa a visão e porque o deixou tão atordoado?**_ Foi a primeira vez que ele via uma coisa assim. Depois de conversarem...

- Provavelmente voce teve uma visão, um aviso.

- E como sabe?

- Bom pelo que converso com o Shaka e o Mu, é isso.

- Hum... _-'' Mas ela não vai morrer eu juro... ''_ - Milo fica pensativo.

Algo estava claro na sua cabeça. De alguma forma Kamus tinha razão. Ele estava com um mau pressentimento. '' Preciso me entender com ela de novo... '' . E assim ,resolve contar ao amigo o que fez.

- Eu não acredito! Você é um cabeça dura mesmo!

- Para Kamus, eu sei que fiz merda.

- Tanto trabalho pra terminar assim!Porque você é tão orgulhoso? Seria tudo tão, mas fácil, mas agora você estragou tudo.

- É eu sei Pólo Norte! E preciso me entender com ela o quanto antes. Me ajuda de novo? –Ele diz fazendo cara de pidão.

- Você sabe muito bem como conquistar uma mulher.

- É mas, desta vez é sério. Não me pergunte o que vi naquela nanica sem sal. Mas acontece que é sério. Penso até em casamento! Coisa que não passava mesmo pela minha cabeça há alguns meses atrás.

- Tão rápido? Milo você está bem?

- Nunca estive me sentindo melhor do que agora.

- E como se apaixonou assim? Quando?

- Kamus aí você já quer demais. Eu acho que foi no dia da feira quando nem sabia que era ela a sobrinha do Deba. Por aí...

- Então pelo visto o aviso do Mu se concretizou. Realmente é sério, sendo assim, eu te apóio. Mas, se você fizer a menina sofrer não conte comigo pra nada.

- O Carneiro e suas profecias. Ele acerta todas. Incrível! Valeu amigão. Sabia que poderia contar com você. Já até sei o que fazer.

- Ótimo. Você é especialista em mulheres. –Kamus debochava do amigo apaixonado. Mas estava satisfeito pela mudança que Mu disse uma vez que haveria nele, mesmo que essa mudança fosse assustadora. Os dois se despedem e Milo fica mergulhado em seus pensamentos enquanto ouvia música.

**Bon Jovi - I'll Be There For You**

_I guess this time you're really leaving_

_I hear your suitcase say good-bye_

_and as my broken heart lies bleeding_

_you say true love is suicide._

_You say you cried a thousand rivers_

_and now you're swimming for the shore_

_you left me drowning in my tears_

_and you won't save me anymore._

_I'm praying to God you'll give me one more_

_chance girl._

_CHORUS:_

_I'll be there for you_

_these five words I swear to you_

_when you breathe I wanna be the air for you_

_I'll be there for you._

_I'd live and I'd die for you_

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_

_words can't say what love can do_

_I'll be there for you._

_I know you we've had some good times_

_now they have thir own hiding place_

_I can promise you tomorrow_

_but I can't buy back yesterday._

_And baby you know my hands are dirty (and baby you_

_know my hands are dirty)_

_but I wanted to be your valentine_

_I'll be the water when you get thirsty baby_

_when you get drunk I'll be the wine. (Jon's scream)_

_CHORUS:_

_I'll be there for you_

_these five words I swear to you_

_when you breathe I wanna be the air for you_

_I'll be there for you._

_I'd live and I'd die for you_

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_

_words can't say what love can do_

_I'll be there for you._

- Já sei o que fazer. –Diz ele levantando-se e saindo ao final da música.

O que será que ele foi fazer? Romântico esse escorpião não? Tudo acontece mesmo tão rápido, até perceber...

_**Casa de Touro:**_

- Bom dia Rainha da minha vida.

- Muito bom Shunrinha.

Os dois trocavam selinho.

- Olá Diana?

- Oi Shura. -Dizia totalmente sem graça. _- '' Ninguem merece, já vi que sobrei. droga''_

- Então vamos?

Lane e Shura deixam Diana na casa de Dona Maria enquanto seguem para a feira.

- A que horas podemos buscá-la?

- Daqui umas duas horas eu acho.

- Então está certo. Se cuida Di.

As duas se despedem. Diana bate a porta.

- Pode entrar estou no jardim. - Maria dizia ocupada lá dentro. Diana entra. Observa tudo ao seu redor. Sente uma energia muito boa.

- Diana querida venha até aqui no jardim, por favor?

Diana é guiada pela voz e vai até o jardim. Quando vê Dona Maria toda caracterizada.

- Mas voce é? Voce é? A cigana da praia? Eu não posso acreditar!

- Sim queria eu sou mesma. Eu guiei voce até aqui. Voce precisa cumprir o seu destino.

E Maria fazia algumas revelações necessárias para Diana, lhe entregando um talismã de proteção.

_**Na feira:**_

Shura e Lane passeavam abraçadinhos enquanto tomavam sorvete.

- Shura?

- O que foi?

- Eu to preocupada com a Di.

- E por quê? No santuário ela está segura.

- Não sei, mas sinto que ela não está segura. Sabe desde quando chegamos eu to sentido que estamos sendo seguidos e vigiados o tempo todo.

- Ah querida voce está impressionada com tudo que está acontecendo, relaxa. Nada de ruim vai acontecer com a Diana eu prometo. -'' _Realmente eu também sinto como se estivesse sendo vigiado... ''_

- Ai que bom. Fico mais tranqüila. Ela é minha melhor amiga sabe. Nós crescemos juntas e não sei o que seria de mim sem ela.

- É eu percebi. Vocês duas tem uma ligação muito forte.

- Shurinha, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim, o que é?

- O que voce pode me dizer do cavaleiro de Virgem?

- Porque a pergunta? Vai me trocar pelo santo?

- Ah seu bobo não é nada disso.

- Então?

- É por causa da Di. Ela acha que ele não gosta dela .

- Mas porque ela diz isso?

- Porque ela queria conversar um pouco com ele. Só que como ele fica com aquela cara de mal ela fica com vergonha.

- Mas qual o interesse da Diana no Shaka?

- Você não sabe? Ela é do signo de Virgem.

- Ah entendi. O protetor de signo.

- Por aí.

- Saquei, posso levar um papo com o todo-poderoso.

- Jura? Que Demais!Sabia que eu te adoro muito?

Os dois ficam trocando selinho. Duas horas depois como o prometido os dois vão buscar Diana.

- E então como foi miga?

- Erh... Foi legal. -Dizia Diana totalmente aérea.

Os três voltam para o santuário. Durante todo o caminho Diana fica muda, em silencio impressionada com tudo que ouvira mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

Chegando lá Shura relata a Mu o que sentira durante a tarde.

- O que voce acha Mu?

- Estão investigando nossa área e todos os nosso passos. Temos que ficar atentos.

- Mas pra que? Pra tentar pegar a Diana? Vão nos atacar?

- Fique calmo Shura. Elas não seriam tão burras assim. Sabem que não podem conosco.

- É verdade elas não seriam nem bestas de nos atacar. Não tem tanta força assim, Mas, não estou gostando nada disso. Afinal o que elas querem com a Diana?

- Procure ficar em alerta Shura. – É tudo que o ariano diz.

- Ok.

_**Casa de Touro:**_

Diana chega entra em seu quarto e dá de cara com um buquê enorme de rosas cor- de- rosa. Ela fica com os olhinhos brilhando. Pega o buquê e olha o cartão. Fica mais confusa ainda. -_ '' Será que ele está dizendo a verdade? Mas, eu gostei. Nunca ganhei flores antes.''_

– Quem sabe eu posso desculpá-lo. Antes preciso ter certeza de que é sério , não posso deixar ele brincar comigo como todos os homens que conheci até hoje fizeram. – Ela comenta alto.

Depois volta a ficar atordoada com a conversa que teve hoje cedo.

-_ '' Ai meu Deus! Será que é ele?''_ - Diz pensativa nas palavras de Maria e decide ir tomar um ar. Aldebaran percebe que há algo de estranho e vai falar com ela.

- Oi queria? Tudo bem?

- Sim tio, obrigada.

- Mesmo? Não parece. Não gosto de te ver assim. -Ele dizia sentando-se nas escadarias da casa de Touro.

- Só estou com saudades de casa e da mamãe.

- Falando nela, ontem pela manha ela ligou pro seu celular, mas, como voce estava na casa de escorpião eu disse que voce tinha saído com a Lane pra fazer compras.

- Puxa finalmente conseguiu falar com ela! E como ela está?

- Estava bem preocupada, mas, eu tratei de acalmá-la dizendo que está tudo bem. E aproveitei pra botar a fofoca em dia já que não falo com ela há meses.

- Ah sim. Vou ver se ligo pra ela, mas tarde.

- Ótimo!Assim que eu gosto de te ver animada. Ta com fome?

- To varada de fome.

- Que tal uma pizza? -Tio Deba perguntava.

- Com coca cola?

- Claro! E acha que eu esqueci que você é viciada por coca cola? Tem de sobra aqui.

- Hum, seu sem graça! - Ela ri.

- Mas, eu faço a massa. Você vai ver como aprendi rapidinho. Aposto que fica melhor que a sua tio.

- Ah sua convenciada! Mas é verdade, você também sempre levou jeito pra culinária. - Ele sorri. – vamos entrar, estou morrendo de fome só de pensar em pizza! E depois vamos brincar no Karaokê. -Ele dizia abraçando a sobrinha.

E assim os dois vão para a cozinha preparar pizza. Enquanto isso na casa de Capricórnio o amor estar no ar.

- E agora voce é minha namorada. Ele dizia lhe dando um cordão de ouro branco com o símbolo de capricórnio no pingente oficializando o namoro.

- Não sabia que era tão romântico.

- Voce ainda não viu nada.

Os dois se beijam.

Na casa de Touro o cheiro da pizza já se espalhava pelo ar.

- Eu acho que já estão prontas as duas primeiras. -Diana dizia. - Tio você tem certeza que precisa disso tudo?

- Claro, conheço meus amigos. Daqui a pouco estarão chegando , guiados pelo cheiro. E não vai sobrar uma pra contar historia. Ele ria.

- Então podemos arrumar a mesa. Ela dizia enquanto dava de cara com Mu.

- Eu não te disse? -

- Vim guiado pela fome. - Mu dizia rindo.

- Você já é de casa Mu ,nem precisa fazer cerimônia. Casa de brasileiro tem comida pra todo mundo e mais um pouco.

- É verdade. Concordo com minha sobrinha.

- Então também tem pra mim também né? Eu adoro pizza. - Kiki dizia se juntando aos três.

- Claro que tem kiki seja bem vindo. - Diana dizia enquanto botava mais um prato a mesa e servia a todos.

- Hum que delícia. Ta melhor do que a pizza do seu tio. - Mu elogia saboreando a pizza e tirando um sarro de Aldebaran.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca seu engraçadinho. - Deba zuava Mu.

A conversa seguia animada quando der repente. Lane entrava com Shura trocando carinhos...

- Oba pizza! - Lane dizia com olhinhos brilhando.

- Pelo visto a conversa lá tava boa né amiga? - Diana debochava de Lane em ver a satisfação no rosto de Shura.

- Vem Shurinha senta aí e come pizza. - Lane serve Shura.

- Miga tu já é de casa se vira. -Diana continuava a tirar sarro.

- Ah que engraçadinha. Já vi tudo! Agora fica se gabando só por que cozinha.

- Hum ta uma delicia! -Dizia Shura. - Ual ! vou comer até explodir, to com uma fome! - Shura dizia enquanto todos riam.

- To na área se derrubar é pênalti! -Disse Aiolia que chegava junto com Marin.

- Aiolia e Marin, fiquem à-vontade. Senten-se aí e vai se servindo ta aqui os pratos. - Aldebaran ia buscar mais Coca-cola.

- Hummmmmmm...

Todos elogiavam a cozinheira.

- Minha sobrinha cozinha muito bem.

- É o Milo é um homem de sorte. -Shura dizia enquanto Lane o cutucava.

- Eu o que? –Milo dizia entrando na sala de jantar.

- Ué resolveu sair da fossa bicho do deserto? – Shura aproveitava pra debochar.

- Isso não é da sua conta cabeçudo!

- Milo com dor de cotovelo? É brincadeira né? – Aiolia disse, enquanto também levava uma cutucada de Marin. .

- Não importa. Milo aceita lanchar? -Aldebaran fazia o convite.

- Se eu responder não to mentindo. – O escorpiano dizia fitando Diana. Ela finge que nao vê.

Depois das brincadeiras do lanche, eles brincaram no karaokê. Diana não muito afim da cantoria foi pra fora. Distraída é surpreendia por Milo que tapas os seus olhos. Ele a olha e sorri.

- O que é que você quer? -Responde nao muito amigavel.

- Recebeu meu presente?

- É recebi.

- E então? Não me disse nada.

- Sobre?

- Não se faça de desentendia. Meu pedido de desculpas. Então podemos começar de novo?

Diana respira fundo e o olha intensamente.

- Prazer Milo o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Diana, sobrinha do cavaleiro de Touro.

- Espero poder se muito mais que um bom amigo!

- Veremos!

E os dois ficam a se olhar aproximando-se um do outro, quando são interrompidos por Lane.

- Miga? Eu tava te procurando. Ainda falta você cantar!

- Ah sim está tudo bem. Mas, sem cantoria ok? Hoje não estou afim.

Eles voltam pra casa de Touro e ficam a noite toda brincando no karaokê. Diana só observa a brincadeira, enquanto sonha acordada.

_**Um mês e meio depois...**_

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Capitulo com passagem de tempo. E aí gostaram? Primeira revelação da historia Maria é a cigana**_

_**Sim isso que aconteceu foi perfeitamente possível. Na época que viu Diana na praia tinha feito um desdobramento consciente (projeção astral, emancipação da alma e etc.). Quando se tem o domínio pleno desta faculdade mediúnica à pessoa é capaz de realizar viagens e coisas afim principalmente quando se está numa mesa de trabalho mediúnica, nesse caso,o médium sempre é ajudado pelas entidades espirituais que trabalhão com o grupo. As revelações ditas a Diana serão mostradas mais adiante... E Milo teve sim uma visão. O que muita gente pode ter não é? E mais: todo mundo sabe que existe os que praticam o bem e o mal. E isso é valido para qualquer coisa e qualquer religião não é verdade? Essa foi só pra lembrar os desavisados...**_

_**Ver livro dos Médiuns e revista espiritismo especial desdobramento, sono e sonho. E mais no livro Os carisma da mediunidade I e II de Hermínio C. de Miranda conta muitos casos de desdobramento em trabalho mediúnico ou não...**_

_**E MAIS UMA VEZ LEMBRANDO: AQUI NOS COMENTARIOS SEMPRE HAVERÁ AS EXPLICAÇOES DOS TERMOS E FATOS CITADOS PRA EXCLARECER AS DUVIDAS. E PRA ENTENDER MELHOR PESQUISEM SOBRE O ASSUNTO!**_

_**E POR FAVOR, LEIAM COM, MAS ATENÇÃO ANTES DE TIRAR CONCLUSÕES PRECIPITADAS OK?**_

_Agora que as coisas vão acontecer uma atrás da outra. Esse foi só um aquecimento básico. A chegada, a adaptação, tudo... Espero que tenham gostado. Inté mais! Bjokas._


	9. Capitulo VIII

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

_Devem estar se perguntando: Nossa como foi rápido seu enlace com o escorpião não? É não foi tão fácil assim. De certo, minha vida deu uma reviravolta em dois anos, realizei meu maior sonho que sempre foi encontrar o amor de minha vida, só que tudo foi um pouco demorado pra acontecer no meu ponto de vista, se comparado com a Lane. Rapidinho ela desencalhou. Bom o que importa é que nos tornamos bons amigos, mas sempre fiquei com um pé atrás porque já tinha percebido que o Milo alem de esquentadinho era de lua, ou seja, mudava muito rápido de atitude e de opinião. Logo descobri que era só seu jeito orgulhoso de ser, já que era conhecido no santuário como o juiz por conta do seu poder de ataque. Podia matar o inimigo de uma vez ou faze-lo sofrer aos poucos para que no final desse sua sentença culpado ou inocente, tendo o poder de salva-lo ou não. Quando ele me contava sobre isso eu delirava e achava o máximo. Mas, Amor próprio demais faz mal sabiam? _

_Alias tudo demais faz mal, inclusive eu já estava de saco cheio de sair sempre cercada por algum guarda-costas dourado. Ta certo que eles têm presença marcante, são lindos até aproveito e tiro mó onda..., mas que era chato não ter liberdade que eu tinha no Brasil a isso era. O legal disso tudo que nos tornamos muito amigos e nem parece que eles são os caras com super poderes porque eles não ficam e nem podem tirar onda por aí por conta disso. Mas se há um ditado que diz ta comigo ta com Deus eu digo ta com qualquer dourado ta com Deus. Com eles por perto não há o que temer._

_Voltamos a historia..._

Um mês havia se passado desde que Diana chegou à Grécia. A adaptação foi bem rápida ainda mais depois que encontrou seu tio.

Diana e Lane seguiam a rotina. Faculdade, santuário, santuário, faculdade. Nos finais de semana saiam para explorar os lugares e ilhas que ainda não conheciam sempre acompanhadas de um dourado, no caso Shura por estar de namoro com Lane. Quando ele não podia ir Afrodite acompanhava as meninas principalmente em shoppings. Por que será?

E quando não havia nenhum dourado disponível um cavaleiro de bronze as acompanhava. Normalmente era Hyoga ou Shun. Hyoga fazia o maior sucesso com a mulherada na porta da faculdade que enchia Diana com todas as perguntas possíveis sobre o cara que dizia a elas que era o irmão mais velho da garota. Só que Diana não sabia desse detalhe...

_**Segunda-feira:**_

Mal sabiam todos que a bruxa chefe, ou seja, Lúcia acabava de chegar a Atenas neste exato momento.

- Seja bem–vinda mestra! - Disse Karen recepciondo-a no porto. Chegara de navio.

- Todas as outras já chegaram?

- Sim senhora. Todas aguardam na ilha.

- Perfeito! Então vamos começar o show... – Disse rindo loucamente. Karen vibrava.

**Universidade Nacional Capodistriana de Atenas** (Εθνικόν και Καποδιστριακόν Πανεπιστήμιον Αθηνών)

_**Sala de aula:**_

- Diana seu irmão é lindo. O que ele faz? - Amy sua colega do mesmo progama da bolsa de estudos perguntava curiosa.

- Irmão? Como assim?

- É aquele loiro lindo de olhos azuis que vem te buscar de vez enquando não é? Ele mesmo me disse que é seu irmão!

Diana solta uma gargalhada.

- Ah é mesmo. Ele é meu maninho. '' Hyoga você não presta... '' - pensava rindo.

- E então o que ele faz?

- É musico! Ele tem uma banda –Diana responde do nada, pois teve que mentir a verdadeira origem.

- Ual. E qual o estilo?

- Rock. Ele é o baterista.

- Nossa!Que demais! Eu posso ver uma apresentação?

- Hã, bem, deixa eu falar com ele ok? Porque eu não sei quando ele irá tocar de novo. Até porque eu acho que a banda não veio toda.

- Puxa que pena... – Disse Amy suspirando. Diana ria.

- Muita conversa e pouco trabalho. Dá para prestar atenção na minha aula? – A professora dizia um pouco irritada com o falatório da turma.

- Ei Di você sabe o que aconteceu com a Bruxa? Digo a Karen? Ela nunca mais apareceu né? - Lane sussurrava pra amiga.

As duas sentavam-se no meio da sala de aula. Diana nunca gostava de sentar na frente.

- Sabe que eu não sei? Realmente ela sumiu.

- Ainda bem né? Se o Shurinha pega ela aqui ia ser um escândalo. Já imaginou ele usado a excalibur na frente de todo mundo? Ai que tudo! –Disse Lane delirando.

- Nossa está mesmo empolgada heim? – Diana debochava. Imediatamente voltava ao assunto. - Até porque já que o segredo dela foi descoberto ela não tem mais o que fazer na faculdade.

- Ih é verdade. Bem lembrado. Mas, que eu queria ver meu muchacho lindo deformar ela todinha a isso eu queria.

- Calma amiga tudo tem sua hora. E nas mãos de um cavaleiro de ouro ela não fica deformada, vira pó!

- Com certeza! Aquela filha da mãe ta ferrada... – Lane vibrava ao imaginar a cena.

- Diana e Lane! Eu vou precisar separar as duas hoje? Estão demais heim? – A professora de gramática grega volta chamar atenção.

- Erh... Desculpe professora, não vai mais se repetir. – Disse Diana sem graça.

_**Intervalo:**_

- Nossa Di o que deu na professora Agnes hoje? Ela é tão legal e a aula dela estava insuportável.

- E eu é que vou saber Lane? Deve estar de TPM.

- Ninguém gosta da segunda-feira. – Disse Lane.

- Eu particularmente também não gosto.

- Ah Di se liga, Shurinha falou com o Shaka.

- Sério? E como foi?

- Vou te contar tudo o que ele me contou. Foi assim...

_**flashback**_

_- Fala todo-poderoso. E aí beleza? – Disse shura entrando na casa de Virgem. Shaka ergue a sombrancelha, mas, continua com os olhos fechados._

_- O que você quer Shura?_

_- Bom, eu to querendo trocar uma idéia contigo. Pode ser?_

_- você e suas gírias. Vamos fale._

_- Por que você não gosta da sobrinha do Deba?_

_Dito isto Shaka abre os olhos._

_- E quem disse essa besteira?_

_- A própria Diana. Ela acha que a vossa santidade não gosta dela._

_- Em primeiro lugar Shura já disse pra parar com essa brincadeira. Eu não sou santo. E em segundo lugar ela delirou. Jamais mencionei que não gostasse dela, ao contrario gosto e a protejo desde o dia que ela pisou no santuário. De onde ela tirou essa idéia?_

_- Ela comentou um dia desses aí com a minha namorada. Que gostaria de conversar com você, mas como acha que não gosta dela..._

_- É eu também tenho muito que conversar com ela._

_- Sabia que ela é nativa do seu signo?_

_- Sabia._

_- Como soube?_

_- Mu me contou. _

_- Caraca! Vocês dois sabem tudo! Isso não vale!_

_- Diga a Diana para tirar essa idéia da cabeça e que assim que puder venha à casa de Virgem, pois preciso lhe falar._

_- Então já é. Ela vai ficar felizona. Valeu todo-poderoso. Vou nessa, Fui!!!_

_Shaka ri e em seguida volta a meditar..._

_**Fim do flashback**_

- E isso é tudo. –Disse Lane.

- Nossa que demais! Meu protetor quer falar com a minha pessoa? Yuhu!

- Sabia que você ia ficar feliz. Viu só? O Shaka nunca disse que não gostava de você.

- Então foi só impressão minha mesmo. Mas, por que você não me contou isso antes?

- Desculpe. Com esse lance de primeiras provas, o Shurinha também acabei esquecendo mesmo. Foi mal.

-Tudo bem. Só não me esquece ok?

- Ah Di! Nem precisa pedir uma coisa dessas. Você é minha melhor amiga. Sem você nada de Shura.

- Sua boba! Tem que viver sua vida. Não podemos ficar grudadas à vida toda.

- É, mas...

Quando ia terminar de responder o sinal toca e as duas voltam pra aula. Durante a aula Diana começa a ficar estranha. Era como se estivesse entrando em transe. Olhava pro nada e parecia estar muito longe dali. Lane percebe que ela parou de copiar o que havia no quadro.

- Di? Diana? – Lane chama praticamente sussurando.

E nada. Até que preocupada ela dá uma sacudida bem forte na amiga.

- Hã? O que? – Disse Diana acordando assustada.

- Você está bem amiga?

- Erh... Estou. – Responde voltando a copiar a matéria.

- ''Tem alguma coisa de estranha com ela. Afinal o que será?'' – Pensava Lane que estava disposta a arranca de Diana depois das aulas, o que havia acontecido em sala de aula naquele instante.

Terminado as aulas Shura chega para buscar as meninas.

_**Santuário, casa de Touro:**_

Diana se despediu de Shura afim de tomar um bom banho gelado e entender o que havia acontecido na faculdade mais cedo. Shura e Lane conversavam nas escadarias.

- Me parece preocupada carinho. O que houve?

- Você notou alguma coisa de estranho nela enquanto voltamos pro Santuário?

- Enquanto dirigia? Não. Por quê?

- Não sei se foi só impressão minha, mas, durante as aulas depois do intervalo ela começou a ficar estranha. Tava até pálida.

- Não se preocupe. A qualquer momento a Diana vai tocar no assunto afinal, vocês são as melhores amigas não?

- É pode ser, mas eu to preocupada.

- Pois não fique. Vem cá. – Disse Shura lhe dando um beijo. Os dois ficavam ali namorando.

_**Um tempinho depois...**_

- Desculpe atrapalhar os pombinhos, mas, eu só vim avisar que estou indo até a casa de Virgem.

- Ah então a Lane só deu o recado agora?

- Pois é. Está vendo como você a deixou? – Disse Diana debochando. - Cuide bem dela ta?

- Não se preocupe Dianinha. Eu cuido.

Diana sorri e em seguida sai. Shura e Lane continuam na casa de Touro. Lane fica preocupada com a ultima frase de sua amiga...

_**Casa de Virgem**_

Diana entra com cautela.

- Estava a sua espera. – Disse uma voz ecoando no fundo do salão.

- Me disseram que o senhor queria falar comigo. – Diana dizia em sinal de respeito.

- Aproxime-se. – Disse Shaka de olhos fechados, fazendo um movimento com a mão indicando que Diana senta-se no chão a sua frente. E totalmente envergonhada ela o faz, enquanto Shaka observa de perto a sua alma. Diana se assusta com o silencio. Quando ia dizer alguma coisa...

- Sabe por que ela te quer não sabe? – Shaka pergunta quebrando o silencio.

- Hã... Por que ela me odeia?

- Achas mesmo que seja somente por causa disso?

- Foi à única explicação que encontrei. – Disse Diana totalmente sem respota.

- Porque você acha que ela te odeia?

- Pra falar a verdade eu não sei. Não fiz nada pra ela passar a me perseguir assim.

- Como e quando ela mudou o comportamento? Aldebaran me disse que ela era tão boa pessoa como você.

- Eu acho que foi depois do acidente.

- Explique-se. –Disse Shaka tentando fazer Diana ficar mais à-vontade possível.

E assim, Diana contava toda historia...

- Isso é tudo que eu sei.

- Sinto muito pelo que passou. –Disse Shaka com pesar.

- Tudo bem, já superei. – Diana respondia.

- Mas não é somente esse o motivo pelo qual ela te quer a todo custo.

- Não? Então por quê?

- Basicamente ela quer sua energia vital ou fluido vital, como queria chamar. – Disse Shaka com veemência.

- Mas por que eu? Não tenho nada demais! –Disse Diana indignada.

E Shaka acha que chegou a hora de lhe revelar algumas coisas importantes. Os dois ficam horas a conversar.

- Ouça com atenção. Depois pode tirar todas as suas dúvidas ok?

Diana ouve tudo atentamente ao mesmo tempo que se sentia no céu. Parece que fala com o seu anjo da guarda. Ela aproveita pra lhe contar sobre o acontecido de hoje na Universidade. O cavaleiro de Virgem fica bastante intrigado com o que Diana relatou.

Terminado a sessão com o virginiano, Diana fica atordoada com as revelações de que se coincidia com as de Maria perfeitamente, estava completamente sem chão. Sem perceber que subia para o templo ao invés de descer para a casa de Touro a fim de falar com Lane, parou para contemplar a vista das escadarias entre Virgem e Libra. Podia ver a cidade de Rodorio ao longe em contraste com o céu carregado. Armava-se um temporal.

- '' Que estranho estava um céu tão azul agora a pouco e nem fora anunciado chuva para esses dias... '' – Ela pensava.

Der repente raios começaram a cortar o céu e as trovoadas se tornaram intensas. Diana aperta o passo a fim de procurar um abrigo, pois, estava prestes a chover forte. Chegara a Escorpião antes que o temporal desabasse, mas antes, deu uma olhada novamente para Rodorio que estava às escuras, quando teve a impressão de ter visto um raio vermelho feito sangue descendo verticalmente sob a cidade. Sentiu um calafrio.

_**Casa de escorpião:**_

- Ah eu to é impressionada com o que o Shaka me disse. – Respondia alto quando é surpreendida.

- O que o Shaka te disse? - Disse o cavaleiro de escorpião surgindo na entrada de sua casa.

- Milo? Ué? Onde eu estou?

- Na casa de escorpião não percebeu?

- Nossa! Mas, eu juro que estava descendo pra Touro!

- Nanica você está bem?

Diana responde negativamente com a cabeça engolindo o choro.

- Vem comigo e não reclama. Você se acalma e me conta o que te deixou tão atordoada está bem?

- Não eu vou voltar correndo pra casa do tio , dá tempo e...

Dito isto a chuva desaba em pingos muitos grossos. Diana se molha um pouco e Milo a coloca pra dentro.

- Bom, pelo visto hoje você vai ter que passar a noite aqui. – Disse Milo abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- É já que não tem outro jeito.

Milo serve um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com refrigerante para Diana. Mas tranqüila, ela resolve comentar sobre o que aconteceu, mas cedo na faculdade.

- Sabe aconteceu uma coisa estranha na faculdade hoje.

- O que houve? –Perguntava Milo puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado de Diana na mesa.

- Eu estava assistindo a aula na boa e copiando a matéria quando der repente comecei a me sentir esquisita com um som que parecia sair dos altos-falantes da universidade. Eu estranhei porque olhei para os lados e todos pareciam muito bem, ninguém dava importância. Tudo estava normal.

- Só você ouvia?

- Acho que sim. Porque se não a Lane teria comentado sobre isso.

- E como era esse som? - Pergunta Milo.

- Batidas de tambor. Era mais ou menos assim.

E Diana tentava reproduzir ao Maximo o som batucando na mesa.

- Que estranho, soa depressivo. E a letra?

- Era como se fosse um mantra. Uma única frase repetida várias vezes. Fui ficando enjoada, com dor de cabeça, zonza e ia ficando bem aérea, senti como se não estivesse mais ali na sala de aula, senti como se fosse sair do corpo e...

- Agora fiquei preocupado. Você não quer tentar lembrar de alguma coisa e escrever?

- Está bem eu tento. Já te contei o que não devia mesmo. –Disse Diana escrevendo num pedaço de guardanapo. A frase estava em grego, mas, muito confuso.

- Não entendi nada. –Disse Milo bastante intrigado.

- Nem eu. O bom é que já não me lembro totalmente da música, mas, ficou grudado feito cola por horas na minha cabeça. Ta muito esquisito não é?

- Sabe quem é bom pra decifrar códigos e coisas assim?

- Quem?

- Kamus. Ele realmente é bom nisso. Talvez se eu levar essa frase pra ele, consiga descobrir do que se trata. – disse o escorpião chamando o amigo por cosmo.

- Tudo bem. Nem quero saber disso mesmo. Espero nunca mais ouvir esse som.

_**Alguns minutos depois:**_

- Olá Diana!–Disse Kamus entrando na cozinha com o guarda-chuva encharcado e ele um pouco molhado.

- Milo porque você fez o Kamus sair de baixo de um temporal? Não precisava. – Diana dizia sem graça enquanto sorri para Kamus.

- O que Houve?

- Kamus de uma olhada nisso aqui. –Disse Milo entregando o papel. O Aquariano observa enquanto Milo foi buscar uma toalha pra ele enxugar os cabelos úmidos.

- Não entendi nada. O que é isso?

Então Diana conta tudo que aconteceu na faculdade.

- Mas, agora você está bem né? –Disse Kamus visivelmente preocupado.

- Sim, não ouço mais a música.

Kamus volta a olhar o papel. Milo chega com a toalha e entrega ao amigo.

- Obrigado. – Agradece e volta a analisar o papel. –Me de umas folhas, por favor.

E Kamus começa a rabiscar nas folhas. É quando ele tem a idéia de espalhar as palavras para depois tentar montar a frase.

Enquanto Kamus tenta desvendar o mistério Diana comenta com Milo.

- Milo, o Shaka disse que eu tenho Cosmo.

- Ah sim eu já tinha percebido.

- E por que não me contou?

- ué, porque você não perguntou.

- Mas eu não sinto nada.

- É porque o seu cosmo é leve. –Disse Milo tentando explicar a Diana enquanto Kamus só ouvia rabiscando no papel.

- Shaka disse que quer me treinar a desenvolver o cosmo. Ele acha necessário. O que você acha?

- Se o Shaka disse isso é porque você deve aceitar. –Milo responde.

- Concordo. – Disse Kamus que até então estava em silencio. – Até porque o que estou vendo aqui não é brincadeira. O lance é sério.

- Achou alguma coisa? – Pergunta Milo curioso.

- Sim. Mas eu gostaria de ouvir o som original.

- Ah, mas, eu já não me lembro.

- Então diz o que você achou!

- Bom. Eu separei as palavras e tentei reescrever a frase. O que achei foi o seguinte.

_**'' Na face escura... Espera o morto... Sonhador''**_

- Que horror! –Disse Diana.

- Bom foi isso que achei. É claro que dá pra notar que falta coisa.

- Mas o que a Diana tem haver com isso? Ainda não entendi nada. –Disse Milo intrigado.

- Nem eu. Mas eu acho que você deve treinar com o Shaka Diana. –Disse Kamus muito preocupado.

- Concordo com ele. Isso não ta parecendo uma simples brincadeira de bicho papão não. –Completa Milo deixando Diana com mais medo ainda.

Os três passam a noite conversando sobre o episódio ocorrido na faculdade. Kamus também acaba dormindo na casa de escorpião. Diana tem pesadelos à noite toda...

_**CONTINUA...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**E aí pessoal mais um capitulo pronto. Estou melhorando a cada dia à escrita já que estou pegando o macete de edição e postagem no site. **_

_**Esse capitulo ficou maneiro. Tudo começa a aparecer e a Diana ainda vai passar por muitos sustos.**_

_**O fluido vital é o fluido que liga o espírito ao corpo que dá a vida a matéria por assim dizer. (tirado do livro Diversidades do carisma e outros)**_

_**Leiam com atenção antes de tirar qualquer conclusão errada. E acima de tudo pesquisem os termos curiosos que aparecem ok?**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima. bjokas**_


	10. Capitulo IX

_**CAPITULO IX:**_

No dia seguinte o sol brilha intensamente. Nem parece que caiu um dilúvio na noite anterior. Diana acorda assustada.

- Que horas são? –Perguntava apressada.

- São 10h00min. –Responde Milo.

- Ai meu Deus a faculdade!

- Acalme-se! O Shura me contou agorinha que as aulas na faculdade foram suspensas até segunda ordem.

- Sério? E por quê?

- Devido o temporal de ontem o pátio e as paredes externas do prédio ficaram imundas. A administração da universidade vai realizar uma limpeza relâmpago com uma nova pintura.

- Maravilha! Não estava a fim de ir pra faculdade hoje mesmo!

- Então descanse.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada!

- Tem certeza mesmo? Porque ontem não dormiu bem.

- O que houve?

- Você teve pesadelos à noite toda. Suava frio e falava umas coisas desconexas. Fiquei preocupado. Não consegui te acordar. Quando finalmente acordou aos gritos de terror, até o Kamus levantou assustado.

- Não me lembro de nada! Que coisa.

- Melhor assim. Eu percebi que ontem você ficou muito impressionada com a tal canção misteriosa. –Disse Milo que ainda estava intrigado com aquilo.

- Pra falar a verdade fiquei sim. Mas, já passou. E o Kamus?

- Como não tivemos treinos hoje, porque a arena está imunda de lama, ele tomou café e voltou pra casa de Aquário. Desejou-lhe melhoras.

- Me desculpe. Acabei lhe dando trabalho de novo. –Disse Diana sem graça.

- Não se preocupe. Cobrarei com juros. E com juros altos! –Respondeu Milo com seu sorriso de canto, fitando Diana intensamente, ela por sua vez, tenta desviar o olhar.

São interrompidos com as chamadas de Lane que veio a procura da amiga.

- Espere, volto já! – Disse Milo indo receber Lane.

- Oi Milo. Posso falar com a Diana? -Disse ela que voltava da casa de capricornio.

- Claro pintora de roda pé! Você já é de casa, nem precisa pedir.

Lane bate a porta:

- Oi Miga. E aí tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Responde sorrindo.

- Eu estou muito preocupada com você. Precisamos conversar.

- Eu tenho mesmo que te contar uma coisa. Depois conversamos.

- Ah se liga. A Athena, digo, a Saori quer ir pra balada com as meninas. E aí topas? Nem adianta dizer que não.

- Dessa vez eu topo! Só porque não tem nada pra fazer.

- Maravilha! Agora vamos dar uma volta na feira de Rodorio.

- Vamos. –Disse Diana levantando da cama. Se arruma, despede-se de Milo e volta pra

Casa de Touro.

- ''Sempre tem alguém pra cortar meu barato''. – Diz Milo resmungando pela casa.

Diana e Lane foram para Rodorio aproveitar o dia de folga da faculdade. Mas ao chegar vira o caos da noite anterior. Todos os vendedores faziam um mutirão para limpar a área que estava debaixo de lama. às meninas ouviam os comentários do temporal da noite anterior.

- Parecia o Apocalipse! -Dizia um dos donos da barraquinha, benzendo-se.

- Fiquei sabendo que o porto de Athenas está uma bagunça. Tudo cheio de algas e lama, cheirando a peixe podre! –Disse mais um dos donos da barraquinha.

- Se Athena não estivesse por aqui estaria tudo destruído. Ela nos salvou! – Comentava o outro amigo.

As meninas se entreolham. Em seguida encontram Maria.

- E aí meninas tudo bem?

- Tudo! – Respondem. – Nossa que estrago! – Perguntava Diana assustada com os comentários.

- Foi estranho. Parecia mesmo um dilúvio. Os animais estavam muito assustados e nervosos. Onde já se viu gato com medo da noite? É a primeira vez que vejo uma coisa assim. –Respondia Maria, muito intrigada.

- Quer ajuda? –Disse Diana.

- Se não for incomodo. Gostaria sim.

- Então Lane? Vamos por a mão na massa?

- Com certeza, vamos ajudar.

Passaram o dia ajudando o pessoal na limpeza. Depois foram convidadas a almoçar na casa de Dona Maria.

_**Santuário, templo de Athena**_:

- Shiryu? O que está fazendo? Não íamos almoçar fora hoje? – Disse Shunrei entrando de fininho na sala de pesquisas do templo.

- Ah sim minha linda, já vamos. Deixa só eu terminar de ler isto aqui. –Respondeu Shiryu lhe dando um selinho.

- Ual, quantos livros! – Disse Shunrei olhando biblioteca do santuário.

- É o mestre disse que foi o Saga que montou essa sala. Ele achou necessário ter uma fonte de informação caso haja qualquer problema.

- Gostei disso. E sobre o que está lendo? – Perguntava Shunrei empolgada.

- Bom essa historia de bruxaria me deixou intrigado. E também estou preocupado com a Diana então resolvi ajudar de alguma forma. Pra isso vim pesquisar um pouco sobre tema, pois não conheço muita coisa.

- Acho uma boa idéia. Eu gostei muito dela e também estou preocupada. Talvez a gente encontre algo que possa ajudá-la. Posso procurar também?

- Claro meu amor! Quanto mais ajuda melhor.

E Shunrei sobe na escada pra procurar alguma coisa e um livro chama sua atenção, pois era um livro de veludo em vermelho e preto com um símbolo estranho na capa com o titulo de Demônios e Feiticeiros.

- Shi! Achei uma coisa interessante aqui. –Disse ela assustada.

- Deixe-me ver. – Disse Shiryu folheando o livro. – É acho que não precisamos mais procurar minha linda. Você achou o que eu queria.

- É sério mesmo?

- Sim. Obrigado! – Respondeu lhe dando um beijo. - Vou levar esse livro pra ler com calma. Agora vamos.

E assim os dois saem pra almoçar.

_**Mais tarde, casa de Touro:**_

- Di ta pronta? Estamos atrasadas!

- Já me arrumei. Esqueci meus brincos.

- Ual Di! Ta vestida pra matar. –Disse Lane ao ver a amiga em seu vestido verde tomara que caia com calda inclinada.

- Ah Lane nem começa. Não mato nem uma mosca.

- Di para de se achar feia!

- Feia é pouco. Feia e encalhada. E chega de conversa chata vamos nos divertir.

- Isso aí! Vamos animar.

Diana e Lane encontram as meninas na entrada do santuário. Elas seguem para a discoteca mais badalada de Athenas.

_**Casa de Escorpião:**_

- Bicho do deserto? Cadê você? – Disse Shura procurando o amigo escorpião.

- Que houve criatura?

- Se arruma porque vamos pra balada.

- Ah hoje não to afim.

- Qual é Milo? Logo você que adora pegar mulher não quer sair? Não acredito no que ouvi.

- E porque você está tão interessado em ir pra night? Você está comprometido sabia?- Disse Milo debochando.

- Justamente por isso que quero ir! Minha namorada saiu com as meninas.

- Pô cara relaxa e desgruda! Deixa sua namorada curtir com as amigas. Tem que confiar nela.

- Mas eu confio oras! Eu não confio nos homens! Não quero nenhum carinha aí dando em cima da minha namorada! – Disse Shura irrtado. - Sabia que a Diana também foi? –Ele provoca.

- Sabia. Elas combinaram hoje cedo enquanto a Diana estava aqui.

- E você não vai fazer nada?

- E porque faria?

- Ora escorpião! Todo mundo sabe que você está caidinho pela sobrinha do Deba.

- Nada haver. Viajou. - Disse Milo dando de ombros.

- Fui me despedir da Lane e vi a Diana vestida. Ela não está com roupa de que vai só curtir não. Além disso, ela está proibida de sair sem um dourado por perto. Esqueceu?

- É verdade. E ela não está sozinha, está com as amazonas. - Disse o escorpiano que fica pensativo. - Hum... Interessante. Agora quero ver a nanica em ação. Vamos embora.

- Valeu te devo uma. –Disse Shura vibrando.

E assim Shura e Milo partem pro local da balada. Chegando lá pagam à discoteca e entram. A danceteria tem dois andares então pra não serem vistos, os dois ficam no segundo andar já que de lá tem uma visão total do local.

- Aquela ali é a Diana? Tem certeza? Ual! Me surpreendeu agora.

- Eu não disse que ela estava sensual e provocante?

-'' É uma pena que estou aqui escondido...'' – Pensava o escorpiano enquanto seguia Diana com o olhar.

_**Na parte de baixo da danceteria:**_

_**Musica rolando: Girls just wana to have fun ( Cyndi Lauper)**_

- Eu quero beber alguma coisa - Disse Shina aos berros por conta do som alto.

- Eu também. - Marin concordava.

- Então vamos todas!- respondeu Seika gritando.

Chegavam ao open bar.

- Cerveja bem gelada, por favor!- Disse Shina.

- Pra mim também. –Respondia Marin em seguida.

- Cerveja? Nada disso! Champanhe pra todas, por favor! – Disse Saori.

- E o que vamos comer? – Seika perguntava.

- Pizza!- Disseram todas ao mesmo tempo e em seguida gargalhavam.

- Que chique! Pizza com champanhe. –Disse Diana.

O champanhe é servido.

- E brindemos a que?- Perguntava Diana.

- A força da união feminina! –Disse Seika empolgada.

- Boa idéia! E que nossa amizade seja eterna!- Disse Saori. Elas brindavam e em seguida gargalhavam.

- Gente! Vocês não sabem como é bom estar saindo sem super proteção. Adorei! –Disse Saori vibrando.

- É deve ser chato mesmo ficar com guarda-costas na sua cola 24 horas por dia. –Lane comentava.

- Eu adoro meus meninos! Mas que é chato, ah isso é! E também chega né? Eu quero que cada um tenha sua vida. Não precisam ficar na minha cola o tempo todo.

- Guarda- costas! Eu que o diga. Muito chato.

- Mas Diana no seu caso ainda é necessário. Eu não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

- Valeu Saori. - Disse Diana abraçando a amiga Deusa.

A pizza chega. As meninas começam a comer e Saori pede mais algumas.

- Ei pessoal! Aquele ali não é o mascara da morte? – Disse Seika ao avistar o cavaleiro.

- Onde? Ali indo pro meio da pista de dança enroscado com uma mulher? Que safadinho heim? – Seika debochava.

Mascara da morte dançava de um modo sensual, todo coladinho com uma mulher morena de cabelos enrolados até a cintura.

- Mas o que ele faz aqui?

- Não se preocupem, ele nem viu a gente. –Respondia Marin.

- É mesmo. Só fingir que não vimos nada e continuar curtindo a noite. –Completa Shina.

As meninas terminam de comer e beber.

- Eu vo pedir tequila. Alguém quer? –Perguntava Saori.

- Ah eu sempre tive vontade de experimentar. –Disse Shunrei animada.

-Sério? Quem diria. –Disse Seika perplexa.

- E qual o problema? Não posso experimentar? – Perguntava Shunrei.

- Calma Shu não precisa ficar nervosa! É claro que pode. Só que eu fiquei surpresa porque você não é disso. -Comentava

- Mas eu quero!

- Tudo bem! Então pede pra todo mundo cunhadinha.

E Saori pede a bebida.

- Já sabem como se toma tequila né? Vira de uma vez só.

- Então vamos ao três todas juntas. -Shina dizia. - um, dois, três! -Todas viravam o tubo de uma só vez. Shunrei apertava os olhos sacudia a mão de nervoso. Não estava acostumada , mas gostou da brincadeira. Todas riam.

- Hum quero mais!- Disse Shunrei empolgadíssima.

- Nossa shunrei, ta mandando vê!- Seika dizia. – também quero mais.

- É eu to comemorando ao amor! E que todos também possam viver esse amor que eu vivo! –Disse pensando em Shiryu.

- Mais uma rodada, por favor. –Disse Saori.

E as meninas bebem e ficam fofocando. Voltam a dançar. Algumas horas depois Lane e Diana vão ao banheiro.

- Adivinha quem é! – Disse alguém lhe tampando os olhos e sussurrando em seu ouvido na entrada do banheiro

- Shura! Mas como?

- Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar minha rainha curtindo a noite sozinha? Nem pensar. Vim te proteger.

- Ai que lindo. Sabia que eu adorei a surpresa? Mas agora tenho que ir ao banheiro. –Disse Lane. Shura ri.

- Tudo bem, estou na mesa do outro lado com Milo.

- Ele também veio?

- É por causa da Diana.

- Eu juro que não entendo o que ele quer.

- Ele é doido. Ainda tem o problema de ser orgulhoso. Mas podemos dar uma mãozinha.

- De juntar os dois?

- Ahan. Aiolia e eu estamos planejando um piquenique só com casais. O que você acha?

- Ual! Adorei a idéia. Mas será que vai dar certo?

- Bom pesamos que seja uma ocasião perfeita pra ver se rola.

- É não custa nada tentar. Depois combinamos tudo. Volto já! –Disse Lane. Os dois se beijam.

Shura volta pra mesa e não acredita no que está vendo. Milo está dando fora em uma mulher.

- Não obrigado. – Disse Milo um pouco desanimado. -Estou me divertindo com a minha mulher. –Ele tentava se livrar da garota. (incrível o que o amor não faz né?)

- É uma mulher de sorte. –A garota responde não acreditando nele.

- É mesmo! –Disse o escorpião vendo Diana e Lane saindo do banheiro vai ao encontro de Diana.

- Não acredito!- Disse Shura pasmo ao ver Milo agarrando Diana e lhe dando um beijo ardente. Diana perde o fôlego. A garota vai embora irada.

- Shurinha, o que estou vendo é sério? – Disse Lane abraçando o namorado. Os dois observam o beijo demorado. Quando finalmente termina Milo olha Diana que fica sem reação.

- Mas o que estão fazendo aqui? Até vocês? – Disse Shina que também ia ao banheiro e acaba encontrando os quatro no meio do caminho, quebrando o clima.

- Digamos que viemos protegê-las. –Respondeu Shura.

- Ahan sei. – Respondeu irônica ao olhar a cara de perdida da Diana.

- Sabia que o mascara também está aqui? –Shina perguntava.

- Jura? – Shura responde surpreso.

- vocês não combinaram isso né?

- Claro que não Shina! Eu vim com o Milo.

- Como imaginei. Ele não veio de propósito pra nos vigiar. Tudo bem deixa pra lá. – Disse Shina pensativa. Vai e depois de alguns minutos conversando com Diana no banheiro.

- Droga! – Resmunga o cavaleiro de escorpião.

Voltam e decidem ficar lá na parte de cima mesmo descansando.

Depois da descoberta as meninas se juntam aos cavaleiros e ficam conversando na parte de cima. Milo observava Diana o tempo todo enquanto ela tentava não prestar atenção nem nele, nem no beijo que não saía da sua cabeça.

As meninas morriam de rir. Shunrei estava bêbada.

- Gente o Shiryu vai nos matar. – Disse Diana enquanto passava um pano molhado sob a testa de Shunrei.

-Ah, se ele pode eu também posso! - Shunrei dizia rindo. – E uma vez na vida outra na morte não custa nada né?

- É com certeza. E não se preocupem com nada. Eu pago. - Disse Saori alegrinha. Estava normal, mas, falava engraçado. – De novo as meninas gargalhavam.

- Isso que é estréia de um porre. Logo as duas!– Disse Seika. Todas gargalhavam

- Relaxa. Eu pago!- Disse Saori de novo. - As meninas gargalhavam novamente.

- Mas, está muito engraçado. -Marin ria.

- Ainda, mas, vendo a Deusa fora do normal. Ela ta pior que a Shu. – Disse Seika rindo do modo engraçado de falar da Saori.

- E o que faremos? – Lane perguntava

- Bom é só as duas tomarem um chá limpante bem forte quando chegarmos. Amanha estarão novinhas em folha. Pode ser um chá verde, um chá preto... –Responde Shina.

-Acho que já deu por hoje. Vamos embora? – Marin sugere. Saori paga a conta de todo mundo e eles voltam pro santuário.

Sem conseguir dormir por causa do beijo Diana passa a noite em claro pensando em tudo que aconteceu desde que chegou. Mal sabia ela que fora vigiada o tempo todo pelo clã da prima louca.

_**CONTINUA...**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Capitulo curtinho, momento descontração. Não deu pra por tudo que queria nesse capitulo porque se não ia ficar enorme. Então joguei o principal pro próximo, que não demoro a postar, pois já está pronto.Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima.**_


	11. Capitulo X

_**Capitulo X:**_

Muito tarde da noite, Lane entra de fininho no quarto de Diana, a fim de ver se acha a amiga acordada e tem sorte.

- Achei que estivesse dormindo. – Disse Ela, sorrindo.

- Não estou com sono.

- Então vamos conversar?

- Diz aí.

- Di, você não está bem. Eu te conheço. O que foi?

- Se acontecer qualquer coisa comigo, não fique triste ok?

- Não gosto quando você fala assim.

- Prometa-me que, se acontecer algo comigo, você vai ficar aqui com o Shura. Promete? Promete?

- Tudo bem, eu prometo. Mas, eu não quero falar disso. Eu quero falar do beijo.

- Que beijo?

- A Diana! Como que beijo? Aquele que o Milo te deu na danceteria.

- Não sei, não quero saber, tenho raiva de quem sabe.

- Aquele beijo não foi um beijo qualquer. Ele te ama de verdade.

- Ama nada! Ele só tirou uma com a minha cara.

- E como sabe?

- Sei, por que todos os homens são assim. Você acha que eu não conheço a fama dele?

- Qual é Di? Quando você vai parar de se esconder?

- Do que você está falando? Ele só me beijou porque ele me pegou de surpresa. Fiquei sem reação.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Não acredito no amor. Pelo menos não pra mim.

- Mas agora é real. Dá uma chance pra ele.

- Quando foi que ele se apaixonou? Só estamos aqui a um ou dois meses.

- Você se entregou ao beijo. Todo mundo percebeu.

- Eu, não quero mais falar no assunto. Não me sinto bem. –Disse Diana, que ao deitar no travesseiro deixou lagrimas escaparem.

- Me desculpe. Estou muito preocupada com você.

- Eu sei. Mas não fique. – Respondeu Diana, baixinho.

Um breve silencio e Lane recomeça a puxar assunto. Diana comenta sobre o encontro com Shaka. As duas acabam indo pra cozinha pra fazer pipoca. Passam o resto da noite conversando sobre tudo que passou desde que chegaram. Finalmente quando o sol começa a aparecer as duas adormecem.

_**Mas tarde. Templo de Athena:**_

- Oi Shu? E aí como você está? –Pergunta Saori que estava com os cavaleiros de bronze almoçando.

- Estou ótima. –Responde Shunrei que chega ao ouvido de Saori e cochicha. – Nem parece que eu bebi ontem. To novinha em folha. E você?

- Eu também! O chá que o Mu fez pra nós é uma maravilha né? –Ela responde sussurrando.

- Verdade! – As duas gargalham.

O pessoal almoça.

_**Três dias depois:**_

Shura e Aiolia armam um piquenique, afim de, criar um clima romântico pra ver se o amigo escorpiano se declara de vez pra sobrinha do Aldebaran.

_**Flashback:**_

_- Tem certeza que vai dar certo?- Perguntava Shura não confiante no sucesso do plano._

_- Claro! Vai por mim. Essa idéia também foi da Marin. Até a Shina achou que seria uma boa. Não dá mais pra ver o Milo enrolando a Diana e se enrolando também. –Respondia Aiolia._

_- É verdade! O cara ta mal nos treinos. Credo, nunca vi ele assim._

_- É o amor meu amigo. E ao invés de fugir, é melhor assumir. Pro bem dele e da Diana._

_- Concordo..._

_**Fim do flashback.**_

_**Na entrada das doze casas.**_

- Nossa ate que enfim. –Shura comentava vendo as meninas chegarem.

- Foi um sacrifício tirar a Diana da toca. - Lane dizia.

- Não estou nenhum pouco a fim de ir. – Respondia Diana seca.

- Nem adianta reclamar, você vai e pronto. Que isso Di! Animo. Tudo vai ser ótimo, você vai ver só.

- Aham sei! Ótimo mesmo vai ser segurar vela... – Diana resmungava.

- Bom estamos todos aqui. Podemos ir. – Disse Aiolia.

- Vamos esperar mais um pouquinho. - Lane dizia.

Seika chagava com Mu, completamente envergonhada.

-Ué! Não sabia que o Mu iria conosco. - Aiolia não entendia nada da situação.

-Desculpem a demora, a Seika gentilmente me convidou pra ir junto com vocês. Tudo bem? - O ariano respondia.

- É isso mesmo! E não tem problema nenhum Muzinho, trouxe a minha parte e a sua do lanche. -Respondia Seika, que estava mais sem graça ainda. Ele retribui com um sorriso.

- Ótimo! Então agora sim podemos ir.

Os dourados conduziam as meninas para o local do piquenique. Era uma semi-floresta entre o santuário e Rodorio. Muito verde, flores e vários animais. Havia também muitos tipos de plantas. A trilha era cheia de pedras e os dourados ajudavam suas respectivas mulheres a passarem por alguns pontos do caminho. Enquanto isso , Diana filmava tudo e Lane ia tirando as fotos na digital. Shura para de repente.

- Façam o que fizer não toquem nessa planta. Isso é ortiga.

- Verdade, tinha esquecido dessa planta. - Comenta Milo.

- E por que não devemos tocá-las Shurinha? –Perguntava Lane.

- Essa planta é venenosa, com o simples toque ela pode causar dores musculares, taque cárdia e febre. Quando vierem mais vezes pra cá, é bom que identifiquem essa folha.

- Meu Deus, tudo isso só em tocá-la? –Perguntava Diana.

-Exatamente. - Ele respondia

- Então saia daí, porque você está bem próximo dela! Vamos continuar. – Diana dizia impressionada.

Eles continuavam a caminhada. Em outra parte Aiolia mostrava uma Oliveira e explicava enquanto Diana filmava.

- Bom essa arvore é especial. Foi plantada por Atena antes da ultima guerra santa. Por isso a capital da Grécia é Atenas. Foi uma homenagem a nossa deusa. – Explicava o leonino.

- Então ela tem mais de 243 anos? Fantástico. Sabiam que meu sobrenome é Oliveira? – Diana comentava empolgada.

- Eu não sabia que esse era o sobrenome do Deba. – Shura comentava.

- Dizem que ela tem um segredo – Aiolia continuava a contar a historia.

- E o que é? - Pergunta Diana curiosa.

- Dizem que é uma árvore dos desejos. Venham vou lhes mostrar uma coisa. - Disse Aiolia que descia uma pequena escada feito com o solo perto da arvore. Havia uma proteção em volta da árvore. Ele continua explicação.

- Bom vocês podem observar, que aqui no meio a árvore é macia. Isso é devido às pessoas tocarem nela com as mãos e fazer os seus pedidos.

- Também quero fazer meu pedido. – Disse Diana empolgada.

- Eu também miga quero fazer. - Lane respondia animada.

- É só colocar uma das mãos sobre a árvore fechar os olhos e fazer o pedido. – Disse Aiolia. - Se quiser um pedido grande tem que colocar as duas mãos e pressionar com força. O pedido se realizada dependendo do tamanho da sua fé. – Completa o leonino.

- E tem mais, dizem que o pedido se realiza até o fim do dia. – Comenta Shura.

- Sério mesmo? Então eu também vou fazer um pedido. - Disse Seika.

- Ah eu quero ver mesmo se vai funcionar! – Respondia Diana. –Esse é mesmo um pedido pra ser feito com as duas mãos. – Disse, enquanto fechava os olhos e pedia com toda a força do seu coração.

– Terminei. Até o fim do dia vai se realizar?

- Pode confiar que sim. –Respondia Shura com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Posso saber o que pediu Seika? Marin dizia com um sorriso malicioso.

- Marin, se eu contar o pedido na se realiza. - Seika responde debochando. As duas riem.

- Não vai aproveitar e fazer o seu pedido?

- Pra que? Se o que eu tanto desejei eu já tenho? Você é tudo na minha vida. – Respondeu Shunrei para Shiryu. Os dois se abraçavam.

- Não esperava outra resposta melhor de você. Também te amo. –Ele correspondia com um beijo apaixonado.

- Bom então podemos continuar né. Porque ainda temos meia hora de caminhada. -Milo dizia cortando o clima.

As meninas mais animadas começam a brincar durante o resto do percurso.

- Hoje a noite, aqui na selva, quem dorme é o Leão! ... –Diana começava a cantarolar arrancando risadas de todos. Lane fazia o corinho de fundo. – apumba auê, apumba auê...

- Ah eu não acredito! –Resmungava Aiolia.

- Relaxa amor, ela nem está fazendo por mal. Entra na brincadeira. –Respondia Marin dando selinhos no amado.

-... Hoje a noite, aqui na selva quem dorme é o Leão! Não estou te ouvindo, me acompanhe!Auiiiiiiiiiiiiii...- Diana soltava um agudo. -apumbapumba auê...

Ao final as meninas gargalhavam.

- Muito boa Diana! Eu adoro esse filme. – Comentava Shunrei.

- Pois é. Eu também! Foi só pra levantar o astral.

- Vamos cantar Hatuna matata? – Perguntava Shunrei.

- Hatuna matata, é lindo dizer...

- Hatuna matata, você vai entender. –Lane continuava.

- Os seus problemas, você deve esquecer. – Todas juntas – Isso é viver. É aprender! Hatuna matata...

Em seguida gargalhavam.

- Eu mereço, é hoje... - Continuava Aiolia resmungar. Enquanto os amigos tiravam um sarro do leonino.

E seguiam o resto da trilha cantarolando. Uma hora e meia depois de caminhada, eles chegam no local tão esperado. Uma linda cachoeira é o cenário da paisagem. O local estava perfeito e transmitia muita paz.

- Não vejo a hora de dar um bom mergulho. – Disse Diana, mais animadinha.

- Vamos nos afastar um pouco da cascata porque se não, ninguém vai ouvir ninguém por causa do barulho das águas. -Disse Shura, enquanto seguia o rio.

- Aqui está bom, o barulho diminuiu.

Então a toalha foi armada e como prometido um banquete regado, a queijos e frios, tortas, camarão fresco, caranguejo, frutas e petiscos e muito refrigerante. Seika havia levado o violão do irmão a pedido das meninas. Todos comiam e bebiam animadamente e Diana tocava violão. Depois passou a vez pra shura que cantava musicas latina.

- Você é o Maximo! Alem disso é cantor. Que lindo. - Disse Lane delirando. Os dois se beijavam.

Aiolia e Marin saem de fininho pra darem uma volta e namorar. Os dois conversavam

-Amor você acha que a tal da prima da Diana vai conseguir machuca-la? Marin perguntava, preocupada com a mais nova amiga.

- Claro que não. Tem uma fila imensa pra pegar a maluca de porrada e eu sou um dos que estão nessa fila. –Responde Aiolia.

- Não parece, mas, ela já passou por tanta coisa desde que chegou aqui. Espero que ela fique bem e seja feliz com o Milo. Ele realmente mudou depois que a conheceu. - Marin comentava.

- Verdade, esses dois vão acabar casando. Assim como nós dois. Não vejo a hora pra isso acontecer. - Aiolia agora a beijava com paixão.

Os dois entram na cachoeira e não se desgrudaram mais. Aiolia começava a fazer caricias e a coisa começava a ficar quente. Os dois tiravam a roupa um do outro e se entregaram ao amor. Marin se deliciava a cada loucura do leonino, sem se importar com nada nem ninguém. Conforme a coisa ia ficando quente ele acelerava freneticamente o enlace. A entrega foi total...

Os casais conversavam e trocavam caricias. Diana sai de fininho pra esfriar a cabeça. Sobe nas pedras, mas distantes da cascata e deixa-se mergulhar em seus pensamentos. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça.

- Não agüento mais... – Disse enquanto deixa cair lagrimas dos olhos.

- Acalme-se. – Uma voz ecoou enquanto uma mão enxugava suas lagrimas que teimavam em descer. Assustou-se quando olhou quem era.

- Milo?

Ele responde com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem?

- Não. –Respondeu seca e virou-se novamente a olhar pro rio. Diana chora. Milo a abraça.

- Eu quero a minha mãe. –Disse, chorando copiosamente. Porque nada pra mim da certo? – soluçava.

Milo abraça mais forte.

- Quem disse que não? – Responde Milo virando-a pra ele e beijando-a demoradamente. Diana fica sem chão. Nenhum dos dois conseguiam largar um do outro. Terminado o longo beijo Diana, com os olhos arregalados e o coração disparado tentava se recuperar fôlego.

Silencio total.

- E então? Entendeu agora? – Disse Milo quebrando o silencio.

- eu... Nem sei o que dizer. – Respondeu Diana envergonhada.

- Nem precisa. Sua resposta foi suficiente. Não vai mais fugir de mim.

- Convencido.

- Eu? Imagina! –Ele ri.

- Não me enrola isso é sério! – Ela responde seria.

- Você não imagina o quanto é sério. Mais do que nunca. Jamais estive tão seguro em toda minha vida como agora. Ele se aproxima de novo.

- Milo, para... – Responde Diana sussurrando. Os dois voltam a se beijar. Um longo e demorado beijo. E Diana em seguida pula no ombro de Milo que corresponde o gesto.

- Obrigada por tudo. – Disse Diana, agradecendo os cuidados desde que chegou ao santuário.

- E não se preocupe a louca não vai encostar um só dedo em você. Eu prometo.

Diana sorri. Os dois ficam abraçados olhando pro rio.

-Finalmente cheguei. Nossa que lugar difícil esse heim? – Disse uma voz, que se aproximava do casal.

- Não creio. Migaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Diana teve um surto de felicidade ao ver sua melhor amiga Pérola.

- E aí tudo bem? –Perguntava Perola admirando o homem que acompanhava a amiga. Milo olha de cima a baixo.

- Nossa que saudade. Por onde você andou?

- Longa historia, minha vida ficou muito confusa der repente.

As duas se abraçavam

- E você amiga como está? Fiquei preocupada com você. Não me apresenta?

- Claro. Essa é amiga minha e da Lane desde infância a Perola. Esse é o... – Diana fica sem saber o que dizer quando Milo corta.

- O namorado dela.

- Ah ta né?

- Diana? – Lane chamava a amiga. – Você sumiu, eu fiquei preocupada.

– Parou e olhou a mulher que estava ao lado de Diana. –Perola? Não acredito! Ual!!! – Exclama Lane feliz, que vai ao encontro da amiga. As duas se abraçam.

- Não estou gostando nada disso. – Pensava Milo.

- amiga você sumiu, por onde andou esse tempo todo? - Lane dizia abraçando perola.

- Ai me desculpem tive que estudar fora. Foi tudo tão de repente que não deu pra avisar. Eu fiquei sabendo com a tia Sandra, que vocês duas estavam aqui na Grécia então como eu estava de férias eu resolvi vir pra cá.

- Mas isso é ótimo. Vamos curtir muito. –Respondia Lane. Os quatro se juntavam ao pessoal.

As três estavam empolgadíssimas.

- Ah vem deixa eu te apresentar, esta é seika. Seika esta é minha amiga de infância perola crescemos as três juntas. Era um barato.

- Muito prazer. Mais uma mulher pra fofoca no 911 que maravilha!! - Seika se empolgava também.

E Diana ia apresentando todo mundo. As meninas conversam animadamente.

- Não fui com a cara dela. – Shura comentava com Milo num canto.

- Nem eu. Me diz, como que ela nos encontrou aqui? Só a gente conhece esse lugar.

-Realmente ta muito estranho. Tem coisa aí. – Shura comenta.

- Não gostei disso.

- Também não.

- Que tanto vocês dois cochicham? –Aiolia que chegava com Marin, se metia à conversa.

- Estávamos comentando da intrusa. –Shura responde.

- Que intrusa?

- Aquela que se diz ser amiga das nanicas. –Respondia Milo.

- É realmente ela é muito suspeita. –Afirma Shura.

- E ainda cortou meu barato, Bom, pelo menos oficializei a coisa.

- Como é que é? Pode se explicar direitinho o bicho do deserto.

- Simples. Nanica e eu. - Milo sorri triunfante.

- Não brinca. Sério?

- Deu certo! – Disse juntos Aiolia e Shura ao mesmo tempo em que, empolgados estalavam as mãos no alto.

- Deu certo o que? –Perguntava Milo sem entender.

- Mas vocês se acertaram de verdade? –Marin se metia.

- É Marin, namoro sério. Ela já tem dono. –Respondeu o escorpiano com seu sorriso maroto.

- Maravilha. Eu não disse? –Afirma Marin, olhando pra Aiolia e Shura.

- Ta, ta! Mas deu certo o que?

-Depois explicamos. Mas agora precisamos marcar uma reunião com todos os dourados pra debater o assunto.

- Debater o assunto é? Credo! –Exclama Marin.

- O que foi amor? –Perguntava Aiolia.

- Vocês estão parecendo mulher. Tudo é motivo pra fofoca ou reunião como dizem.

- Estamos pensando na segurança da Diana.

- Não exageram. Elas são amigas.

- Bom é o que a tal Perola diz. – Milo comenta. – Só sei que não fui com a cara dela e ponto.

- Milo, você está com ciúmes porque a Perola roubou a atenção da sua namorada.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. De qualquer forma ,estamos de olho na pilantra. –Responde o escorpiano, vigiando todos os passos da garota.

Agora estavam todos juntos, em volta da grande toalha, comendo.

- Nossa amiga desencalhou finalmente. - As duas gargalhavam.

- É parece né? –Responde Diana que estava abraçada com Milo. Os dois trocam selinhos.

- Será que eu desencalho também? Já vi que essa viagem te fez muito bem. -Perola dizia sorrindo tentando descontrair a frieza que estava sentindo por parte de Milo e Shura.

- É verdade, eu agora estou me sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

As meninas a convidaram para sentar e desfrutar do piquenique.

- E vocês acharam o tio Deba? Como ele esta? Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo. É verdade que ele virou um cavaleiro? - Perola perguntava curiosa.

- É sim, você sabe te contei a historia. - Disse Diana.

- Eu tive uma idéia! E que tal se pedisse permissão a saori pra perola ficar no santuário com agente? - Lane dizia animada enquanto Milo pensava -"não vai prestar".

- Ah eu acho que a A... Quero dizer, a Saori deixaria com certeza. Não vejo problema algum.

- Migas eu não quero incomodar eu fico num hotel perto de vocês. - Perola dizia sem graça.

-Que isso! A casa do tio Deba é enorme, onde cabe um cabem três.

- Responde Diana.

- É verdade, a Saori é muito legal mesmo e não terá problemas em você ficar amiga. - Lane concordava.

- Então não se fala mais nisso. Perolita fica com agente, vamos aproveitar o resto do piquenique.

Obaaaaaa!!!

_**CONTINUA...**_

**_PS 1- ORTIGA: UMA PLANTA NATIVA DA AUSTRALIA. ENCONTRADA NO CORAÇAO DA FLORESTA AUSTRALIANA NO PARQUE NACIONAL DO CABO TRIBULATION._**

**_PS 2- ÁRVORE DA OLIVEIRA: NA MITOLOGIA DIZ QUE FOI ATHENA QUE PLANTOU ESSA ÁRVORE PRA TARZER PROSPERIDADE E BOA SORTE NA CIDADE DE ATENAS , A CAPITAL GREGA, CUJO O NOME JUSTAMENTE É UMA HOMENAGEM A DEUSA PELO FEITO. _**

**_PS 3- ÁRVORE DOS DESEJOS. ELA EXSISTE. ENCONTRA-SE NAS MONANHAS AZUIS NA AUSTRALIA (REGIÃO DA KAATOMBA. REFERENCIA PROXIMO AO HOTEL LILIANFELS DAS MONTANHAS AZUIS.) PROXIMÓ A UMA HORA E MEIA DE CARRO DE SIDNEY._**

**_Resolvi colocar esses ingredientes só pra apimentar a minha historia. Onde procurar as informaçoes: Sites de turismo australiano. Programa Refúgios que passou no canal a cabo people+ arts há alguns anos( muitos, rsrsrs). o hotel lilianfiels faz parte da associação de pequenos hoteis de luxo do mundo. _**

**_Ola pessoal. gostaram da homenagem pro Aiolia? Uma pequena zoaçao com o filme do Rei Leão. impossivel nao comparar a historia dele e juntar com a musica Hatuna Matata não ? ( risos).Finalmente mais um capitulo. Demorei muito pra postar, devido às festas de fim de ano. Agora que tudo está mais tranqüilo continuarei a historia que, agora com a chegada da misteriosa visitante tudo começa a acelerar. o enlace dos pombinhos, até que não achei tão ruim assim. É claro que poderia ter sido um pouqinho mais meloso no meu ponto de vista mas, até que ficou bem romantico né? não era nessa ocasiao o enlace dos dois, por tanto tive que improvisar pra encaixar no roteiro._ **

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_E que todos tenham um 2008 cheio de paz, luz, sucesso e realizações. Feliz ano novo a todos. Até mais. bjokas_


	12. Capitulo XI

_**Capitulo XI**_

O dia passa depressa. A confraternização dos amigos é perfeita. Depois de uma tarde agradável eles seguem para o santuário. Diana e Lane seguiam pro templo pra pedir permissão a Atena pra amiga ficar enquanto perola ficava na casa de Touro com Aldebaran.

-Nossa menina como você cresceu, é to ficando velho. -Ele ria.

- Oi Tio tava com saudade de você. – Disse Perola abraçando Aldebaran. -A Diana me contava sobre você, o santuário e os cavaleiros, eu não acreditava. Eu pensava que isso era coisa de filme. Nunca poderia imaginar que esse lugar existia e era enorme. - Comentava surpresa.

- É querida mas, é tudo real. Espero que você goste de tudo.

- Já estou amando tio. - Responde Perola abraçando-o.

Depois de tudo certo, Pérola era apresentada a Atena que logo se simpatizava com a garota. Saori convida as meninas para jantarem.

_**Ainda no Templo de Athena, fim de tarde.**_

- Shiryu? –Disse Saori batendo a porta de um dos aposentos do templo.

- Sim?

- Recebeu os dados que você pediu? –Perguntava ela, referindo-se a ficha de Karen.

- Recebi Saori, são suficientes. Obrigado.

- Desculpa perguntar, mas, o que você pretende fazer Shiryu?

- bom Saori, Eu vou investigar mais de perto a tal bruxa. Quem sabe eu encontro algo que possa ajudar a Diana.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. Mas por favor, tome cuidado ok? Eu fico muito preocupada com vocês.

- Tudo bem Saori. Já enfrentamos coisas piores, essas bruxas não são de nada.

- Verdade. Confio muito em vocês. – Os dois se abraçam. -Então eu já vou indo.

- Ah pode me fazer um favor? Chama o Seiya pra mim?

- Claro que sim. E não se esqueça do jantar.

- Certo. –Disse shiryu sorrindo. -Saori sai e vai chamar Seiya.

_**Minutos depois:**_

_**-**_ Fala Shi.

- Seiya, preciso de você.

- Sabe que pode contar comigo pro que der e vier. Mas o que está acontecendo?

- Bom, quero investigar a bruxa secretamente. Pra isso preciso de você na entrada do santuário a meia-noite, hoje. Tudo bem?

- Oba! Adoro espionagem. To dentro.

- Beleza! Sabia que podia contar com você.

- Claro, eu já disse! É pro que der e vier! Faça chuva, faça sol, enfim... – Disse Seiya empolgado enquanto os dois batem com as mãos pro alto.

- Eu vou chamar o shura porque ele também se amarra nessas coisas.

– Comenta Shiryu prendendo o riso do ultimo comentário do amigo.

- Boa idéia!

- Shiryu, Mudando de assunto, ou não... Me diz. O que você achou da intrusa como andam dizendo?

- Que intrusa?

- A tal da Perola. Falando nisso ela está aqui.

- Quer saber a verdade? Sinto algo de estranho nela.

- Sabia.

- Mas, como dizem que são amigas de infância...

- E quem decide tudo por aqui é a Saori né?

- Exato. Conversei com a Saori mais cedo sobre isso. Se ela permitiu, ela sabe o que faz. Vamos confiar na Saori.

- Certo.

E os dois continuavam a conversar...

_**Na casa de Touro:**_

O cavaleiro de escorpião conversa com Aldebaran sobre ele e Diana. Ela somente observa. Depois de longa conversa e explicação.

- Milo vou te dar um credito de confiança. Pelo que vejo seus sentimentos são verdadeiros e os da minha sobrinha também.

- Pó valeu Deba! Não vou te decepcionar. Prometo. Pra mim, Diana já é minha esposa.

- UAL QUE LINDO! –Disse Diana vibrando.

- Você está achando que é brincadeira é? Falo sério, muito sério. –Responde ele fitando.

- Quando você quiser... –Responde ela.

- Calma aí ta muito cedo. –Interrompe Aldebaran.

- Se eu quiser casar agora, eu caso! –Afirma Diana.

- Ok. Não se fala mais nisso. Cuide bem dela ouviu. Porque se ela ficar chateada ou chorando por causa de você, acabo com a sua raça. Estamos entendidos? –Disse Aldebaran abraçando a sobrinha.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. Se depender de mim Diana nunca mais chora ou fica triste. – Disse Milo enquanto Diana delirava com essas palavras. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Finalmente tinha encontrado o amor. Pensava ela.

Depois do lanchinho (ainda tinham estomago pra isso depois do piquenique?) Diana acompanhou o namorado até a oitava casa. Durante o percurso...

- Ainda não acredito que fiz isso! –Disse Milo.

- Fez o que?

- Sabe esse lance de formalidade pra namoro e tal.

- Realmente então, é sério. Pra quem nunca fez isso...

- Mas sério do que você imagina. Estou louco por você. –Disse Milo parando Diana entre Leão e virgem, abraçando-a e a beija. Ela suspira de emoção.

- Ah me lembrei!

- O que foi?

- Tenho que dar a minha resposta pro Shaka.

- Já se decidiu?

- Ahan. Eu vou aceitar. Seja o que Deus quiser.

- Essa é aminha garota. –Diz Milo lhe dando selinhos.

Eles entram na casa de virgem.

- Hã, licença. –Disse Diana sem graça.

- Vejo que já tem uma resposta.

- Eu quero que senhor me treine. –Responde firme.

- Ótimo. Não esperava menos de você. - Responde Shaka. –Espero você aqui amanhã na primeira hora.

- Mas já?

- Quanto mais cedo melhor. – Afirma categoricamente, Shaka.

- Certo. Então pode me esperar mestre. –Ela sorri.

Milo e Diana saem da casa de Virgem abraçados.

- Estou com medo. –Ela deixa escapar.

- E por quê?

- Não sei como é esse treinamento.

- Com o Shaka é moleza. Pode apostar que você vai meditar.

- Vai ser só isso? Que alívio.

- O que você pensou?

- Pensei que ele ia me bater. –Ela responde. Milo gargalha.

- Que nada meu amor. Você não vai aprender técnicas de luta como as amazonas. Simplesmente vai desenvolver seu lado espiritual, como o todo-poderoso diz.

- Ufa. Eu já estava achando que ia ter que lutar e fazer exercícios físicos tipo aeróbica como vocês fazem na arena.

Os dois ficam rindo. Chegam à oitava casa e se despedem.

- Tem certeza que você tem que ir?

- Tenho. Eu prometi. HÁ Essa hora a Lane também já deve estar lá no templo. Depois eu volto. Os dois se beijam. Ela segue pro templo. Milo resolve conversar com Kamus.

_**Na casa de Aquário:**_

- E como se sente? –Perguntava o amigo curioso.

- Muito bem. Nunca pensei que fosse passar por isso.

- Aldebaran preza muito a moral da família. Eu também acho isso muito importante. Olha o respeito com a Diana heim?!

- É eu sei. Eu já disse que vou me casar com ela.

- Sério mesmo? Quando?

- Por mim casava agora. Não vou deixar ela voltar pro Brasil de jeito nenhum.

- Nossa quem diria! Transformou-se. Bem que o Mu disse que seria num passe de mágica. O que o amor não faz né? –Zombava Kamus.

- Qual é pólo norte! Vai tirar uma com a minha cara agora?

- Calma Milo, foi só pra descontrair. Desejo toda felicidade pra você.

- Com certeza. E pode preparar o terno até o fim do ano.

- Certo. –Disse Kamus rindo ao mesmo tempo em que estava surpreso com a decisão do amigo.

Os dois ficam ali se divertindo um da cara do outro.

No templo Saori e os demais jantam animadamente.

- Muito obrigada por tudo. Adorei a recepção. – Disse Perola agradecendo o jantar.

- Espero que você fique bem aqui. –Respondeu Saori.

As meninas se despedem e voltam pra casa de Touro.

_**Meia - noite, entrada do santuário.**_

- Cadê o Pegaso? Ele já deveria estar aqui. –Disse Shura impaciente.

- Calma. Eu desci tão afobado que esqueci de esperá-lo. Mas ele vem não se preocupe. –Responde Shiryu.

Uns cinco minutos depois.

- Mas que demora heim cavalinho? –Disse Shura zombando.

- Foi mal pessoal. Quase que a Saori me pega no flagra.

- Lerdo. – Responde Shura. – Ei pra que a mochila? O que tem aí?

E Seiya bota a mochila no chão e abre. Dentro havia cordas, canivete, grampos e lanterna, entre outras coisas.

- Seiya, pra que tudo isso? – Pergunta Shiryu surpreso.

- Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Um homem prevenido vale por dois.

- Até que enfim, usou a cabeça. – Shura zoava.

- E também trouxe um biscoitinho. Vai que a fome aperta nas madruga? – Comenta Seiya que ganha um pedala de Shura e Shiryu em seguida.

- Antes de tudo. Por onde vamos começar a investigação? –perguntava Shura.

- Vamos pra universidade da Diana. Foi lá que tudo começou. É de lá que vamos começar a sondar. –Responde Shiryu.

- Demorou, já sei onde é. - Disse Shura dando a partida no carro.

Rapidamente chegam à universidade. Estava coberta por uma neblina leve e estava toda às escuras. Ventava consideravelmente.

- Nossa! Isso aqui me lembra até a casa de câncer. –Disse Seiya arrepiando-se. Lembrando de quando lutaram pela primeira vez lá.

- Não estou gostando nada disso. Que cosmo é esse? –Afirma Shura.

- Eu tinha certeza que acharia alguma coisa aqui. Mas, nunca pensei que fosse tão rápido. –Comentou Shiryu.

- É pelo visto estamos no caminho certo.

- Vamos entrar. –Disse Shiryu. Eles se aproximam do portão principal.

- Está trancada. –Disse Seiya.

- Vamos pular os muros.

- São muito altos. – Resmunga Seiya.

- Qual é Seiya? Desde quando isso é problema para um cavaleiro? – É a vez de Shura se meter na conversa.

- Shura tem razão. Vamos usar nossos poderes.

E assim os três pulam o muro. Os portões eram mais altos que o muro que cercava o prédio, era oval, gradeado e pontudo. Caminhavam pelo pátio da frente e iam em direção aos fundos da universidade.

- Mas, de onde vem esse cosmo? – Perguntava Shura novamente.

- Vamos segui-lo, não se preocupem. Mas antes quero investigar o quarto dela. – Disse Shiryu.

- Mas a minha namorada me disse que ela não estuda mais aqui. –Comentava Shura.

- Será? E porque esse cosmo?

- Agora fiquei na dúvida. Mas a Lane me disse que, ela sumiu da universidade faz tempo, já que descobriu o disfarce.

- É pode ser.

Os três cavaleiros seguem no amplo corredor escuro. Pelas escadas sobem até o quinto andar, onde segundo Diana tinha sido transferido o quarto de Karen.

- Quarto 508. É aqui. –Disse Shiryu.

- Mas, está trancado. - Afirmou Shura. - Vamos Arrombar. –Disse em seguida.

- Ficou maluco? Causaria suspeita. Não podemos invadir assim. –Respondeu Shiryu.

- Eu tive uma idéia. - Disse Seiya abrindo a mochila e pegando um grampo. Ele tenta abrir e nada. Pega um óleo que também estava na mochila e passa um pouquinho no grampo e tenta mais uma vez. A porta faz um barulho e então se abre.

- Como uma luva. –Respondeu com orgulho, Seiya. –Eu vi isso uma vez num filme de espionagem. Não é legal?

- Quem diria! –Disse Shura surpreso.

- É não sou tão burro como dizem. –Resmungou Seiya.

- Ok. Vamos entar.

O apartamento era Normal exceto alguns fatores como quadros estranhos, como o clima e o cheiro esquisito, por exemplo. Lembrava muito a casa de câncer quando tinha as cabeças nas paredes e no teto.

- Que horror! –Exclamava Seiya, ao contemplar um quadro que parecia e muito com demônios.

- Essa mulher é louca! Ela não está brincando. –Disse shura olhando os artefatos e a decoração do quarto da garota. O clima causava arrepio.

No quarto havia velas, taça, punhal, espada, uma estrela de seis pontas colada na parede, uma tigela, um crânio, entre outros.

- Epa! Esse crânio é igualzinho o que havia no punhal que o Shun achou na floresta próxima ao santuário. – Disse seiya.

- Será que foi ela que apareceu pra sua irmã? – Perguntava Shura.

- Só pode. Agora eu pego essa filha de uma égua!- Disse Seiya irado ao lembrar-se da cara de assustada da irmã.

Seiya e Shura continuavam a observar o quarto sombrio da bruxa, enquanto Shiryu fazia anotações e vasculhava papéis e documentos. Todos batiam com os dados enviados pela fundação graad.

- Pessoal! Achei uma foto da Diana! -Disse Seiya.

- Deixe-me ver. – Disse Shiryu.

- Tem uma data. – Comentou Shura.

- São duas datas. – Respondia novamente, Shiryu anotando.

- Que datas são essas?- Perguntava Seiya.

- Pelo que sei a de cima é a data de nascimento da Diana. -Afirma Shiryu.

- Como Sabe?

- Saori me contou, porque perguntei de curiosidade. –Respondeu Shiryu.

- Ela é de virgem? Essa bruxa maluca ta ferrada nas mãos do Shaka.

- Ah essa eu quero ver! O Shaka nem vai precisar fazer esforço pra acabar com as treze de uma vez. –Disse Seiya empolgado.

- Verdade. - Comenta Shura. –Mas e a outra data?

- Bom pela data e o que está ao lado, isso não é nada bom.

- Ai Shiryu não enrola. O que significa?

- Morte. Pela indicação da cruz que tem aqui ao lado.

- Mas, essa data ainda nem chegou. –Exclamava Seiya.

- Eu disse e repito essa mulher é louca. O lugar dela é no hospício! -Afirma Shura.

- É mesmo. E não só ela né? A Tal da prima da Diana também né? É ela que está por detrás de tudo.

- Por que tudo isso? –Shura se questionava.

- Só sei que pra mim não importa. Elas não são de nada, só assustam quem não tem poderes como nós. – Disse Seiya. – Vamos acabar com elas de uma vez e livrar a Dianinha dessa!

- Ficou maluco Seiya? – Disse Shiryu. – Não vamos enfrentá-las agora.

- Mas por quê? Ta com medinho é?

- Não estou com medo. A questão é como o mestre disse. Estamos lidando com o desconhecido. Apesar de nem se comparar a nós essas bruxas são loucas, tem cosmo e são capazes de tudo. – Tentava explicar Shiryu.

- Por isso mesmo! Já que tem cosmo não são civis, portanto a Saori nos deu permissão pra matá-las se for o caso.

- Concordo com o Seiya. –Disse Shura, enquanto batia com as mãos pro alto nas mãos de Seiya.

- Ta Seiya, mas acontece que pra isso precisamos saber o verdadeiro motivo da bruxa chefe com a Diana. – Comenta Shiryu. -Alem disso, se acontecer alguma coisa vão descontar na Diana e não em nós ou no santuário. - Disse Shiryu seriamente terminando as suas explicações.

- Ih verdade. Não tinha pensado nisso. –Respondeu Seiya pensativo.

- Aqui na universidade ela está desprotegida. Não podemos fazer nada que possa prejudicá-la ou coloca-la em perigo. Entenderam? – Disse Shiryu novamente.

- É isso aí! E minha lane também está aqui. Se acontecer algo com ela aí eu desconto em voce ouviu? –Disse Shura.

- Calma aí Shura. Eu não disse por mal, só não tinha olhado esse lado da situação.

- Bom vamos em frente. Já vi tudo que precisava aqui. –Disse Shiryu guardando o bloquinho na mochila de Seiya. Seiya tranca a porta do jeito que abriu.

E assim os três seguem até o terraço da universidade. É grande e espaçoso. E se assustam com o que vê. Seis bruxas de pé formavam um circulo no meio do terraço na direção da Lua cheia e entoavam o mantra misterioso. Os cavaleiros estavam atrás da porta abaixados e volta e meia olhavam através do vidro.

- Que sinistro. –Disse Shura. –Achava que isso era coisa de filme de terror.

- Que musica é essa? –Perguntava Shiryu.

- Não faço idéia, mas to me sentindo enjoado. Ta me deixando depressivo. –Responde Seiya.

- Me passa meu bloquinho. –Disse Shiryu pegando a caneta. Ele tenta ouve melhor e anota a frase da musica.

- Esperem um pouco. –Disse Shura pegando o celular. Em seguida liga pra Lane. –Tomara que o santuário seja bonzinho e eu consiga o sinal pra falar. – Shura comenta. –Oi minha vida. –Ele diz.

- Oi vida. –Responde Lane carinhosa.

- Te acordei?

- Não. Eu não to conseguindo dormir.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntava Shura preocupado.

- Não, não. Só falta de sono mesmo. Estou lendo um livro.

- Ok. Me faz um favor? Vê se a Diana esta acordada.

- Mas pra que?

- Depois quando chegar eu explico.

- Ta bom, to indo. – Disse Lane indo pro quarto de Diana. Ela bate aporta.

- Oi Di. Está tudo bem?

- Estou sim. Só sem sono.

- Hum, já até sei por quê. - Responde Lane. –Ela está bem, vida. –Diz para Shura do outro lado da linha.

- Deixa eu falar com ela?

- Claro. Di é o Shurinha. –Disse Lane passando o celular pra amiga.

- Oi.

- Voce está bem Diana?

- Estou sim.

- Ótimo. Faça o que fizer não durma ok?

- Certo. Não estou com sono agora mesmo.

- Beleza. Quando chegar conversamos. –Disse Shura. Diana passa o celular pra Lane. – Tchau minha vida. Nos falamos pessoalmente daqui a pouco.

- beijo. Te amo.

Ele desliga o celular.

- Não entendi nada. –Disse Lane.

- Nem eu.

- Então vamos jogar conversa fora.

_**Na universidade:**_

- Ela está bem. –Disse Shura.

- Pra que voce ligou? –Pergunta Seiya.

- Depois explico.

- Então vamos embora, já vimos o bastante hoje. –Disse Shiryu.

Eles voltam para o santuário...

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**E aí pessoal. Mais um capitulo. Será que enrolei muito?**_

_**As explicações sobre a espionagem serão mostradas no próximo capitulo. Agora tudo vai começar a se esclarecer...**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima. Bjokas.**_


	13. Capitulo XII

_**Capitulo XII**_

Os rapazes voltam para o santuário e conversavam sobre as descobertas da noite. Shura havia conversado com Milo por cosmo e pedido que o encontra-se na casa de Touro. Já estava a sua espera junto com Diana no salão principal.

- Não entendi porque o Shura mandou me chamar aqui. –Disse Milo intrigado.

-Eu também não. –Respondia Diana, que estava abraçada a Milo. –E a propósito ele me ligou e pediu que eu não dormisse de jeito nenhum. –comenta.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Disse que explicava quando chegar.

_**Alguns minutos depois: 02h45min da manha.**_

- Até que enfim. – Disse Milo, já impaciente.

- Diana, você está bem? – Perguntava Shura, que entrava junto com Seiya e Shiryu.

- Estou ótima. Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? –Perguntava Diana sem entender.

- É uma longa historia.

- Conta logo! –Disse Milo desconfiado.

- Antes que eu comece cadê minha Lane?

- Já está vindo. –Responde Milo.

- Certo. Vou explicar. Acabamos de chegar da universidade. –Shura comenta.

- Da minha? E o que vocês foram fazer lá? –Perguntava Diana, surpresa.

- Desculpe, a idéia foi minha. Queria investigar a bruxa de perto. –Disse Shiryu se metendo na conversa.

- É e o que vimos foram coisas bizarras. –Disse Seiya que até então só ouvia.

- Por isso que eu te liguei Diana. –Comenta Shura. -Você tem certeza que a tal Karen não está mais na universidade?

- Que eu saiba não. Nunca mais a vi.

- Mas ela está lá!

- Como sabe?

- Nós três vimos e ela estava fazendo macumba pra você. –Disse Seiya.

- Como é que é? –Disse Milo alterando sua voz.

- Se chama feitiço Seiya. Bruxa faz feitiço. –Disse Lane entrando e indo de encontro a Shura. Ele a recepciona com um beijo.

- É isso mesmo. –Responde Seiya.

- Eu tive a idéia de ligar porque ouvimos o nome da Diana varias vezes durante o tal feitiço. –Explicava Shura.

- Mas porque vocês não a atacaram? –Milo perguntava irritado.

- Não era conveniente no momento.

- O que? –Milo se irritava mais. –Athena não nos deu permissão pra matá-las? Quantas eram?

- Seis. Havia apenas seis delas lá.

- Moleza. Vocês vacilaram. –Retrucava Milo ainda irritado.

- Não é tão simples assim Milo.

- Se estivessem em doze com certeza agiríamos, assim a Diana estaria livre do perigo. –Shiryu explicava.

- Comigo não tem meio termo. Acabava com as seis de uma vez! – Respondia Milo.

- É o Shura também queria cortar cabeça da tal de Karen. –Comentava Seiya.

- E porque não fez seu mané?

- Por que estava pensando na sua mulher oras. Como o Shiryu disse, iam descontar nela depois.

- Não tinha visto por esse lado. –Respondia Milo pensativo.

- Diana? – Shura lhe chamava.

- Sim.

- Queremos fazer um teste com você. Pode ser?

- Pode. – Ela responde firme, já afastada de Milo.

- Que tipo de teste? –Milo perguntava.

- Já vai ver. – Disse Shura. – Seiya, você se lembra bem de tudo?

- Positivo e operante. –Responde.

- Ótimo. Então comece. – E seiya começa a entoar o tal mantra e fazer as batidas de tambor com as pernas exatamente igual às bruxas faziam. Diana estremece, suas pernas começam a ficar bambas, ela fica assustada. Milo percebe, a abraça o mais forte que pode e em seguida começa a gritar.

- Pare Seiya, Pare! – O escorpiano berrava. Estava nervoso, pois não podia fazer nada pra ajudar à namorada.

- Continua eu quero ver a reação dela! –Disse Shura.

- Shura seu idiota! Fala assim porque não é com a sua mulher! – Milo gritava tanto ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava Diana que já estava encolhida no chão sentindo fortes dores de cabeça. O escorpiano estava a ponto de avançar em Shura. Seiya continuava a cantar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntava Aldebaran entrando de pijama e descalço pelo salão principal da casa de Touro. Nem teve tempo de ouvir a resposta. Só viu Milo acertar um soco na cara de Shura. Seiya para de cantar e Diana desmaia.

- O que? –Disse Lane, que assustada e ia correr, quando Perola lhe impediu. Lane fica indignada.

- Melhor não se meter no que não nos diz respeito e vamos ajudar a Diana. – Disse Perola enquanto apontava pro chão. Lane se dá conta e sai em socorro da amiga.

Milo continuava a gritar, se debatendo pra soltar de Aldebaran que havia separado a briga.

- O que você queria com isso heim? Chifrudo idiota! Quer matar minha mulher?

- Di? Você esta bem?- Perguntava botando a cabeça de Diana nas pernas. Perola lhe dava leves batidinhas no rosto.

- Estou bem. – Disse abrindo os olhos devagar. Nesse momento Mu de Áries entrava por um lado, Kamus, Aiolia e Afrodite entravam do outro.

- O que está pegando? – Disse Afrodite.

- Pode me soltar Aldebaran. – Disse Milo. Aldebaran o solta. O Escorpiano vai até a namorada.

- Tudo bem querida? –Pergunta o escorpiano preocupado.

- Ahan. To ótima. –ela diz sorrindo. Milo a abraça.

- Posso saber o porquê da zona na minha casa?- Aldebaran pergunta alterado.

- Só queremos ajudar a Diana. –Disse Shura.

- Fazendo-a passar mal? –Perguntava Milo ainda irritado.

- Foi um teste. –Disse Shiryu. – E com isso eu acho que já sei o que a bruxa quer.

- O que é? –Todos perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

- Ainda não vou falar. Deixa eu conversar com o mestre e terminar de ler o tal livro.

- Qual é Shiryu? Conta logo! – Disse Afrodite curioso.

- É o que conversamos no carro? –Perguntava Shura preocupado. Shiryu assenti com a cabeça. Shura fica pensativo.

_**Flashback no carro voltando pro santuário.**_

_- E então Shiryu? A que conclusão chegou? –Perguntava Shura enquanto dirigia._

_- Tenho quase certeza de que se trata._

_- O que é? Fala logo. –Disse Seiya afobado._

_-A tal prima bruxa está tentando trazer algum Deus de volta a vida. Aquilo que vimos é um ritual de oferenda. –Explicava Shiryu que ultimamente leu muitos livros que pegou na sala do mestre._

_- Como é que é? Sacrifício Humano? – Perguntava Shura parando o carro bruscamente. - Shiryu isso é grave._

_- No caso dessas loucas, deve ser algum demônio né?- Disse Seiya._

_- Pode ser amigo. Só sei que a Diana corre mesmo perigo de vida._

_- Mas o que não entendo é, porque a Diana? O que ela tem? Ela nem é Deusa nem nada. É só uma civil. – Disse Shura, tentando entender._

_- Isso é que ainda não sei. Só sei que temos que protege-la até a data da foto._

_- Aquela da cruz né?_

_- Isso mesmo Seiya._

_- Eu já vi de tudo nessa vida, só nunca vi alguém ser oferecido em sacrifício. Isso era coisa dos antigos. – Disse Seiya preocupado._

_- Essa mulher é louca. Já disse. Agora sim to muito preocupado. E a minha Lane ta no meio desse rolo! Imagina quando o Deba souber... –Comentava Shura._

_- Não duvido que ele mate a tal sobrinha bruxa. –Disse Seiya._

_- Acho que o Aldebaran não é disso. Afinal ele é muito família. _

_- Shiryu, nem todo mundo é calminho como você. Nesse caso é questão de vida ou morte e ele prefere a Diana._

_- Concordo com o Seiya. Aquela doida já não tem mais jeito. Ela está sendo covarde._

_- Ta certo. Vamos voltar pro santuário. –Disse Shiryu. Shura da partida no carro..._

_**Fim do flashback**_

- Depois conversamos. Só posso dizer que é muito serio. Mesmo! –Disse Shiryu.

- Não estou gostando disso. – Disse Aldebaran, em seguida. Milo e Shura fitam Perola que tenta se fazer de desentendida.

- Então vamos embora. Boa noite Aldebaran. –Disse Shiryu saindo. Seiya vai atrás junto com Aiolia.

- Você vai ficar bem mesmo querida? Não quer vir comigo? –Perguntava Milo.

- Esta tudo bem sim. Pode ir sossegado.

- Então amanha nos vemos. - Os dois se beijam apaixonados. Milo volta com Kamus e Afrodite.

- Vamos voltar pra cama. Estou morrendo de sono. –Disse Perola, disfarçando o olhar mortal de Shura.

Shura e Lane se despedem.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem mocinha? –Pergunta Shura a Lane.

- Tenho. E o senhor, depois quero explicações sobre essa zona toda.

- Juro que te conto. Mas amanha depois dos treinos.

- Já vai voltar a treinar?

- Sim a arena já foi limpa. – Disse Shura abraçando a amada. –Então até amanha, vida.

- Até mais tarde. – Diz Lane.

- É mesmo. – Responde com um beijo apaixonado. – Vou nessa Deba. Desculpe aí qualquer coisa.

- Tudo bem. Mas, vou querer explicações.

- E vai ter. Diana? Não foi intenção te machucar ta ok?

- Tudo bem Shura, estou ótima. – Responde Diana. Shura da um abraço fraternal nela, beija mais uma vez a namorada e sai.

Os três voltam para seus quartos.

_**Lá pelas cinco e pouca da madrugada.**_

Diana tem o resto noite péssima. Tem pesadelos o tempo todo. Queria se livrar deles mais é como se estivesse amarrada e não conseguisse acordar. Velas pretas e vermelhas, cantoria, risos maléficos. Diana suava frio e sua boca tremia. Viu Milo ser morto por Lucia covardemente. (o que é obvio que é o contrario né?).

Então, Diana finalmente consegue gritar. Um grito de terror acorda a casa toda de Touro. Aldebaran assustado arromba a porta e encontra Diana com a cabeça encolhida entre as pernas e soluçando de tanto chorar.

- Querida o que aconteceu? –Pergunta preocupado. Diana chora. –Diana? Tudo bem?

- Não. –Responde baixinho. –Não consigo dormir. –Continua a chorar. Aldebaran a abraça.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. – Ele fica a consolá-la e acaba dormindo ali mesmo.

_**Dia seguinte treinamento na arena. Aldebaran não estava presente.**_

- Shurinha me diz, o que estava pegando ontem na casa de Touro? – Perguntava Afrodite.

- Só sei que descobrimos paradas sinistras. Realmente o lance da Diana é sério. –Dizia Shura cochichando.

- O que é? Fala logo. – Disse Afrodite. Shura da resposta falando no ouvido dele.

- Sacrifício? –Afrodite deixa escapar falando alto e espantado.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. –Fala baixo, coisa.

- Mas porque não posso dizer? – Disse Afrodite, com a fala abafada já que Shura tapava sua boca.

- Porque ainda não! Entendeu?

- Mas Shurinha, isso é grave.

- É, mas, por enquanto, a Diana está segura aqui no Santuário.

- Mas vocês dois estão demais hoje heim? Se liguem nos treinos e deixem a conversa pra depois. – Disse Aiolia que também estava curioso.

Os cavaleiros de ouro voltam a treinar. Milo chega à arena e se junta à turma.

- Cadê o Aldebaran?

- Não veio. – Responde Shura.

- Isso da pra notar. Quero saber o porquê.

- Depois dos treinos passa na casa de Touro e conversa com ele.

- Pó Shura foi mal ontem o Stress, mas eu fiquei nervoso. –Disse Milo sobre o soco de madrugada.

- Tudo bem, eu teria reagido da mesma maneira se fosse com a minha Lane.

- Voltem pros treinos! – Aiolia dava sessão esporro.

_**Casa de Virgem**_

- Desculpe o atraso mestre. –Disse Diana entrando afobada.

- Tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos. Não dormi bem essa noite. –Ela respondia sem graça.

- Vou dar um jeito nisso. Então vamos começar. –Ele responde.

_**Três semanas depois...**_

As meninas voltaram à rotina da faculdade uma semana depois do temporal. Perola já estava acostumada a rotina do santuário embora não fosse bem vinda pra alguns cavaleiros acabou fazendo amizade com Saga, Kanon e Mascara da morte foram mais receptivos a ela.

_**Sábado pela manha.**_

- Bom dia meninas.

-Bom dia tio Deba. Senta aí e toma café com agente. Perola dizia animadíssima, pois tudo pra ela era novidade.

- Vou lhes fazer companhia. Tenho uma ótima novidade minha sobrinha vai adorar.

- E o que é? -Perola dizia.

- Bom vocês duas terão que esperar, porque só contarei quando Diana acordar. Aldebaran dizia.

-Puxa vai nos deixar curiosa. - Lane comentava.

-Vocês vão adorar a noticia tenho certeza. -Aldebaran dizia animado.

-Bom dia. - Milo e Shura entravam na casa de Touro.

- Oi minha vida. Shura dizia beijando com amor, Lane.

- E minha namorada ainda dorme? Mas já são 10 horas. –Disse Milo.

- Porque você não vai lá acorda-la? - Lane dizia maliciosamente.

-Até que não é uma má idéia. Posso atacar a mesa do café?

- Claro que pode. - Lane responde. Então Milo monta uma bandeja de café da manha e vai pro quarto da namorada. Ele bate na porta. Ninguém responde. Decide entrar de fininho. Milo fita sua namorada dormindo com uma leve camisola verde água. E fica maravilhado. (como se ele nunca tivesse visto uma mulher né?).

- Realmente você é diferente. Algo me chama atenção em você. –Diz se aproximando devagar. E vai acordando-a.

-Não é um sonho? Amor você ta aqui? –Disse Diana sonolenta.

- Porque a surpresa? Somos namorados não? E alem disso você mesma pediu que eu viesse cedo pra cá. – Comenta o escorpiano.

- É mesmo, tinha me esquecido.

- Posso saber o que acontece? - Agora ele estava preocupado.

- Esta tudo bem. É que eu gostaria que você fosse comigo em Rodorio. Preciso comprar umas coisas. Assim aproveitamos e namoramos um pouco a sós porque sempre tem gente por perto no santuário. - Diana explicava

- Verdade, já pensei nisso. -Ele concordava

- Vou terminar de tomar café me arrumo rapidinho e agente sai.

E assim depois do café Milo volta pra sala enquanto Diana termina de se arrumar.

_**15 minutos depois...**_

- Vamos?

- Vamos. - Miro abraçava Diana, encarando Perola. Esta fingi que nada acontece.

- Aonde vai? –Perguntava Lane

- Ta misteriosa... - Perola debochava.

- Não é nada disso que você ta pensando. Só vou namorar.

- E o que agente faz ou não, não te interessa. – Responde Milo, seco.

- Credo! Só estava brincando. - Perola responde sem graça.

- O que deu no bicho do deserto? - Shura perguntava.

- Pela cara dele meu amigo, boa coisa não deve ser. -Aldebaran dizia.

Os dois seguem pra feira. Dão uma volta e Diana compra alguns cristais, incensos e coisinhas a mais recomendado por Shaka.

_**No sorvete.**_

- Nossa quanto tempo heim? - Dona Maria dizia abraçando a garota. – e como você esta?

- Bem, aconteceram varias coisas. –Disse Diana abraçando Milo.

- Percebi. Dona Maria dizia olhando para Milo.

- E você senhor Milo, vejo que acertei minha profecia. -Dona Maria dizia seria.

-Verdade acertou. Na hora não acreditei. Conforme foi acontecendo lembrei de suas palavras um ano e meio atrás. -Ele concordava.

- E o que ela disse amor?

-Depois te conto.

-Vou querer saber.

- Ah é? Só se você conseguir me pegar! - Milo diz, lambuzando o nariz de Diana com sorvete.

- Você me paga. -Diana corria atrás do seu amor. Os dois brincavam e namoravam feito crianças, beijavam-se com muita paixão no meio da praça da feira. Milo é que agarra Diana.

- Você é meu sonho realizado. Disse Diana, enquanto Milo a beijava mais uma vez. – obrigada por estar aqui comigo. - Ela dizia.

– Eu é que agradeço por me dar um novo sentido à vida. Por Athena e por você também. Ele a beijava novamente

Depois de uma tarde agradável de sábado eles retornam ao santuário.

- Ainda bem que chegou querida. – Disse Aldebaran, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Tenho uma novidade pra te contar.

- E o que é?

- Haverá uma festa junina, próximo mês em Rodorio. Maria e eu estamos organizando pra mostra um pouco das festas de nossa terra pro pessoal daqui.

- Ual que barato! - Diana estava empolgadissima. –Adorei a idéia tio.

- Dona Maria pediu pra avisar que precisa da ajuda pra arrumação.

- Pode contar comigo. Ai vai ter aquelas comidas todas que eu adoro? - Diana perguntava

- Sim claro, e os doces também. -Lane dizia.- Se não tiver isso perde a graça. Ela completava. Aldebaran concordava.

- Eeeeeeeeeee, vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - Ela dava pulinhos de alegria. Milo adora ver a sua garota feliz. Jurava pra si mesmo que nada nem ninguém tiraria isso dele. O escorpiano acaba ficando junto com Shura na casa de Touro e participando das idéias pra festa.

_**Terça-feira, arena dos treinos:**_

Marin treinava na arena com Shina. O sol brilhava forte e fazia muito calor. Movimentos rápidos e bruscos Shina estava prestes a acertar Marin em cheio. Esta cai desacordada.

- Bati tão forte assim? Marin? Vamos acorde! - Shina gritava assustada. Chamava um dos soldados que estava por ali e ajudava a leva a amiga pra casa de Áries.

- O que houve? – Kiki pergunta assustado, olhando Marin nos braços do soldado.

- Não sei kiki. Ela desmaiou durante os treinos. - Shina explicava. –Chame o Mu agora mesmo!

- Está certo!

Mu prestava os primeiros socorros a Marin, enquanto chamava Aiolia por cosmo...

_**CONTINUA**_

_**PS: Agradecimentos ao amigão de Sampa Giuliano JH que me deixou usar seu nome para o MDM. Thanks Giu.**_

_Até que enfim terminei o capitulo. Desculpem o atraso. Mas sabe como é né? Eu tenho minha vida aqui fora, meu mundo não é só o ff. E também estou tendo que readaptar alguns lances da historia, pra deixar mais dinâmico._

_Os esclarecimentos já começaram a aparecer. E aí gostaram? Tadica da Diana! Mais pra frente outros flashback irão desvendar mais mistérios._

_Agradecimentos às leitoras fieis e amigas queridas como Chiisana Hana, Lannyluck, Perola e Iodes Malfoy. Brigadão por acompanharem minha historia._

_Aguardem! Ainda tem uma surpresa nessa historia._

_Até mais._

_Bjokas._


	14. Capitulo XIII

_**CAPITULO XIII:**_

Mu prestava socorro a Marin, quando Aiolia entrava afobado no salão principal da casa de Áries.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não se preocupe. Ela só está indisposta, devido ao sol forte. – Disse Mu, sorrindo para o Leonino. Este fica intrigado.

- Sugiro que a leve para a casa de Leão, para ela descansar. É mas perto que a vila das amazonas.

Aiolia apenas concorda com a cabeça, pegando Marin em seus braços e saindo da casa de Áries. Na porta

- Obrigado Mu.

- Não foi nada. E cuide bem dela. – O Ariano sorri pra Marin, que fica sem entender.

Enquanto sobem as escadarias, após um breve silencio Aiolia se pronuncia:

- Tem certeza de que está bem? Está um pouco pálida.

- Foi só uma tontura, além disso, estou com um pouco de fome. –Ela responde sorrindo.

- Então quando chegarmos prepararei algo especial. – Disse o Leonino, lhe dando selinhos.

Depois do susto, já na casa de Leão, Marin recebia os cuidados do Leonino. Marin acaba adormecendo. O dia passa depressa e ela retorna para a vila das amazonas acompanhada de Shina. Enquanto relata os últimos acontecimentos a amiga, Shina desconfiada decide ir para Rodorio e passa na farmácia.

- Teste de gravidez? Quem está grávida? –Marin perguntava inocentemente.

- Você. Só iremos confirmar.

- Eu? Você pirou né?

- Qual é Marin?

- Qual é o que?

- Você e o Aiolia não estão juntos? E também rola intimidade não é? – Perguntava Shina, enquanto Marin ficava sem graça com o comentário. Shina ri.

- Qual o problema? Pensa que eu não sei o que vocês fazem? É tão normal quando duas pessoas se amam não?

- É verdade. Estamos. –Marin responde firme e apaixonada.

- E não acabou esse lance de usar mascara?

- Acabou. Só usamos nas batalhas se quisermos. E o que isso tem haver?

- Então, pronto. Vamos confirmar as minhas suspeitas.

Chegando a casa Shina praticamente obriga a amiga fazer o teste. Alguns minutos depois.

- Não acredito, eu, grávida? - Marin dizia nervosa. –Ma, mas minha regra nem veio ainda... –É interrompida por Shina empolgada.

-Parabéns!! - Shina dizia abraçando a amiga.

-Não pode ser eu não posso estar grávida!!!! - Marin diz, andando de um lado pro outro, inquieta.

- Marin, porque o stress agora? - Shina perguntava sem entender.

- É que, não foi planejado e...

- E daí? Filho é filho! – Disse Shina, incrédula com a reação da amiga que sempre sonhara em ser mãe.

- E daí, que o Aioria não vai querer. - Ela responde.

- E como sabe? Já contou a ele pra saber o que ele pensa?

- Shina, eu não posso contar. –Marin agora ficava mais nervosa ainda.

- Não acredito que você disse uma bobagem dessas! - Agora Shina se irritava.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não vou dizer nada a ele, vou esconder. - Responde Marin sem pensar.

- Mas não vai mesmo! Ele tem todo o direito de saber. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar todo babão.

As duas discutiam feio.

- Esquece Shina, não começa a fantasiar. Vou me esconder quando a barriga crescer e criar meu filho longe do santuário.

- Não mesmo! Eu não vou permitir isso. Não é justo uma criança crescer sem o pai. - Shina diz, segurando Marin pelo braço tentando acalma-la. Ela começa a ficar pensativa.

- To confusa, não esperava por isso. Mas eu aceito meu filho com todo amor de mãe do meu coração E quanto ao Aiolia? Não sei, pois ele é um cavaleiro de ouro a prioridade dele é Athena e o santuário. - Marin já não tinha noção do que dizia. Apesar de aceitar a notícia não sabia o que fazer.

-Por Zeus Marin! Para de ver novela mexicana. - Shina dizia pra descontrair a amiga.

-Sem graça! Eu gosto ta? - Marin gargalhava.

- Ok. Mas, você conhece o senhor Leão tão bem quanto eu e sabe que ele não foge suas responsabilidades. E eu tenho certeza que ele vai ficar super feliz com a noticia. - Shina comenta.

- Será ?

- Sim, tenho certeza absoluta. Essa duvida toda é até natural no seu estado. Foi pega de surpresa. - Shina dizia com veemência.

- Não quero que ele se case se comigo por causa do bebê.

- Para de pensar besteiras. Ele vai aproveitar pra unir o útil ao agradável. - Dito isso Marin sorri.

- Tomara que esteja certa.

- Presta atenção! Vou te dar um prazo. Você tem até o dia do aniversario do Aioria pra contar sobre a gravidez. -Shina ordenava.

- O que? -Marin estava pasma.

- Isso mesmo querida. Até o aniversario dele. Até lá finjo que não sei de nada. Se você não contar, eu mesma contarei durante a festa na frente de todos. -Shina dizia novamente em tom de esporro.

- Você esta falando serio? - Marin desafiava.

- Seriíssimo. Não é justo ele não saber e não criar o filho. Já pensou se isso acontece? E quando a criança começar a perguntar pelo pai o que você diria a ela?

-Não sei, invento uma historia...

- Louca! Eu não vou permitir isso jamais. Jamais ta ouvindo? Seu prazo é até 16 de agosto.

-Ma, mas Shina é que...

- Já disse! Assunto encerrado. E agora vamos pra cozinha que eu to morrendo de fome e você precisa se alimentar bem. Agora você come por dois. - Shina dizia acariciando a barriga de Marin.

As duas gargalham.

- Eu quero crepe. To morrendo de vontade de comer crepe de queijo e presunto. - Marin comenta, com a boca cheia de vontade.

- Então, eu pego os ingredientes e te ajudo a preparar tudo. -Shina responde.

- Shina? Quer ser a madrinha do meu filho?

- E precisa perguntar? Claro que aceito. - As duas se abraçavam e se emocionavam. Enquanto as duas conversavam e fazia planos pro bebê, Aioria tocava a campanhia. Marin leva um susto.

- Deixa me ver quem é. - Shina dizia indo pra sala. – É o Aioria. O papai do ano. – Disse Shina, debochando.

- Shina pelo amor de Zeus não conte nada a ele.

-Tudo bem, já disse que te dei um prazo. Vou abrir a porta ta? -Marin faz um sinal de positivo a Shina.

- Shina, você por aqui? -Aioria dizia surpreso.

- Ué?! Estou na casa da minha amiga. Porque a surpresa? E você chegou em boa hora.

Na cozinha Marin suava frio, enquanto Shina curtia com a cara do futuro papai.

- Cheguei é?

- Sim! Estamos fazendo crepes. - Shina diz, pegando o saco com refrigerante que Aioria trazia.

- Delicia! Cheguei na hora boa mesmo. Nesse caso acho que vou ficar bem mais tempo por aqui. Os dois seguiam para a cozinha. - Aioria recepcionava Marin com um longo beijo.

- Oi meu amor. -Ela dizia carinhosamente, em seguida sorri.

- Sabia que você está diferente? - Aioria dizia abraçando-a por trás.

- Diferente, eu? Como? -Marin perguntava assustada.

- Não sei, está mais bonita do que de costume. Aioria sorri e tira um sarro da cara de assutada de Marin. – Em que eu posso ajudar as madames? -Ele dizia debochando.

- Bom mencionar isso. Você pode arrumar a mesa pra nós. - Shina dizia, dando lhe a toalha e mais alguns trecos necessários.

- Certo.

Os três conversam sobre os últimos acontecimentos, enquanto comiam.

- Eu estou preocupado com a sobrinha do Aldebaran.

- Diana? E porque Aiolia? –Shina perguntava curiosa.

- Não sei. Está tudo calmo demais ultimamente. Não acham?

- Verdade...

- Eu vi o que uma daquelas bruxas fez com a Diana na porta do Santuário. – Disse Aiolia, enquanto lembrava do dia em que a garota fora estrangulada. - Essas bruxas são loucas.

- Eu acabo com elas na hora. Que não tentem nada enquanto eu estiver no meu horário de ronda. – Disse Shina.

- Pra nós elas não são de nada. – Disse Marin que até então só ouvia.

- É, mas pra Diana... –Comenta Aiolia.

- O que eu ainda não entendi é o que elas querem afinal? Porque não invadem o Santuário de uma vez?

- Tem coisa aí... –Shina dizia pensativa.

E esse era o assunto da vez, as bruxas loucas e a segurança de Diana.

Desde o ultimo acontecimento na universidade, haviam se passado algumas semanas e tudo parecia bem normal. As meninas iam normalmente para a universidade e como sempre acompanhadas de um dos dourados, no caso, seus respectivos namorados, quando eles não podiam ir, algum cavaleiro de bronze as acompanhavam.

Lúcia, que já se encontrava na Grécia, esperava o momento certo para agir. Seu alvo não era o santuário nem Atena, por tanto não era jogo atacar inutilmente o local para tentar arrancar a sua presa de lá. Até porque ela sabe perfeitamente que não passaria da casa de Áries, caso conseguisse passar por Shina e os cavaleiros de bronze que faziam a segurança, o que também seria difícil. Tinha que jogar com astúcia se não seus planos iria por água a baixo. Estava tudo bem planejado para o grande dia. E ela sabe perfeitamente o que está fazendo...

Casa de Touro, quarto da Diana, as meninas conversavam.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Depois que tudo isso acabar eu vou a Disney pra esfriar a cabeça. –Disse Diana dando um suspiro.

- Ótima idéia! Eu também quero ir. – Responde Lane empolgada.

- É, mas eu vou sozinha, eu e Deus. Sem mãe, sem tio e sem cavaleiro de ouro.

- Ué? Não vai levar o Milo?

- Não. Quero um tempo pra mim.

- Pensei que você o amava.

- Correção, Eu amo meu escorpião. Com ele do meu lado não tenho medo de nada. –Disse Diana suspirando. –Estou simplesmente fascinada por ele.

- E então? Porque não poderemos levar nossas delícias douradas?

- Eu entendo a Diana. - Disse Perola, que até então estava so observando. – Ela quer descansar de todo esse tumulto que ela está vivendo.

- É bem isso Perolinha.

- Então ta. Vamos nos divertir muito. E que tal levarmos a Seika?

- É eu tinha pensado nisso. E a Shunrei também. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar.

- Vai ser Show de bola.

As três gargalham. O celular de Diana toca.

- Mãe? Oi mãezinha. To morrendo de saudades.

- Eu também querida. – Disse num tom de preocupação.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Está tudo bem. Eu queria falar com meu irmão. Ele está?

- Não sei se já voltou dos treinos. Vou dar uma olhada. –Responde Diana que vai até a sala.

- Oi tio.

- Olá querida. – Ele sorri.

- Minha mãe no telefone. – Disse Diana, passando o celular.

- Puxa até que enfim. Obrigada. - Diz Aldebaran depositando um beijo no rosto da sobrinha.

- Olá minha irmã. Está tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos. -Disse com a voz pequena.

- O que houve? – ele pergunta preocupado. E a irmã lhe conta os fatos estranhos que estão ocorrendo em sua casa como mensagens nas paredes feitas com sangue, por exemplo, ameaçando a sua família. E uma outra vez em que recebeu uma boneca com a cabeça arrancada e cheia de sangue.

- Eu quero que venha pro Santuário agora. Você não pode mais ficar aí.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Minha única preocupação é minha filha.

- Aqui ela está bem. Faz o que estou mandando, vem pra cá já!

- Não precisa e...

- Já disse. Não dá mais pra você ficar sozinha. Vou falar com Atena e explicar a situação. Lucia está indo longe demais.

- Temo pela nossa menina.

- Nada vai acontecer a ela. Te garanto. E tenho dito. Você virá para o santuário. Pelo menos até essa confusão toda acabar.

- Está certo. Então vou desligar e começar a preparar tudo.

- Ótimo. Te ligo de volta, beijos. – Desliga o telefone em seguida, quando se vira da um pulo de susto.

- A Shura , credo! Avisa que está chegando né?

- Calma touro! Parece que viu um fantasma. Tudo bem?

- É a minha irmã. Estou preocupado com ela. – Disse Aldebaran, soltando um longo suspiro e sem perceber começava a relatar o que a irmã disse ao telefone.

- Definitivamente estamos lidando com loucas.

- Eu mandei minha irmã vir o mais rápido possível pra cá.

- E fez muito bem. Já era pra ela estar aqui. – Responde Shura.

- Estou atrasado? – Disse Milo, adentrando o salão principal da casa de Touro.

- Acho que não. Acabei de chegar também.

- Vocês dois não saem mais da minha casa né? – Disse Aldebaran debochando, tentando descontrair.

- Quem manda não deixar a minha garota morar comigo? – Retruca Shura. –Além disso, vim porque me chamaram pra uma sessão cinema.

- E eu idem.

-Fala cambada, beleza? – Disse Seiya, que chegava com Seika.

- E Aí Seiya? Até você por aqui?

-Fui convidado pra uma sessão cinema.

- Na verdade eu fui convidada né? Mas, o fofoqueiro resolveu vir também. – Seika retruca.

- Fofoqueiro? Olha quem fala.

E os dois ficam gargalhando.

- Ola pessoal.

-Até você ariano?

- Ué Deba, você mesmo me pediu por cosmo que eu viesse. – Respondia Mu, fitando Seika, que fica corada.

- Quero conversar a respeito da minha irmã. Mas, em particular.

- O que tem minha mãe? O que aconteceu? – Disse Diana que entrava no Salão e agora ficava preocupada.

- Calma querida, está tudo bem.

- Tio não me esconda nada. Eu senti que minha mãe não estava bem no telefone.

- Meu amor e o filme? Vai nos deixar aqui esperando? –Disse Milo, se aproximando da namorada e lhe dando um beijo para acalmá-la.

- É vamos. – Disse suspirando. - Mas antes, vamos à cozinha pra fazer a pipoca.

- Pipoca! Demorou! – Disse Seiya empolgado.

- E com refrigerante. – Disse Diana, sorrindo para Seiya.

- Opa, já to dentro!

- Claro né mano? Onde há comida você está sempre dentro. – Responde Seika, arrancando gargalhadas dos presentes.

- Certo. Vamos logo ver o filme.

Milo, Shura, Seiya e Seika seguem para cozinha, enquanto Aldebaran relata a Mu o que está acontecendo no Brasil.

- Amigo sua irmã precisa vir pro santuário, urgente.

- Foi o que eu disse a ela, mas está relutando em vir.

- Estão fazendo pressão psicológica para baixarmos a guarda na segurança da Diana. – Disse Mu um tanto preocupado.

- E eu não sei disso? Preciso encontra Lúcia, quero ter uma conversinha com ela. Está indo longe demais.

- E você acha que ela vai te ouvir? Se está atacando a própria tia.

- Afinal o que ela quer com a prima?

- Só vamos descobrir o dia que ela resolver atacar. E com certeza meu amigo, não será de frente.

- Isso com certeza que não. Ela que se atreva. Eu mesmo invado sua casa e a mato. – Disse Aldebaran fechando punho. – Ela não tem mais jeito mesmo. – Suspira.

Os dois vão ao templo de Atena, para conversarem com Saori e o mestre.

Após a sessão cinema, os rapazes vão a Rodorio e num barzinho jogam conversa fora. Música ao vivo, pizza, cerveja e muita animação. O assunto da vez eram as bruxas.

- Bicho do deserto, eu preciso te contar uma coisa a respeito da sua namorada que Shiryu descobriu. –Disse Shura puxando assunto, enquanto sentavam-se numa mesa.

- Como assim?

- A Diana está correndo um perigo muito maior do que imaginamos. –Disse Shura, que olhava Mascara da Morte que dava o ok pra contar. Kamus estava com eles também. E assim, ele conta o que viu na universidade.

- Sacrificada? –Milo dizia num tom pasmo e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi o que eu suspeitei. – Disse Kamus.

- Você sabia seu traíra? E porque não me disse logo? –Milo perguntava incrédulo.

- Eu disse que suspeitava Milo. Lembra do dia do temporal? Quando a Diana relatou o que aconteceu? E traduzimos a musica?

- E Daí?

- Pelo tipo de canção, eu suspeitei que ela fosse uma oferenda. Não comentei nada na hora porque a Diana já estava muito assustada para ouvir minha revelação. –Completava Kamus.

- E não é pra menos. Né? – Disse Seiya que até então estava calado.

- E qual a data da foto Shura? –Perguntava Milo, preocupado.

- Treze de setembro. Uma sexta-feira de lua cheia.

- Shiryu disse que temos que protege-la até essa data. –Respondeu Seiya.

- Dia doze é aniversario da minha namorada. – Completa o Escorpião.

- É isso aí! Entendeu agora? – Disse Mascara da Morte.

- Não estou gostando disso. –Disse Milo pensativo. ''Vou antecipar meus planos... ''

- Mudando de assunto, ou nem tanto assim, E a tal de Perola? –Pergunta Shura.

- Nada me sai da cabeça que ela veio atrás da minha mulher. –Comenta Milo.

- Mas elas são amigas! – Seiya indaga.

- E por falar na dita cuja, olha ela vindo aí... –Disse Shura.

E todos se voltam para olhá-la. Vestia saia longa preta, com botas de couro e um tomara-que-caia, também preto. Entrava com cara de poucos amigos e ia direto pro open bar.

- Wisky duplo seguido de um bom vinho, por favor. – Disse ela.

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**Olá pessoal. Mais um capitulo pra vocês. Agora está começando a ser desvendado os mistérios que envolvem a Diana. Já estou atualizando o próximo capitulo para não ficar muito longe de postar a continuação. E Marin descobriu a gravidez, nao ficou fofo?**_

_**Agradeço a todos que acompanham minha primeira historia oficial do ff.**_

_**Até a próxima. Beijos a todos.**_


	15. Capitulo XIV

_**Capitulo XIV:**_

Perola tomava o wisky num gole.Em seguida, faz o mesmo com o vinho e só na terceira taça é que começa a degustar a bebida.

Os dourados mais Seiya observam, curiosos a fossa da garota.Mas continuam a conversar.

- Se liga escorpião, acho que voce vai conhecer a sua futura sogra. - Comenta Shura ironico.

-Como é?

- Hoje quando cheguei para sessão cinema, peguei o Deba falando com a mãe da Diana ao telefone.Parecia muito preocupado , pois mandava insistentemente ela vir pro santuario.

- Vai ser interessante conhecer a sogra do Milo. -Será que ela é uma coroa gostosa? -Perguntava Mascara da morte com seu sorriso malicioso.

- Olha o respeito Siri! -Disse Milo irritado com o comentario do amigo. - E pra sua informação ela é bonita sim.

- Como sabe?

- Diana ja me mostrou fotos dela uma vez.

- Hum... - Disse mascara , que ia completar o comentario, quando foi interrompido por Kamus.

- Será que estão atacando a mãe da Diana no Brasil?

- Deve ser isso sim. Porque se não, o Debão não estaria perdendo o sono. -Retruca Shura.

- Que jogo sujo! Não querem a Diana? O que a mãe dela tem haver com isso?Deixa ela quieta. Com mãe nao se brinca! -Disse Seiya revoltado.

- Diga isso a aquelas doidas Seiya! Se é que vão te ouvir, né? -Disse Milo, indignado.

- Eu só consigo pensar numa hipótese.

- Qual Kamus?

- Estão usando a tática psicológica.

- Tática psicologica? - Perguntavam os outros ao mesmo tempo.

- Estão tentando atingir o emocional da Diana para enfraquece-la, enquanto tentam baixar nossa guarda para em seguida, captura-la. -Explicava sério, o Aquariano.

- Só passando por cima de mim que vão conseguir isso. - Respondia o escorpião irritado.

- Caramba Kamus, faz sentido. -Concordava Shura. - Afinal de contas, elas estão calmas demais e...

Shura corta seu raciocinio,ao ver quatro mulheres vestidas de goticas entram no local fitando Perola intensamente.

- Fudeu! -Disse Mascara da morte.- O bicho vai pegar hoje!

- É mesmo! E o lance é com a intrusa! -Disse Seiya, referindo-se a Perola.

- Eu não disse? Tem coisa aí... -Comentava milo que dava de ombros. -Eu não vou fazer nada.

- Nem eu. -Completa Shura.

- Parem com nóia voces dois! - Exclamava Kamus.

As quatro se sentam e fitam perola que estava no Open Bar quase devorando uma garrafa inteira de vinho. Mascara da morte fica perocupado com o clima e sua amiga e resolve protege-la. Vai até Perola e senta-se do seu lado.

- Cuidado!Não beba e dirija! - Disse ironico.

- Vai ver se estou la na esquina ok? -Respondeu seca.

- Boa noite pra voce tambem. Pelo visto nao está legal né?

- Hum, deu pra notar é? -Disse ironica.

- Wisky duplo pra mim, por favor. - E entao. Não quer conversar?

- Eu tenho cara de que desabafo minhas magoas com alguem? - Disse mais irritada ainda.

- E eu tenho cara de que consola alguem? Estou preocupado com a minha amiga.

- Pelo menos reconheço que voce é um dos unicos que gostam de mim naquele lugar! -Responde Perola, suspirando.

- Então, eu sou o cara! E seu segurança particular, pode confiar em mim.

Perola gargalha.

-Obrigada. Estava precisando me animar mesmo. -Disse , pedindo ao bar man mais uma garrafa de vinho.

- E então?

- Então o que?

- Não vai me contar o porque da fossa?

- Fossa? Eu? Zuou né?

- É o que parece.

- Eu não sou o tipo de mulher que fica na fossa. Fossa é pra garotinhas a espera do principe encantado. - Responde Perola, fazendo cara de nojo.

-Gostei do seu estilo.

- Meu problema é outro.

- Qual?

- Minha amiga , as malditas bruxas e eu...

- Sou todo ouvidos.

Perola começa a conversar com Mascara da Morte relevando sua historia.

- Sou uma das treze bruxas. -Disse, dando mais um suspiro. -Já pode me matar.

Mascara gargalha.

- E Daí? Essa revelação nao muda nada em nossa amizade.

- Sério?

- Mesmo.

- Pelo menos eu sei que voce, Saga e Kanon gostam de mim de verdade. E a Diana que não desconfia de nada.

- Já é alguma coisa não? Gosto ainda mais do seu estilo. E quanto a Diana, quando souber suas intenções, duvido que vire as costas pra voce. Se são amigas tudo vai continuar bem, até fortalecer a amizade.

Perola sorri. Sentindo-se mais avontade começa a contar o plano que tinha em mente pra salvar a amiga das

loucas.

- Seu plano é perfeito! Mas agora não seria conveniente coloca-lo em pratica.

- E eu não sei disso? -Suspira. -Todos desconfiam de mim, não rola. E se descobre sou expulsa do santuario a ponta pés, pra nao dizer morta né?

- Relaxa! Já disse que está sob minha proteção. Alem disso tem o Saga e o Kanon, duvido que eles virem as costas pra voce se contar sua real intenção.

- Jura?

- Pode confiar. Nós ajudaremos você. Falando nisso, tenho um segredo pra compartilha com voce tambem e que só o antigo mestre do santuario, ou seja, Saga é que sabe.

- E qual é?

- Meu verdadeiro nome.

- Pensei que seu nome fosse esse mesmo que eu conheço. - Comenta Perola já alegrinha por causa do vinho. Mascara sorri.

- Me chamo Giuliano. Nome bobo não é?

- Nem se compara com seu codnome do mal, Mas eu gostei sabia? É um nome forte.

Dito isso mascara sorri. E agora a acompanha no vinho e nos petiscos.

- Tenho outro segredo muito importante pra compartilhar. -Disse Perola tomando mais um gole do vinho.

- Qual?

E ela começa a contar toda a historia.

- Não brinca? Sério mesmo? -Disse Mascara, levando um susto com aquela revelação. Chega até a se engasgar com o vinho. - Ele é o que está aqui, ele é o ...

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. - Disse Perola tapando a boca de mascara. -Esse é o mais secreto dos segredos. guarado a anos, e nao convem nem a mim nem a voce contar. Entendeu?

-Tá, tá! mas o lance é bombastico. Por essa eu não esperava! _'' Uma pena que nao vou poder tirar sarro dele ihihihi...''_

- É mesmo coisa de novela. -Comentava Perola.

- Desculpe Perolinha,Eu acredito em voce mas, voce acha que ele vai acreditar nessa historia? Ou todo mundo vai acreditar?

-Não né idiota! -Suspirou. - É por isso que tem que me jurar que nao irá contar nada pra ninguem. Aliás nem sei porque te contei isso. E jamais fui falsa! Pra salvar a minha amiga faço qualquer coisa. Até chegar no limite!

- Mas, realmente isso é incrivel! Quero só ver a cara de todo mundo quando...- Disse mascara,e quando se virou para Perola viu que ela nao estava mais la. Percebeu que uma das góticas estava se dirigindo ao banheiro e foi mais rapido parando-a no corredor.

- Fim da linha mocinha!- Disse em tom ríspido, cruzando os braços.

-Quem voce pensa que é? -Disse a Gotica com pingente de caveira, cabelos cor de fogo e olhos amarelos.

- Não te interessa, daqui voce não passa!

- Idiota!-Disse, vendo que era inutil continuar a discussão. Se retira.

Perola, já de saco cheio de tudo, após ir ao banheiro, resolve sair pelo outro lado do barzinho sem que mascara veja. Estava afim de ficar sozinha pra esfriar a cabeça, apesar de ter gostado muito da compania do seu mais novo amigo. No barzinho, as góticas resolvem sair do nada , o que deixa os dourados muito intrigados. Shura vai até mascara, que continuavaa vigiar a entrada do corredor dos banheiros.

- E então? sobre o que conversaram? -Perguntava Shura.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Credo! Porque o stress? Estava tão animadinho falando com a Perola que eu vi!

-E daí? Voce não gosta dela. O que eu faço ou nao com ela, não te interessa!-Respondia mascara irritado.

- Hum... sei.- Disse Shura ironico.

- Volta pra nossa mesa e nao enche!

- Depois quero saber a fofoca!

- Está aprendendo com a irmã do pegaso? Não tem fofoca nenhuma inchirido. Vaza! -Responde Mascara. -Opa?!

- O que foi?

- Não estou vendo as Góticas por aqui. - Disse Mascara intrigado.

- Não mesmo, já foram!- Comentava Shura que tambem observa curioso.

- Essa não! - Disse mascara saindo correndo, depois de deixar o pagamento da conta dele e de Perola no balcão do Open bar.

- O que houve? -Disse Milo que observava a atitude de mascara. Shura volta pra mesa.

- E então, o que descobriu? - Perguntava Seiya , curioso.

- Nada. Não deu tempo. O mascara saiu feito doido der repente.- Respondia Shura. - Ih ferrou!

- Ferrou o que? - Seiya perguntava.

- Vamos atras do Mascara, vai dar merda. - Shura exclama.

- Porque?- Perguntava Seiya totalmente aereo no assunto.

- Ele foi atras das Goticas, só pode ser!- Respondeu Shura preocupado.

- Rapido atras dele!- Disse Milo.Que como Kamus sentia que a coisa ia ser sinistra. Pagam a conta e saem em seguida.

Alguns metros dalí, Perola caminha sem direção.

- Acho que bebi demais e falei demais. Merda!- Gritou furiosa.

- Até que enfim, encontramos a traidora! - Disse uma das quatro goticas. Agora que

Perola se dava conta delas. Estava tao destraida com seus pensamentos e mascara da morte,que nem percebeu a presença delas no barzinho.

- O que voces querem? Não to afim de aturar voces hoje. Volte pro lugar de onde vieram!

- Dizia irritada.

-Não mesmo queridinha! Voce sumiu a um mes! Deve satisfaçoes a mestra! Caso contrario...

- Caso contrario o que? Não se meta nos meus assuntos Karen! Fica na tua!- Respondeu Perola ,em tom rispido.

- Bruxas! acho que teremos que dar uma liçao na traidora. Pensa que eu não sei? Que voce passou pro outro lado? - Disse Karen, que se posicionava para o ataque.

Perola não estava nem aí pra batalha que ia se formar. Sabia que sua magia era mais forte que a das capangas de Lucia. Ia se preparar para o combate quando, uma luz intensa e dourada invade o local. Nele Surgia Mascara da Morte, com sua imponente armadura de Cancer.

- Interrompo? -Disse o cavaleiro dourado,enquanto se posicionava a frente de Perola. Esta abre o sorrisão de vitoria.

- Não se meta no que não é da sua conta! -Blasfemava Karen.

- Voce não é da minha conta sua insolente! Perola sim é!- Respondeu Cancer em seu tom de soberania.

- Ja encontrei.-Disse Kamus sentindo o cosmo do cavaleiro e corria, enquanto os demais o seguia.

- Preparem -se! Vamos atacar com toda a nossa magia! - Ordenava Karen, o que provocou uma enorme crise de riso e deboche no cavaleiro de Cancer.Perola permanecia em silencio, observando toda a cena, maravilhada com toda a energia que emanava do cavaleiro.

- Acha mesmo que podem me vencer é? Interessante , vou-lhes mostrar o meu poder! - Disse Cancer, que neste momento erguia seu braço e apontava o dedo indicador pra cima.

As bruxas agora se sentiram acudas, enquanto Karen ainda desafiava Mascara da Morte.Este começava a mostrar seus poderes de cavaleiro,o que deixava as tres bruxas que acompanhava Karem perplexas, tamanha era a ernegia negativa que tinha aquele golpe. Um vento forte se formava junto com um enorme buraco negro na ponta do dedo do cavaleiro de Cancer.

- Vão todas virar adorno da minha casa! Adoro isso! - Disse Ironico ao perceber o medo das garotas. - Vocês só metem medo em criancinhas. Enquanto isso Perola estava vibrando com toda a cena.

- Pro yomotsu todas vocês! - Começava a disparar o golpe. - ONDAS DO... !!!!!

Quando foi parado pelo cosmo de Atena. E todos no local sentiram o maravilhoso cosmo da Deusa.

- Agora não mascara!- Disse Saori por cosmo.

- Mas... - Respondia irado e indignado com a interrupçao da Deusa.

- Explico o porque quando chegar. Pare agora mesmo e volte com a Perola para o santuario! - Ordenava Saori.

- Sim senhora.

- Mascara! -Disse Milo chegando com os outros.

- Vamos acabar com todas elas agora!- Disse Shura empolgado.

- Com todas quem? - Perguntava Kamus, que nesse momento todos se viravam para olhar e não havia mais ninguem.

- Covardes. -Respondia Milo, ao perceber que todas desapareceram.

- Vamos embora Perolinha!

Mascara da morte sai bufando de raiva. Estava doido pra usar seu mais famoso golpe.Por pouco, Saori estragara tudo e ele ia tirar satisfaçoes com a Deusa. Reunidos nos carros eles voltam pro santuario.

- Maldito! Mil vezes maldito! -Blasfemava Karen , na universidade. Fuirosa quebrava tudo que via pela frente me seu apartamento. - Isso não vai ficar assim, eu juro! E quem vai pagar não será ele, pode ter certeza! - E ria descontrolada. ''vou preparar uma surpresinha para aquela idiota.- Disse pensando em Diana.

No Santuario.

Mascara da morte seguia com Perola para a casa de Cancer. La, ele a coloca debaixo do chuveiro frio pra curar a bebedeira.

- Volto já! Preciso resolver um assunto urgente. Tem uma peça de roupa minha pra voce se trocar, até sua roupa secar.

- Giu? -Disse Perola no chuveiro, enquanto Mascara estava do lado de fora.

- Sim?

- Todos os cavaleiros de ouro tem esse nivel de força? Gostei muito de te ver em ação. Voce é do mal! -Ela comentava.

Mascara dava uma gargalhada.

- Basicamente. Sabe que eu tambem gostei?! Faz tempos que nao usava meu golpe. Da proxima vez nao vou terei piedade-Disse ironico. -Volto já.

- Mascara?

- O que é?

- Obrigada por hoje. -Disse Perola.

- Me deve uma. -Disse seguindo em direçao ao templo de Athena. Perola ria muito satisfeita. ''como será o poder do Saga? Queria ver...'' -Pensava.

_**Templo de Athena:**_

- Porque me impediu? Quero uma explicação agora! - Disse Mascara bufando de raiva, ao entrar na sala do grande mestre.

- Boa noite Mascara. -Disse Dohko.

- Cala a boca! Seu velho mulambento de dezoito anos! -Blasfemava.

- Olha o respeito Mascara da Morte! -Disse Saori,tentando não rir da furia do seu cavaleiro rebelde. -Dohko é o novo mestre, portanto respeito! -completava seriamente.

- Meu assunto é com a senhorita! -Disse apontando o dedo para a Deusa. -Exijo uma explicacão. Já estava quase acabando com aquelas infelizes!

- Quantas eram? -Perguntava Saori calmamente.

-Quatro. Apenas quatro. -Responde seco.

- Pois entao. Não era hora do ataque.

- Elas estavam atacando a Perola! -Disse Mascara ainda irritado.

- Mascara, preste atenção! Não é a Perola que elas querem. Se voce acaba-se com elas alí seria pior. Iriam descontar na sobrinha do Aldebaran depois e não em nós.

- Não tinha pensado nisso. -Respondeu pensativo.

- Alem disso, Perola sabe o que está fazendo confie nela.

- Então Atena sabe do segredo dela? - Perguntava surpreso.

- Sim. E não foi ela quem em contou. -Disse sorrindo. -Confio nela. Temos que esperar as doze bruxas estarem juntas pra atacar entendeu? -Completou Saori.

- Sim senhora. - Respondeu mais calmo. Isso é o licença. -Disse fazendo uma reverencia para a Deusa, seguindo em direção a porta.

Saori sorri. Dohko tambem acha graça.

Dias seguinte:

Perola acordara sedo e havia deixado um bilhete para o cavaleiro de Cancer agradecendo o feito da ultima noite. Retorna rapido pra casa de Touro antes de acabar os treinos na arena. Se Aldebaran descobrise que nao dormiu em casa, levaria um sermão dele. Passa correndo pelo corredor que acesso aos quartos. Diana e Lane que estavam tomando café-da- manha na cozinha percebem uma presença. Vão ver o que é.

- Perolinha? não vi voce ontem a noite, o que houve? - Perguntava Diana. Perola suspirava.

- Longa historia.

- Vem tomar café com agente.

- Preciso mesmo de um café bem forte. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

- Bom dia miga. -Disse Perola tentando ser simpatica.

- Muito boa. - Responde com olhinhos brilhando.

- Hum, essa carinha ja me diz tudo.

- Milo passou aqui antes de ir pros treinos. Ele não é demais? - Diana suspirava.

- Por isso que acordou tão cedo. - Comenta Perola gargalhando.

- É. Logo depois que ele voltar, vamos a Atenas. Ele vai me levar pra almoçar fora.

- Ui que chique! então o lance é serio mesmo né?

- Eu acho que sim. - Diana Abre o sorriso. - Ele é tudo que eu sonhei. Apesar de ter sido um grosso no inicio. Mas ele é Lindo, Forte, gostoso, romantico. E quer saber? Adoro esse jeitão dele de, eu sou o cara! ai para tudo! - Suspirava.

- Gostoso? Já experimentou? - Perguntava Perola, ironica.Deixando Diana envergonhada. Lane tenta nao rir.

- Sem graça. O assunto da vez não sou eu e sim voce! por onde andou ontem mocinha?

-Fui dar uma voltinha. - Suspiro . - Longa historia.

-Então , pode contar tudo!

- Eu sempre falo demais... -E Perola contava o ocorrido da noite anterior, só o que elas precisavam saber.

- Sério? O mascara da morte usou os poderes de cavaleiro? Que demais! -Disse Diana com os olhinos brilhando.

- Eu sempre quis ver o Shurinha em ação.Mas ainda não tive essa sorte. -Comentava Lane suspirando.

- E principalmente eu! Sempre quis ver a demonstração máxima de poder dos cavaleiros de ouro. -Diana se empolgava. - Conta com detalhes Perolinha.

- É conta, conta! - Disse Lane tambem empolgada.

- Tá certo entao. E Perola dava os detalhes da luta. - ... E aí o mascara me disse no carro, que depois que a vitima entra no mergulho dos espíritos e caí no yomotsu, a cabeça dela aparece no teto da casa de Cancer.

- Nossa que bizarro! -Disse Diana impressionada.

- É! E eles se movimentam na velocidade da luz. O mascara tambem me contou que leem pensamento e se comunciam pelo cosmo né? -Comentava Perola.

- É sim. O tio me disse. E o Shaka está me ensinado isso.

- Sério? Que demais miga!

- Agora entendo. -Comentava Lane. - Realmente, não é pra menos que os dourados se acham os caras!

- Eles são mesmo! Se o poder do mascara é assim, imagina o dos outros? Me deu até medo agora. -Disse Diana realmente impressionada.

- Como será o poder do seu tio Di? -Perguntava Lane.

- Não sei. Nunca tive curiosidade de perguntar. Ele sempre me contava que treinava muito, mas não dava detalhes do que era exatamente.

- Quero ver o poder do Shurinha. Ele me disse que é como se ele tivesse uma espada dentro do braço dele, uma coisa assim. O braço direito dele é uma espada. Ai ai e que espada! -Lane suspirava.

- Eita! Mente poluida. - Diana zuava.

- Vai me dizer que você tambem nao tem mente poluida? -Lane perguntava.

- Claro que tenho. Quem nao tem?

As duas gargalhavam.

- Vamos voltar ao assunto. E o seu namorado amiga? Como é o golpe dele?- Perguntava Perola.

- Eu não sei. Ele disse que tem agulhas dentro da unha dele. Eu vi só a unha. Bizarro como cresce do nada. Ele disse que me mostrava um dia como funciona, mas isso foi na epoca em que ele não ia com a minha cara.

- Como assim? -Perola queria entender.

- Ih longa historia... - E Diana contava com detalhes o dia da farpa.

- Essa parte voce nao me contou Di! - Resmungava Lane.

- Ué ? Voce tambem nao perguntou sobre o assunto. Como que eu ia falar do nada?

- Verdade.

E as meninas continuavam a conversar. Logo depois Lane subia para a casa de Capricórnio enquanto Perola ia almoçar com Saga e Kanon num convite feio após os treinos e Milo de Escorpião chegava a casa de Touro para buscar sua namorada.

- Entra.

- Está pronta?

- Terminando. Só falta os brincos que nao sei onde estão. -Responde Diana, enquanto Milo senta na poltrininha e fica a observa-la.

- Porque está me olhando assim?

- Ué? Não posso adimirar minha mulher?

- Mulher? - Perguntava espantada com o comentario.

- Porque a pergunta? Voce acha que é o que minha? Garotinha? Fala sério. -Disse Milo cruzando as pernas.

- _'' Ai meu Deus que homem maravilhoso. Ele me chama de minha mulher... - Suspira,pensando. Finalmente desencalhei de vez. Ele é o máximo'' _-

- O que foi? -Perguntava achando graça da cara de boba.

- Nada não. Eu adorei sabia? E aonde vamos? -Perguntava Diana toda boba.

- Voce vai ver. Segredo.

- Hummmmmm.

E os dois saem... No almoço romantico com vista pro mar, os dois conversam sossegados , pela primeira vez sem serem sendo seguidos.

- Tenho uma suspresa de aniversário pra voce. -Milo comenta durante o Almoço. Decidido a adiantar o seu plano.

- Mas meu aniversario só daqui a dois meses. -Responde sem entender.

- É mas, eu vou adiantar a suspresa.

- E o que é?

- Uma viagem de lua-de-mel.

- Ual que chique! Sabia que voce leu meus pensamento? Quero muito sair desse lugar.

- E eu não sei? Quero que voce descanse dessa pressão toda que está sofrendo.

- É mesmo. Preciso esfriar a cabeça. E quando vamos?

- Calma. Ainda tenho que deixar tudo em ordem.

- Certo. Dito isto os dois se beijavam num longo e demorado beijo.

_**Dias depois...**_

_**Continua...**_

Oi pessoas. Estou de volta com mais um capitulo. O cerco está cada vez mais se fechando pra Diana. Falta pouco pro desenrolar final da historia. Como prometido adiantei rapido o capitulo novo. O proximo será a festa a junina e tambem já está pronto.

E aí Iodes Malfoy? Já começou a circular o segredo do seu dourado favorito. Dá pra ter uma idéia do que seja? Quase que eu solto o segredo completo, mas ainda nao tá na hora. Guenta um pouquinho aí! Enquanto isso vai tentando adivinhar!

Por enquanto isso é tudo, pessoal! Obrigada as meninas que acompanham sempre. E as demais leitoras e tambem aquelas que passam de curiosidade e acaba favoritando.Brigadão a todas voces.

Até mais.


	16. Capitulo XV

_**Capitulo XV**_

Dias se passaram e com ele chegara o dia da tão esperada festa junina, onde os brasileiros mostrariam um pouco da cultura da sua terra.

Rodorio estava em clima de festa. As meninas do santuário estavam ajudando na arrumação. Tudo que se pede numa festa junina brasileira tinha lá. Aldebaran se sentia mais em casa do que nunca. Havia todas as comidas típicas da festa, como : milho verde, pipoca, salsichão, canjica, doce de leite, maçã do amor... Além de alguns quitutes extras e as brincadeiras como pescaria, tiro ao alvo, bola na lata, jogo da argola, jogo do peso , entre outros. Enquanto Marin decida a contar a novidade pro seu Leão tentava achar o momento certo. _'' Quem sabe agora nao seria uma otima oportunidade?''- Pensava consigo mesma._

- Nossa! Como é bom se sentir em casa. - Disse Aldebaran, todo empolgado olhando a decoração da festa.

- Ta lindo né tio? -Disse Diana abraçando Aldebaran, que tambem sentia falta de casa. - Então me ajuda a terminar de arrumar com essas bandeirinhas.

- Que legal! Eu não sabia que aqui se comemorava festa junina também. - Perola diz empolgada.

- Na verdade não se comemora Perolinha. -Responde Aldebaran. - Tia Maria e Eu, que tivemos essa ideia pra animar o povo e mostrar um pouco da nossa cultura.

– Melhor idéia impossivel. É uma das nossas festas mais animadas né? -Retrucou Perola.

- Com certeza! Depois do carnaval , claro! -Disse Tio Deba sorrindo começando a batucar. - É ! Voce é um negão de tirar o chapéu...- Cantarolava , o Touro sambando.

Perola gargalha ao ver a cena. E Aldebaran empolgado continuava, tirando Perola pra dançar , o samba de gafieira. - ... Não posso dar mole se vão voce créu! Me ganha na manha e babau, leva meu coração, É você é meu ébano labios de mel, um principe negro feito a pincel, é só melanina cheirando a paixão...

- Ah miga, deixa que eu te ajudo a subir com as bandeirinhas. -Disse Lane que ria da cena , mas ao mesmo tempo achava legal ver a animação do Touro, a qual tambem considerava como um tio, já que ele sempre fora muito preocupado com as tres meninas presentes e acompanhou, mesmo que , por correspondencia e telefonemas o crescimento de ambas, sobrinha e amigas. Para o Touro , Perola e Lane eram da familia.

- Beleza! - Responde Diana.

De repente, a banda começa a testar o som. Trazida especialmente por tia Maria do Brasil, começa a sessão musicas juninas.

- Se começar o forró não vou resistir, e vou ter que dançar. - Lane diz, com fogo já e olhando para Shura, que estava destraído montado as barracas.

- Ai amiga não começa vai! Temos muito trabalho até a noite. - Responde Diana

- E o que tem? Não posso me divertir não? - Disse Lane resmungando.

-Claro que sim, mas a noite. Aí você dança à-vontade. - Retruca Diana. Lane continuava a resmungar.

No meio da arrumação de bandeirinhas, barracas e comidas, Marin experimentava a culinária brasileira.

- Ual ! Esse bolo de cenoura está uma delicia. - Ela saboreava com desejo. -Quer experimentar? -Disse de boca cheia, o que arrancou risadas de Aiolia.

- Está dando uma de Seiya é? Quem diria! Nunca te vi comer assim. E com vontade. - O Leonino debochava.

- Desculpe amor... -Disse Marin, já no segundo pedaço de bolo. - ... Mas, ultimamente estou tão feliz que ando com uma fome! - Completou empolgada.

- Feliz é? Realmente, tenho reparado que você esta mesmo diferente. - Respondia o Leãoa gora serio.

- Claro né? Estou com o homen mais maravilhoso da face da terra e o filho que vem por aí tambem será tão lindo e forte como o pai. - Ela sorri. Finalmente tomou coragem pra contar sobre a gravidez. Aiolia leva um susto.

- Marin que brincadeira é essa? - Aiolia ainda estava zonzo com a notícia.

- Não é brincadeira ! -Disse Marin assustada com a reaçao do Leonino. -Vamos ter um bebê.

- Então aquele dia do desmaio era...

- Por isso e eu não sabia! - Respondeu Marin, que agora colocava uma de suas mãos sob seu ventre.

- Um filho... - Fitou-a seriamente. Silencio é total e Marin fica assustada com a reação do Leão quando... - Que maravilhaaaaaa!!! - Aiolia abraça Marin com amor e cumplicidade. Esta sente um alívio, em seguida ele se abaixa e beija a barriga da amada dizendo ao bebê que ele será muito bem vindo. Marin fica emocionada, os dois se beijam apaixonados.

- Quer me matar de susto seu doido?

- Por que?- Perguntava, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. -Disse bolada.

- Foi só pra tirar onda com você bobinha. Acha mesmo que eu rejeitaria um filho, ainda mais sendo seu? - Respondia enchendo a amazona de mimos. -Jamais! -completou.

De longe, Shina fica feliz, porque com aquele gesto dava pra perceber que Marin contou antes do prazo dado. Ela vai ao encontro do casal.

- E aí papai do ano como se sente? - Shina diz, zuando o amigo.

- Ué você já sabia? Traidora nem pra me contar né? -Aiolia dizia retribuindo o abraço.

- É! e pode me agradecer, porque se não fosse por mim ela nao ia te contar.

- Como é que é? Marin! - Disse Aiolia em tom de reprovação.

- Desculpe. Fiquei com medo , muitas coisas passaram na minha cabeça... - Respondeu Marin baixinho.

- Sua tola! -Disse Aiolia que agarra Marin e a beija novamente com paixao e ardor. - Eu te amo. -Sorriu. Marin corresponde.

Shina feliz, vai espalhar a noticia pra mulheres.

-Oba! então ela já contou? Que maravilha vamos cumprimentá-la. - Seika diz, animadíssima. Todas iam em direção a Marin.

- Parabéns mamãe! - Disse Diana para Marin. As duas se abraçavam.

- Como você já sabia? - Marin perguntava.

- Claro que sabiamos. -Retrucou Seika

- Eu sabia porque eu vi , assim que te conheci.- Respondeu Diana, falando do seu dom da videncia. - No dia que você desmaiou , desconfiamos logo. Aí discutimos sobre isso nos 911. (banheiro pra quem nao sabe). Ainda disse o sexo.

- E Por que não me contou na época que viu? -Perguntava Marin.

- Porque não sabia se acreditava nisso. -Responde Diana. -Preferimos fofocar no banheiro.

- Sério? E o que vai ser Diana?

- Quer mesmo saber? -Perguntava Diana.

- Claro! E voce Olia?

- Por mim , tudo bem. Manda aí.

- É uma menina. A vi quando voces chegaram molhados, naquele dia. Estava bem feliz. Até me deu um tchauzinho. -Dito isto, Aiolia e Marin ficam sem graça.

- Ainda bem que ninguem viu ... - Sussurrou no ouvido do Leonino. Aiolia ri. -Gosto de brincar com o perigo. -Respondeu no mesmo tom.Os dois dao risadinhas.

- Uma menina! Adorei! -Vibra Marin.

- Eu sempre quis ter uma menina primeiro. -Disse Aiolia todo bobo.

Shura , Miro e Aldebaran, após terminarem o serviço, entram na conversa.

- Qual é a pauta do dia? - Aldebaran perguntava, curioso.

- Minha filha que vai nascer. -Respondeu o Leão, com orgulho.

- FILHA????? - Os três diziam ao mesmo tempo, se entreolhando.

- Isso aí pessoal. Pode comunicar ao santuário que eu vou ser pai.

- Meus parabéns amigo. - Deba abraçava Aiolia.

- Hoje só tenho o que comemorar. E vamos nos casar. -Disse fitando Marin ,que estava ao seu lado. Ela com o sorrisão estampado na face tamanha felicidade. Eles se beijam novamente. -Quando quiser. -Respondeu a amazona.

- Inacreditável ! Quem diria em leão? Passou a frente de todo mundo. - Milo dizia cumprimentando o amigo. Shura fazia o mesmo.

- Isso merece uma comemoração né? - Sugeriu Diana.

- Como a Marin não pode beber, sugiro um refrigerante pro brinde. -Disse Perola.

- Nossa amiga como você é consciente! Logo tu a pinguça do pedaço! -Diana debocha.

- Só tomo porre quando quero, boba! -As duas zuavam.

E todos iam até a barraca de Dona Maria, lhe contando a novidade.

- Eu ja sabia! Tambem sou vidente esqueceram? Parabens aos dois. -Disse, abraçando Aiolia e Marin ao mesmo tempo. -E o nome já escolheram?

- Ainda nao pensei nisso. -Respondeu Marin.

- Realmente. É bom escolherem logo o nome, assim todos já vão se acostumando. - Opinou Seika. -Afinal , ela não vai se chamar bebê né?

Todos gargalham.

-Tem alguma sugestão amor? -Marin pergunta a Aiolia.

- Vejamos, já que será uma linda leoa parecida com voce, eu sugiro que ela tenha um nome forte. Maria. Que tal?

- E o que significa esse nome? - Perguntava Seika.

- Vem do hebraico e significa : Senhora soberana. -Explicava Dona Maria.

- Por que escolheu Maria amor? -Marin perguntava curiosa.

- Por varios motivos. Primeiro que chega perto do seu nome, segundo em homenagem a esta brava senhora que nos fala e que me ajudou muito com ses conselhos quando precisei, e por ultimo... -Disse Sério.

- Por ultimo? - Disse Marin curiosa.

- Porque eu gosto muito daquela cantora americana , a Mariah Carey! - Can't live, if living is without you ,I can't live I can't give anymore I can't live if living is without you I can't give I can't give anymore... -Cantarolava, tentando imitar a cantora. -Eu adoro essa musica! Apesar de odiar inlges... Mas a gente aprende um dia né?

Todos, incluindo Marin gargalhavam.

- E viva a globalização. - Disse Diana , ainda gargalhando. -Muito boa Aiolia! Mas, é Maria com h. -Disse Diana se recuperando do riso.

- O que vale é a intenção. E a proncuncia em ingles soa bonito né? -Disse o Leão.

-Verdade. -Concordava Marin. -Entao está resolvido. Nossa filhota se chamará Maria. -Disse sorrindo.

- E realmente foi uma bela escolha senhor Leão , pois sua filha , queira ou não seguirá os seus passos. Terá muito orgulho de voce. Será uma grande guerreira, a serviço da justiça , a melhor e mais forte de sua época.- Comenta Dona Maria, tendo uma videncia. Todos já sabiam quando ela estava tendo esse tipo de visão. Em um gesto sereno toca o ventre de Marin como que abençoando aquele ser que está pra chegar e começa a cantarolar com uma voz firme.

_**Maria, Maria -Roupa Nova.**_

_**Maria, Maria é um dom, uma certa magia ,**_

_**Uma força que nos alerta **_

_**Uma mulher que merece viver e amar **_

_**Como outra qualquer do planeta **_...

Aiolia e Marin se emocionam com a força e a vibração da musica, Aldebaran traduzia pra eles no mesmo ritimo.Dona Maria continuava. As brasileiras tambem ficavam emocionadas.

_**Mas é preciso ter força, é preciso ter raça **_

_**É preciso ter gana sempre **_

_**Quem traz no corpo essa marca Maria, Maria mistura a dor e a alegria **_

_**Mas é preciso ter manha, é preciso ter graça **_

_**É preciso ter sonho sempre**_

_**Quem traz na pele essa marca Possui a estranha mania de ter fé na vida**_

Ao final todos aplaudem aquele lindo emocionante, uma vibraçao de muita paz emanava ali. Dona Maria abraça Aiolia e Marin mais uma vez, desejando boa sorte e boas vindas a criança. Após comemoração, a banda começava a sessão forró, testando aparelhagem e fazendo passagem de som.

_**Pedras que cantam.**_

_**Fagner.**_

_**Quem é rico mora na praia**_

_**Mas quem trabalha nem tem onde morar**_

_**Quem não chora dorme com fome**_

_**Mas quem tem nome joga prata no ar...**_

Lane se empolga e puxa Shura pra dançar na frente do palco. Aldebaran pra matar a saudade do Brasil fazia o mesmo pedindo licença a Milo e dançando com sua Sobrinha.

- Só não estou com ciúmes porque ele é o tio. - Milo resmungava. Os amigos gargalham.

- Vamos dançar também amor? - Marin dizia puxando Aioria.

- Eu? Mas, eu não sei...

- Não parece dificil. É só imitar os brasileiros e seguir o ritimo da musica. - Marin dizia colando seu corpo no do leonino. Os dois até que dançavam muito bem. A musica continuava e o povo dançava animado.

... _**Pra ser feliz num lugar**_

_**Pra sorrir e cantar**_

_**Tanta coisa a gente inventa**_

_**Mas no dia que a poesia se arrebenta**_

_**É que as pedras vão cantar**_

- Estou vendo que essa noite vai rolar muita bubiça. - Perola dizia pra Seika.

-Concordo amiga. -Suspirava pensando em Mu. - _''Pena que ele é muita areia pro meu caminhazinho aqui...'' -Pensava_.As duas gargalhavam.

A noite prometia muita animação pros dourados. Depois de um dia inteiro de arrumaçao, novidades, todos se preparavam pra curtir a festa. No santuário todos já sabiam da novidade de Aiolia.

Mu, Aldebaran, Milo, Shura, Kamus e Mascara da Morte, já esperavam pelos outros na entrada do Santuario.

- Quem diria! Passou a frente de todo mundo. - Mu diz, cumprimentando o amigo.

- Foi o que eu disse lá na festa. É estou ficando com inveja já. -Disse Milo. - Acho que vou providenciar um namorado pra sua filha Aiolia. Milo provocava o leão.

- Vai sonhando! Eu acabo com a raça dele em dois tempos. -Responde o Leão muito sério.

- Ih coitada da criança. Vai ter um pai ciumento. - Comenta Aldebaran.

- É digamos que sim. Mas, isso é normal de todo pai ser superprotetor. - Responde Aiolia.

- Verdade. Eu por exemplo ,serei o mais chato pai de todos. Ai de quem mexer um milimetro se quer em filho meu. - Milo dizia.

- hihihihi... - Ria Mascara dizendo baixinho pra ele mesmo,coisa que não deve dizer agora.

- Do que ri mascara? -Perguntava Shura.

- Nada que te interessa fofoqueiro. -Retrucou.

- E aí todos animados? - Seika perguntava, chegando vestida a carater de chiquinhas com trancinhas e um laço vermelho em casa ponta do cabelo. Junto vieram os calaveiros de bronze , Saga, Kanon, Afrodite, junto com Atena. Todos vestido a carater.

- Shaka e Dohko preferem guardar o santuario. -Disse Saori suspirando, -Mas o que é que eu faço pra eles sairem da toca?

- Atena, se eles preferem assim, é melhor deixar quieto, afinal o santuario não pode ficar abandonado não é? -Comentava Shura.

- Voce tem razão Shura. -Respondia Saori num suspiro. -Mas eu quero , exijo que todos sejam felizes e se divirtam. É pedir muito?

- Claro que não senhorita. Mas se eles não querem, fazer o que?

Assim , todos vão pra festa divido nos carros. Saori parecia celebridade, dando autografos e tirando fotos com os moradores de Rodorio, pois quase a Deusa não saía pra ficar avontade no meio do povo. E ela se sentia bem com isso.

- É, já vi que vou ter que malhar muito amanha, por que quero experimentar todas essas delicias brasileiras. - Saori dizia empolgadíssima, vendo todas aquelas delicias da culinaria brasielria.

- Eu tambem cunhada. É hoje que me acabo nessa festa!!!!! yuhuuuuuuu! - Responde Seika anímadissima.

– Sim, e também dançar esse tal de forró. - Saori lançava um olhar para Seiya, que correspondia.

Cada um ia para um lado, explorar a festa.

- Vamos testar essa coisinha aqui. - Milo carregava a espingarda.

- São cinco tiros, se acertar todos os patos ganha. - A moça da barraquinha do tiro ao alvo , explicava ao berros devido ao

- Moleza. La vou eu. - Milo se gabava. Cinco tiros certeiros nos patinhos em movimentos, rapidos. Diana vibrava a cada tiro do escorpiano. - Milo ganhava um urso cor de pele tamanho gigante.

- Especialmente pra voce. Vi que voce tava de olho nesse urso desde que chegamos. -Milo dizia romântico.

- Voce é o Maximo. - E os dois se beijavam longamente.Depois iam até dona Maria pra guardar o premio.

As meninas do santuário estavam num fogo só. Marin e Aioria se enamoravam com mais amor do que nunca. Shina testava queda de braço e ganhava todas.

- Quem é o próximo? -Disse com sua voz firme. Ninguem mais queria desafia-la, até que surgi Ikki.

- Que tal eu? -Responde com sorriso sarcastico no rosto.

MdM caçava garotas. Saga e Kanon disputavam atenção de Perola o tempo todo. E Seika e Mu... Bem os dois estavam no clima, já que o Ariano se oferecera para acompanhar a garota em uma volta pela festa. Param na barraca de maçã do amor.

- Que delicia! -Disse Seika comendo maça do amor, pendurada num barbante. Mu a fita intensamente. Esta não perde tempo e passa calda de morango com os dedos nos lábios do Ariano. Ele corresponde. Os dois se abraçam.

Shun anda pela festa tão destraído, que nem percebe, que esbarra em alguem e chega a derrubar a pessoa no chão.

- Me desculpe. Voce está bem? -Ele , finalmente se toca e olha para a garota. Imediatamente abre um sorrisão.

- June? É voce mesmo? -Perguntava, ajudando rapidamente a amazona de camaleão se levantar.

- Estava pensando na morte da bizerra? -Disse fitando o cavaleiro de andromeda , que fica ligeiramente sem graça.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando na pessoa que me fala. -Disse envergonhado, mas com um sorriso nos labios.

- Gostei da resposta. -Disse June, que ousada tira a mascara, abraça Shun e beijava-o longamente. Shun correspondia com fervor.

-Por que sumiu?

- Tive alguns probleminhas pra resolver. -Respondeu. -Fiquei sabendo quando fui ao orfanato, que voce me indicou para lhe procurar, que estava aqui na Grécia. Então eu resolvi me apresentar no Santuario.

- É verdade, toda a ajuda é bem vinda. Agora estamos passando mais tempo no santuario para ajudar a Saori. - Comenatava. - Só tem uma coisa.

- O que foi?

-Retire essa mascara imediatamente. As mascaras foram abolidas num conselho entre Atena e os cavaleiros de ouro. Se Saori te pega com a mascara vai te dar o maior sermão. -Disse a ultima fraze cochichando aos ouvidos de June.

- Nossa! Isso sim é que é uma boa notícia. -Respondeu a amazona livrando-se imediatamente do pedaço de metal que cobria seu rosto. -Não gostava desse treco mesmo.

- Mesmo né? Senti sua falta. -Deixou escapar, sem graça.

- Mas agora estou de volta, todinha só pra voce.

- Ótimo! -Disse Shun , que puxava June pro meio da pista de dança e dançavam forro abraçadinhos e se beijavam loucamente. Ikki ficava surpreso com a cena.eita _''Espertinho, isso aí mano divirta-se. '' _- Dizia consigo mesmo. A competição na queda de braço estava equilibrad , nenhum dos dois dava o braço a torcer , mas com a destração de Ikki no irmão acabou sendo vencido por Shina.

- Voce me paga! Quero uma revanche. -Disse Fenix num tom agressivo.

- Quando quiser cavaleiro. -Ela sorri, sarcastica.

- Só se for agora. -Disse Ikki. -E quem vencer ganha um premio. - E os dois voltam a queda de braço mais uma vez...

Hyoga conversava com Kamus, enquanto os dois experimentavam a culinária brasileira. O cavaleiro de Cisne pedia conselhos amorosos ao mestre.

-Hyoga ,se você acha que esta na hora de casar então case. Mas, tenha certeza disso, não faça isso por empolgação, porque depois de alguns anos o casamento esfria e aí vem a separação por bobeira.

- Mestre não sabia que sacava desses lances. - Disse surpreso.

- Como voce diz ,eu saco desses lances muito bem. Veja o Milo e o Shura. Aqueles dois vão ter uma decepção, quando as suas namoradas voltarem pro Brasil. Eu temo pelo meu amigo. Ele esta envolvido demais. - Kamus dizia preocupado.

- É o risco que eles correm. Eles já sabiam disso desde o inicio. - Hyoga comentava.

- Realmente meu discipulo. Concordo. Eu mesmo já passei por uma situação assim. Ela foi o unico amor da minha vida. A conheci em uma de minhas viagens a França. -Kamus dizia enquanto comia mais um pedaço de bolo de cenoura.

- Sério mestre? Por que o senhor nunca comentou?

- É uma longa história que não gosto de comentar, mas, foi maravilhoso, intenso e jamais a esqueci.

- E o que houve? Se a amava tanto, por que não ficou com ela? -Hyoga insistia em perguntar, curioso.

- Acho que a vida acabou por nos separar. E varios motivos ocorreram para a separação ,como por exemplo, o fato de eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro, mesmo estando sob minha proteção ela corria sérios risco, não queria expor ao perigo, enfim...- Disse, soltando mais um suspiro.

- Entendo. Deve ter sido doloroso.

- Foi, muito. Por isso eu enterrei esse sentimento. Estarei apoiando o Milo no que ele precisar quando chegar à hora da namorada partir. - Kamus dizia.

- Se é que o Milo vai deixa-la partir, do jeito que conheço o escorpião, eu duvido... _ ''Gostaria que eles se reencontrem algum dia...'' _- Desejava Hyoga a felicidade de seu mestre ,no fundo de sua alma.

Os dois continuavam conversando.

Saori brincava na pescaria.

– Consegui!! - Ela dizia dando pulinhos de alegria, ganhando uma cesta com artigo de decoração artesanal. Seiya testava o muki no brinquedo de peso e força, duelando com Shiryu.

- O que esses dois estão fazendo? - Saori comentava, olhando os dois bricarem feito duas crianças.

- Não sei mais o que faço Saori. Os dois estão torrando o dinheiro brincando nesse troço. - Shunrei dizia.

- A Shu não liga! Deixa esses dois bobões duelarem e vamos comer aquelas coisas coloridas que estão me chamando, doidos para que eu experimente. -Saori dizia puxando Shunrei e indo pra barraca dos doces coloridos.

- O que é? - Saori diz Alto, por causa do som apontando pro copos coloridos e variados.

- É gelatina senhorita! - A moça da barraquinha explicava.

- Quais são os sabores? -Saori perguntava.

- Tem de laranja, abacaxi, framboesa, morango, limão, uva, tangerina, groselia, montanha russa,mosaico de gelatina... -A moça respondia alto por causa do som.

- Eu vou querer um de cada pra experimentar. E dos grandes. - Saori dizia animada e com, fome. – E você Shu?

- Quero o de morango. - As duas experimentavam. Uma olhava pra cara da outra. E gargalhavam. As duas ficavam fascinadas com a gelatina. As duas permaneceram ali experimentando um por um dos sabores.

- Ai que delícia. Nunca tinha comido isso! -Shunrei diz, empolgada. – também vou querer um de cada. Shunrei dizia empolgadíssima. Os rapazes nem percebem que as meninas não estão com eles, então procuram e veem as duas na barraca da gelatina. Observavam suas donzelas.

- Saori e minha Shu estão bastante animadas né? Como comem! Aprenderam com voce! -Shiryu dizia pasmo, enquanto tirava um sarro do amigo.

- Engraçadinho! -Diz Seiya, fazendo uma careta! - Por falar nisso, já , já vou atacar a comida! - Disse debochando. Shiryu gargalha.

- Me diz Seiya. O que achou da novidade da sua mestra?

- Fiquei surpreso e muito contente. Que bom que Aiolia ama a minha mestra e a fará feliz. - Responde ao amigo que não parava de olhar Saori e Shunrei, preocupado. Seiya por sua vez, estava feliz vendo que Saori estava se divertindo, em segurança e tranqüila.

– Quer saber? Deixe as duas curtirem. Hoje é dia de festa. - Seiya dizia.

- Tem razão Seiya. - Shiryu concordava. – Então, bora continuar duelando!

- Aff, ainda não desistiu? - Seiya dava um pedala em Shiryu. Os dois continuavam a brincadeira.

Milo dizia coisas engraçadas ao ouvido de Diana , o que fazia esta gargalhar e se arrepiar em seguida. Diana o fita com intensidade , como querendo algo , Milo entende e corresponde, lhe dando um beijo longamente demorado e delicioso. Shura e Lane se aproximavam do casal formando uma rodinha, enquanto Perola conversava com Saga e Kanon.

-Vejam aquilo. O Mask não perde tempo.- Shura dizia, olhando o Italiano dançar forro freneticamente com uma garota e de modo bem sensual.

- Já pegou uma! – Lane dizia rindo.

- Ele é um pegador mesmo, não toma jeito. Já até sei onde isso vai terminar. -Shura comentava.

- Mas,ele dança direitinho. Aprendeu rápido. - Disse Diana adimirada.

- Também, forró não tem mistério. -Lane dizia. - Por que não sentamos aquela mesa perto da barraca da Tia Maria e comemos algo ? To morrendo de fome. -Lane completava.

-Boa idéia.! - Diana concordava. Os dois casais sentavam-se nas mesas e faziam seus pedidos.

-Vem, experimenta isso aqui. -Perola dizia mostrando a culinária brasileira pro Saga. O geminiano experimentava bolo de milho.

-Delicioso ! Como você não engorda? - Ele perguntava zuando.

-Aff, eu procuro manter a forma pra poder comer de tudo. - Ela dizia segurando o riso.

-Caraca mano! Esse treco aqui é bom demais. Kanon estragava o clima, se metendo na conversa. -_ '' Estraga prazeres você me paga''... -Pensava Saga furioso._

- Que bom que gostou do milho verde. Eu tb adoro.- Perola dizia empolgada. Os três conversavam animados até que a musica anima o povo e Perola puxa Saga pro meio da pista. Saga fica sem reação e deixa a garota conduzi-lo.

-Você não perde tempo.- Ele sorri.

-Eu? Você que quis. - Perola se fazia de desentendida. Os dois começavam a seguir o ritimo da dança. Até que Saga tava curtindo.

Depois de algumas horas , a quadrilha das crianças liderada por Diana, dançava no espaço em frente ao palco, ao som de Pedras que cantam. Todos da vila de Rodorio ficaram encantandos com a quadrilha.

- Que bonitinho! -Marin comentava olhando as crianças. - Amor, também quero que nossa filha dance quadrilha. -Aiolia gargalhava.

– Tudo bem meu amor. Eu deixo ela dançar. - Ele diz, acariciando a barriga da amazona. As crianças se despediam da dança e eram fortemente aplaudidas.

Agora era a vez da quadrilha improvisada. Os pares era formados. Os cavaleiros empolgados, Shunrei dançava com Shiryu, Saori com seiya, Shun com June, Aiolia e Marin, Shura e Lane, Milo e Diana, Seika e Mu, e Perola arrastava o Saga. Foi tudo uma bagunça mas, muito divertido. A festa se seguiu até as três da manha. O pessoal cansado mas feliz , voltavam para o santuário.

_**Continua...**_

Nossa, que capitulo grande! E aí? o que acharam? Cansativo?Eu sei que ficou enorme mas se não junta-se, teria que dividir o capitulo em duas ou tres partes . Como não quero me estender a historia em muitos capitulos como esta o original, acho que deu pra curtir bastante a festa não? O capitulo já estava pronto, só retirei e acrescentei alguma coisa. Quando puder eu reviso, pois não deu tempo, faço tudo sozinha já que estou sem beta.

Iodes Malfoy, ainda não sacou o lance do segredo? Até o Kamus ja te deu uma dica. ahuahauahauahuahauahauahauahua

Lanny sua noite de amor fica pro proximo capitulo porque passou do limite. Vai ser logo no inicio do proximo, ok? E a June de Camaleão apareceu. A do anime claro. ahuahuahauhauahauhauahua . Gostou?

Próximos capitulos serão recheados de drama e suspense, a moleza da Di está acabando. Ta chegando a hora da black missa. medo . Tadica da Diana.

Agradeço a todas que curtem a minha historia e as minhas amigas que participam ou não delas. Iodes Malfoy, Perolinha, e Lannyluck. Valeu migas. E chii , quando tiver mais livre da mono voce le com calma. Não se estresa, com fics não. Brigadão pelo apoio sempre miga.

Beijos a todas. Até a proxima.


	17. Capitulo XVI

_**Capitulo XVI**_

Enquanto voltavam para o santuário, os cavaleiros conversavam animadamente, Perola observava a grande família que eram e do nada fica quieta e com o pensamento longe.

- Perola? Perola? –Insistiu Saga vendo que a garota estava distante. Nada adiantou, pois, ela continuou distante.

Chegaram ao santuário e cada um voltou aos seus respectivos templos zodiacais. Saga resolveu voltar e ficar um pouco mais com Perola, já que sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo com ela e estava preocupado. Vai ao encontro dela, que está sentada nas escadarias da casa de Touro.

- Está tudo bem? –Pergunta o geminiano sentando-se ao lado da garota.

- Só estou sem sono, mas estou bem sim. – Disfarçou, dando um sorriso de canto.

- Engraçado, não parece. Há pouco você estava super animada e der repente murchou. O que houve hã? –Perguntava insistentemente.

- Tudo bem eu, preciso mesmo desabafar, não agüento mais.

- Então, confie em mim. – Diz Saga, já imaginando sobre o que Perola iria falar. Ela então solta um longo suspiro, fechas os olhos pedindo aos céus coragem pra contar e começa.

- Sou uma bruxa.

- E? –Pergunta Saga não muito surpreso, pois já suspeitava.

- Sou uma das trezes bruxas Saga, sou uma traidora , duas vezes. – Retruca, soltando mais um suspiro.

- Disso eu entendo. – Disse o ex-mestre tentando animá-la. E Perola lhe conta toda a história.

- Tudo isso começou ainda no Brasil, quando descobri que a maluca da prima da Diana tinha se tornado mística. Até aí tudo normal, achei que ela tinha encontrado um caminho de paz espiritual depois do trauma que sofrera com a morte trágica dos pais. Só que ela me veio com uma proposta da qual recusei de imediato... - Explica Perola que começa a contar os fatos em detalhes.

Chegavam de mãos dadas, ao som de alternadas risadas entre um comentário e outro sobre a festa.

- Eu não sabia que aqui tinha passagem secreta.

- O santuário é cheio de segredos. – Responde Shura, ao ouvido de Lane.- Só usamos em casos especiais.

- E agora é um caso especial? – Pergunta Lane inocente, enquanto recebe um enorme sorriso de Shura.

- Achou mesmo que deixaria minha mulher numa noite especial como a que está hoje, lá na casa de Touro? – Agora sussurrava ao ouvido da namorada, que fazia esta se arrepiar.

- E acha que largaria meu homem num fim de noite maravilhoso como esse?

- Boa resposta. – Disse o Capricórnio que a beijou com desejo. Ela correspondeu. E os dois entraram.

Observavam abraçados no alto das arquibancadas do coliseu, a famosa arena de treinos do Santuário, ao luar magnífico que se fazia perante o santuário e a Grécia.

- A noite está maravilhosa. Nunca me diverti tanto numa festa junina como hoje. Obrigada. –Comentou Diana, interrompendo as carícias do escorpiano.

- Eu é que só tenho a lhe agradecer. Foi um belo encontro de amor, o nosso não?

- E quando foi isso?

- Na feira não lembra?

- Pelo que eu sei, o senhor nem ao menos me notou naquele dia.

- Aí que você se engana. E você sabe o quanto os escorpianos são orgulhosos e...

- Metidos e se acham também. –Diana deu de ombros.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca senhorita. – Respondeu Milo se fazendo de vítima. Em seguida Gargalharam.

O som das risadas logo foi interrompido por um beijo cheio de paixão.

- Acho mesmo que nosso encontro se deu no dia das flores. –Respondeu Diana com sorriso.

- É mesmo. Naquele dia finalmente reconheci a mim mesmo que pela primeira vez estava apaixonado.

- E foi bom pra você?

- Uma das melhores sensações que já experimentei na vida. Indescritível...

- Tomara que esse sonho não termine nunca.

- No que depender de mim, será pra sempre. – E os dois voltam a se beijar, o que faz Diana suspirar.

Na sala de estar da casa de Capricórnio, as coisas começavam a esquentar a troca de carícias com beijos ardentes anunciava que aquele momento estava longe de acabar. Até que não se agüentando mais Lane se entrega a Shura. Os dois têm uma intensa noite de amor.

Já para Kamus, o fim de noite não foi dos melhores. Ficara atordoado e perdido com os próprios pensamentos depois da conversa que teve com seu discípulo, o que fez reviver momentos que havia enterrado para sempre até então. Estava sentado em sua poltrona reclinável, com a cabeça tombada para trás e ouvindo aquelas musicas francesas de fossa e bregas.

_- '' Como será que você está? Será que ainda se lembra de nós?...'' - Pensava, enquanto lembrava-se daquela noite de Réveillon em Paris. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, em seguida acordando de seus sonhos ao perceber o cosmo que entrava na casa de Aquário._

- Hoje não Milo.

- Realmentevocê não está bem. Pensa que não notei o seu silencio extremo na volta da festa?

- E daí?

- Daí , que eu fiquei preocupado. Somos amigos não?

- É somos.

- E aí? Quer conversar?

- E a namorada? –Retruca Kamus tentando sair da conversa.

- Diana estava exausta, acabei de deixá-la na casa de Touro.

- Realmente, esse não é o Milo que eu conheço. Está levando mulher a sério.

- Quem diria né? Nem eu me reconheço. No inicio ela seria só mais um de meus troféus, mas ela conseguiu mexer comigo. Pela primeira vez, eu vejo e aceito que nem todas as mulheres são iguais.

- Ainda bem que pensa diferente , pois se você seduzi-se a Diana pra depois jogar La fora como fazia com as outras, você teria sérios problemas com o Touro.

- Nem me fale! Só que felizmente eu me apaixonei e vou me casar. –Respondeu Milo, com os olhos brilhando. - Mas, eu não vim falar de mim e sim de você. –Disse, sentando-se no sofá sem cerimônias.

- O que você quer ?

-Qual é Kamus? Está tão bolado assim a ponto de não desabafar comigo? Eu é que não te reconheço agora. –Disse o escorpião indignado. –O que está pegando?

- Nada demais. Só relembrando o passando enterrado.

- Sua mulher?

- Nem chegou a ser.

- Se amaram não?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Então pronto. Sua mulher.

- Milo não viaja.Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ela depois que perdemos o contato. Provável que tenha se casado e que esteja com um monte de filhos.

- E porque acha isso?

Porque é o que ela me dizia. Que gostaria de ter muitos filhos e desejava que o primeiro fosse menina.

- E você também. Ta escrito na sua testa.

- Mas a vida nos separou e ponto.

- Separou porque você deixou. Do jeito que você me conta essa história, sua mulher não teria partido se você tivesse lutado por ela.

- É pode ser.

- Eu sei que é porque disso eu entendo. Mas uma coisa. Por que você não a procura?

- Ficou louco Milo? Depois de tanto tempo...

- Você ainda tem o endereço dela?

- Tenho. Mas não vou remexer o passado. Deixa do jeito que está.

- Que isso Kamus? Covardia agora?

- Não Milo. Não vou bater na porta dela depois de tantos anos sem saber o que lhe aconteceu, alem disso, nem sei se ainda mora no mesmo lugar.

- Ahan, sei... – Respondeu Milo dando de ombros. -Tive uma idéia.

- Ai, ai, ai...

- Por que não falamos com Atena sobre isso? Ela pode ajudar a encontrar e...

- Esquece! Não quero me expor. Você sabe que esse é meu segredo e ninguém deve saber.

- Que você teve um grande amor que nunca esqueceu? O que isso tem demais? Alem disso, Atena se preocupa conosco e quer nos ver felizes não?

- Isso não é problema meu. E esquece essa idéia maluca.

- Depois eu que sou o cabeça dura. Só estou tentando ajudar. –Resmungava Milo.

- Eu sei amigo. Agradeço.

E os dois ficavam ali conversando sobre suas vidas, de tudo que passaram de seus amores...

Casa de Gêmeos:

-... E não posso deixar que nada de mal aconteça a Diana, ela é minha amiga e minha madrinha confiou isso a mim. – Disse Perola, depois de passar o resto da noite contando toda a historia e plano de resgate a amiga que tinha em mente.

- Entendo. Não se preocupe. Com relação ao seu plano de resgate achei fantástico. E pode contar comigo.

- Sério mesmo? Não ficou chateado? Não me acha uma traidora?

- Eu? Imagina. Como você já sabe somos bem parecidos. E não a vejo como traidora você está agindo com a melhor das intenções. –Retruca Saga.

- Que bom que me entendeu. Agora tenho outro segredo pra lhe contar.

-Qual?

- Aldebaran é meu padrinho, ele já sabe de todo o plano.

- Desde de o inicio?

- Exato. Ele disse que não posso me expor agora porque seria pior. Temos que levar o plano até o fim.

- Concordo com ele. A tal da prima da Diana não tem interesse no santuário, mas sabe quem somos. Ela não teria coragem de tirar Diana daqui na marra.

- E se Lúcia descobre que nunca estive do lado dela aí pode ser pior pra Diana.

- Verdade. O que me preocupa é esse Demônio que ela quer ressuscitar e o que a Diana tem haver com isso se é ela tem uma energia tão boa.

- Eu jamais vou permitir que machuque a Di. Obrigada mais uma vez por confiar em mim Saga.

- É um prazer, ainda mais quando se trata de uma mulher tão interessante. – Respondeu o Geminiano abrindo um sorriso de canto.

- Depois sou eu que não perco tempo né? - Disse Perola irônica.

O clima que se formou na festa volta novamente e os dois acabam por se beijarem longamente.

- Não se preocupe. Não vai acontecer nada com você e sua amiga nós vamos protegê-las. Eu a você mais ainda. – Diz Saga fitando-a mais intensamente estavam prestes a se beijarem novamente quando são interrompidos.

- Que merda! Ih vocês estão aí? - Kanon aparecia pra estragar a festa. Os dois se separam rapidamente. _'' Estraga prazeres ''. – Resmungava Saga. _

- Na, nada não Kanon só estava tomando um pouco de ar. -Perola respondia sem graça.

- E mesmo assim não te interessa o que fazíamos aqui idiota. - Disse Saga em seguida, em tom grosseiro.

- Credo mano, deixa de ser chato. Estou sem sono.

- Parece que o santuário inteiro está sem sono. –Retruca Saga.

- E aí? Sobre o que estão conversando?

- O papo já acabou e o dia está começando a raiar.

- Ih é verdade. Com licença, eu tenho que ir.

- Não quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Não precisa Saga. De verdade. Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo.

- Foi um prazer. –Respondeu o geminiano. Perola se levantou para cumprimentar Kanon e sai em seguida na direção da casa de Touro. Assim que Perola some da vista dos dois Kanon pronuncia.

- Saga o que faremos?

- Sobre?

- O tal Demônio que estão querendo trazer de volta a vida.

- Você ouviu a conversa? Até onde?

- Absolutamente tudo.

- Então você sabe que temos que proteger a identidade dela, somente o mascara da morte é quem sabe disso também.

- Certo. E depois?

- Vamos falar com Atena e o Dohko. Essa historia de Demônio me preocupa.

- Essa bruxa é louca.

Amanheceu, o santuário dorme tranqüilo, somente Dohko e Shaka estavam de pé. E Saga marca uma reunião com os dois por cosmo no templo de Atena. E um pouco mais tarde no salão do mestre...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece preocupado. – Disse Dohko ao ver o cavaleiro inquieto.

- Sim e é gravíssimo. Mas antes de começarmos, eu pedi a presença de mascara da morte de Câncer ok?

- Tudo bem.

Alguns minutos depois o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer adentra no salão.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Nós vamos explicar.

E Saga começa assim a reunião contanto toda a história de Perola, as bruxas e por fim o Demônio que querem trazer a vida.

- O que querem com a guardiã do portal do inferno? -Pergunta Kanon sem entender.

- Realmente é grave. Com um Demônio a solta o santuário de qualquer forma corre perigo. -Dohko fica preocupado.

- Mas o que a Diana tem haver com isso? – Perguntava Shaka intrigado.

- Temos que protege- la. Vocês não acham que a bruxa louca está quieta demais?

- O que quer dizer com isso Mascara? -Perguntava Kanon curioso.

- Acho que tem algo aí. Muito mais do que a Perolinha acha que é.

- Pode ser. E precisamos de um plano B. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. - Disse Shaka.

- Dohko, eu preciso consultar a sala de pesquisas. -Ele assenti.

Saga, Kanon e Mascara morte, Shaka e Dohko vão pra sala de pesquisas.

- Uau! Não sabia que tinha uma biblioteca por aqui. –Disse Kanon, admirado com a sala.

- É montei tudo isso na época em que era o mestre. Sabia que poderia ser útil algum dia.

- E Sobre o que estamos procurando?- Pergunta Kanon observando todos aqueles livros.

- Tudo que achar sobre Lilith .

- Essas doidas não têm mesmo noção do perigo. –Disse Dohko balançando a cabeça em negativo e suspirando em seguida.

_**Continua...**_



Lilith : A lua negra. Considerada no mundo ocultista pela mãe dos demônios. Lilith (לילית em hebraico) é conhecida como um demônio feminino da noite que originou na antiga Mesopotâmia. Lilith era associada ao vento e, pensava-se, por isso, que ela era portadora de mal-estares, doenças e mesmo da morte. Tambem conhecida como aquela que guarda os portoes do inferno montada num cachorro de tres cabeças.

FONTE PRA PESQUISA: /MagiaCosmica/lilithaluanegra.shtml e www.wickipé.br

Ola pessoal. Aqui está mais um capitulo. Peço desculpas a todos os leitores pela demora, mas estive um pouco ocupada com coisas mais urgentes. Estamos quase na reta final, por isso não me aprofundei muito no capitulo, pra não estragar as surpresas que esperam por nós. Poderia ser até mais detalhista ,mas odeio enrolação prefiro ser direta. Prometo não atrasar o próximo capitulo.

Iodes Malfoy. Finalmente descobriu o lance? É muito mais do que voce pensa.ahuahuahuahua Se matou não fala ta?

Lane, hentai vai ficar La pro panbox ok? Depois explico porquê.

E Perolinha, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

Até a próxima, beijocas


	18. Capitulo XVII

Capitulo XVII

Observava na janela do quarto, todas as casas acima e o sol, que brilhava intenso sobre o santuário. O dia já havia raiado, mas não conseguira dormir pensando no que estava fazendo se seria o correto. Estava se expondo demais. Até que ponto chegaria com isso? Provavelmente, nem todos os dourados acreditariam nela e a atacaria com blasfêmia. Suspirou, percebendo que tinha falado fora de Hora. Apesar dos homens a quem contou o seu segredo lhe demonstrarem confiança e afeto, ela sabia que cedo ou tarde todos os dourados saberiam e a condenariam. Agora era tarde demais. Suspirou mais uma vez. Tudo que ela pensava mesmo era na reação de sua amiga ao descobrir tudo. _''Será que com essa pressão psicológica toda ela me perdoaria?''- Pensava Perola. _'Não importa, vou levar isso até o fim. Jamais permitirei que aconteça algo com a minha amiga, pois prometi a minha dinda que a protegeria. Tenho que ser forte e seguir com o plano. ''- Pensou alto, decidida.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir um barulho. Era Aldebaran que preparava o café-da-manhã. Resolveu ir até a cozinha.

- Bom dia. –Disse o Touro sorrindo. – Já acordada?

- Na verdade nem dormi tio.

- Está tudo bem? –Perguntou ele, com preocupação.

- Sim, só estou com fome. – Perola responde, sorrindo de canto.

- Senta aí e coma.

Ela come em silencio. Aldebaran fica preocupado.

- O que houve Perolinha? Você estava tão animada ontem! – Disse novamente, num olhar sério. Insistiu, até que convencer a garota a falar.

- Tio eu contei sobre o segredo.

- Como?

- Me desculpe tio, não estou suportando a pressão, nem tão pouco mentir pra minha melhor amiga. Não sou uma pessoa ruim, mas sei que muito dos seus amigos pensam que eu quero fazer mal pra Diana e não é verdade! Não é verdade! –Disse alto com os olhos marejados.

- Calma querida, calma! – Disse ele lhe dando um abraço. –Quem sabe do segredo?

- Saga e o mascara da morte. – Disse mais calma. –Fiz mal em contar a eles?

- Não querida, eles foram a melhores pessoas a quem deveria ter contado. Mas creio que você não deva contar isso pra mais ninguém entendeu? Porque você mesma poderá correr risco e eu não quero que aconteça nada com a minha família.

- Obrigado por tudo. –Perola sorri. – Vou dar uma caminhada pelo santuário ok?

- Quer que eu lhe faça companhia?

- Não precisa tio, só vou caminhar.

- Tudo bem. Mas vê se fica animada ta?

- Ahan. Já estou bem melhor. Volto já!

-Que meu irmão mais novo, que Deus o tenha me perdoe, mas ela não tem jeito, terei de resolver esse lance da pior forma. –Disse Aldebaran consigo mesmo, referindo-se a Lúcia. Em seguida senta-se a mesa e toma uma xícara de café. Pensava em varias coisas, os momentos felizes, a família unida e pensava em sua irmã.

- Diana?

- Oi mana sou eu. Tudo bem? –Disse Aldebaran que falava do celular de Diana, que tinha deixado a sua disposição.

- Estou bem sim. Até que enfim me ligou né? E como está minha menina?

- Bem, muito feliz.

- Parece que está mesmo apaixonada não é?

- É sim, está.

- Ela me disse. E ele? Corresponde?

-Já fala de casamento. É mais sério do que pensei.

- Que bom.

- E você minha irmã? Vai vir mesmo? Não é seguro ficar aí sozinha.

- É meu irmão pensei muito e decidi ir sim. Estou cada vez mais preocupada com a Diana.

- Mas ela está bem. Quem me preocupa agora é você mana. –Respondeu.

E os dois ficam a conversar...

- Ainda não entendi o que a Diana tem haver com esse demônio. – Disse Shaka.

- Nem eu. – Respondeu Kanon em seguida.

- Provavelmente, o demônio usará o corpo dela.

- Como sabe disso mascara?- Pergunta Kanon.

- Estamos falando de um ritual de sacrifício macabro. Se estão querendo trazer um Deus ou demônio a vida precisam de um corpo hospedeiro e uma oferenda pura. –Explica mascara da morte. –Se a louca da prima fosse querer simples a morte de Diana, ela não faria desse jeito. Pelo menos é o que eu acho.

- Faz sentido. –Responde Kanon.

- Temos que aumentar a guarda de Diana. Algo me diz que a bruxa louca está só esperando um momento de descuido para capturá-la. –Disse Shaka.

- Concordo. Ela jamais irá invadir o santuário e como Perola nunca esteve do lado dela e não vai ajudá-la, acho que ela já percebeu isso. –Completou Saga. –Está quieto demais.

- Realmente mano. Ela deve estar bolando outro plano pra pegar a Diana. E se a Perola fosse sondar o que seria esse plano? –Propôs Kanon.

- Não! Perola não volta mais! Não quero que ela se arrisque! – Protestou Saga.

- Podemos ir com ela ué? Assim acabamos logo com a chefona e Diana fica livre dela de uma vez por todas!

- Kanon, você acha que a essa altura a bruxa e seu bando estão no mesmo lugar? É claro que não idiota! – Opinou mascara da morte.

- Mascara tem razão. – Disse Dohko. –Acho bem provável que a bruxa já tenha mesmo descoberto a traição de Perola e preparado o contra-ataque.

- Teremos mesmo que matar todas elas? –Perguntou Kanon.

- Teremos. Não tem jeito. –Disse Dohko.

- Isso! –Comemorou o Geminiano. –Até que enfim um agito. –Vibrava.

- O que não podemos é deixar Diana morrer e um demônio ficar a solta. Teremos problemas sérios. –Afirmou Dohko. –Até para o santuário. –Completou.

Era quase 10h00min da manha de domingo. A arena estava vazia visto que, nos finais de semana, cavaleiros e amazonas estavam livres dos treinos pesados, de modo que somente soldados passavam pelo local fazendo a ronda de hora em hora. Perola passava por La, quando ouviu três deles numa rodinha falarem de bruxaria, chega a ouvir parte da conversa, mas, não dá muita atenção e segue caminho.

- Isso não existe! São um bando de loucas que não tem mais o que fazer na vida a não ser assustar criancinhas indefesas. – Disse um dos soldados em tom de escárnio.

- Indefesa? A garota é sobrinha de um dourado! Além disso, tem um caso com o Senhor Escorpião. –Continuou o outro com deboche.

- Pois é, que babaca! Quando o Senhor escorpião conseguir o que quer vai jogá-la fora como todas as outras que ele pega. –Os três riem e comentam a fama do dourado. Logo voltam ao assunto anterior.

- Essa tal bruxa maligna é doida se for invadir o santuário. Vai morrer na casa de Áries.

- Que morra! Mulheres são todas iguais! – Disse o amigo com escárnio. –Só servem pra uma coisa.

- O que fazer com elas depois do?- Retrucou o outro. E os três debocham mais uma vez, quando são interrompidos pelo comandante da tropa daquele turno.

- Muita conversa e pouca ação bando de molengas! O que estão fazendo?

- Nada de importante comandante!

- É? Deveriam estar fazendo a patrulha. Se algum dourado pega vocês de bobeira vão levar aquele sermão com punição severa.

- Sabemos disso. – Responde um deles com cara de nojo.

- Posso mudar a vida de vocês, para melhor! – Disse o comandante com sorriso malicioso.

- Como? –Os três soldados que conversavam ficam curiosos.

Já 15h00min, Milo e Shura almoçavam na casa de Touro, uma comidinha brasileira básica. Arroz, feijão, salada, bife com batatas fritas.

- Caraca vocês brasileiros comem bem heim? Virei fã da comida de vocês. –Disse Shura empolgado.

- Eu também, realmente delicioso! – Concorda Milo. – Mas, mudando de assunto, To afim de sair mais tarde. Topa? –Pergunta pra namorada.

- Oba, to dentro. – Disse Diana animada. – E aonde vamos?

- Numa lanchonete badalada de Rodorio.

- Eu também topo. –Disse Lane. –Mas, não podemos sair tarde porque temos faculdade na segunda.

- A nem me lembre disso. Não vejo a hora de terminar esse curso. –Diz Diana. – E você Perolinha, também vai conosco?

- Melhor não, prefiro ficar sozinha. –Respondeu a garota ao encarar o olhar fulminante de Milo.

- A nada disso! Hoje é domingo, vamos nos divertir. Porque não chama o Saga?-Disse Lane tentando arrancar algo da festa junina.

- O que? –Disse Perola um pouco nervosa. – Ainda não tinha contado as amigas sobre o que acontecera ontem.

- É chama o Saga. Você vive de grude com ele. Eu bem vi vocês dois agarradinhos na festa junina. – Comenta Diana lançando um olhar de malicioso a amiga. -Duvido que o poderoso chefão não aceite o convite.

- Poderoso chefão?–Disse Milo que gargalha em seguida da um selinho em Diana.

- É o apelido carinhoso que dei a ele, devido a tudo que meu tio e voces me contaram dele. - Respondeu Diana rindo.

– Gostei dessa.Você é o Maximo! –completa beijando-a.

- Bom pode ser. –Respondeu Perola sem graça. Os quatro gargalharam.

- Isso vai ser interessante. O poderoso Chefão na balada. –Comentou Shura.

- Vai entrar pra historia. Saga nunca foi disso. –Comentou Aldebaran, que até então estava quieto. – Eu também vou.

- Beleza Deba! – Shura e Milo comemoram.

- Vamos chamar a Saori e as meninas? –Pergunta Lane.

- Claro! Quanto mais mulher pra fofocar no banheiro melhor! –Diana disse empolgada.

- Ah se for assim bora chamar geral. –Opina Shura.

- Ótimo, quanto mais gente melhor. Vamos avisar a galera quando subirmos.

- Oito horas na porta do santuário e sem atrasos. –Disse Milo.

- Fala isso pro Afrodite! Ele é que parece uma noiva se arrumando!– Reclama Shura. Todos gargalham.

E todos se reúnem pontualmente pra sair.

- Afrodite não demorou dessa vez? Que milagre! - Shura debochava.

- Sem comentários Shura. –Respondeu o pisciano entrando no carro.

- Até parece que você está com muita vontade de se divertir hoje Dite!

- Claro que estou! O que não estou é a fim de stress.Não quero estragar minha beleza.

- Eca, que fresco! –Rosnou mascara da morte.

- O que disse?

- Esquece. Vamos logo pra balada!

Rodorio é uma cidade pacata com lojinhas, restaurantes e a feira, que sempre abre aos finais de semana na praça principal da cidade. Desde que assumiu o santuário, Atena fez grandes melhorias ao local. O point da cidade, uma lanchonete badalada onde galera se reuni nos finais de semana, sempre com uma bandinha ao vivo tocando no palquinho bem no fundo com uma mini pista de dança, proporcionando um local alegre e divertido.

- Como está cheio! – Disse Shura. – Deveríamos ter chegado mais cedo.

- Também, olha só o que a banda vai tocar hoje? Beatles cover. -Respondeu Milo.

- Jura? É hoje que me acabo de tanto dançar! –Diana disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Calma galera! Passei na frente de todo mundo e já reservei nossas mesas de sempre. –Disse Aldebaran.

- Opa! Maravilha.Então vamos agitar esse lugar! –Disse Shura.

Os cavaleiros e as mulheres se acomodam nas mesas e fazem os pedidos.

- Eu quero batatas fritas e coca-cola. –Disse Diana.

- E o senhor? – Perguntou a garçonete para Milo.

- Eu não estou com muita fome não, só quero um X-tudo duplo, com batatas fritas, coca-cola e um sandae de chocolate de sobremesa.

- Eu quero o mesmo. –Disse Aldebaran.

- Ual, isso que é fome! Pra mim também. Quero o mesmo. -Disse Diana.

- Você não viu nada meu amor, é só o começo. –Disse Milo que não parava de trocar selinhos com Diana.

- Milo sempre foi esfomeado, depois falam do Aldebaran.

- Qual é Kamus?! O esfomeado aqui é o Seiya! –Disse Milo em protesto. Diana gargalha.

- O Aldebaran também é esfomeado. –Retruca Kanon.

- Ah eu sou mesmo! Nem ligo. –Responde Aldebaran.

- E alem disso, eu sou um dourado, tenho que comer bem pra agüentar a luta! –Zomba Milo.

- Como você tem paciência com ele Kamus? –Perguntava Diana.

- Nem eu mesmo sei como... –Responde zombando de Milo.

- Po que vacilo! Isso porque é meu melhor amigo. Imagina se não fosse?

- Ainda bem que você o agüenta como amigo! Deixa de ser chato Polo Norte e curti a noite. –Disse Shura.

- Kamus está é precisando de uma namorada urgente! – Disse Aldebaran que entrava na pilha.

- Crianças! Fiquem calmos ok? – Disse Kamus, enquanto Diana, Lane continuam a gargalhar.

- Diana, vamos no 911 comigo? – Disse Perola sussurando. –Preciso falar com você.

- Claro. Volto já . –Disse Diana dando um selinho em Milo.

A banda começa a tocar e o pessoal vai pra pista de dança. Musica Help-The Beatles.

HELP! I NEED SOMEBODY

HELP! NOT JUST ANYBODY

HELP! YOU KNOW I NEED SOMEONE

HELP!...

No banheiro:

- Que foi Perolita? Está estranha, notei você assim o dia todo. Tudo bem com você? – Perguntou Diana quebrando o silencio.

- Pra falar a verdade não.

- O que houve?

- Estou preocupada com você.

- Comigo?

- Estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Relaxa amiga! Tenho meu tio maravilhoso e um homem que me ama e me respeita pra me proteger. Não tenho nada a temer. E alem disso, são os homens mais fortes do universo! – Diana disse, Triunfante. Perola solta um longo suspiro.

- Você não entende não é? É mais sério do que você pensa. Você não pode...

- Ah estão de fofoquinha e me excluíram? –Disse Lane interrompendo a conversa. – Qual a pauta da noite?

- Nada de importante. –Disse Perola irritada. –Com licença. – Completou saindo.

- O que deu nela?

- Não sei, mas ela não está bem. –Disse preocupada.

De frente pro palco ao som de Oh Darling! –The Beatles, Seiya dançava agarradinho com Saori, Shiryu com Shunrei, Shun e June,Seika e Mu, Aiolia e Marin estavam aos beijos , enquanto MDM e sua garota do dia agarrava-a de modo sensual no Open bar.

Oh, darling.

Please believe me.

I'll never do you no harm.

Believe me when I tell you,

I'll never do you no harm...

- Só Zeus sabe o quanto desejei esse momento. –Disse Saori que estava com o rosto colado ao de Seiya.

- Eu também. Só ele sabe o quanto pedi essa paz pra nós dois. - Os dois se beijam sem se importar com olhares curiosos.

- Muito legal ver a Saori feliz. –Comenta Shunrei que dança discretamente com Shiryu.

- E você Shu, ta feliz?

- Muito. Não me arrependo de nada que fiz e faria tudo de novo. Por você, eu faço tudo, já lhe entreguei meu coração e minha alma.

- E eu a você. Nada nem ninguém mais irá nos separar. Eu te amo.

- Também amo você. – Retruca Shunrei que recebe um beijo apaixonado.

Em outro canto.

- Você está bem?-Pergunta o Leão visivelmente preocupado.

- Um pouco enjoada. –Disse Marin. – Mas nada que me faça para de dançar.

- Não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você nem a nossa pequena aqui. –Disse Aiolia que acariciava o ventre de Marin.

- Juro que se me sentir mesmo mal eu aviso.

- Ótimo, agora vem cá. – Disse o leonino roubando mais um beijo da amada.

Na mesa:

Saga observa sua namorada voltando, não muito satisfeita.

- Pelo visto não conseguiu conversar com ela não é? –Disse Saga sussurrando.

- Não consegui, não tive coragem. –Respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Quanto mais cedo contar, melhor.

- Eu sei. Não gostaria que ela fosse a faculdade amanhã, mas parece que não vou conseguir impedi-la.

- É, mas você...

- TCHANAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! E aí maninho?

- Fala. – Disse Saga entre os dentes. ''como sempre estraga prazeres...'' – Rosnou. Kanon não deu importância e se sentou.

- Oi cunhadinha!

- Oi Kanon. –Respondeu Perola sem graça.

- A galera já ta vindo.

- Porque resolveram todos irem ao banheiro ao mesmo tempo?

- Sei La! Sabe que são doidos! –Disse Kanon zombando.

No banheiro:

- Você sabe o que eu penso sobre ela, não vou nem discutir isso. – Disse Lane que continuava a conversa.

- É você sabe que não penso como você nesse sentido. Perola é nossa amiga de infância! – Disse Diana inconformada com a atitude da amiga.

- Decepção vem de onde menos se espera.

- Você ainda vai mudar de idéia.

- É você que vai! –Retrucou Lane.

- Ainda não entendi porque de uma hora pra outra você ficar desconfiada da nossa amiga.

- Tenho meus motivos, alem disso, Shurinha e o seu escorpião também desconfiam dela.

- Ah vamos parar com isso ok? E vamos voltar pra lá, porque que estou perdendo Beatles.

- Você é quem sabe...

Diana sai voltando pra mesa:

- Querida está tudo bem? –Pergunta Milo.

- Está sim, nada demais.

- Então vem, vamos comer que depois vamos dançar a noite toda.

- Oba! – Respondeu empolgada enchendo-o de beijinhos estalados na bochecha.

- Você é muito divertida!

- Você é que é! – Retrucou rindo.

- Não é voce!

- É você! - E os dois se beijam.

''Aproveite querida Diana, seus dias estão contados. Essa sua alegria vai acabar já já...'' – Disse uma sombra que observava a espreita...

_**Continua...**_

Mais um capitulo pra vocês. Agora que os segredos estão sendo revelados fica mais fácil de trabalhar em cima do que quero. Perceberam algo de diferente? É bem provável que a fic passe por uma reforma visto que quero acrescentar detalhes que deixei passar. Mas isso La pro final.

A todas as leitoras que acompanham obrigado pelos coments. Fê, que bom que gostou da fic!

Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima. Beijocas.


	19. Capitulo VXIII

Capitulo VXIII

Diana sobe rapidamente a casa de Gêmeos, como combinado na volta da lanchonete para terminar a conversa pendente com Perola. Saga achou por bem, que as duas conversassem na casa de gêmeos, pois ali ele se certificaria de que não haveria mais interrupções.

- Tem certeza que quer que nós dois participemos da conversa? – Pergunta Saga receoso.

- Tenho. Está na hora de saber o que realmente vai acontecer. Só espero que ela me perdoe quando eu contar a minha parte da historia. –Disse Perola dando um longo suspiro.

- Ela vai entender querida tenho certeza. – respondeu lhe dando um beijo.

Na porta de gêmeos.

- Oi Kanon.

- Pensei que não vinha. –Responde o geminiano que a aguardava na porta de gêmeos.

- Foi difícil dispensar o escorpião.

- Imaginei que o motivo da demora fosse esse. – Respondeu sorrindo. –Vamos entrar?

Kanon conduz Diana para a sala de estar da casa de Gêmeos, onde o irmão e amiga a esperam.

- O que houve gente? Alguém morreu e eu não sabia? – Pergunta Diana percebendo o clima do local.

- Senta amiga, porque temos uma longa conversa pela frente. –Disse perola. – Eu quero que você só me ouça com muita calma ta ok? Depois pode fazer o que quiser.

- Ai você está me assustando. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha mãe?

- Não ela está bem. É sobre você que quero falar. –Disse soltando um longo suspiro. –Sou uma bruxa, uma das trezes bruxas.

- Correção! Você era ao mesmo tempo em que nunca foi. – Disse Kanon.

- Não estou entendendo nada. Da pra me explicar?

Ficaram um bom tempo conversando, perola conta tudo que aconteceu desde que saíra do Brasil a estudos, quando se iniciou na magia branca e se infiltrou no grupo de Lúcia para protegê-la e conta também a verdadeira intenção de Lúcia.

- Sacrificada? Ai meu Deus! – Disse Diana apavorada.

- Calma não vai acontecer nada com você. Eu prometo. - Perola abraça a amiga.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Nunca fiz nada pra ela, sempre fomos amigas, eu não entendo porque tanto ódio assim. - Disse Diana, ainda abraçada a Perola num choro compulsivo. – Eu quero a minha mãe. Quero voltar pra casa. Eu não agüento mais!-Chorava.

- Pega um copo de água com açúcar pra ela vai. – Disse Saga para o irmão.

- Amiga, olha me escuta. Estamos indo muito bem, ninguém vai te machucar entendeu?

- Desculpe é que eu não agüento mais essa pressão toda.

- Eu sei bem o que é isso.

- Aqui Dianinha, é água com açúcar beba. – Disse Kanon tentando acalmá-la. Diana bebe devagar e vai se acalmando.

- E então? Você não me disse nada, sobre o que eu falei. Me perdoa? –Pergunta Perola preocupada.

- Te perdoar de que? Nunca duvidei de nossa amizade. Não tenho nada pra te perdoar, ao contrario, só a agradecer.

- Ai amiga você não sabe o alivio que está me dando agora. - Respondeu Perola. As duas se abraçam novamente. –Não esperava menos de você. –Sorriu.

- E você ficou doida? Não devia ter se arriscado assim! Como que minha mãe concordou com isso?

- Ela não concordou, eu que resolvi fazer mesmo. Ela também achava isso uma loucura e minha mãe, nem sabe de nada, ela acha que estou estudando e trabalhando. – Disse sorrindo.

- Você é doida mesmo! Desculpe te meter nessa furada.

- Que nada, eu até estou achando tudo muito divertido, além disso, todo o feitiço que Lúcia fazia contra você em que estava presente, eu anulava em seguida. – Comentou dando de ombros.

- Deixa ela achar que é esperta. Quando for à hora a pegaremos, não se preocupe. –Disse Saga, triunfante.

- Agora o mais importante é você não dar mais mole na faculdade. Entendeu?Quando você termina o curso?

- No fim do mês. Nem acredito que já se passaram seis meses desde que cheguei aqui. –Comenta Diana.

- Vamos aumentar a vigília. Mascara da morte, kanon e eu, vamos revezar sua guarda dentro da faculdade.

- A que exagero, não precisa!

- Eu estou com um mau pressentimento Diana. Sinto que algo de ruim vai acontecer La. Então, Saga teve a idéia de te vigiar por fora. –Explica Perola.

- Se algo acontecer der repente, é só nos chamar pelo pensamento e iremos até você rapidamente.

- O cosmo né? Tenho treinado isso bastante.

- É basicamente. Shaka comentou sobre as aulas e disse que você está indo muito bem.

- Sério? Sinceramente, eu não sinto nada. – Responde Diana incrédula. Os três gargalham.

- Vai sentir quando for à hora certa.

As duas terminam a conversa e dormem na casa de Gêmeos.

A semana transcorre normalmente, de modo que Diana e Lane são sempre vigiadas por Saga,Kanon e Mascara da morte e o mesmo esquema continua sempre, Milo e Shura vão buscar suas garotas, enquanto Tatsume e Hyoga ou Seiya, ou Shiryu, ou Ikki vão levá-las.

_**Três semanas depois:**_

Era uma noite de quinta-feira, na qual Lane e Diana curtiam um filme com pipoca e botavam a conversa em dia falando dos planos que tinham pra depois de terminar o curso da faculdade e tudo o que estavam vivendo até ali, é quando Diana sente um choque sinistro vir do seu quarto e vai ver o que é.

A garota se assusta ao ver as paredes coberta com letras em sangue um cálice, uma adaga e um crânio em cima da cama, tenta gritar, mas é impedida pela bruxa que ri maliciosamente.

- Finalmente te peguei... - A bruxa dizia.

- Karen? Como conseguiu entrar no santuário? – Perguntava Diana ofegante com os olhos arregalados, tamanha era à energia maligna da bruxa.

- Está com medo de mim minha queridinha? -Dizia com deboche. – você ainda não viu nada. -E ria loucamente.

- Como os dourados não sentiram uma presença estranha? Não é possível. Mu não deixaria você dar nem um passo na casa de Áries. –Disse Diana com o coração disparado. "_Meu tio também não deixaria chegar ao meu quarto"- Ela pensava._

- Sua tolinha, eu tenho o poder de me camuflar diante de qualquer circunstancia. Eles não sabem que estou aqui. Todos dormem tranquilamente. - Karen mostrava agora seu rosto. Diana se apavora e grita o mais alto que pode.

-Não adianta gritar queridinha! Finalmente eu peguei você. – Disse a bruxa em tom de escárnio.

Lane entra no quarto e se assusta com o que vê.

- O que ela faz aqui? Como entrou no santuário? - Ela grita e vai em direção a amiga.

- Eu também não entendi como ela conseguiu passar pela casa de Áries. – Disse Diana incrédula.

- E quanto a mim, não quero descobrir, mas temos que dar um jeito de fugir. É nossa única saída. -Lane dizia surpreendendo a amiga.

- Ai,ai menininha intrometida! Vocês não irão há lugar algum. Vou acabar com vocês e entregar os seus corpos mutilados aos respectivos namorados. Embrulhados para presente claro. - Disse Karen dando de ombros.

- Você não vai fazer coisa nenhuma com a minha amiga! – Lane mostrava segurança e não se intimidava com as ameaças de Karen.

- Estúpida o que você pode fazer? Você não é nada diante do meu poder. - Karen desafiava Lane.

- Amiga presta atenção, no momento de distração agente foge entendeu? O Shura me ensinou a manter a calma mesmo com medo numa hora dessas. To tentando fazer isso.

-Eu ainda não consigo diante dela. – Disse Diana. No momento que a Karen se distrai, Lane acerta um soco nela e foge com a amiga pro salão principal da casa de Touro.

Correram o Maximo que podiam , quando acharam que estavam salvas, Karen aparece na frente das duas e com muito ódio começa o ataque. O local tinha cheiro de cemitério.

-Eu avisei que não vão fugir de mim assim tão fácil. – Disse Karen enquanto hipnotizava Diana– e quanto a você fedelha vai pagar caro por tentar me atrapalhar! – Blasfemou a bruxa para Lane, que é fortemente arremessada e jogada contra os blocos de pedra e em seguida os braços presos e estendidos não podia se mexer tamanha era a pressão que estava contra seu corpo. Nem ao menos podia gritar, pois estava sufocada e estava indefesa. As duas estavam num beco sem saída.

Diana começa a gritar em desespero.

- PARE COM ISSO! EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA, VAMOS DEIXE ELA EM PAZ!

- Interessante... Você se entrega? -Karen pergunta num olhar malicioso.

- Desde que solte minha amiga e não tente nada contra minha família!

- Até a sua alma?

- Entrego. Sem truques. –Disse Diana sem pensar, ao ver o estado de Lane.

- Não Diana, você ficou maluca? Você não pode fazer isso!

- Solte-a e eu me entrego.

- Corajosa. Então que seja feita sua vontade. – Respondeu Karen jogando Lane longe , que bate fortemente no chão e desmaia. Diana é suspensa no ar e deitada começa a entrar em transe , Karen começa a sugar sua energia vital novamente . O clima se torna cada vez mais pesado, de modo que de é feito uma espécie de barreia em volta das duas. Do nada, a bruxa começa a ficar confusa e sem conseguir controlar a situação solta Diana que cai no chão e acorda assustada. As duas gritam de terror.

- Diana você está bem? – Perguntava Lane preocupada com o estado de Diana. As duas se abraçam.

- Sim e você? – Respondeu ofegante e se assustou ao ver um pouco de sangue no braço de Lane. -Se machucou!

Quando Lane ia responder, as duas ouvem vozes.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! -Gritaram assustadas.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Milo, Shura e Aldebaran, perguntam incrédulos, ao verem a cena das duas garotas, de camisola no meio da arena do coliseu.

Envergonhadas, as duas se dão conta de que tudo não havia passado de um terrível pesadelo.

_**Continua...**_

Prontinho, mais um capitulo no ar. putz que mico que as duas pagaram heim? Eu sei que vocês devem estar dizendo que ficou curto. Mas eu queria encerrar o capitulo assim, com esse suspense básico e acho que consegui o efeito que eu queria.

Isso que aconteceu é perfeitamente possível, graças ao fenômeno no qual é ele é conhecido como desdobramento, viagem astral, viagem fora do corpo e etc. O fenômeno sonho e sonho nada mais são, do que o registro de vivencia fora do corpo. Alguns tem tanta facilidade em desdobrar-se (sair do corpo) que geralmente faz isso em qualquer lugar ou situação. Uma vizinha teve essa experiência enquanto cochilava no ônibus. Fonte da pesquisa, livro dos espíritos, revista espiritismo sono e sonho, viagem astral e livro diversidade dos carismas – Teoria e pratica da mediunidade de Hermínio C. Miranda. E não esqueçam de separar o que é ficção do real.

E aí gostou Malfoy? Calma que ainda tem muito pra acontecer.

Sandrinha-chan puxa que bom que gostou da minha fic. Ficou muito feliz de estar acompanhando, ligo não eu também sou novata aqui e deixei errinhos básicos passarem, ainda vou revisar de novo e corrigir o que ficou. Obrigada e fique atenta porque muitas surpresas esperam por nós ainda nesta historia, que já está na reta final. Aguarde.

Então é isso, Até a próxima pessoal. Beijocas.


	20. Capitulo XIX

Capitulo XIX

Diana e Lane são encaminhadas para a enfermaria, visto que o estado das duas era preocupante e ninguém estava entendendo nada do que se passava, do porque das duas estarem daquele jeito, naquele estado ali, acharam por bem encaminharem as duas para cuidados médicos, só por precaução. Lane é liberada rapidamente, pois tudo não passava de um susto, enquanto Diana dormia profundamente.

- Como ela está? – Perguntava Shaka, que fora ver Diana no centro médico do santuário montado por Saori perto do coliseu, após os treinos.

- Bem, só está dormindo profundamente. –Respondeu Milo, que não saiu o tempo todo do lado dela. –Por que a namorada do Shura já está de pé e ela não?

-Normal. Gostou muita energia espiritual, por isso vai dormi um longo tempo. –Explicava o virginiano a Milo que fitava Diana, muito preocupado.

- Me diz sabe tudo. O que foi aquilo?

- O espírito dela fora perseguido, enquanto seu corpo repousava.

- Como assim?

- Quando dormimos somente nosso corpo repousa e nosso espírito ligado pelo cordão fluído, ou cordão de prata vai a qualquer lugar ficando vulnerável a ataques, se não se proteger constantemente.

- Esse cordão aí é algo como cordão umbilical? –Pergunta o escorpião, bastante interessado no assunto.

- Mais ou menos isso. Sem o cordão de prata significa morte.

- Hum, quer dizer que a Diana viveu foi real?

- O sonho nada mais é, do que o registro da vivencia fora do corpo Milo. Tudo que o espírito vive enquanto seu corpo repousa é chamado de sonho. Algumas pessoas lembram outras não, algumas tem facilidade pra se soltar, outras com medo permanecem junto ao corpo...

- Interessante.

- Diana está fraca emocionalmente, servindo de alvo fácil pra bruxa.

-Como você sabe quem fez isso?

- Porque fui eu que a salvou, enquanto entrei em meditação hoje cedo.

- É possível?

- Sim, desde que você entre em sintonia com a pessoa. Diana está sendo pressionada pra entregar sua alma e vão usar todos os métodos possíveis pra isso, mesmo que dos mais sujos. –Explicava o cavaleiro de virgem, enquanto passava a mão sob a cabeça de Diana e emanando seu cosmo, ele equilibrava os chakras.

- Ah mas não mesmo!

- E não duvide que Diana entregue sua vida e seu sangue pela vida da mãe... –Disse Shaka, tendo uma de suas vidências, que para bruscamente percebendo que estava falando demais.

- Como é que é? Que historia é essa Budah? –Disse Milo levantando-se rapidamente.

- Bom, vejo que Diana está bem. Vou me retirar. – Shaka se levantava.

– Agora pode terminar de dizer sua vidência espertinho! – Disse Milo irritado, Shaka o fita seriamente. Dá um longo suspiro.

- Cuide bem dela escorpião.

- Vou cobrar explicações ouviu? –Disse Milo irritado.

Shaka sai da enfermaria e preocupado com sua vidência vai direto pra Áries falar com Mu.

- Diana não faça nenhuma besteira ou eu vou pirar. – Disse Milo sussurrando ao ouvido de Diana. Ele passa os dedos suavemente em seu rosto. – Vai dar tudo certo, vamos nos casar e seremos felizes, eu prometo. -Ele a fita intensamente com um aperto no coração, o que o faz se perde em seus desvaneios.

- Senhor? Senhor? – Disse seu criado que chegara de fininho. – Senhor Milo?

- Que susto! O que está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou ríspido.

-Desculpe-me senhor, só vim avisar que já deixei tudo pronto para a senhorita.

- Ótimo. Pode ir.

- Sim senhor. Com licença. –Diz se retirando, quando médico da troca de plantão chega. Tudo providenciado por Saori para o bem estar de seus cavaleiros e amazonas.

- Dá pra liberar minha mulher? – Pergunta autoritário.

- Bom dia pro senhor também. - Diz o Médico gentilmente examinando Diana. Este verifica os batimentos cardíacos, a pressão e faz todo o procedimento médico.

- Bem, pelo visto foi só um susto, basicamente pressão emocional ou stress acumulado. A pressão está normal. Está liberada.

- Até que enfim. –Disse Milo tomando Diana nos braços.

- Recomendo descanso, uma boa alimentação e nada de aborrecimentos.

- Não se preocupe doutor, ela terá um final de semana digno de uma rainha. Inesquecível.

- Ótimo. – Disse o medico que cumprimentava o cavaleiro de Aquário e sai.

- Está tudo bem?

- Kamus?

- Surpreso por quê? Vim ver se precisava de algo.

- É, até o Shaka veio ver minha mulher. Fez não sei o que com o cosmo e saiu.

- É eu senti o cosmo dele, por isso eu vim. O que ele disse sobre o ocorrido?

- Me explicou muitas coisas. Vamos que no caminho vou contando.

Milo e Kamus seguem para as dozes casa passando primeiro em Touro , pois queria conversar com o antes de seguir pra escorpião.

Milo passa Diana pros braços de Kamus.

- Minha sobrinha não é brinquedo Milo. - Disse Aldebaran ríspido. - E quanto a você Kamus pode levá-la pro quarto.

- Nada disso. Diana vai pra minha casa.

- E por quê? O responsável dela sou eu.

- É mais o marido dela sou eu.

- Marido? Onde? –Disse Aldebaran irônico. Milo ia responder grosseiramente, mas o olhar de Kamus lhe pedindo calma falou mais alto. Milo respira fundo.

- Olha Aldebaran, entendo que você está tenso por tudo que está acontecendo com a Diana, com sua irmã que está pra chegar, mas lembre-se de que ela é minha namorada e futura esposa. Quero me casar com ela e como responsável legal, apesar dela ser maior de idade estou lhe fazendo o comunicado de que vou pedi-la em casamento no final de semana. –Dito isto Aldebaran o olha fixamente, em seguida suspira.

- Milo, eu acho que está muito cedo pra você tomar uma atitude dessas, casamento é coisa séria...

- É eu sei disso.

- Sabe? Hum... Realmente conhecendo como eu o conheço negaria, negaria veementemente. Você nunca levou nada à sério principalmente mulher...

- É, mas...

- Eu posso terminar? –Disse Aldebaran aos berros. - Obrigado. –Disse se recompondo. Bom, no inicio achei que minha sobrinha seria um brinquedo em suas mãos, que você iludiria pra conseguir levá-la pra cama e depois jogaria fora como todas as outras. –Dito isso, silencio pairou. Perola e Lane que xeretavam a conversa escondidas olharam uma para outra pasmas. 

Milo o encarou sem dizer nada, pois sabia que era assim que tratava as mulheres, mas não baixou a cabeça e continuou a encará-lo.

- Porém... –Continua o cavaleiro de Touro. – Você demonstrou sinceridade e amadurecimento nos últimos meses,visto que você se preocupa , cuida e protege minha menina e tem mostrado que gosta dela de verdade. Se ela quiser não vou impedir. Tem o meu apoio.

- Valeu Debão, não vou decepcioná-lo. –Respondeu o escorpião felizão. - Mas, eu não pedi permissão, só comuniquei que vou me casar com ela, não tinha que ter bancado o paizão não!

- Em primeiro lugar, eu sou o responsável legal da Diana apesar de ser maior de idade e em segundo lugar, sempre quis bancar o pai terrorista. Gostei disso. – Disse Aldebaran que gargalhava da cara de Milo.

- Você viu? Viu a cara de assustado dele Kamus? –Perguntava Aldebaran, as gargalhadas. - E eu só estava brincando um pouquinho. – Continuou a rir. –Kamus não se conteve e também gargalhou o que fez Diana se remexer em seus braços.

- Opa. Perdão. - Disse ele se recompondo e acomodando Diana novamente.

- Eu mereço! Isso é o que dá ter má fama. – Milo resmungava. – Ta bem, já posso levar minha noiva?

- Se eu disser que não, você não aceita mesmo e seqüestra minha sobrinha. Pode levá-la e cuide bem dela. – Disse Aldebaran, que tentava não rir da cara de Milo.

- Sem graça! – Disse Milo que ria.

Nas escadarias...

- Quando foi que você tomou a decisão de oficializar o casamento?- Disse Kamus que ainda estava com Diana.

- Hoje, na enfermaria. Pra falar a verdade, já tinha me decido na noite da festa junina, inclusive eu comprei as alianças no dia que fomos almoçar em Atenas. Claro que, sem a Diana perceber. –Explicou triunfante.

- Essa você não tinha me contado.

- Foi mal não deu tempo, alem disso estava preocupado com você lembra?

- Lembro e fico agradecido pela preocupação, mas eu já disse pra não remexer no passado. – Respondeu Kamus que suspirou.

- Ok. Então não falamos mais disso. –Disse Milo, que depois de uns segundos de silencio comentou. -Eu fiquei preocupado com o que Shaka disse antes de sair da enfermaria.

- E o que foi?

- Ele disse que Diana entregaria seu sangue e sua vida pela a vida da mãe. –Respondeu sentido,novamente a pontada ao olhar pra garota dormindo em seus braços.

- Shaka está conversando com Mu até agora em Áries. Os dois me olharam bem seriamente, eu confesso que não entendi nada, mas, fiquei incomodado e com vontade de perguntar o que estava havendo. –Disse Kamus, que tentava entender os olhares enigmáticos lançados pelos amigos.

- Odeio quando eles têm essas vidências e ficam misteriosos. - Disse Milo,seco.

- Então é isso. Não se preocupe nada vai acontecer a Diana.

- Não mesmo! Não posso perdê-la Kamus, ela é a minha vida. Achei que não conseguira convencer o Deba, ainda bem que deu tudo certo.

- É se não sei? Também achei que não conseguiria, o Aldebaran estava muito sério. Essa cena foi mesmo engraçada.

- É né Polo Norte? Valeu a parte que me toca.

- Mas o Aldebaran falou a verdade não? Se ela fosse minha filha, eu faria o mesmo ou pior.

-Ah vamos mudar de assunto? Esse papo já encheu.

- Fazer o que? Mas você mudou, criou juízo e é isso que importa. Tem o meu apoio.

- Prepara o terno. –Disse Milo radiante. Os dois riem.

Casa de Touro, hora do almoço e uma comida tipicamente brasileira.

- Tio me desculpe por hoje cedo? –Perguntava Lane que, completamente sem graça. Shura estava almoçando com eles.

- Desculpar de que?

- Ora, Diana e eu pagamos o maior mico! Não sabia que era sonâmbula. –Respondeu Lane.

- Você sabe muito bem, que o que aconteceu hoje não foi sonambulismo Lane. - Respondeu Perola.

- Eu não lembro de nada.

- Pergunte a Diana depois.

- Falando nela, onde ela está? –Disse Shura mudando de assunto.

- Adivinha? –Disse Perola, sarcástica.

- Casa de escorpião. – Disseram todos em uníssono.

- Isso vai dar em casamento, já estou até vendo, do jeito que ele anda...

- Ah se vai! –Responderam Aldebaran, Perola e Lane.

- Vai?

- É você não estava aqui carinho, mas Milo pediu Diana em casamento pro Tio.

- Mentira? Jura?

- Ahan. Juro.

- Quem diria! Foi mais rápido do que pensei.

- É mesmo. E a Di que vivia dizendo que ia ficar encalhada, aí vai ser a primeira a desencalhar. - Comentou Perola.

- Não se preocupe carinho, logo depois vamos nos casar. - Disse Shura seriamente segurando a Mão de Lane. Ela fica nas nuvens.

- Mal posso esperar. - Disse suavemente. Os dois trocam um beijo apaixonado.- E não duvide que vá fazer um festão! –Continua Lane. –Prepare o vestido de Gala amiga. –As duas riem.

- E disposição pra agüentar a Diana. - Soltou Perola.

- Por quê? –Agora quem perguntava era Shura e Aldebaran.

- Detalhista ao extremo!- Disse Perola.

- Coisas de Virginianos. –Disse Shura. - Às vezes, o Shaka chega a ser chato com certos detalhes das coisas... –Disse fazendo careta. Os três riem.

- Verdade, isso porque você não sabe dos nossos papos.

- É só falar em casamento que La vem Diana detalhando o dela, cheio de frescuras e requinte, aquelas coisas chiques e...

- Ensaio, ensaio e mais ensaio. Tudo pra não dar errado e ninguém pagar mico! –Disseram Lane e Perola.

- Ih já to vendo que minha sobrinha vai ser uma noiva neurótica.

- Se vai! –Responderam Perola e Lane.

Todos gargalham

Casa de escorpião. Já era por volta as 16h00min, Diana ainda dormia profundamente um sono tranqüilo e regenerador, mas mesmo assim Milo a observava inquieto. Precisava ver se ela estava realmente bem para relaxar. Enquanto Diana estava dormindo, pra tentar se acalmar preparou algumas guloseimas para namorada. Voltou ao quarto rapidamente quando sentiu que Diana estava acordando.

- Onde estou? – Disse Diana, que acordava desnorteada. Olha tudo ao seu redor e abri um sorriso ao identificar o local que está. – Adoro quando ele faz isso. – Diz baixinho.

- Mesmo? – Disse ele aparecendo por trás de Diana abraçando-a.

- Ai que susto! Como você fez isso?

-Ora! Sou um cavaleiro de ouro esqueceu? Posso tudo. –Disse triunfante.- Você está bem? –perguntou serio.

- É um pouco estranha, mas bem.

- Não se preocupe já passou. – Disse Milo a beija longamente.

- Me desculpe. Só dou trabalho.

- Shiiiiiiiiiii. – Disse o escorpião que encostara o dedo indicador nos lábios de Diana fazendo-a calar. Ele a beija novamente. – Tá com fome? –Perguntou depois que Diana se acalmou.

- Estou morrendo de fome. - Disse ela sorrindo.

- Preparei um dos seus pratos favoritos. Strogonoff.

- Hum... Sei, Mas é só um deles, afinal eu sou muito boa de garfo. –Disse Diana rindo. Milo a abraça aliviado.

- Que bom que está bem. Lembra-se de alguma coisa?

- Só daquela cena do coliseu hoje de manha, que mico! – Disse envergonhada. - Só lembro que sonhei agora com a minha mãe.

- Melhor assim. E como foi o sonho?

- Nada demais. Ela só me disse pra eu ser forte.

- Escute a sua mãe, ela sabe o que diz.

- Estou morrendo de saudades dela e muito preocupada com ela sozinha La. Sei que ela sabe se virar, mas não sei por que eu sinto que ela corre perigo. –Disse Preocupada.

- Liga pra ela agora. – Disse Milo que entregava o telefone. – Enquanto isso vou arrumar a mesa pra comer. Diana assentiu com a cabeça, ele lhe dá um selinho e sai pra cozinha.

- ''Ai, é bom demais pra ser verdade... ''- Pensava suspirando. -''Mas é real, até que enfim desencalhei''. – Falava sorrindo, enquanto discava o numero.

- Alo mãe?

- Querida, estou preocupada. Tudo bem?

- Sim tudo. E eu também estou muito preocupada com você. –Disse com uma voz amedrontada.

- Não se preocupe querida, nos veremos em breve.

- Sério?

-Ahan. Sério! Não ia te dizer agora, mas sinto que é preciso, então acalme-se que logo logo, estou chegando, só preciso deixar algumas coisas aqui encaminhadas e vou passar uns dias aí com você está bem? –Disse tentando acalmar a filha.

- Ai mãe não sabe o alivio que me deu. Não vejo a hora!

- Eu também querida, mas me diz como você está? E o namoro?

- Muito, muito bem. Ele é tão apaixonante! –Disse Suspirando, enquanto ia para a cozinha. -Estou agora em escorpião e vamos jantar, ele mesmo preparou a comida.

-Nossa que chique! Ta podendo heim?

- Diana o que você está fazendo de pé? –Disse Milo ao ver a namorada na cozinha.

- O que houve? –Perguntava Sandra preocupada do outro lado da linha.

- Nada mãe. Eu estou bem. –Sorri. –Fala aqui com a minha mãe.

- Fala sogrinha, tudo beleza?

- Olá escorpião. Já ouvi falar muito de você. – Disse Sandra rindo.

- Espero que bem né? Eu amo a sua filha. - Disse cortando o assunto. – É muito sério.

- Percebo. Cuide bem dela.

- Não se preocupe, prometo.

- Ótimo. Nos veremos em breve.

- Opa, será um prazer.

- Posso falar com a Di um minutinho?

- Claro. Até mais. – Disse despedindo-se e entregando o celular pra Diana.

- Oi mãe. Ele é lindo né? –Disse Suspirando, enquanto Milo ri.

- Lindo eu não sei por que não vi... –Disse a mãe tirando sarro de Diana. -... Mas tem uma voz tão sexy, poderosa. –Dito isto, Diana gargalha.

- É sim, ele tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo!- Disse Delirando. Milo ri novamente. - E quando você vem?

- Ainda não sei o certo, mas assim que estiver tudo pronto eu aviso. Bom querida preciso ir, ainda tenho que ligar pro meu irmão. Um beijo e fique bem.

- Pra você também. Um beijo. – E desliga.

- E então, está se sentindo melhor?- Pergunta Milo , enquanto arrumava a mesa do jantar.

- Sim obrigada por tudo.

- De nada. –Os dois se beijam. –Vem, vamos comer porque se não esfria. Os dois servem-se.

-Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar? –Disse Diana que devorava o prato com gosto. –Tá uma delicia. - Disse falando de boca cheia.

- Mesmo?–Ele gargalha. – Bom a ajuda se chama Kamus. – Milo ri. -Ele que é o entendido do assunto, Deba também me dá algumas dicas, mas dessa vez que me socorreu foi o Hyoga.

- Hum... porque é comida Russa. –Disse se levantando. - Vou repetir. –Disse colocando mais em seu prato.

- Di tenho uma surpresa.

-Surpresa? Qual?

- Surpresa! À noite você vai saber.- Diz Milo .

- Hum... Ta misterioso...

-Você ainda não viu nada. –Responde Milo. Os dois se beijam.

- Então, hoje à tarde vou a Rodorio passear com a Perola e a Lane ta?

- Beleza! Mas a noite esteja aqui sem falta pro jantar.

- Sim senhor. –Responde irônica. Os dois trocam beijos apaixonados.

Casa de Touro.

- Até que enfim. Fiquei preocupado. – Disse Aldebaran abraçando a sobrinha.

- Está tudo bem tio. Desculpe o mico ta?

- Relaxa. Todo mundo ficou preocupado, mas já passou.

- E a Lane?

- Saiu com o Shura.

- Mas ah! A gente tinha combinado de sair pra fazer compras em Rodorio com a Perolita.

- Falando nisso, a Perola está te esperando, foi se arrumar.

- Tá certo. Eu Tb vou tomar um banho rápido. – Diana Abraça o tio e vai pro quarto.

Diana toma um banho, troca de roupa e vai ao quarto de Pérola. Bate na porta.

- Miga, tudo bem?

- Tá sim, eu estava te esperando. –Responde Perola , que estava lendo um livro.

- Bom eu almocei com meu namorado, depois ele quer que volte a noite. Está tão misterioso.

- Hum... Isso é cara de quem vai aprontar. – Comenta Perola. - O que será? –As duas gargalham.

- Bom miga eu preciso conversar uma coisa.

- Díz aí! – As duas se sentam na cama.

- Bem, é sabe eu to achando que vai rolar saca?

- Ih, sei qual é! E então está com medo? –Pergunta Perola.

- Não sei. Ansiosa, talvez. –Responde Diana.

- Mas espera! Você tem certeza de que está na hora?

- Absoluta!

- Ah então relaxa e curte o momento. Se rolar, rolou. –As duas gargalham. – Sério. E não se esqueça de me contar depois heim? – Olhar malicioso.

-Mas ah! –As duas riem e saem pra feira.

À noite, Diana se arruma com um vestido verde leve e vai pra casa de escorpião, chegando pontualmente. Ao entrar percebe um clima diferente, bem aconchegante. Milo havia preparado um jantar romântico pros dois. Estava terminando de se arrumar.

- O que será que ele está aprontando? – Disse Alto pra si mesma. Vai direto pro quarto dele. – Hum porta trancada. Pensa e resolve bater. – Milo? Tudo bem?

- Está sim! Só estou terminando de me arrumar.

- Cheguei cedo?

- Não querida. Pontual como sempre. Eu que me atrasei. Já estou saindo. Agüenta aí! – Grita do quarto.

- Está bem. –Diana Ri e vai pra sala, quando tem uma surpresa. Meia-luz no ambiente e flores. –Devo pega-las? – Diz alto. - Que pergunta besta! –Ri.

- Deve! – Disse Milo entrando na sala. –São pra você querida.

Diana pega o buque e Le o cartão, na qual ele dizia que ela e o amor que sentia eram maories que a jóia que nas flores se encontravam. Os dois se beijam. Diana nem percebe o anel de ouro branco com brilhantes no meio de uma das rosas.

- Pra mulher que transformou a minha vida. – Ele diz, se ajoelhando. Diana fica sem graça.

- Pára, por favor.

- Quero te dizer que estes seis meses, foram os meses mais maravilhosos da minha vida. Eu te amo. Aceita se tornar a senhora escorpião? – Diana fica paralisada. O coração dispara.

- É sério?

- Nunca estive tão seguro em toda minha vida como agora. –Responde com o olhar fixo.

- Sim! Sim querido é claro que eu aceito. –Diz e chora. Milo a beija e depois do beijo. -Eu também. Muito! – Ela responde. Os dois se beijam novamente. Depois jantam a luz de velas., com uma musica suave de fundo.Tudo preparado cuidadosamente pelo romântico escorpião.

E assim, o clima vai ficando cada vez mais romântico. Namorava, dançavam a meia-luz, fazia planos para o futuro, riam um do outro. E se beijavam, beijavam e beijavam, até que as caricias começaram a ficar intensas e Diana se arrepiava a cada toque ousado do escorpião. Sabia que era tarde demais pra voltar atrás, não fazendo nada pra impedi-lo e o deixava conduzir o enlace. Ela estava completamente dominada por ele. Milo a toma em seus braços e a deita suavemente na cama. Ele a fita por alguns instantes, ela corresponde, ele entende e recomeça as caricias, os toques se tornam cada vez mais ousados e os beijos ficam ardentes. Continua beijando-a ,até começar a descer os beijos para o corpo da garota enquanto vai tirando o vestido. E assim fazem amor...

Ao perceber a pureza de sua garota, ele surpreso, toma cuidado para não machucá-la e os dois fazem amor com respeito e entrega total. Os dois se fitam intensamente. Milo a abraça e depois a beija.

- Eu te amo. – Sussura em seu ouvido. – Te respeito e te admiro ainda mais. –Diana Sorri.

- Você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Esperei isso a minha vida toda.

- Que bom que me esperou. -Milo a fitava com paixão. Os dois se beijavam.

-Acho que a senhorita esqueceu-se de algo não?

- Esqueci?

- É! Ficou tão vidrada na declaração que nem reparou um presentinho deixado no buque. –Disse Milo que gargalhou. Diana pega o buque e observa atentamente, até achar o anel de ouro branco com brilhantes dentro de uma rosa.

- Ai não acredito! Você é incrível! – Diz ela maravilhada. Milo pega a aliança e coloca em seu dedo.

- É pra valer, não estou brincando. Eu te amo nanica.

- Eu também te amo, muito! – Diana sorri. Os dois se beijam e recomeçam as carícias e se amam mais uma vez e assim, finalmente dormem abraçados e felizes...

É verão na Grécia. A semana segue tranqüila. Diana e Lane depois de longos seis meses, finalmente terminam o curso de aperfeiçoamento na faculdade e com a influencia de Saori, conseguem permissão especial para ficar por tempo indeterminado na Grécia. A comemoração segue com um jantar em Atenas na sexta à noite com todos os cavaleiros, depois varam no Karaokê na casa de Touro, com petiscos e refrigerante a vontade.

- Não vai cantar querida? – Pergunta Milo. – Só falta você.

- Não. Sabe que eu não curto isso. – Disse Diana que estava abraçada com o escorpiano.

- Mentira! Ela gosta. Pra falar a verdade adora. –Disse Lane provocando, que estava ao lado de Shura.

- O problema é que ela está com vergonha do amorzinho. – Perola ajuda a provocar.

- É Di canta! Hoje é dia de festa. Canta só uma vai... – Aldebaran incentiva.

-Não vou paga mico!

- Mas não é pagar mico. Tá com medo de que?- Disse Lane.

- Não tenho medo de nada.

- É? Não parece. – Perola responde.

- Realmente a Di não tem medo de publico, ela está de frescura. – Disse Lane.

- A vamos parar! -Diana se irrita. –Ta, ta! Eu canto. Mas só canto música japa.

- Opa! Essa eu quero ver. –Disse Seiya, enquanto devora a bacia de batata rufles.

-Então que musica você vai cantar? –Seika pergunta.

- Teresa Teng.

- Uau! Ótima escolha!

- Eu adoro musica Enka. –Disse Shunrei. – E ela foi a melhor cantora asiática. Chinesa, claro.

- É verdade. As musicas fazem sucesso até hoje. – Comenta Seika.

- Ah sim verdade! Eu tenho um cd dela em chinês. Mas gosto mais das que ela canta se japonês. – Diana responde.

-Então, manda vê Di! – Disse Seiya de boca cheia. Todo mundo ri. E Diana começa a cantar, enquanto Hyoga ia traduzindo a canção pro Milo.

Teresa Teng – Toki no nagare ni mi wo makase. ( Coloco minha vida na correnteza do tempo)

Moshimo anata to aezu ni itara – Se eu não tivesse te encontrado

Watashi wa nani wo shiteta deshouka – O que será que eu faria hoje ?

Heibon dakedo dareka wo aishi – Será que teria uma vida monótona, amaria alguém

Futsu no kurashi shiteta deshouka – teria uma vida tão comum?

Toki no nagare ni mi wo makase – Coloco minha vida na correnteza do tempo

Anata no iro ni sumerare – Quero me tingir com sua cor

Ichido no jinsei soresae – E nem me importo em jogar uma vida

Suteru koto mo kamawanai -

Dakara onegai soba ni oite ne – Então , por favor eu te peço, fique perto de mim

Ima wa anata shika aisenai... – Porque agora é você que eu amo...

Então termina a canção.

- Você foi demais! E adorei a canção. –Disse Milo, que a beija. Diana morre de vergonha.

- Tá vendo? Doeu? Você estava ótima! –Disse Lane.

- Estava nada. –Disse sentando-se ao lado de Milo.

- Escuta a sua amiga, ela está certa. Eu adorei ouvir você cantar.

- Bobo! Você é suspeito pra falar né? – Os dois trocam selinhos.

- E então noivinhos? Quando que vai ser o casamento?

- Como? –Disse Diana aérea.

- É! Já estou sabendo da fofoca. E aí? Quando vai ser? – Seika pergunta curiosa.

- Nossa o que a minha irmazona não sabe?

- Fofoca é comigo mesma. Confesso!- Seika ri.

- Nem precisa maninha. Já sabemos. –Seiya debocha. – Vamos ver se a galera começa a se empolgar com o casório do Milo e resolve dar mais festa por aqui também né Shiryu? – Diz, jogando indireta.

- É Seiya. Tudo na hora certa. – Responde Shiryu.

- É não temos pressa né amor? – Disse Shunrei. –Deixa acontecer.

- Verdade. – Ele. Responde sorrindo. Os dois se beijam.

- Pois é Seika, ainda não decidimos a data. –Responde Diana, toda boba.

- Por mim eu caso agora com a bênção de Atena. –Disse Milo. Saori ri.

- Já tem minha permissão e minha benção Milo, mas eu não sou padre. E nem tão pouco juíza de paz. – Ela responde. Todos gargalham.

- Adoraria que fosse minha madrinha junto com o kamus.

- Ah com prazer. Convite aceito. – Saori fica feliz.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Quem pegar o buque da Diana será a próxima a se casar. Mas tem que ser mesmo heim? –Disse June, que até então estava aos beijos com Shun.

- Concordo, concordo! – Disse Seika, que fita Mu. Ele corresponde.

- Como que é esse negocio de buque? –Pergunta Shunrei.

- Aqui no ocidente, as noivas entram com um buque nas mãos e depois que casam elas jogam o buque pras solteiras na festa. Daí quem pegar será a próxima a se casar. – Explica Seika.

- Oba! Então eu também quero participar. –Shunrei fica animada.

- Claro querida!Mas nem precisa. Sabe que vamos nos casar mesmo. –Diz Shiryu, empolgado. Shunrei sorri. Os dois se beijam novamente.

- Até que enfim. Demorou mais chegou né? – Disse Seiya, irônico. Seiya toma um pedala do Hyoga.

- Já vi que isso de jogar o buque, vai sair guerra com a mulherada. A Eiri também vai querer participar. –Comenta Hyoga rindo.

- Claro maninho. Isso é valido pra todas as solteiras. –Disse Diana rindo.

- E você já pegou algum buque? –Hyoga pergunta.

- Já. Uma única vez só, mas já tem longos três anos.

- Puxa! Mas assim não vale. – Disse Seika.

- Claro que vale. Pelo menos deu certo pra mim. Demorou mais chegou! –Disse Diana. Milo sorri e a beija.

- É mesmo. Quem ri por ultimo ri melhor. –Disse Perola. As duas gargalham.

- Então vamos aproveitar e comemorar o noivado do Milo. Trouxe champanhe. – Disse Saori. As meninas pegam as tacam e todos brindam a paz, ao amor e a felicidade de todos.

Um mês depois...

Jantar na casa de Aquário. Kamus havia convidado Milo e Diana pra um jantar, agradecendo o convite como padrinho do seu casamento. Estava devendo isso ao amigo.

- Nossa, o jantar estava delicioso Kamus. – Disse Diana.

- A sobremesa é melhor ainda. –Ele responde.

- Kamus adora exibir que cozinha. – Disse Milo, tirando um sarro do amigo. Kamus ignora, e vai buscar a sobremesa.

- Oh my God! Petit gateau! –Diana fica maravilhada. – Eu adorooooooooooooooooooo!

- Como adivinhou pólo norte?

- Adivinhei o que Milo?

- Que é a sobremesa favorita da minha mulher. Sempre que vamos jantar ou almoçar fora ela pede isso aí de sobremesa. Já até sei.

- Nossa amor , sou tão previsível assim?

- É um pouquinho. –Milo zoa. Os dois trocam selinhos.

- Bom saber que você presta atenção nas minhas coisas, mas ainda guardo truques na manga.

- Com certeza. Sério? Já estou louco pra descobrir o que é. – Eles se beijam. Kamus volta com os pratos pra servir a sobremesa.

Depois da sobremesa, Kamus, Milo e Diana ainda ficam conversando sobre os planos do casamento muito empolgados. Até que se despedem e o casal volta pra escorpião.

- Obrigada pelo jantar Kamus, estava tudo maravilhoso. –Ele responde com um meio sorriso. – De nada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Preciso conversar sério com você Milo. –Respondeu o Aquariano por cosmo.

- Tudo bem, volto mais tarde...

Milo acabou não voltando, em conseqüência das coisas estarem bem quentes na casa de escorpião...

Na manha seguinte. Primeiro sábado de Agosto.

Aeroporto de Atenas/ Grécia, após o chekin:

- Preciso avisar a Di que já cheguei,porque o vôo se adiantou.Coisa rara de acontecer... –Disse Sandra pegando o celular. Ela sente algo estranho, mas não dá importância, então procura um lugar calmo e sem barulho pra poder falar. Disca o numero.

- Celular... – Disse Kamus que vai onde o som está. – Mas, esse telefone é da Diana. –Diz observando-o. – Ela esqueceu aqui ontem a noite e... – Disse Kamus, olhava fixamente ao aparelho que tocava insistentemente.

- Atendo? – Pergunta-se. O aparelho ainda toca mais uma vez e algo dentro dele diz que é para atender.

- Alo? Quem fala? - Kamus pergunta. –Alo? Alo? – Insistiu, até que ouviu um barulho estranho e um silencio total do outro lado da linha.

Sem resposta...

Continua...

Enka: Música tradicional romântica japonesa. Teresa Teng era chinesa, mas também cantava em japonês. Ganhou vários prêmios de melhor cantora do ano no Japão na década de 80 e a musica citada neste capitulo Toki no nagare wo mi wo makase está sempre no Best collection, inclusive fez dueto com Jack Chan na mesma canção em chinês. Outro exemplo do reconhecimento é em um concerto dos Três Tenores na qual eles cantam outra música sua famosa chamada Kawa no nagare no you ni, claro em japonês e são aplaudidos de pé. Está na lista Americana das maiores cantoras do mundo. Morreu de crise de asma crônica em 1995. ver vídeos no youtube

Olá pessoas. Finalmente consigo atualizar mais um capitulo. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, mas acontece que muita coisa rolou e está rolando nesse meio tempo. É apresentação, ensaio e muitas coisitas mais daí fico sem tempo mesmo. Minha próxima apresentação de dança cigana já tem data, 23/08 e lá vamos nós ensaiarmos novas coreografias. Mas eu estou amando tudo, me encontrei comigo mesma, é um perfeito equilíbrio pro corpo, mente e espírito. Fora isso é a correria de sempre que todo mundo tem né? Aí complica mais ainda... E não se preocupem a fic não fica sem final e antes da festa atualizo mais dois capítulos. Agradecimentos a todas as leitoras e minhas amigas que 

acompanham e mais uma vez me desculpem o atraso. Em breve nova historia em parceira com a Iodes Malfoy. Aguardem. Beijocas a todos. Inté mais.


	21. Capitulo XX

_**Capitulo XX**_

Kamus imediatamente chama o amigo por cosmo que nada responde. Então resolve descer as escadarias rumo a Escorpião, para entregar o aparelho e conversar sobre o que o incomodava. Logo o celular começa a tocar novamente e ele num impulso atende.

- Parentes da senhora Oliveira?

- Sim?

- É da ambulância e queremos comunicar que a senhora sofreu um acidente. – Kamus fica se reação.

- Acidente? Que tipo de acidente? – Diz, com a sensação de que sua intuição dizia que algo de ruim aconteceria estava certa.

-Ainda não sabemos como aconteceu. Está sendo encaminhada para o hospital.

- E como ela está?

- Não sabemos senhor. Só o que posso dizer é que perde muito sangue. Precisamos que os familiares vão para o hospital o mais rápido possível.

- Não se preocupe estamos indo pra lá. –E desliga o telefone. – E agora? O que eu faço? –Disse afoito, enquanto sem perceber já pegava a passagem secreta indo rumo à entrada do santuário. Kamus se sentia responsável por algum motivo e algo lhe dizia pra ele ir ao hospital, de lá tentaria avisar aos amigos.

- Céus! Eu tenho que ir pra lá.

Ele avisa ao Aldebaran o que se passa com sua irmã e este vai o mais rápido possível pro hospital. Perola já sabendo da situação tenta manter a calma e Saga a acompanha. Kamus de Aquário chega primeiro ao Hospital junto com Hyoga.

_**Recepção.**_

- Mestre Acalme-se! O senhor está muito nervoso.

- Não sei te explicar, mas estou.

Médico chega à recepção após longa espera.

- Familiares da senhora Oliveira?

- Como ela está? – Pergunta temida pelo Aquariano.

- É grave. Um corte profundo abaixo do coração e perde sangue.

- Mas como e por quê?

- Não sabemos senhor. Provavelmente foi um atentado. Pelo estado que a encontramos. Preciso de doador tipo A positivo.

- É o meu. –Disse Kamus aflito. Sentia-se de algum modo culpado pelo ocorrido.

- Então venha comigo. –Disse o Médico.

- Hyoga fique aqui e acalme o Touro.

- Certo. Mestre o senhor vai ficar bem? – Disse Hyoga, preocupado com a expressão de Kamus. Ele assentiu.

Aldebaran entra na recepção com Saga, Perola, Shura e Lane, como um furacão.

- Cadê! Cadê minha irmã? O que está acontecendo, preciso vê-la!

- Calma Deba, calma! – Shura tenta acalmar o amigo em desespero.

- Isso. Entendo e sinto pelo que aconteceu, mas agora tem que esperar a ação dos médicos. – Disse Hyoga.

- Sabe de alguma coisa? – Perguntou Shura.

- Sim. O mestre está La dentro doando sangue.

- Sangue? –Grita Aldebaran. – Eu preciso saber o que se passa!

- Calma Deba. Espera o Kamus voltar. – Disse Shura que tenta novamente acalmá-lo.

- Sangue? – Lane se assusta. –Então foi realmente grave!

- Se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha dinda a culpa é minha. – Disse Perola com um grande pesar. Lane a olha desconfiada.

- Não diga bobagens! – Saga protestou. Depois que se tocou que alterou a voz, sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Acalme-se. Ninguém tem culpa de nada aqui. E aquela louca vai pagar, ah se vai. – Saga a abraça.

- E por falar nisso. O que o Kamus tem haver com isso? O que ele faz aqui? – Pergunta Aldebaran.

- O mestre recebeu a noticia, pois estava com celular da Diana. –Explica Hyoga o que Kamus foi contando no caminho ao hospital.

- A DIANA! –Todos disseram em uníssono.

- Céus! Minha amiga vai pirar!- Disse Perola, imaginando a reação dela.

- E eu não sei disso? Temos que apoiá-la o Maximo. – Disse Lane preocupada.

- E Porque ela ainda não chegou? - Perguntou Shura. E Aldebaran andava de um lado pro outro a espera de noticias da irmã.

- O mestre tentou falar com Milo por cosmo, mas ele não respondeu. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, muito confuso. Ele ia à casa de escorpião entregar o celular da Diana e conversar com Milo, quando o mesmo tocou e avisaram da ambulância o ocorrido. –Disse Hyoga que já sabia de toda historia. Kamus havia contado a ele no caminho. – E então o mestre se sentiu na obrigação de vir ou ele se sentiria culpado.

- É bem a cara do gelinho fazer isso. Adora se responsabilizar. – Opinou o Capricórnio.

- É Shura foi bem isso que aconteceu. O mestre ficou preocupado e veio ver se podia fazer algo pela mãe da Diana.

Trinta minutos depois, Kamus volta pra recepção.

- E então mestre, como foi?- Todos se voltam pra ele preocupados e ansiosos por noticias.

- Estava conversando com o medico responsável. A mãe da Diana já está recebendo meu sangue. Agora é esperar ela reagir.

- Voce é um intrometido sabia? Nem é da família! –Reagiu Aldebaran, inconformado.

- Deba relaxa cara! Kamus só está tentando ajudar. –Disse Shura, segurando o gigante.

- Por acaso seu sangue é A? – Kamus perguntava seriamente.

- Não. Meu sangue é do tipo B. Minha mãe que era A.

- Então? Poderia ter feito o que por ela? – Disse Kamus friamente.

- É, mas é a minha família! – O Touro reclamava.

- E Aldebaran os dourados são uma família esqueceu?- Responde Kamus.

- É isso aí! Juntos pro que der e vier. –Disse Shura. Saga concorda. E os três se abraçam. Lane e Perola se comovem com a cena.

- Alguém aí já avisou ao Milo? –Pergunta Kamus preocupado com o amigo.

- Não. Com toda essa tensão não lembramos. –Respondeu Shura.

- Nem adianta ligar pro celular da Diana Perola. – Disse Kamus vendo a ação dela. – Ele está comigo. Perola responde com suspiro.

- Mas e então? Minha dinda vai ficar bem?

- Tenho certeza que sim! Não se preocupe. – Respondeu o Aquariano triunfante, tentando tranqüilizar todos.

- Eu vou matar a Lúcia! Vou matar Aquela desgraçada! – Blasfemava o Touro.

Os amigos ficam espantados. Nunca tinham visto o Touro com aquele ódio todo.

- Calma tio! Por Deus, temos que ser fortes a Diana não pode fraquejar agora. – Perola não sabe mais o que fazer pra consolar o cavaleiro.

- É verdade. Tudo isso é uma tentativa de enfraquecer a Diana pra bruxa pega-la. – Disse Shura. - Não podemos vacilar.

- É vocês tem razão. Tenho que manter a calma e proteger minha sobrinha. Valeu galera. Não sei o que seria de mim agora sem vocês. - Respondeu Aldebaran agradecido...

_**Casa de Escorpião.**_

- Ei dorminhoca... – Milo tenta acordar a noiva.

-Hum... Só mais um pouquinho. –Diana resmungava. Milo ri. – Está bem querida. Vou preparar o café. Da um selinho e sai rindo. Até que finalmente sente o cosmo do amigo o chamando incessantemente.

- O que houve?

- Eu é que pergunto. O que estava fazendo?

- Dormindo pólo norte! Hoje é domingo sabia?

- Vou direto ao assunto. Esquece seu domingo. A mãe da Diana sofreu um atentado e está internada em estado grave.

- Como é que é?

- É isso mesmo que ouviu. Se manda com a Diana pra cá. Até Atena já está vindo.

- TÁ! TÁ! To indo. – Respondeu por cosmo. – MERDA! – Blasfemou. Porque isso tinha que acontecer agora? Eu mato aquela bruxa infeliz, ah se mato! – Disse alto, enquanto voltava pro quarto.

- Di! Di meu amor acorda vai! – Ele a chamava, tentando achar um jeito de contar o que estava acontecendo.

- Hum... – Diana vai abrindo os olhos.

- Bom dia. – Ele diz, com o sorriso triste.

- Muito boa. – Ela sorri.

- Nem tão boa assim querida. – Disse Milo com grande pesar. Diana fica assustada.

- Não? O que houve?

- A sua mãe...

- Ai meu Deus minha mãe já chegou? Mas ela não ia chegar só à tarde? – Dizia nervosa, mas tentando desconversar do que ouvir a trágica noticia.

- Diana, fica quietinha e me escuta ok? - E Diana se levanta e se senta apoiada nos joelhos.

E Milo conta o que acontece. Diana arregala os olhos, sente suas pernas fraquejarem, seu coração dispara, o grito engasga na garganta...

- NÃO! - Disse ela. Lagrimas escorrem e sua face. Milo só a abraça. – Minha mãe não! Porque não foi eu? Ela não tem nada haver com isso. Minha mãezinha não. – E chora, chora, chora.

- Di! Di você tem que ser forte agora. Não pode fraquejar. – Disse o Escorpião consolando-a.

- Eu preciso ver a minha mãe. Eu tenho que ir.

- Calma Diana! Primeiro se acalma e vamos comer alguma coisa.

- Comer? NÃO! Tenho que ver minha mãe. Não posso deixá-la morrer! – Diana tremia. Milo não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela se troca rapidamente e os dois correm para o hospital, no caminho na entrada do santuário dão de cara com a Deusa que também estava a caminho. Diana vai direto pros braços da Deusa e chora.

- Minha mãe!

- Calma Diana vai dar tudo certo. Certas coisas precisam acontecer não é? – Disse Saori confortando-a.

Eles seguem no carro de Saori. Os outros dourados ficam pra manter tudo em ordem.

_**HOSPITAL geral de Atenas. – Sala de espera.**_

- CADE MINHA MÃE?O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA? – Diana chega aos berros e logo é amparada por Perola e Lane. Saori faz um gesto avisando que não precisa de reverencias.

- Calma vai ficar tudo bem amiga.

- Todos no santuário estão muito preocupados. – Disse Saori, que estava acompanhada de Seiya.

- Se a minha mãe morrer, eu morro também, juro! Não vou agüentar. – Disse Diana abraçada a Perola que só chorava.

- Eu é que sei o que significa isso. – Disse Hyoga com pesar.

- É, mas não vai acontecer nada Di fica firme. A tia Sandra é forte e se acontecer algo com você aí sim ela morre. – Disse Lane.

- Não se preocupe Diana, sua mãe terá o melhor atendimento e o melhor quarto do hospital e sempre um dourado vai fazer a vigília. –Disse Saori.

- Dessa não sabia.

- Decidi agora Seiya. –Responde Saori.

- Então eu aceito ficar de guarda. Pode contar comigo.

- Obrigado. Vou resolver isso agora mesmo. – Disse Saori pedindo licença e indo a recepção.

- Nesse caso não será necessário Seiya. Eu vou ficar. – Disse Kamus.

- Eu também. – Disse Milo. –Até porque não posso deixar minha mulher sozinha agora.

- Eu também vou ficar afinal ela é minha irmã. –Respondeu o Touro.

- Podem contar comigo também. –Disse Shura.

- Obrigado Shura. – Aldebaran agradece.

O Clima é péssimo, o silencio é total e a espera é por noticias é longa. De nada adianta fazer a não ser esperar e confiar nos médicos. Diana prefere se agarrar no alto e em silencio entra em oração. Milo continua abraçando-a.

O medico se aproxima depois de algumas horas.

- Senhor Kamus?

- Sim.

- O senhor está autorizado a vê-la. Somente o senhor.

- Mas ela é minha irmã! – Protestou Aldebaran. Diana fica inconformada e chora.

- Ele é o doador. Na verdade ninguém está autorizado a entrar a na U.T. I nas próximas 48 horas, pois a paciente ficará em observação. Só então faremos novos exames para avaliação, se tudo correr bem nesse tempo será transferida pro quarto.

- E quanto tempo ela ficará aqui? – Milo pergunta.

- Se ela reagir bem ao tratamento, creio que uma semana será suficiente.

- Tudo bem. Pode ser o Aldebaran. – Disse Kamus tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- Bem, só o senhor Kamus está autorizado a vê-la por hora. A U.T. I fica no segundo andar do prédio. Com licença. –Disse o médico que se retira. Kamus fica completamente sem ação. Por essa ele não esperava.

- Por favor, Kamus vai ver a minha mãe. Preciso saber se ela está bem mesmo. Por favor! – Diana suplica.

- Vai cara anda! E me mantenha informado. – Disse Milo. Kamus assenti e sai. Milo abraça Diana.

- Vai ficar tudo bem querida. – Diz, fazendo cafuné nela. O jeito é esperar.

_**Em alguma ilha grega...**_

O clã gótico do mal se reunia para uma reunião extraordinária.

- Até que enfim que demora! – Lúcia estava impaciente.

- Desculpe mestra. – Karen ajoelha-se fazendo uma reverencia. - Tive que me certificar que o trabalho foi feito.

-E então?

- O plano foi um sucesso. Melhor do que esperávamos.

- Você não matou minha tia não é idiota?

- Não senhora. Mas acho que exagerei um pouco. –Responde sinicamente.

- Sua imbecil! O que foi que eu lhe disse? Nada de mortes. A única que me interessa é a minha querida priminha. O resto é resto. –Disse com deboche.

- Pelo que fui informada ela chegou bastante abalada ao hospital senhora. – Dito isso Lúcia gargalha.

- Ótimo. Quanto mais ela ficar atordoada melhor para ela se entregar ou nossa deusa ou demon... A que seja! Se não for assim ela não virá entendeu?

- Sim senhora.

- E onde estão as outras?

- Estamos aqui senhora. –Todas responderam de uma vez, fazendo uma meia-lua em volta de Lúcia.

- Minhas caras. O dia do grande sacrifício está próximo, é preciso que todas estejam preparadas e o local e mais absoluto segredo e resguardo.

- Mas mestra e a traidora? Ela sabe onde fica o local não? – Perguntava Samira uma das treze bruxas.

- É infelizmente. E não posso mudá-lo. Aquele local é sagrado, sendo assim um ponto de força. Ele já foi preparado para tal e não da tempo de escolher outro agora. Quanto à traidora, darei um jeito nela. – Disse furiosa, enquanto Karen comemora. _–'' A Perolinha vai pagar caro querida ah se vai... ''_ – Já pensando num jeito de se vingar.

- O propósito dessa reunião é para mostrar-lhes o meu novo plano. Isso vai acabar de vez com a minha querida priminha.

- E qual é mestra?

- Concentrem-se. – Disse enquanto buscava a bacia com água. Uma forma de vidência. – Agora vejam.

- Quem é ela?

- Seu nome É Miya uma das amiguinhas queridas de Diana. Descobri que ela vai passar férias na Itália revendo parentes. Meus informantes já estão a caminho para capturá-la. – Disse, debochando.

- A mestra me dá medo. – Disse uma delas sussurrando pra Samira.

- Dessa vez a minha priminha se entrega, ah se entrega. –Ri loucamente. –Preparem o cativeiro. Quero receber bem minha velha conhecida. –Ordenou levantando-se.

- SIM! –Responderam prontamente.

- E se não funcionar mestra? –Karen interrompeu.

- Diana vai ser capturada por bem ou por mal. Já disse pra não se preocupar tudo está sob controle e a idéia é deixar minha priminha desnorteada, confusa, desesperada. Eu quero que ela chore, chore muito. Já se divertiu e aproveitou demais. Está na hora da minha vingança... –Gargalhava em tom de escárnio. As outras se assustavam. Karen vibrava e tinha um olhar muito vidrado em algo...

_**U.T. I **_

Kamus veste as roupas apropriadas para permanecer no local, se aproxima da janela de vidro da UTI.

Fica a observá-la, até que o cavaleiro resolve entrar e devagar, senta-se na cadeira ao lado do leito e fica a observar a mulher adormecida. Ele a fita intensamente e sentindo uma vontade enorme de passar a mão em seu rosto.

- _''Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo?''_ – Diz consigo mesmo. Tenta se controlar. Mas ele sente algo que é maior que ele e assim o faz. Desliza os dedos suavemente pelo rosto até chegar aos lábios. Ele se recompõe e pára.

- Ei... Você não vai se entregar agora não é? Afinal, você é irmã de um dourado. Precisa ser forte. –Observa-a com seu olhar frio, até que der repente... - Engraçado, te conheço de algum lugar... - É quando as lembranças começam a fluir em sua mente.

- Não pode ser! - Diz alto, o que faz com ela acorde. Devido os efeitos de o sedativo estar fazendo efeito.

- Kamyu? - Disse Sandra, abrindo os olhos devagar. - É um sonho? Fica ali a olhá-lo. Kamus fica perplexo.

- Santo Deus! É você mesmo! – Kamus continua a olhá-la. –Custo a acreditar. – Ele passa novamente a mão em seu rosto. Sandra sorri.

- Que hora ruim para nos reencontrarmos não é? – Disse com a voz fraca e longe.

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiii. Não se esforce, por favor. Precisa descansar. –Disse Kamus, repousando seus dedos nos lábios dela. Ela continua sorrindo, serena.

- Eu sabia que um dia nos reencontraríamos. Só não sabia que seria desse jeito.

- Já disse pra descansar, depois conversamos. – Kamus estava visivelmente preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. –Ela sorri de novo. - Como soube que eu estava aqui?

- Uma longa historia. – Disse Kamus, que ainda olhava vidradamente. A ficha dele ainda tinha caído, mas estava sentindo uma enorme felicidade por te-la encontrado novamente, mesmo que naquela situação. Num impulso ele a abraça.

- Senti muito sua falta sabia?- Sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- E eu a sua meu querido. – Ela retribui. Kamus a beija. Sandra chora.

- Sabe que eu não sou de chorar. –Disse Kamus, tentando conter as lagrimas.

- É eu sei. –Sorriu mais uma vez. - Mas ainda não me disse como me encontrou?

- Como eu disse, é uma longa historia. O celular da Diana tocou e eu sem querer atendi já que tocava insistentemente e...

- Diana? Você disse minha Diana? – Sandra perguntava surpresa.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Então você a conheceu? – Disse sorrindo.

- É ela jantou ontem La em casa com o Milo, é sobrinha de um amigo e... – É quando ele se toca. – Você é irmã do Cavaleiro de ouro de Touro? Meu Deus! –Fica pasmo outra vez.

- Você conhece meu irmão? –Sandra gargalha. – Ai! –Sente uma pontada ao tentar se levantar.

- Ei fique calma. - Disse ele deitando-a novamente.

- Então você é o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário estou certa? – Ela perguntou. Kamus assentiu.

- Desculpe por não ter contado. Não é questão de confiar ou não, mas nossa verdadeira identidade tem que ser mantida em segredo.

- Entendo. –Sorriu. - E, além disso, nem deu tempo de um contar os segredos do outro não é verdade? – Comentou ela já que percebeu que ele não sabia de nada mesmo. Kamus concorda.

- Bem, aconteceram tantas coisas durante esses anos todos. Mas nunca deixei de pensar em você. Aquele réveillon em Paris foi o melhor momento da minha vida. – Comentou Kamus.

- É mesmo. Aqueles 20 dias em Paris foram maravilhosos e valeu à pena. Não me arrependo de nada e faria tudo novamente. – Ela retruca. Kamus sorri.

- Enquanto estive na França, recebi todas as suas correspondências.

- É, mas parece que uma extraviou. – Disse com pesar.

- Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você partir. Fui um covarde por não ter lutado por você. – Disse Kamus.

- Deus sabe o que faz. Talvez fosse melhor assim não é?

- Como disse? Mandou mais cartas?

- Sim. Mas acho que não deu tempo de você receber a mais importante delas...

_**Sala de espera.**_

Todos permanecem sentados na sala a espera de noticias. Diana continua abraçada a Milo rezando, enquanto Aldebaran continua nervoso. Saori já havia resolvido o problema da internação da irmã do cavaleiro bem como providenciado tudo para o bem estar dos que fossem fazer a vigília no hospital. Vestia um taier verde-água e seus cabelos estavam presos numa trança embutida.

- Aldebaran acalme-se sua irmã vai ficar bem. –Disse ela ao se aproximar, tocando em sua Mão e liberando um pouco do seu cosmo.

- Senhorita, obrigado. Só que não me conformo por não me deixar ficar com ela. – Disse ele mais calmo.

- Aldebaran certas coisas tem o porquê de acontecer. Kamus logo voltará com noticias. –Disse Saori.

- É isso aí. E por falar no gelinho, ele está demorando muito la dentro não acham? –Shura opina.

- Justamente isso que está me incomodando. Era Diana e eu quem deveria estar La. - Retruca o Touro inconformado.

- Atena, nós decidimos que Milo, Deba, Kamus e eu revezaremos a guarda por aqui. –Shura explica.

- Tudo bem. Só não quero que nenhuma das duas fique sozinhas. – Respondeu a Deusa, referindo-se a irmã de Aldebaran e Diana.

- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. –Shura respondeu.

Nesse momento ao perceber que estavam destraídos, Diana sai correndo.

- DIANA! –Grita Milo que vai atrás dela.

- Mas o que deu nela? –Perguntou Lane.

_**U.T. I**_

- Que mundo pequeno. Quem diria que o homem da minha vida é amigo do meu irmão há anos? – Disse Sandra.

- Brincadeira dos Deuses só pode. –Respondeu Kamus.

- É ironia do destino.

- Verdade. Acho que nossa historia ainda não terminou. Mu me disse uma vez, que ninguém foge de acertar contas com o passado.

- Nunca duvidei disso. Nunca. –Ela respondeu. – Mu... Ah sim o cavaleiro do meu signo.

- Bom acho que você sabe sobre nós não é?

- Meu irmão nunca me escondeu nada sobre ele. Sempre me falou do santuário nas cartas. Falava muito do Mu, porque é o amigo mais próximo.

- Pelo visto nunca comentou sobre mim não é?

- Claro que sim. Mas nada em especial. Nada que me fizesse ligar o cavaleiro de Aquário a você. Só me dizia que era um homem que não demonstrava emoções, mas jamais pensei que fosse você de fato.

-Melhor você descansar agora. Eu vou ficar aqui com você o tempo todo, não se preocupe. – Disse Kamus preocupado com a voz cansada dela.

- Não. Quero olhar mais pra você. Fiquei tanto tempo sem te ver que ainda custo acreditar que está na minha frente.

- Digo o mesmo. – Ele sorri.

- O mano dizia nas cartas que você era meio mal.

- Mal? Como assim? – Kamus se assusta.

- Ele dizia que você era muito fechado e de pouco papo. Por isso nunca consegui identificá-lo.

-Ah sim. Sempre fui muito observador o que é diferente.

-Ah isso é verdade. Lembro bem, quando eu destruída esbarrei em você no arco do triunfo e deixei minhas coisas se espatifarem no chão. Você me olhou como se estivesse fazendo um raio-X profundo. Me deu medo sabia? –Dito isto, Kamus gargalha.

- É verdade. Lembro desse encontro. E foi aí que ao ir embora esqueceu o seu cartão.

- Foi como tudo começou. –Ela sorri. Ele retribui.

- Como esquecer? – Ele responde.

- Verdade. Como esquecer as melhores férias da minha vida? Como esquecer o homem que me deu o maior dos presentes? –Ela sorri.

- COMO É? – Kamus fica intrigado com a ultima frase. E quando vai tirar satisfações...

- MÃE! – Diana entra aos berros com Milo logo atrás e vai direto pros braços de Sandra.

- Diana! Filha! Fique calma querida está tudo bem. – Ela diz tentando acalmá-la. Kamus fica paralisado.

- MÃE! MAEZINHA! – Diz a garota aos prantos. - Você não pode morrer, não pode! – E chora, chora, chora sob olhar estático de Kamus. Ele finalmente entende a ultima frase.

- Calma querida! Já disse que está tudo bem. Já passou. – Sandra conforta a filha. Milo que observa a cena sem saber o que fazer, só agora percebe que Kamus está paralisado, branco feito papel ao seu lado.

- Ei Kamus? Kamus? Kamus? – Milo da um sacode no amigo despertando-o do transe.

- Hã?

- Você ta legal cara? – Pergunta o amigo preocupado. Kamus nada responde só se retira do local. Milo decidi ir atrás dele.

Kamus se ajoelha no corredor e chora. Chora feito uma criança.

- Por Atena...

- Kamus? O que houve cara? Me fala! - Disse Milo sem entender e muito preocupado com ele. Nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito.

- A Diana.

- O foi? –O escorpião tentava entender.

- Diana é minha filha Milo! Diana é minha filhinha, minha menina... –Responde Kamus soluçando.

-COMO É QUE É? – Pergunta Milo perplexo, incrédulo.

_**CONTINUA...**_

Ola pessoas. Ufa demorou, mas chegou à parte que eu queria. Emocionante não? Puxa que bomba! Confesso que esse é um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever. Uma bomba digna de um dramalhão mexicano. Para deixar todos de boca aberta. Já ate imaginam a reação do Afrodite né?(risos) Ficou perfeito! Demorei a escrevê-lo por que não queria deixar passar nenhum detalhe e achei melhor deixar a conversa do Kamus e Milo sobre detalhes do passado pro próximo capitulo. Eu pensei sem acabar logo com a fic, mas terei que esticá-la mais um pouco já que haverá uma participação especial de Yodes Malfoy na historia. Afinal ela merece! Ah sim, eu vou postar nos próximos capítulos o perfil das minhas treze bruxas ok?

Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima.Beijocas


	22. Capitulo XXI

_**Capitulo XXI**_

- Kamus você bebeu? Você está bem? – Milo ainda custava a acreditar naquelas palavras.

- Nunca estive tão bem em toda a minha vida. Ainda mais agora. –Respondeu o aquariano com um sorriso besta no rosto.

- É melhor irmos pra lanchonete. Você precisa se acalmar. –Retruca Milo ajudando o amigo a levantar-se.

- Mas...? –Kamus ia perguntar pela filha quando é interrompido.

- Deixa a Diana com a mãe. Vamos.

Antes de irem pra lanchonete os dois passam na sala de espera, pois todos, principalmente Aldebaran está ansioso por noticias.

_**Sala de espera.**_

- Calma Deba. Sua irmã está bem. Já está até consciente. – Disse Milo antes que o Touro pergunta-se.

- Sério mesmo? – Perguntava Aldebaran mais aliviado.

- Sério. Conversamos um bom tempo, até a Diana entrar na sala. –Explica Kamus ainda com sorriso besta e os olhos brilhando.

- Mas a Diana enlouqueceu? Vão tirar-la de lá. –Disse Aldebaran.

- Duvido. Do jeito que minha noiva está, acho que acaba a deixando ficar lá. – Respondeu Milo.

- Atena, gostaria de nos acompanhar até a lanchonete?

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu a Deusa entendendo o olhar de Kamus. – Com licença, voltamos já. – Disse Saori, que sai com os dois.

- Quanto mistério. – Disse Shura curioso.

- O mestre está estranho. - Comentou Hyoga.

- Você e o santuário inteiro perceberam. Aí tem coisa. – Responde o capricórnio.

- Menos o Aldebaran coitado. Está tão preocupado com a irmã. - Comentou Saga se metendo na conversa.

-Você também percebeu?

- Lógico. Nunca tinha visto o Kamus com um semblante tão diferente. –

- Fora o fato que o mestre não é do tipo que sorrir assim desse jeito.

- Verdade. O que está acontecendo?

- Calma logo saberemos. Deixa os três voltarem... – Respondeu Saga.

_**U.T. I**_

- Ai mãe que susto você me deu. –Disse a garota, abraçando-a.

- Já disse pra ficar calma. Não vou morrer tão fácil assim. Não agora. –Respondeu Sandra que sorriu ao pensar em Kamus.

- Nem pense nisso. Se morrer eu fico doida. –Diana responde, abraçando a mãe.

A conversa é interrompida pela enfermeira e o Médico responsável pelo turno. Após uns minutos...

- Está bem assim doutor? –Pergunta a enfermeira trocando o Soro.

- Sim está perfeito. Mas o que? – Disse o médico ao ver Diana sem a vestimenta apropriada pra ficar ali e sem autorização para tal, quando é interrompido.

- Ah doutor deixa ela ficar, é minha filha.

- Por favor. –Diana suplica.

- Está bem. Pelo que vejo sua mãe se recupera bem. Melhor do que esperávamos.

- É o amor doutor. É o amor. –Responde Sandra sorrindo e com brilho no olhar.

- E ainda fala. Realmente é incrível! – O médico ri enquanto faz os exames.

- Amor? Não entendi.

- Amor de mãe, amor de família, amor dos amigos... Coisas assim. -Disse Sandra tentando disfarçar. Ainda não era hora de contar a verdade para Diana.

- Ah sim. –Diana responde.

O medico verifica pressão, batimentos cardíacos e todos aqueles procedimentos normais.

- Bem, se a senhora continuar se recuperando assim, creio que amanha mesmo já será transferida para um quarto. – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Que bom. Não agüento mais esses fios todos.

- Normal. E quanto à senhorita, tem permissão pra ficar desde que assine o termo de compromisso ok? –Respondeu o Médico. –Por favor, traga as roupas pra senhorita. – Disse para a enfermeira. Ela concorda e sai.

- Sim senhor doutor, obrigada. – Disse Diana com os olhos marejados.

- Médico simpático esse não?

-É sim, muito legal. Só que eu não gostei quando ele disse que só o Kamus que poderia ficar aqui. Só porque ele doou o sangue? –Resmungou Diana.

- Sangue? Que historia é essa?

- O Kamus doou sangue pra você mãe. Pensei que ele já tinha te contado, afinal ele ficou muito tempo aqui conversando com você não é? – Disse Diana com olhar malicioso.

- Que isso filha?! Até parece que você não me conhece!- Respondeu Sandra rindo. –Mas, essa historia do sangue eu não sabia. Gostei. Mais um motivo para...

- Pára?

- Ah esquece o que ia dizer. Então, soube que jantou ontem na casa de Aquário.

- É sim.

- Me diz o que você acha do Kamus filha? –Perguntou Sandra empolgada.

- Ih mãe porque quer saber? – Diana pergunta desconfiada.

- Curiosidade apenas.

- Bom ele é o melhor amigo do meu noivo. Não tenho nada contra o Kamus, eu só acho que ele não vai com minha cara.

- Como assim?

- Sei lá. Ele sempre me tratou muito formalmente, nunca foi de grude e nem de sorrisos.

- Mas ele é assim mesmo. E você sempre acha que ninguém vai com a sua cara. –Ela ri.

- Nossa mãe, você falando até parece que já conhece o Kamus.

- Digamos que ele é um velho amigo.

- Como é?

- Longa historia querida. Depois conversamos com calma.

- Ih...

_**Lanchonete.**_

- Então senhorita, eu gostaria de ficar com a minha família se possível. –Disse Kamus depois de ter contado toda a historia de seu passado a ela.

- Meus queridos... – Disse segurando a mão de Kamus e Milo. – Vocês não me devem satisfações de nada. Vocês são livres pra decidir o próprio destino. Só quero que meus rapazes sejam felizes. É uma ordem. –Saori sorri.

- Mas Atena...

- A única coisa que digo é que a responsabilidade é de vocês. E eu já sabia que Diana era sua filha Kamus.

- E porque não me contou?

- Cavaleiro, sou uma Deusa e não posso interferir nas escolhas e nos destinos. Ninguém foge de acertar contas com o passado. Cedo ou tarde iam se reencontrar, mesmo que fosse a péssima hora. –Respondia a Deusa.

- Vou matar aquela bruxa maldita. Pelo que ela fez a minha mulher e pelo que pretende fazer com a minha filha. - Disse Kamus, cerrando os punhos.

-Calminha Kamus, calminha aí! Entra na fila. –Milo vociferou.

- A bruxa louca é minha Milo! Vou enterrar-la no ártico! –Kamus retrucou com um olhar que dava medo.

- Eu cheguei primeiro! Alem disso ainda tem o Deba que é o tio. – Argumenta o Escorpião.

- Fiquem calmos vocês! -Disse Saori, amenizando a discussão que estava pra se formar. -Tudo vai dar certo. –Sorri em seguida. - Bem, agora que está tudo ficando bem, vou resolver algumas coisas da fundação e voltar pro santuário.

- Muito obrigado senhorita.

- Não precisa agradecer Kamus. Cuide bem de sua família, pois ela é o bem mais precioso que alguém pode ter. Assim como vocês são pra mim. – Disse Saori que sorri e vai embora em seguida. Kamus assentiu.

- Preciso voltar pra ficar com a minha mulher. – Disse Kamus levantando-se. –

- Espera Kamus! Precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei. E parte da historia você conhece. O que eu não sabia é que a mulher que eu amei a vida toda é irmã do Aldebaran.

- E mãe da Diana. Você sabia da gravidez?

- Não. Segundo nossa conversa rápida, a carta na qual ela contava sobre isso não chegou em minhas mãos. Já tinha voltado para o santuário. – Kamus solta um longo suspiro.

- A sim. As cartas que vocês trocavam depois que ela voltou ao Brasil.

- Exatamente.

- Agora tudo faz sentido.

- Incrível não é? Diana é minha filha. Como vou contar isso a ela? Como vou me aproximar?

-Calma Sogrinho, vamos dar um jeito.

- Milo!

- Ué? Eu por acaso disse algo de errado? – Perguntava Milo, zuando o amigo.

- Nada muda entre nós.

- Que alívio. Por um instante pensei que perderia um amigo.

- Perde se fizer algo de ruim com a Diana.

- Relaxa paizão. Ela é a mulher da minha vida, não se preocupe.

- Acho bom, bom mesmo. E por favor, Milo, sem piadinhas ok?

- Ok, Ok! Mas que é engraçado, ah isso é! Quem diria heim? Kamus meu futuro sogro- Milo Gargalha.

- Não tem graça nenhuma.

- Imagina quando o povo do santuário souber?

- Não quero nem pensar, mas também não me importo. É minha família e pronto.

- É todos somos né? – Disse Milo ainda rindo.

- É, é... - E os dois continuam a conversa.

_**Recepção, alguns minutos depois:**_

Saori se aproxima, os cavaleiros presentes se levantam, mas ela faz um sinal com as mãos dizendo que não precisam de formalidades.

-Aldebaran, eu conversei com o médico de plantão. Sua irmã reage bem aos tratamentos e logo será transferida para um quarto. – De fato Saori, antes de retornar a recepção havia procurado e medico responsável pelo turno e conversado com ele, explicando a situação em parte e tomando devidas providencias de segurança.

- Obrigada senhorita.

- Ah sim, e você já pode ir vê-la, consegui a autorização pra você entrar.

- Nem sei o que dizer senhorita, muito obrigado mesmo. –Respondeu o Touro, abraçando a Deusa. Saori fica emocionada e sorri.

- Não tem de que. Bom, eu preciso ir, ainda tenho que resolver assuntos da fundação.

- Eu vou com você Saori.

- Obrigada Seiya. E quem vai montar a guarda no hospital?

- Kamus, Milo, Shura e eu, senhorita.

- Ótimo! Então vamos pessoal. Cuide bem delas. – Saori e os outros se retiram.

- Se quiser podem ir, eu vou ver minha irmã. –Disse Aldebaran para Saga, Kanon e Perola.

-Não tio, eu também quero vê-la. Isso tudo é culpa minha.

- Não perolinha, não é!

- O Deba está certo cunhadinha. Relaxa, logo pegamos a desgraçada.

Perola suspira. Aldebaran vai pra U.T. I e abraça sua irmã, emocionado. Milo, Kamus e Diana se retiram.

- Vai ficar tudo bem mano... –Ela o conforta.

- Fique muito preocupado, mas agora que eu te vi estou aliviado.

_**Dois dias depois...**_

Sandra é transferida pro quarto, de modo que agora os rapazes podem revezar no plantão e cerco as bruxas. Tudo está normal. Normal até demais...

_**Quarto 302**_

- Ai não agüento mais esse hospital.

- Acalme-se querida, precisa se recuperar bem. –Disse Kamus, todo atencioso ajeitando o travesseiro. –Está bem assim? –Ela assentiu.

- E a Diana?

- Foi comer alguma coisa na lanchonete enquanto você dormia. Milo está com ela.

- Desculpe o trabalho. – Kamus nega, sorrindo.

- Nada de mal vai acontecer a nossa filha, eu prometo. – Ele diz.

- Eu sei. Confio em você. –Ela responde. Os dois se beijam apaixonados. Diana entra e leva um susto. Milo sorri.

- Interrompo?

- Não querida, claro que não. –Disse Sandra rindo, enquanto Kamus fica completamente sem graça.

Silencio paira no ar. Milo não sabia se ficava sério ou se ria da cara do amigo. Diana quebra o clima.

- Ah mãe, antes que eu me esqueça, quero apresentar meu noivo.

- Olá escorpião! Que hora mais imprópria pra nos conhecermos não é? – pergunta a mãe da garota enquanto ele nega.

- Tudo bem. Prazer em conhecê-la sogrinha. Estava ansioso por isso. – Ele olha para Kamus que o fita seriamente e ri da cara do amigo. A novidade ainda soava estranha pra ele, mas tinha que se acostumar. Novamente o silencio. Este é quebrado com o toque de celular.

- Meu celular. -Disse Diana e ao se tocar, percebe que não está com ele.

- Ah querida está aqui. Como sempre você esquece. –Disse Sandra mostrando o aparelho na mesinha do quarto. Kamus pega e entrega a Diana. Ele a olha intensamente e acaricia suas mãos. Diana fica assustada com a reação estranha de Kamus. O clima de ternura se quebra ao ouvir o som do celular tocando novamente.

- Ih é a Miya. Muito tempo que não falo com ela, deve estar chateada comigo e... Com licença. –Diz sem graça se retirando do quarto, mas antes troca um selinho com Milo.

-Céus! Não consigo disfarçar, não é? –Disse Kamus fazendo o sinal de negativo.

- Não mesmo. –Disse Milo rindo.

- Não vou conseguir disfarçar mesmo. Preciso contar, preciso me aproximar dela. Minha filha precisa de mim.

- Calma Kamus, relaxa. Não acho isso uma boa idéia. Espera mais um pouco.

- Concordo.

- Como é? Porque não posso contar? –Kamus perguntava incrédulo.

- Calma querido, só por enquanto. – Sandra tentava explicar.

- Não mesmo, eu vou contar agora!

- Calma aí Pólo Norte! Sogrinha tem razão. –Dito isto, Sandra gargalha.

-Polo Norte? Essa é boa. – Disse ela rindo. Por quê?

- Ah sogrinha, longa historia...

- Quero saber.

- É porque eu domino o frio. – Se adianta Kamus, explicando-se.

- Ele pode congelar tudo a sua frente.

- Verdade? – Sandra pergunta incrédula, e Kamus assenti.

- Posso congelar o hospital inteiro se eu quiser. – Ele afirma com veemência. Milo concorda.

- Nossa.

_**Corredor do hospital**_

- Alo?Alo? – Diana tentava, mas nada. Nada dava freqüência no celular. Miya tentava de um lado e ela por sua vez tentava retornar, até que sente uma pontada no peito. Suas pernas tremem e ela cambaleia...

- Diana?

- Hã? Seiya? – Disse ela levando um susto. O cavaleiro de bronze a socorreu antes que caísse.

- Você quase desmaiou. –Seiya comentou visivelmente preocupado.

- Estavam aí há muito tempo? –Diz fingindo que nada aconteceu. -Olá Saori, oi Shun.

-Olá. –Ele espondeu.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – Pergunto Saori, que trazia um buque de rosas para a mãe dela.

- Sim, sim. Não se preocupem.

- Acho que seria melhor se a levássemos pra emergência. – Comenta Saori.

-Concordo. Pode deixar que eu mesmo a levo e você pode avisar o Milo.Que tal?

- Boa idéia Seiya.

-Não! Eu estou bem, já disse.

- Mas Diana?!

- Eu estou bem, é sério. De verdade. Só preciso ir ao banheiro. Com licença. –Disse correndo, segurando o choro. Saori fica preocupada.

- É muita pressão pra ela. Não vai suportar. –Deixa escapar sem querer.

- Concordo. Não podemos fazer nada por ela? –Disse Shun que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu já coloquei alguns homens da fundação atrás da prima dela, mas não a encontraram ainda. E eu também não consigo localizá-la com meu cosmo. –Respondeu a Deus suspirando.

- Você é a Deusa.

- Pois é Shun, mesmo sendo Deusa não consegui achá-la, mas segundo Perola, a tal bruxa oculta seu rastro.

- Então é por isso que a fundação não a encontra também. - disse Seiya se metendo na conversa. –Não acha que devemos contar pra família que a Diana não está bem?

- Concordo com o Seiya, temos que contar!- Disse Shun.

- Não sei o que fazer, mas também a entendo.

- Entende?

-É... Mas agora vamos. Eu vou pensar no que fazer, mas por enquanto não se metam nisso.

- Bom se você diz.

- Confiem em mim.

E os dois concordam. Entram no quarto e fazem uma visita a irmã do cavaleiro de ouro...

- Obrigada por tudo senhorita kido. Por tudo que tem feito a minha filha. –Disse Sandra.

- É um prazer receber a família dos meus cavaleiros. E pode ficar o tempo que a senhora quiser. Vai ficar tudo bem. –Disse Saori segurando as mãos dela.

- Obrigada senhorita.

- Saori. – A Deusa, sorri. E mãe de Diana sorri...

_**Roma- Itália**_

Depois de tentar ligar para a amiga sem sucesso, o jeito é continuar curtindo a viagem...

- Nossa isso aqui é demais! –Disse Miya empolgadíssima, enquanto tirava fotos. Era sua primeira viagem ao exterior, portanto queria aproveitar todos os momentos.

- É mesmo. –Disse sua mãe Graça, admirando a paisagem.

- Mãe, nós vamos à Grécia né? É tão pertinho!- Disse fazendo cara de dengo.

- Sinto muito filha, dessa vez a Grécia fica de fora. Alem disso não é assim tão perto.

- Mas que droga! Isso não é justo! – Miya resmungava.

- Nós vamos conhecer vários países querida. Pra que você quer ir tanto à Grécia?

- Sabe o que é? É que a Diana ta La, estou morrendo de saudades dela. Muito chato se falar só pro MSN. E também a perola, a Lane até minha madrinha foi pra lá.

- É Sandra me disse que ia e...

- Então mãezinha. Vamos, por favor... –Miya faz cara de choro.

- Definitivamente não Miya. Temos muitos países pra conhecer. Deixa a Grécia pro ano que vem.

- Mas aí a Diana já voltou pro Brasil, se é que ela volta... – Disse Miya, que fica pensativa.

- Não insista. Nós não iremos!- Disse decidida a mãe de Miya para frustração da garota.

- Droga! Que saco! – Miya blasfemou, enquanto saiu pra esfriar a cabeça.

- Mas o que deu nela? –Perguntou seu irmão.

- Deixa isso logo passa. Daqui a pouco ela esquece essa historia de Grécia.

Estavam próximos do coliseu, só que ainda visitariam alguns lugares antes de ir até lá. Miya foi dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça, mas estava tão entediada com a idéia de não ir à Grécia que nem percebeu que entrara no Coliseu de Roma.

- Definitivamente, esse lugar não me agrada nenhum pouco. –Disse ela que se tocara de onde estava e sempre fora sensível a certos tipos de vibrações. Mas já era tarde. Estava no meio da arena do coliseu Italiano.

- Droga! Queria tanto ver a Diana. Algo me diz que coisas acontecem onde ela está. Queria conhecer esse lugar que ela disse que é mágico. – Miya dizia alto enquanto admirava a grandeza do lugar.

- E pensar que tanta gente morreu aqui torturada. É por isso que aqui tem uma vibração pesada. Bem que a Di me alertou e... Diana, mas que droga, eu quero ir pra Grécia conhecer o país dos Deuses! Conhecer a Deusa em pessoa! – Ela continuava a reclamar alto, lembrando-se das ultimas conversas com a amiga via MSN, na qual ela contava sobre a Deusa Atena e o lugar onde ela estava. A partir daí Miya sentia enorme desejo por ver o local que ela achava que era coisa de filme.

- Tenho que dar um jeito de ir... –Insistiu uma vez mais, disca pro celular, mas dessa vez para Perola. - O numero está chamando. Viva! –Disse distraída.- Eu quero ir pra Grécia!

- Podemos realizar o seu desejo senhorita! – Dito isto três homens aparecem do nada e a cercaram. Miya se assusta.

- Alo?

- Hã? Socorr... – Foi à única coisa que Miya gritou ao levar o susto. Nesse exato momento, o misterioso homem que surgiu atrás dela, depositou sob seu nariz um lenço embebido de Éter.

- Tarde demais mocinha!- Disse um dos homens que pressionava o lenço enquanto Miya se debatia tentando se soltar. Ela desmaia e os três comemoram com olhares maliciosos.

– Ai meu deus! – Disse Perola, num tom de espanto e preocupação ao ouvir tal comentário e risadas do outro lado da linha.

- Alo? Miya? Tudo bem aí? Miya? Miya?– A calma de Perola mudou para desesperado num estante.

- Estamos prontos! Já podemos ir e... – Disse Saga chegando à sala de estar da casa de Gêmeos. Estava indo para o hospital visitar a mãe de Diana. É quando percebe algo estranho com Perola. -O que houve? – Perguntou muito preocupado com o estado da garota.

- Perola? Querida? – Saga chamou novamente, quando viu Perola cerrar os olhos. –Por Zeus fala alguma coisa! –Perola negou com a cabeça. Uma gota de suor desceu em sua face.

- Cunhadinha! – Disse Kanon dando um sacode forte em Perola.

- Hã? –Ela acorda do transe.

- Tudo bem?

- Não. – Disse à garota que estava branca feito papel.

- Percebemos. Da pra dizer o que se passa? –Disse o geminiano aflito com a namorada.

- Eu tenho que ir. Tenho que salva-la! – Disse Perola que, do nada ficou um pilha de nervos. Muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça agora.

- Calma! Salvar quem? – Saga perguntava, enquanto segurava o seu braço. Em seguida acena com o olhar para que Kanon fosse buscar um copo de água com açúcar.

- Se eu não for, vou-me sentir culpada pro resto da vida. E a Diana? Ela vai pirar agora. – Perola tremia.

- PEROLA! Mas do que é que você está falando? Acalme-se! –Saga a senta no sofá e a abraça. – Fala pra mim, o que está acontecendo?!

- Ah nossa amiga, a Miya, ela ligou pro celular da Diana, que está comigo sem querer e...

- E?

-... E ouvi um grito e risadas do outro lado da linha. Pegaram ela Saga, pegaram ela! Tenho certeza disso! – Perola ficou com o choro engasgado na garganta.

- Aqui está mano.

- Ótimo! Beba querida, devagar e vamos te ajudar.

- O que houve mano?

- Uma amiga delas parece que foi seqüestrada.

- Não brinca? Que merda!- Blasfemou Kanon. –Primeiro o atentado contra a mãe da Diana e agora seqüestro? Porque essa infeliz não aparece de vez?

- É tudo pra Diana se entregar. – Saga responde. – Ela não quer nada com o santuário, só quer é a Diana. Já conversamos sobre isso.

- E como ela sabe que se depender do santuário, nós não a entregaremos...

- Então ela joga com o psicológico. Isso enfraquece sua vitima de modo que assim ela consiga pega-la se entregando de uma vez pra acabar tudo. –Saga explica.

- Que covarde!

- É sim, muito. –Respondeu Saga.

- E ela bem sabe que não pode conosco. O poder que essas doidas têm, não chega nem perto daqueles espectros nojentos.

- Não me lembre deles. Isso é coisa do passado. – Disse Saga, irritado.

- O que importa é que elas não são de nada não é?

- Não mesmo. São como ratos que só assustam as criancinhas.

- Não subestimem a Lúcia e seu bando! Ela está tentando trazer um demônio de volta a vida. –Disse Perola que até então só ouvia a conversa, enquanto tentava achar um modo de salvar Miya.

- Desculpe querida. –Disse Saga, recompondo-se.

- Isso sim preocupa. E à custa de uma inocente! –Disse Kanon.

- Por mais que Diana fique desnorteada, não podemos deixá-la se entregar. –Disse Perola mais calma.

- Então querida, quer contar o que houve? –Pergunta Saga.

- O celular tocou, fui atender e era nossa amiga a Miya. Quando respondi ouvi um grito, um barulho e alguém dizendo tarde demais, depois risos. Preciso salva-la. Diana não pode nem pensar que isso aconteceu. –Disse Perola preocupada com a reação da amiga.

- Calma! Vamos pensar com calma.

- Kanon tem razão. Primeiro de tudo é saber pra onde a levaram.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! É La mesmo onde estou pensando. Sei onde é!

- No local do sacrifício?

-Não. A Lúcia só irá para o local no dia mesmo. Você acha que ela é burra de revelar sua posição? Claro que não. Ela só vai aparecer quando conseguir pegar a Diana.

- Não tinha pensado nisso. –Kanon responde. –Por isso manda os lacaios dela não é?

- Exato. Mas eu acho que Miya deve ficar no ultimo esconderijo, onde seria o cativeiro da Diana.

- Então vamos pra La!

- Eu apenas acho Kanon, não tenho certeza. –Disse Perola temerosa.

- Vamos pagar pra ver ué!

- Concordo. Assim que eles chegarem faremos o resgate.

- Concordo.

- E oculte o cosmo. Se não o plano não funciona. –Disse Perola.

- Você tem um plano? – Saga perguntou surpreso.

- Tenho. No caminho eu explico. –Respondeu Perola.

- Essa é minha garota. – Diz, todo bobo lhe dando um beijo.

- Então vamos! – Disse Kanon, cortando o clima.

Saga subiu ao décimo terceiro templo para falar com Deusa em caráter de urgência. Chegando La, explicou toda a situação e Saori solicitou a ajuda de Mu e kiki para que pudessem fazer o resgate.

_**CONTINUA...**_

Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Acontece que minha vida anda muito agitada, está tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e estou muito feliz, vivendo uma ótima fase na minha vida. Meu aniversario é agora na próxima sexta dia 12 ( Shaka é o cara!) ahuahuahuahuahua. Então resolvi postar logo o capitulo, pois estou com o tempo cada vez mais apertado por conta de todas as atividades que eu ando fazendo, por isso desculpe ok?

Ufa até que enfim terminei. Que capitulo grande não? Mas coisas precisavam acontecer e estão aí. Gostou do presente Malfoy? Espera só pra ver o próximo capitulo, está recheado de suspense.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham a historia. Bem todo mundo sabe que essa é minha primeira fic, então tentei corrigir ao Maximo os erros já que não possuo beta, sou eu que faço tudo sozinha. Sei que ainda tem muitos errinhos, mas relevem ok? Depois vou revisar tudo novamente, pra ver o que eu deixei passar

Esclarecendo duvidas: Olá Danielle, que bom que está gostando da minha historia. Respondendo a sua pergunta do review, realmente essa historia de Kamus ser pai da Diana suou muito estranho se comparar a idade ''real'' dele, mas vários fatores me fizeram encaixar essa bomba mexicana. Primeiramente, estou ciente de que fugi totalmente a regra do anime nesse ponto, mas quem não foge em fics? Eu já vi cada coisa no FF, que eu acho que isso é o de menos né? Enfim... Mas o caso é que eu precisava de uma bela historia de amor pra começar encaixar toda a trama da historia. E vários fatores me fizeram escolher o Kamus pra começar. Tudo isso será explicado na nota do autor no fim da historia. Só deixo claro aqui, acho que não mencionei isso, é que eu não considero a idade '' real'' dada pelo titio Kurumada deu aos cavaleiros na minha historia, até porque convenhamos, ele viajou legal nessa hora não é mesmo? E sempre achei o  
Kamus mais velho que o Milo, talvez pelo fato dele ser o conselheiro e tals. Mas não se preocupe que no final haverá a chamada nota explicativa ok? Continue acompanhando e obrigado pelo review, criticas construtivas sem apelos provocativos são muito bem vindas, obrigada pelo alerta.

Acho que é isso pessoal. Então espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Até a próxima. Beijocas




	23. Capitulo XXII

_**Capitulo XXII**_

'' _Bem, agora as coisas começam a se complicar. Eu não sei vocês, mas esse foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida. Pensei que era coisa de filme, mas a gente só acredita quando vivenciamos os fatos não é? O que uma pessoa obcecada é capaz de fazer pra conseguir o que quer... Em contrapartida, tive uma das melhores noticias da minha vida. Meu relacionamento ganhou força, minha família se reuniu, graças a isso eu me senti mais forte pra enfrentar a loucura sem fim da minha prima. Será que isso vai acontecer de novo? Pergunto-me, porque nem tudo foi esclarecido no final, mas isso já é outra historia e não quero adiantar os fatos, não ainda, pois apesar de toda tensão vivida nesse meio tempo, muitas alegrias e diversão aconteceu, e ainda tive tempos muito animados antes da tragédia acontecer. Mas isso, contarei com detalhes mais adiante. _

Mu teletransporta os três ao local que Perola Havia indicado. Perola me disse que era uma espécie de museu antigo com uma arena bem grande, com aquelas colunas gregas e mesas de pedra, sua estrutura lembrava uma galeria de arte. Porque será que a Lucia tinha escolhido aquele lugar? Será que era por talvez a magia dos Deuses estivessem por lá? Perguntei-me. Lúcia acabou se tornando uma maníaca pagã fanática! Uma pena mesmo, mas segundo Perola tudo estava muito bem planejado e o local era esse, que estava abandonado.

- É aqui. – Disse Perola que suspirava em seguida. –Nós ficávamos aqui. – Disse ela, olhando tudo ao seu redor. –Como eu suspeitei foram embora. Não seriam idiotas. –Resmungou.

- Fique calma. Tudo vai dar certo. –Disse Saga, que a consolava.

- Eu não estou sentindo nada. –Comenta Kanon , ao olhar todo o local.

- É como eu disse, elas já foram embora.

- Não tão depressa! - Disse Mu, que observava atentamente cada canto, até que percebeu um movimento suspeito. – Olhem! Foram por ali!

- A sala secreta! – Disse Perola, descendo uma escada de pedra que dava pro lugar onde estavam.

- Espera! Não pode ir sozinha! –Disse Saga, que correu atrás dela.

- Isso é um assunto meu. Tenho que resolver sozinha! –Disse Perola ferozmente. Ela virou as costas e saiu. O silencio imperou, até que Kanon resolve quebrar o silencio.

- Não vamos fazer nada?- Ele perguntou.

- Claro que vamos! –Disse Saga, que mesmo sob ordens da amada, resolveu segui-la. Os dois vão atrás.

- Eu já disse pra vocês ficarem de fora! –Disse Perola irritada.

- Não posso! Você é minha mulher! Não posso permitir que você vá sozinha. –Disse Saga que num impulso a abraça.

- Mas eu sou a culpada. – Respondeu Perola com um som quase inaudível.

- Você sabe que não precisa carregar essa culpa. –Disse Saga, colocando suas mãos no ombro dela.

-É você estava ajudando, você era a espiã! –Protestou Kanon. Perola olha para o cavaleiro de Áries que concorda com a cabeça, mostrando a ela que está tudo bem. Ninguém ouvia a conversa dos quatro, pois o cântico e as batidas de tambor não deixavam o som chegar, portanto não corriam riscos. Havia também, uma porta, o que os impediam de ver o que se passava la dentro.

- Que musica enjoada. –Kanon comentou cortando a conversa. – O que significa?

-É um chamado pro demônio. –Respondeu Perola.

- Loucas. –Disse Kanon, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu lembrei! –Disse Perola.

- O que foi? –Perguntou Saga.

- Tem uma passagem, na qual dá acesso por cima dessa câmara. La podemos ver o que se passa. Venham comigo.

E assim, Perola conduziu os dourados, por um caminho estreito com duas colunas enormes com inúmeros desenhos e códigos nas paredes, que mais lembrava escritas egipicias. Mas eram letras gregas e desenhos bizarros. Chegaram à porta, que dava para as escadas, que levava para o telhado, então Perola subiu e antes de chegar ao telhado começou a procurar a passagem na parede lateral. Batia de leve com os punhos até que finalmente uma parte cedeu.

- Agora podemos entrar. – Disse, e assim os quatro entraram engatinhando pela passagem estreita, ate que conseguira chegar na parte de alta de onde presenciaram uma cena cruel. Miya estava no centro do circulo mágico sendo dopada, completamente imóvel, seu corpo estava ali, mas sua alma estava como que aprisionada.

- Se estão fazendo isso com ela que não tem nada haver com a historia, imagina com o que vai acontecer com a Diana nas mãos dessas doidas. – Comenta Saga.

- Não quero nem pensar nisso. De qualquer forma, não podemos baixar nossa guarda e Diana não pode cair nas mãos delas. –Disse Mu, com veemência. Saga concorda.

-Seria um estrago e tanto. –Completou o geminiano.

- Eu já vi o suficiente! Vamos bagunçar esse lugar! –Disse Kanon levantando-se.

- Calma! Agora não!

- Mas Saga, ela corre perigo.

-Cadê a Perola?- Pergunta Saga, quando se da conta de que a garota não está com eles. - Ela é louca?- Disse Saga. Os três vãos atrás dela.

- Ora, Ora se não é a traidora. Veio pedir perdão é? Você sabe que não temos compaixão com ninguém. –Diz olhando para Miya, no centro da roda. -Principalmente com traidoras como você!- Completa cuspindo na direção de Perola.

- Cala a boca Karen. Não tenho medo de você! –vociferou Perola irritada. -Solte a Miya agora! Ela não tem nada haver com isso!

-Na,na, ni, na,não. –Disse Karen em tom de deboche, negando com o dedo. – Ela vai servir de companhia para a minha querida Diana. Alimento pra peixe, enquanto o prato principal não vem entende?- Continua a debochar.

-Jamais permitirei que toque na minha amiga!

-E eu jamais permitirei que atrapalhe meus planos! Opa,quero dizer os planos da mestra.

- Seus planos? Sabia que você não valia nada! É pior que a louca da Lúcia!- Grita Perola em tom de revolta. Karen gargalha sem se importar.

- Agora que você descobriu?- Disse em tom de escárnio. -Você não vai me atrapalhar!

- A festa acabou! –Disse Saga que entrava na arena, junto com Kanon e Mu.

- Malditos dourados! Vocês já encheram meu saco! – Gritava Karen em tom de fúria.

- Eu disse pra vocês não virem!- Gritava Perola logo em seguida.

- Pare de querer dar uma de forte!– Disse Saga.

- Isso aí! Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez! – Foi à vez de Kanon se pronunciar.

- Vá pegar a menina Kanon. –Ordenou Saga.

- É pra já mano!

- Não se atreva! Ou vai ser pior pra você e pra ela! – Gritou Karen em tom de ameaça. Kanon fica com um pé atrás.

- Eu já disse, vá pegar a menina. Ela precisa de cuidados. –Ordenou uma vez mais, Saga.

- Não!- interveio Perola.

- Mas, por quê?- Perguntou Saga indignado.

-Ela está sob efeito de magia. Só eu posso entrar la e desfazê-lo.

-Então vai e deixa que cuidamos delas. –Disse Saga, encorajando Perola.

Em questão de segundos, Mu teletransporta Perola pro circulo mágico, enquanto Saga e Kanon expandem seus cosmos intimidando as bruxas. Saga abre a outra dimensão assustando-as ainda mais.

- ''Precisa se exibir assim?Não exagera!''- Perguntava Kanon por cosmo.

- ''Fique quieto! Elas não estão brincando!''- Respondeu Saga.

Enquanto as bruxas ficam sem ação, de boca aberta observando o tamanho do poder de um cavaleiro de ouro, Perola desfaz a magia e Miya bota tudo pra fora.

- O...Oi amiga, você tem uma aspirina aí? – Disse a garota totalmente grogue, vomita novamente, o que fez perola gargalhar de alivio, por ver a amiga bem.

-Vamos embora. Ela precisa de cuidados. –Disse Mu. –'' Saga, Kanon nos encontramos no hospital. '' - Completou ele por cosmo, ambos concordaram. – Segure-se em mim. –Disse o ariano novamente, teletransportando os dois para o mesmo hospital que a mãe de Diana se encontra.

-Alguém nos viu?- Pergunta o Ariano, já sem sua armadura dourada.

- Não. Acho que não. –Disse Perola, que olhava pra todos os lados.

- Ótimo. –Respondeu ele seguindo correndo para a entrada do hospital com a garota em seus braços. Miya é colocada na maca imediatamente, ao entrar na recepção e levada para emergência. Mu chama Shaka por cosmo e pede ajuda. Saori sentindo tudo resolve ir para o hospital com os cavaleiros de bronze e Shaka. Os dois se dirigem a sala de espera e no caminho, eles dão de cara comigo e o Milo, que voltávamos de um restaurante que ficava perto dali.

_**Hospital de Atenas:**_

- Mu? Amiga? O que estão fazendo aqui?- Perguntei-me, já que fora autorizada a visita e o revezamento de guarda da minha mãe.

- Ah Di! Estamos esperando o Saga e o Kanon, que também vem visitar a sua mãe. – Disse Perola, que tentava disfarçar a tensão e o ocorrido.

-Nossa minha mãe ta podendo heim?- Brinquei, e em seguida agradeci ao cavaleiro de Áries pela gentileza da visita.

- Não por isso. – Ele responde calmamente. –Está tudo bem com você? –ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não come direito há dias, então decidi levá-la a força pra comer. – Respondeu Milo.

- Fez bem. –Respondeu o Ariano.- Precisa estar forte, se quer ajudar sua mãe.

- Desculpe. –Abaixei o olhar, totalmente sem graça.

-Não vai carregar esse peso sozinha. Eu estou, aqui. Estarei sempre com você ok? – Disse Milo que me abraçou e em seguida me deu um beijo. Eu assenti duas vezes com a cabeça e o abracei e chorei.

- Por que você não vai logo ver a dinda, estamos logo atrás de você. –Perola disse, desconversando.

- Só estamos esperando os outros, que também vão visitá-la. –Respondeu o Ariano, tentando ajudar Perola. Milo percebe a troca de olhares.

-'' O que está acontecendo carneiro?''- Milo perguntava por cosmo, todo desconfiado.

- ''Longa historia escorpião, mas a amiga dela já está bem e salva. ''- Respondeu o cavaleiro de Áries.

- ''Como é que é?'' – Ele perguntou

- ''Depois conversamos com calma. Não queremos deixar a Diana mais preocupada ainda não é mesmo meu amigo?''

- ''Tudo bem, tiro ela daqui num minuto, mas eu volto para você me explicar tudo direitinho, carneiro!''

-''Tudo bem escorpião. '' - Disse Mu que riu em seguida. E assim Milo trata de me tirar rapidamente de la. Até que minutos depois todo mundo chega ao hospital. A espera por noticias não demora, logo o medico chega para falar sobre o estado de Miya

- Parentes da senhorita Monteiro?

- Somos nós. –Disse Perola aflita. – Como ela está?

- O quadro é estável. Vai ficar sob observação por 24 horas. Fizemos uma lavagem estomacal , visto que, seu organismo apresentava ervas nocivas e por muito pouco ela não entra em crise. Está sedada. –O medico explicou.

- Podemos vê-la? – Perguntou.

- Claro podem ir.

- Shaka. –Mu pede para acompanhá-lo.

Miya , sem que eu desconfia-se é removida para um quarto particular a mando de Saori kido, que visa o bem estar dela. E por coincidência incrível, o quarto fica no mesmo andar que o da minha mãe. Perola que me contou todos esses acontecimentos, claro que outros tantos meu marido me contara depois, meu tio e os outros também me deixaram a par de tudo que se passava se não, não poderia estar narrando esta historia pra vocês. Após visita de Saori, que se dirigiu para o quarto de minha mãe, Shaka e Mu ficam com Miya.

- Por Budah que estrago!- Disse Shaka ao observar o estado de Miya. Seus chakras estavam completamente sujos e desequilibrados.

- Por isso mandei lhe chamar. – Disse Mu, ao mesmo tempo em que trancava a porta com seus poderes telecineticos. Shaka teria um longo trabalho de limpeza espiritual pela frente e precisava de silencio e concentração.

-Vai funcionar? – Perola perguntava ao cavaleiro de Aries.

- Confie nele. Ele sabe o que faz...

_**Quarto 302:**_

_**- **_Espero que se recupere logo. O santuário está de portas abertas para as famílias dos meus cavaleiros. –Disse Saori sorrindo ao entregar as flores para minha mãe. Como eu já havia contado, mamãe e eu sabíamos tudo sobre o que se passava com meu tio. Daí o motivo por mamãe não ter ficado surpresa em ter conhecido a Deusa em pessoa.

_**-**_ Muito obrigada senhorita. Com todo esse mimo não vejo a hora de ir pra casa. –Respondeu minha mãe sorrindo. Saori sorriu de volta.

_**-**_ Então Atena... – Disse Kamus, sem graça. – Eu, agradeço a suas palavras a minha mulher. Se a senhorita permitir, gostaria de ficar com ela e minha filha. – Dito isso, Atena sorriu.

_**-**_ Filha? – Disseram todos os cavaleiros de bronze ao mesmo tempo.

_**-**_ Não precisa me pedir nada Kamus. E que bom que reencontrou sua família.- Ela sorriu mais uma vez. Kamus ficou sem graça.

_**-**_ Então a senhorita sabia?

_**-**_ E o que eu não sei? Não posso interferir no destino das pessoas por mais que eu tenha boas intenções. Vocês é que devem fazer seu próprio caminho.

_**-**_Entendo. – Disse Kamus. Mamãe concordou com ela. Ela sempre diz que nós temos o livre arbítrio e o que vem depois é conseqüência das nossas próprias escolhas. O que tiver que ser será. Mamãe vive filosofando isso e diz que o futuro nós podemos mudar a toda hora. E é verdade né?

A conversa fluía até que Milo e eu interrompemos, entrando bruscamente.

_**- **_Gelinho já pode ir comer. Deixa que eu cuido da minha sogrinha agora.– Disse Milo sorridente. Atena. – Disse ele que ao fazer reverencia Saori o impede com as mãos.

_**-**_ Não obrigado. A enfermeira gentilmente me trouxe algo pra comer.

_**-**_ Não pode ficar trancafiado 24 horas nesse quarto.

_**-**_ Ele tem razão. Vai passear querido.- Disse minha mãe que sorria.

_**-**_Como? – Ele reagiu sem entender.

_**-**_ Nem eu estou agüentando ficar mais nesse quarto, por favor, vá relaxar um pouco.

_**-**_'' Eu quero que você descubra o que está acontecendo aqui neste hospital. Parece que uma amiga da Diana está hospitalizada. -Disse Milo por cosmo.

_**-**_'' Ah sei. É tão grave assim?''

_**-**_''É por isso que eu quero que você descubra por que. O Mu ficou de me explicar tudo, mas, não deu tempo. Me quebra essa gelinho.''- Ele pedia. Realmente ele queria saber o que se passava, mas comigo do lado era difícil ele despistar pra ver o há. ''

_**-**_ ''O que eu não faço pelo meu melhor amigo. Ok eu vou. ''

_**-**_''... E futuro genro! Valeu sogrinho''. –Disse Milo zombando de Kamus, que no mesmo instante recebe um olhar mortal do cavaleiro de Aquário.

_**-**_ Volto logo. – Disse Kamus a minha mãe, que lhe dava um longo beijo de língua sem se importar com a minha presença. Eu não gostei nadinha desse enlace repentino e estranho dos dois, confesso, mas minha mãe estava nas nuvens e feliz , apesar da situação , então nem falei nada, até porque estaria sendo egoísta né? Em seguida ele virou-se para mim e me olhou com ternura. – Qualquer coisa me avise escorpião. Senhorita, com licença. – Disse cumprimentando com uma leve reverencia a Deusa.

_**-**_ Pode deixar amigo. Relaxa. – Respondeu Milo e Kamus sai em seguida.

_**- **_Não seu porque, ele me da nos nervos. –Comentei alto.

_**-**_Ele só está querendo ser gentil com você Diana. –Responde Milo me abraçando por trás.

_**-**_ É filha relaxa. Não vejo a hora de deixar este hospital.

_**-**_Só até sexta sogrinha. Aí vai estar livre. Eu também odeio hospital.

_**-**_ Sério mesmo? Não sabia disso. – Comentei surpresa.

_**-**_É não curto. Assim como você. –Abriu aquele sorrisão derretedor. Sorri em resposta e Nos beijamos. Mamãe ficou sorrindo com cara de besta enquanto me olhava. Saori sorri satisfeita por ver seus cavaleiros felizes.

_**Quarto ao lado, 301:**_

Shaka continuava o trabalho sob olhar atento do amigo, que ficou lá pra ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso, Perola aguardava do lado de fora.

- E então? O que há? – Disse Kamus com sua voz fria de sempre, o que acabou assustando Perola.

- Ai que susto! Shaka está La dentro com o Mu, estão cuidado da Miya.

- É grave?

- Não.Só uma limpeza espiritual.

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta. Quero saber tudo o que aconteceu. –Disse ele cruzando os braços. Perola suspira.

- Olha Kamus, vou ser direta. Nossa amiga foi seqüestrada e fomos salva-la. Ela agora está sob os cuidados do cavaleiro de Virgem. É isso.

- Você sabia disso?

- Como?

- Você sabia desse seqüestro?

- Claro que não!- Protestou Perola. –Não sabia de nada!

- Sei que você é uma delas. – Disse Kamus que estreitou o olhar. – E ninguém precisou me contar. – Ele completou com aquele olhar que da suspirou.

- Eu nunca fui. Tudo isso foi combinado entre o tio Deba e eu para não deixar que a Diana fosse pega e torturada por elas.

- Você se arriscou muito. Obrigada por ser muito amiga da minha filha. – Sorriu Kamus.

- Eu sei disso. –Disse Perola surpresa com a resposta. – Como disse?

- Tudo que você precisa saber é que, não precisa carregar mais esse peso sozinha. Diana é minha filha e é meu dever protegê-la. – Disse o Aquariano com orgulho. Perola ficou mais surpresa ainda.

- Agora tudo faz sentido. Esse seu entusiasmo em ficar com a minha madrinha, e o fato de estar tentando se aproximar da Di. – Ela disse e ele concordou.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupem. - Era Mu, que saía do quarto repentinamente, interrompendo a conversa.

- E o Shaka? –Perguntou Kamus.

- Terminando o trabalho. Melhor deixá-lo só. –Respondeu o Ariano. – Espero não ter interrompido a conversa de vocês.

-Não, não. Só agradeci a Perola o fato de ela ser amiga da minha filha e por tudo que fez. –Sorriu Kamus. Mu sorri de volta. Perola fica surpresa.

- É muito bom estar resolvido com o passado não? –Perguntou o Ariano.

- Se é meu amigo, se é. Estou aliviado. Ainda falta conversar com o touro e com a mais interessada nisso tudo, mas estou aliviado. –Respondeu o Aquariano cumprimentando o amigo.

- Então Mu já sabia?

- E o que ele não sabe? –Respondeu Kamus. – Ele e o Shaka sabem de tudo.

- Não posso interferir nas escolhas e no rumo da vida das pessoas e de meus amigos. Isso era uma coisa que ele mesmo precisava resolver. E também era algo pessoal. Preferi não expor.– Explica o Ariano.

- É, Atena também disse o mesmo agora a ão vamos tomar um café? –Convidou kamus e assim, os três foram para um café que havia na esquina da rua do hospital.

_**Quarto 301 algum tempo depois...**_

- Hã... Onde estou? – Disse Miya, que acordava assustada olhando pra todos os lados. Até que avistou um homem que dormia tranquilamente no sofá ao lado da sua cama. Ela se levanta da cama, tira o soro de seu braço, se abaixa perto dele e fica olhando-o profundamente.

- Que bonito, parece um anjo. – Disse ela que passava o dedo suavemente no rosto dele. –Obrigado. – Ela disse lhe tascando um beijo estrelado em seu rosto. Em seguida, sem se importar ela sai. Shaka envergonhado da atitude inesperada, mas sorri.

- Preciso saber onde estou. Alem do óbvio. –Disse fechando a porta. – Ah e também preciso trocar de roupa. - Resmungou e fez uma cara de nojo ao olhar para a roupa. Saiu de fininho.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- Disse Perola que voltava do café com Mu. Kamus já havia entrado no quarto da minha mãe.

- Mas heim? Onde estão as minhas roupas? Preciso trocar de roupa. –Miya disse abrindo o sorrisão.

- Estão comigo. Alias precisamos comprar roupas. Sua mãe já está enviando sua documentação por correio. A senhorita Kido já providenciou tudo para que você ficar na Grécia.

-Grécia? Grécia! Uau! É mesmo! Fantástico! Viva! –Miya dando pulinhos comemorando.

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Silencio, estamos num hospital. - E não comemore. Você não veio parar aqui de modo legal.

- É verdade. – Miya ficou sem graça.- Então a Di está aqui? Está? Está? Eu quero vê-la.

- Está, mas é melhor se acalmar primeiro. Ela vai levar um susto ao te ver. – Disse Perola.

-Lembra-se de algo?- Foi à vez de Mu perguntar.

- Hum, eu me lembro que eu tava no coliseu em Roma né? Aí depois três homens me encurralaram e depois, não lembro mais...

- Nem como eram esses homens?

- Foi muito rápido. Não vi direito. Desculpe. – Disse Miya.

- Tudo bem. – O Ariano sorriu.

- Anda vamos trocar de roupa. Pelo visto você mesma se deu alta.

- É isso aí! Já estou novinha em folha! – Respondeu Miya sorridente.

- Vou ver como está o Shaka. Já vamos ver a irmã do Aldebaran.

- Ótimo! Encontre-nos la. E Mu, muito obrigada mesmo, nem seu o que dizer.

- Não por isso. Está tudo bem. –Ele sorriu mais uma vez e entrou.

-A tia está aqui? Por quê? O que aconteceu?- Miya perguntou sem entender.

- É uma longa historia. Mas ela está bem e fora de perigo. – Disse Perola enquanto as duas iam para o banheiro do hospital, deixando Miya mais assustada ainda.

- Acho que perdi muita coisa né?

- Você não imagina o quanto. –Disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- E a Lane?

- Está com o Shura. Ele neurótico está montando guarda pra ela. Ela não sai sem ele pra nada.

- Puxa a coisa está tão feia assim? E Quem é Shura?

- Está. E tudo isso é pra elas poderem pegar a Diana. – Comentou Perola. – E shura é o namorado da Lane.

- Caramba! Ela desencalhou é?

- Todas nós. – Respondeu Perola abrindo o sorrisão.

- Ta brincando?

- Não mesmo. – Ela sorriu de novo. –Me espera aqui. Volto já! –Disse indo pegar as roupas de Miya.

- Puxa, que coisa... – Disse Miya com olhar tristonho. ''- Será que não tem pra mim também não?'' – Pensou.

_**Alguns minutos depois... Banheiro do hospital.**_

- Ah como é bom estar vestida! – Disse Miya passando o gloss. de Perola. – Certo! Agora já podemos ir. Quero ver a tia!

_**De volta ao quarto 302:**_

Somente estavam Milo, Kamus e eu no quarto de mamãe. O Milo ficou contando pra mamãe sobre os preparativos pro nosso casamento. E mamãe achava uma graça ao vê-lo todo entusiasmado com a idéia.

- E vou convidar a Grécia toda! – Ele disse. – Eu to brincando. –Ele riu.

- Ah mais que vai ser um festão pra ninguém botar defeito, ah isso vai! – eu disse, com os olhinhos brilhando. –Não vou poupar nada da minha economia.

- Se quiser eu posso ajudar. - Disse Kamus. E eu fui categórica na resposta.

- Não precisa. Já está tudo muito bem planejado, tenho dinheiro suficiente pra isso.

- Diana! Não seja grosseira! –Mamãe brigou comigo. Eu fiquei irada. Mamãe me deu um fora na frente do meu noivo e do Kamus. Ia responder quando...

- Oi gente! O que é que está pegando? – Miya disse com aquele sorriso colgate, entrando no quarto na maior cara de pau. Mamãe e eu ficamos surpresas. –Tia como está?

- Miya? O que você faz aqui?

- Eu to aqui ué! É o que importa né? –Respondeu me abraçando.

- Ah... então essa é a tampinha de que tanto falam. Pelo visto já se recuperou. –Milo deixou escapar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa e eu não sei? Recuperou de que? –Perguntei confusa.

- Calma amiga ta tudo jóia. Ne Perola? –Ao perguntar isso eu olhei pra cara da Perola e pela cara dela sabia que não tava nada bem, algo tinha acontecido.

- Eu vou fingir que saber o que aconteceu. E já!

- Calma Diana sem estress ok? Depois a gente conversa com calma. –Disse Perola tentando me acalmar.

- Tia fiquei preocupada com a senhora. –Disse Miya abraçando minha mãe.

- Eu já disse que senhora está no céu. E não se preocupe está tudo bem. Quem me preocupa é a você. Cadê sua mãe? Como veio parar aqui?

- Mamãe está na Itália tia. Você sabe. E vim porque quis oras! –Disfarçando.

- Sua mãe já me ligou feito doida e contou o que aconteceu. Bom agora eu tenho que ligar para ela e dizer que você já está em segurança.

- Ah tia não faz isso não, eu queria tanto ficar. –Pediu ela com dengo.

Mamãe, imediatamente ligou do meu celular pra mãe da Miya. Miya tomou uma sessão esporro bonita, depois a mãe dela desabou no choro, estava aflita de tanta preocupação. Também pudera né? Ela vira as costas e a filha some em plena Itália? Ela já até tinha acionado a policia, o consulado brasileiro, mas um simples telefonema de Saori ajeitou as coisas e Miya pode ficar com a gente. A Deusa é mesmo poderosa heim? Enquanto mamãe falava com a Miya e tudo mais, eu fiquei me sentindo culpada. Tudo que acontece é por minha causa. Eu pensei que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, então na distração de todos eu saí pra pensar...

- ''O que é que estou fazendo heim? Estou colocando minha família em risco. Não posso permitir mais isso! Tenho que dar um jeito...'' –Falei alto comigo mesma. Estava sentada num banquinho do lado de fora do fundo do hospital. Suspirei com pesar e culpa. Acabei fazendo todo mundo se voltar pra mim e coloquei em risco a vida de minha mãe e minhas amigas, e nem era isso que eu queria...

- Eu posso tornar a coisa mais fácil pra você queridinha. É só ficar quietinha e vir comigo sem reclamar. – Uma voz suou por de trás das arvores que havia bem nos fundos ao banco que eu estava sentada.

- Conheço essa voz! – Um capuz preto saiu de trás da arvore. – Karen! –Levantei de súbito.

- Então? Se convenceu de que, se não colaborar, mais gente vai se dar mal nessa historia? – Disse com seu olhar penetrante, enquanto uma nevoa se formava ao redor das arvores , deixando o lugar cheirando a carniça.

- Deixa minha família em paz! Ninguém tem nada haver com isso!

- Deixaria se você colabora-se, mas é teimosa...

- Estou disposta a acabar com isso de uma vez por todas! Chega de derramamento de sangue inútil, não é a mim que minha prima quer?

- Ora, Ora, vejo que se decidiu mesmo. Mas Alem da sua prima, outra pessoa maior e mais poderosa te quer.

- Quem? Do que você esta falando?

- Eu, querida!- E no mesmo instante lança um olhar, seguido de cântico de maldição. Sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem a cabeça roda, cambaleio e me ajoelho no chão, sentindo fortes dores na cabeça. – Isso! Agora você vem comigo. – Estala os dedos e três capuzes aparecem atrás delas. Pelo jeito da vestimenta eram homens. Fiquei desnorteada, a dor aumentou e senti uma vontade forte de vomitar, tudo foi ficando escuro, sentia que ia desmaiar... – Peguem-na! – Ordenou ferozmente, Karen.

- Não pense nisso!

- Quem está aí? – Rosnou Karen em fúria. Quase conseguiu o que queria. -E que frio maldito é esse? – A nossa volta o ar estava realmente frio, finas camadas de gelo se formavam ao redor dos pés das arvores.

- Encosta um dedo se quer na minha filha e eu te mostro o que é frio! – Ele disse em tom de fúria. Achei que tinha ouvido coisa. Ele disse... Filha?Filha?Zuou né?Fiquei confusa. Será que foi ilusão minha por estar atordoada? Ou ele me assumiu por causa da minha mãe? Mil coisas se passaram na minha cabeça nesse momento.

- Minha filha. – Disse Kamus, me amparando e me segurando pelos braços e me passando para trás dele. – Fique tranqüila, seu pai já está aqui. – Levei outro susto quando ele disse a palavra pai,ele está levando isso a serio demais, ''Só pode estar brincando né?'' Pensei. Nem deu tempo de pensar mais nada, ele riu elevando o seu cosmo numa fração de segundos, vendo que a doida ia atacar. O frio fica mais intenso. Os troncos das arvores congelaram e os três capuzes saíram correndo como se, já conhece-se o poder do meu pai.

- Não complique as coisas seu imbecil. Para o bem de sua filhinha! Não complique as coisas!

- Acho que é você quem não deve complicar as coisas. Vai ser pior pra você! – Respondeu Kamus num tom ameaçador, ele realmente estava irado.

- Não sabia que minha querida amiga tinha um pai tão nervoso. Você tem sorte Dianinha. –Debochava Karen. – Seu intrometido! Você não sabe com quem está se metendo! –Disse ela, jogando novamente seu olhar com a maldição, o que me fez cambalear novamente. Papai me segurou.

- Segure-se em mim tudo bem? Eu vou te proteger filha. - Disse pra mim sorriu e depois , virou-se para Karen. Concentrou-se, erguendo seus braços para cima. Fiquei impressionada. Estava realmente congelando de frio. Papai percebeu que eu tremia. –Cubra-se. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você agora. –Disse ele se referindo a sua capa da armadura dourada. Sem pensar duas vezes , puxei-a e me enrolei nela. Mesmo assim, ainda sentia frio. Odeio frio. As coisas estavam ficando muito tensas, até que Karen ia dar o passo pro ataque, mas algo a paralisou. Era meu noivo que chegava pra acabar com a festa dela e de papai.

- Doeu? Ah... –Disse Milo debochando, ao ver Karen ajoelhada sentindo dor. Fora atingida por uma agulha escarlate bem no portando sua armadura dourada. – Um ser humano normal não agüenta nem a primeira agulha, pelo visto você vai ter que levar as 15. Vai ser um prazer. –Respondeu com escárnio.

- Seu maldito! –Gritava e rosnava tentando se levantar.

- Ui que medo... – Continuava Milo a debochar. Eu achava aquilo o Maximo. ''Como ele é poderoso. ''- Pensei toda boba. Karen ficou com a vista turva e caiu. Perdeu completamente os sentidos.

- Ela morreu?- Perguntei ainda espantada com tudo que vi.

- Morreu. – Disse Milo me pegando nos braços e dando as costas ao corpo estendido. Agarrei-me a ele e chorei.

- Fique calma meu amor, está tudo bem. Já passou.

- Querida está tudo bem? –Kamus me perguntou, mas eu não respondi nada. Apenas me aconcheguei nos braços do meu noivo.

Entramos novamente no hospital e o Milo me levou a enfermaria só pra se certificar de que estava tudo bem. Fui examinada, tomei um calmante e relaxei. Alguns minutos depois voltamos pro quarto de mamãe, Perola e Miya estavam aflitas. Entramos e damos de cara com o tio Deba, Shura e Lane.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Filha está tudo bem? –Disse mamãe desesperada de preocupação.

- Está mãe, desculpe. Só queria resolver as coisas logo. – Respondi chorosa. Mamãe queria se levantar pra me abraçar , mas o tio Deba a impediu.

- Mana precisa descansar. – Ele disse.

- Eu estou bem. Diana é que não está.

- Não se preocupe sogrinha. É hora do revezamento, então eu vou levar minha mulher pra se destrair um pouco. Vai ficar tudo bem. –Disse Milo, que pegava na minha mão.

- Milo! – Kamus ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele interrompeu.

- Relaxa gelinho. Volto já. – Milo respondeu e em seguida saiu comigo.

- Estou preocupado com a nossa filha. – Kamus disse, sem se importar com a presença do Tio.

- Como é que é? - Tio Deba e Shura responderam ao mesmo tempo. Lane ficou sem reação.

- Ele disse pai? – Ela perguntava a Perola que negava com a cabeça como se dissesse'' Este assunto não é da nossa conta''.

- Tia, vamos comer alguma coisa, estamos morrendo de fome. E depois o Saga vem me buscar. – Disse Perola quebrando o clima de tensão.

- Puxa até que enfim pensaram nisso né? Estou morrendo de fome! –Agora foi à vez de Miya falar abrindo aquele sorriso cara de pau.

- É verdade , esqueci de você. Então vamos comer. – Disse Perola, arrastando Miya.

- Voce vai ficar bem tia? Estou preocupada com você. –Lane perguntou preocupada.

- Tudo bem Lane o pior já passou. – Ela abraçou minha mãe e saiu com as meninas.

- Agora pode me dizer que historia é essa de minha filha? Eu ouvi direito? – Aldebaran cobrava explicações.

- O Aldebaran está certo Kamus, você está levando isso tudo a sério demais. Voce está bem? – Comentou Shura que recebeu um olhar mortal de minha mãe e do Kamus.

- Melhor do que nunca. –Disse papai, que chegava perto da cama de minha mãe e pegava sua mão. –Vamos acabar logo com isso de uma vez querida, afinal cedo ou tarde todos saberão.

- Concordo meu amor, concordo. – Minha mãe soltou um suspiro e pediu ao tio que ficasse calmo e senta-se, pois a conversa era longa.

Mamãe me disse que a conversa foi tranqüila até chegar à parte em que o papai aparece. Ela me disse que o Tio ficou possesso quando descobriu, que o cavaleiro de Aquário era meu pai, como eles se conheciam e o tio não sabia disso e bla bla bla ,e o que é pior, por meu pai ter me '' abandonado.'' Na verdade foi um desencontro porque, minha mãe não fazia idéia de quem o Kamus era na verdade e nem sabia que ele conhecia o meu tio e vice-versa. Na verdade Kamus, o meu pai, tinha partido do santuário para uma missão importante em alguns países da Europa naquela época, e acabou por esticar a estadia e foi assim que, quando chegou ao país de origem conheceu mamãe que estava de férias. Como eu havia dito, mamãe sempre foi apaixonada pela França e o sonho dela era passar o réveillon em Paris. E assim , aconteceu a historia da minha vida. Eu contei essa parte né? Enfim... Sempre quis saber quem era meu pai, mas mamãe nunca gostou de falar sobre isso, achei que era por magoa por ele ter abandonado a gente, não ter dado a resposta sobre a carta na qual ela contava sobre mim e etc.

O tio ficou muito chateado porque sempre é o ultimo a saber das coisas , tratam ele como se ele fosse bobo. Mas isso não é verdade. Foi tudo uma brincadeira dos Deuses. Obra do destino.

- Aldebaran , sei que a vida nos pregou uma peça, mas eu jamais fujo minhas responsabilidades. Se soube-se naquela época que eu teria uma filha, iria imediatamente atrás da minha mulher, mas infelizmente a carta na qual era revelado este fato nunca chegou nas minhas mãos. Já havia retornado ao santuário e a carta deve ter sido extraviada. – Se justificou o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário.

-Agora muita coisa faz sentido Kamus.

- Que sentido Espanhol?

- O fato de você sempre ser tão frio, reservado e fechadão. Era por causa disso. – Shura comentou e Kamus assentiu.

- Nunca gostei de me expor e você sabe disso Shura. Mas agora não tem jeito, minha família corre riscos e eu preciso protegê-la.

- Voce está falando da minha família! – Aldebaran disse irritado.

- Nossa! Nossa família! – Vociferou Kamus. Ele respirou fundo, tocou no ombro do tio e continuou. -Aldebaran olha, eu sei que é uma historia difícil de acreditar, surreal, mas aconteceu, por obra do destino ou dos Deuses, nos tornamos cavaleiros de ouro seguindo um mesmo ideal e alem disso somos amigos não é?- Disse Kamus, seriamente. –Não tenho intenção de roubar sua família, mas Diana por mais que já tenha se tonardo uma mulher precisa do pai que nunca teve.

- Diana tem o Milo, a mim e a mãe dela. Ela não precisa de você agora. Chegou tarde demais. –Respondeu seco. Kamus suspirou.

- Mano, por favor, não complica mais as coisas. –Mamãe estava tensa e preocupada.

- Aldebaran, eu já lhe disse, não quero roubar sua família, eu quero ter uma família e fazer parte dessa família. –Shura mal acreditava naquelas palavras. Jamais imaginou Kamus tão diferente que está sendo agora. –Diana precisa se sentir segura, precisamos nos unir. Ela não está bem. Quase fez besteira hoje. –Disse preocupado.

- Do que você está falando amor?

- Ia se entregar pra bruxa que era amiga delas.

-Ela ficou louca?- Minha mãe ficou histérica.

- É pressão demais. Ela acha que pode sozinha, mas não pode. Está morrendo de medo, senti no dia que fui traduzir a tal canção misteriosa. – Disse papai, preocupando minha mãe ainda mais.

- Canção misteriosa?Mas o que estão fazendo com a minha menina?- Mamãe se levantou da acama. Rapidamente tio Deba e o Kamus a colocaram de volta.

- Não se preocupe. Depois conversamos sobre isso. - Disse Kamus tentando tranqüilizar minha mãe. – E então Aldebaran? Sei que não posso voltar no tempo e consertar as coisas, mas posso Recomeçar agora. O que me diz? – Aldebaran olha fixamente pro Kamus,enquanto ele falava o tio ia pensando nas coisas, como eu disse ele é um cara de tremendo coração , não ia rejeitar o meu pai. Ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem Kamus. Já que não tem mais jeito e a merda foi feita. Afinal como você disse, somos amigos há muitos anos. – O tio sorriu. –Seja bem vindo a Família e cuide bem da minha irmã. –Kamus mal acreditou naquelas palavras. Tio adora fazer cena. Mamãe ficou tão aliviada quando os dois se abraçaram, e o shura não demonstrou, mas ficou aliviado, de fininho saiu do quarto.

_**Enquanto rolava essa conversa, estava com meu noivo no Café Atenas*, esquina da rua do hospital...**_

- É serio? O Kamus? Meu pai?- Explodi no riso de nervoso, depois que o Milo me contou toda historia de vida do amigo dele. Sabia que o Kamus queria ajuda pra isso, então resolveu tomar a frente e ajudar o melhor amigo, que tanto já havia o ajudado e aconselhado. –Ah zuou né?

- Diana não achei graça nenhuma. –Milo me respondeu olhando fixo nos meus olhos. Fique estática.

Não sabia o que pensar. De uma hora pra outra eu tenho um pai, um pai que sempre me olhou como uma garota normal, namorada do melhor amigo e nunca demonstrara afeto nenhum por mim. Eu era indiferente pra ele, até que virei algo importante. Não sabia o que pensar. Já estava, a essa altura da minha vida conformada sem ter pai. Que sensação estranha essa que eu senti. Fui me lembrando da cena de hoje cedo, dele empenhado em salvar mamãe , as trocas de olhares dos dois, os beijos, os olhos que mudaram de expressão tem 3 dias... Uma lagrima escorreu silenciosamente.

-Diana? Diana? O que houve, fala alguma coisa! –Milo segurava minhas mãos que tremiam.

- E, eu... – Balbuciei e mais lagrimas escorreram. Ainda estava tentando digerir aquela novidade. Uma enxurrada de sensações havia dentro de mim. Queria sair correndo dali e entrar no hospital, abraçar o Kamus e chamá-lo de pai, pedir desculpas por ter sido tão grossa, mas ao mesmo tempo era estranho perceber que a pessoa que você sempre quis ter do lado estava o tempo todo perto de você e nem fazia noção disso. Estava muito confusa. Precisava pensar.

Milo levantou-se e me abraçou.

- Amor, dá uma chance pro Kamus te conhecer. Ele salvou sua mãe e te ajudou com a musica lembra? - Milo tentava me ajudar. Desabei mais uma vez no choro. Ele pediu água ao garçom. O abracei forte e pedi desculpas.

- Preciso pensar. –Disse levantando-me correndo. Milo veio atrás de mim.

_**Continua...**_

_**Puxa finalmente mais um capitulo. Depois de longa espera e uma analise profunda da minha historia, percebi que ficaria melhor escrever o em primeira pessoa. A Lannyluck já tinha me alertado sobre isso, pois como é a Diana que está contando a historia tudo tinha que ser feito assim. Valeu amiga pelo toque. Fiquei com preguiça de editar a fic, mas ao final eu vou editar e acrescentar mais alguns lances extras que eu já queria ter colocar nela e não botei.**_

_**E aí Malfoy? Gostou da sua entrada triunfal na fic? Voce merece! Alias deveria estar na fic desde o incio, porque voce se empolgou tanto ou mais que eu mesma. Adoro parcerias que dão certo! Valeu amiga pela força!**_

_**Perolita não saiu do jeito que conversamos, mas espero que goste. Eu já estou esticando a fic demais pra enrolar mais, ainda tem mai uma que quer entrar na fic. Tenho q dar um jeito de encaixa-la também. **_

_**Desculpem a demora pessoal, mas a faculdade ta tomando todo o tempo. Próximo capitulo só depois que terminar o período de provas AV2. Me desculpem também os erros, principalmente os de narração, mas como eu disse, preguiça de revisar e sem beta dá nisso. E também é primeira fic né pessoa? Dá um desconto. ^^As considerações finais estão tudo na nota do autor no fim da historia. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**_

_**Os: Mais uma vez lembrando. Não estou levando a serio a idade verdadeira dos cavaleiros ok? Até porque são meio surreais não? E em fic tudo pode acontecer não é mesmo?**_

_**Obrigada a todas as minhas amigas que acompanham essas historia e me dão força pra continuar. **_

_*** foi inventado o nome e um lugar, nao procurei saber se existe mesmo ok? preguiça^^  
**_

_**Beijocas a todas.**_


End file.
